A very Dalton story
by CBCstories
Summary: Kurt's on Dalton now... his life has changed, but was it for better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

_**I know I haven't finished two other stories that I've posted there, but I just couldn't get this one out of my head! I'll write the other ones soon and finished them, I won't let them alone and neither will let this one alone either! (I've already done 11 chapters of this one jeje).**_

_**I don't owe anything here but my OC that will appear a lot of times. **_

_**This story is NOTHING like the storyline in Glee, it's just one set on my mind. Thanks for the reviews beforehand and everything! Don't be too hard, I don't speak English as a mother language so if something is written badly, just tell me and I'll learn **_

_**I don't own anything from Glee nor the songs, just the ideas here and some characters that I made up. The songs will be posted (artist & song) if you want me to post them and… well that's it for now.**_

* * *

He sighed again. The silence around him was annoying and he just couldn't concentrate anymore. The paper he was doing was due tomorrow and all he had was his name on a blank Microsoft Word page.

Looking through the window he could see the amazing surrounding of the Dalton's private school. Smiling to himself he remembered everything that had happened since he had gotten there: it was as if it were a dream. The sky was starting to get a little bit lighter, which meant that he barely had an hour or two to finish this damn paper. He sighed again, another night without sleeping… the dark circles under his eyes could tell anyone that this was something that happened in a daily basis, but it didn't matter, he was used to it… right?

"Again?" he heard a voice from behind him that made him jump a little bit. Turning he faced his old friend David and smirked at him.

"It's fine… I'm almost done." He said and laughed as he knew David could see the blank page on his computer.

"I really don't know how you do this. I would go insane, man!" he said rolling his eyes as he moved and sat on Blaine's bed.

Blaine laughed a bit and shrugged. He knew that everyone thought that his schedule was insane, but he was used to it by one. It wasn't that what was bothering him or what was making him forget about any homework what so ever, or even what was making him skip school a few times, it was definitely not that.

He closed his eyes a little bit and took a deep breath before opening them again. "I don't know, David… maybe you should try paying attention at what the teacher says?" he said as he smiled at him and decided that the paper was an impossible task and that he would have to ask his teacher if he could give it to him after lunch or something.

"And maybe you could stop worrying this much about your lover at Lima… or stop staring at your cell phone every couple of minutes for a distress call" he replied quickly as he ducked a pillow heading for his head. "I'm serious! All that time you could expend maybe…. finishing that paper maybe?"

Blaine glared at him as he blushed. "He is NOT my lover… how many times do I have to tell you guys? He is just a kid I know that is having a hard time!"

"Mmm… technically he is older than you, so you are the kid here."

"Oh just… shut up before I decide to tell the entire school that you like reading chick flick stories"

David stared with wide eyes as he placed a hand near his heart and looked as if he was hurt really badly.

"You wouldn't!"

"But I would" Blaine replied as he smiled at his friend. He needed this… was so used to the noise around the West dorms during the day that the complete silence during the night always bothered him.

Being in a private school where most students were from really far away made it almost impossible for it not to have dorms. There were 4 dorms basically were the students spread and Blaine was prefect of the West one. David and Wes, his best friends were there too, but most Wablers were at the East dorm, the dorm known for their creativity.

Yes, as any other school, this school was known for having dorms for each "necessity": the East dorm was the one where most artistic kids were, the South was the one were the most competitive kids were, the North was filled with students that were great at sports and the West dorm… well, it was a mixture of them all, which made it a pretty interesting dorm.

"I'm just saying… you are acting like his boyfriend and you are definitely interested in him. Definitely… with aaaaall the letters that word involves."

Blaine looked down thinking about Kurt, the kid he had met a couple of weeks ago and had completely felt in love with. The kid had come to spy at the Wablers and had found more than he had expected to. He had found a friend in Blaine, the first kid he had talked to and Blaine wasn't at all sad about it or anything. Kurt was an amazing boy. He had this wonderful and filled with expression eyes, a dive like attitude and something that Blaine couldn't quite understand yet. He made Blaine feel relaxed and happy when he was around, though when he wasn't it was the opposite: he knew everything that Kurt was dealing with at his school and he would be damned if he didn't do anything to help him, so he had decided to help the boy and be there for him every time he could. He would leave school without telling people (thanks to Wes and David that covered him) ad stay with Kurt as he watched him cry everything out and then tried to help him.

That killed him… those eyes and that face without happiness was just too much to handle, but Kurt needed him and he was going to be there for him what ever happened.

He stared at his cell phone and remembered the conversation last night, the one that had ended at 2 am and that had made him forget completely about that damn paper.

_"I was wearing a white Polo shirt!" he heard from the other side "Can you believe it? They stained it! I swear I'm going to faint if that stain doesn't disappear after washing it by hand"_

_ Blaine smiled "Don't worry about it, I know a way to get those off… I can… I can take it from you the next time I see you and clean it for you" he said as he blushed a little bit "It's not a big deal really."_

_ He heard someone laughing at the other side, which made him smile. _

_ "Blaine, seriously… you are like a savior or an angel fallen from the sky right next to me!"_

_ Silence._

_ "Eh… emm… anyway, that's all that happened today." Kurt finished, his voice a little bit unsure and low._

_ This time Blaine frowned "Are you sure you don't want me to talk to some of those guys? It wouldn't be a problem."_

_ Silence._

_ "No, I… I think if I ignore them enough they'll just leave me alone… Santana did" he said as if that was an example of what ignoring them could do._

_ Blaine sighed. It was always like this: he would hear everything from Kurt and could do nothing but that. He just wanted to badly to go there and just punch those guys for doing that to him. _

_ "Just… just hang in there, okay?" he finally replied as he rubbed his eyes with his other hand. "Just call if you need me. Anytime, anyday." _

_ "Thanks, Blaine. Seriously… thank you."_

_ "Good night, Kurt"_

_ "Good night, Blaine"_

"Earth to Anderson… Helloooo… someone there?" David had been trying to get Blaine's attention for a while now, but didn't at all succeed. He rolled his eyes and moved his arms in defeat. "Fine, just finish that paper or else Mr. Spencer will kill you". He said as he stood and moved to the exit door, staring at his friend a second later before turning and leaving.

* * *

"WHAT? NO!"

Finn stared at his mother in disbelief. He couldn't understand what was going on. He looked at Burt and then at Kurt and back at his mother as he blinked a couple of times.

"So… you are not having a honeymoon?" he asked finally.

Kurt wanted to scream again. This was NOT what he wanted to happen when he told everyone about his "problems" at school. He stared at his father and placed his hands over his head as he leaned forward on the couch where he was sitting.

His father had just married Finn's mother – his ex crush – and they were supposed to be going on their honeymoon. They didn't pile money around the house, but they weren't poor either. His father was a hard worker and he deserved this trip, this vacation and he was going to ruin them?

"Look, Kurt. I know that you think this is because of you, but this is what we've decided and we want to give you this … emm… this opportunity." Burt said as he stared at his son trying to make him look at him back.

He knew Kurt tried to hide most of the bullying from them, but he knew his son was starting to crack. He had a friend, this Bart or Bland or … something like that and that he called the guy most nights crying. He had heard his son and so had everyone else at the house and that just had to stop.

He couldn't understand why people didn't get his son, why people would be so mean and label him as a gay and nothing else. He had a great soul, a magnificent voice and he was just… the perfect son for Burt.

He kneeled down in front of Krut. He looked at Carole who smiled at him and then to Finn who nodded in agreement.

"Kurt, just look at me, alright?" he said in a low voice, trying to make his son comfortable and for him to just listen. "This is our family, you, me, Finn and Carole and if one of us is wounded the others need to help them. Don't leave anyone behind, right?" he said and smiled as he could tell Kurt was listening, even though he was not staring back at him yet "Carole and I talked about this a lot. I won't lie, Kurt, it was a hard decision…" then Kurt looked at him finally, hurt in his eyes. "But not because of the honeymoon, because of the fact that we don't know where to sign you up to. We've looked at a bunch of school, specially the one from where your friend emm… well, from where he is".

"Bla- Blaine's school?" he stared in shock.

"And we know it's far and that you'll have to stay there and only come on weekends and that's why we… that's what made us consider things before deciding, but I think this will be the best decision for all of us." He finished.

"Kurt…" Finn finally spoke. He had a genuine smile on his face as he moved towards Kurt and sat next to him. "I… I know it's been a little weird between us, but I wanted you to know that… that I'm all in on this idea too. I mean, I know how hard it is for you to stand all of this and if you can be on an environment that's better, then… then why not?" he said slowly "Besides, it's not like you are going to another country or won't be here on weekends, right?"

Carole smiled at Kurt and at his son. He could tell that everything was better between them. She was really happy that they had put all those fights behind them and were acting as brothers for once.

Kurt swallowed as he stared at the people in front of him. He couldn't think of something to say at the moment, too many things were on his mind right now. He wanted to scream and cry and say no, but at the same time the idea of being away from all that negativity and evilness was making him smile.

"Well… I… I really don't know what to say, dad." He began after a couple of minutes of silence. "I'm thrilled that Carole and you had decided it and of course Finn wants me out of here as soon as possible so he'll stay wearing those hideous outfits of his…" this made everyone laugh, except Finn who didn't understand the joke there "…okay, I'll.. I'll do it!" he finally said jumping a little bit as he clapped his hands and smiled at everyone in the room.

Everyone smiled at him, but he didn't notice as he dialed a number he knew by hard as soon as he stood up.

"Blaine?" he waited for an answer "Hey… look… could you… could you come to Lima for lunch, please? I really need to talk to you." He laughed a bit and shook his hand as if the other person could see him "No, no, nothing like that, I just need to tell you something that will… that's actually going to change everything."

After a couple of seconds Kurt's smile grew "Great! Well I have to get going now, have classes now and I really need to get my hair to cooperate with me before I leave or else it's going to ruin my morning mood. Talk to you soon!"

* * *

It was just a nightmare. He just couldn't concentrate! That call had ruined any chance he had on finishing (or really starting and finishing) his Economic's paper and the rest of his day.

He had already spoken to Wes and David about skipping school probably for two classes in the afternoon as Lima was a two hour drive from there. They didn't approve that he did that or even that Kurt allowed him (though he always would tell Kurt that he didn't have classes on afternoon and that it didn't matter), but they had accepted to back him up again.

Was Kurt in any trouble? He HAD called at 7 in the morning, which was odd. He hadn't even been to school yet and they had spoken the night before. What if someone had entered his house? What if they had done something to him, or worse, what if he was going to move far far away and he wasn't going to see him ever again? That idea sunk on him as a rock in the ocean. He didn't want Kurt gone… he just… he just couldn't let that happen.

His first class was Advanced European History. It had started at 8 am and it was already 8:45 am. He looked at his notebook, empty of notes and filled with random hearts and lines. He was worried, really worried.

"…The Industrial Revolution was a period in the late 18th century and early 19th century when major changes in agriculture, manufacturing, and transport affected socioeconomic and cultural conditions…" his teacher continued the class as he began staring at the window.

Wes kept staring at his friend worried. He knew that lately Blaine would forget most of the things he had to do and that he would barely sleep (not that he slept a lot before anyway) and it was all due to a certain boy in Lima. He rolled his eyes as he looked at Blaine's notebook and gave him an "are you kidding me?" face before throwing a piece of paper that landed on Blaine's face.

He didn't even notice.

"…in the first two decades of the 19th century facilitated the manufacture of more production machines for manufacturing in other industries. The effects spread throughout Western Europe and North America during the 19th century, eventually affecting most of the… Emm… Mr. Anderson?"

Finally someone caught his attention. Blaine, with wide eyes, stared at his teacher as he swallowed hard. "Ye- Yes, Mr. Hall?"

"Could you please tell everyone here what we are talking about as you seem to perfectly know or else you would be paying attention instead of staring at the window?"

Blaine blushed a little bit as he heard giggles around the classroom. He took a deep breath as he stood and stared at the white board. INDUSTRIAL REVOLUTION, that's all it said.

"Well… em… the industrial revolution was a period from 1750 to 1850 that started at the United Kingdom" he replied.

There was complete silence. Everyone was staring at Blaine as the teacher looked at him with a face o "please continue". Blaine swallowed hard, if he didn't get this right he was going to have a bad grade and, to the top junior at Dalton's academy, that was not a good thing.

"Emm..." he prepared himself as he tried to remember the documentaries he watched on history channel during the summer vacations, hoping there would be the answer "… during this period of time the technologies applied to agriculture, manufacturing, mining, transportation began changing them and the social structure that was in the United Kingdom and then expanded to the rest of Europe."

The teacher turned to the white board trying to see if that was written there. He turned back to Blaine who was staring at the ground with an apologetic expression all over his face. He was about to sit down when Mr. Hall spoke again.

"That was all right, Mr. Anderson." He said as he placed a hand on his hip almost glaring at Blaine "Which means you know a lot about the Industrial Revolution, right?" Silence. "Which also mean that you wouldn't mind, as it wouldn't really be a problem for you, to write a 10 pages essay about it for tomorrow, right?"

Blaine almost fainted. Another paper… and due tomorrow? He wanted to say no, he wanted to beg for mercy, but he knew that he had done wrong at staring at the window. He could have tried to pretend to pay attention like always, but nooooo, he had to stare.

"Yes, sir." Was his only reply as he sat down and the teacher began his lesson again.

Blaine looked at Wes who just sighed with an "I told you so" expression that made Blaine want to hit him.

* * *

"So he actually told you to do a ten pages essay for tomorrow?" David just couldn't believe it. He knew that Mr. Hall was hard but that evil?

"Well if, Mr. I'm so in love I can't hide it" Wes started and felt a tiny punch to his side and smirked at his friend "would pay attention, he wouldn't have to do another paper."

Class had finally ended and Blaine was already tired. After that confrontation with Mr. Hall, he had decided to ask everything to Blaine during that class and that made him concentrate more than ever. He had wanted to write a piece of his Economics paper during that class, but he simply couldn't.

He ran a hand over his curls and sighed. This was really going to be a hard day.

"Mr. Anderson!" he heard and turned to see Mr. Spencer behind him with a big smile. Blaine raised an eyebrow as his friends moved to give him some space.

"Yes?" he asked still confused, the paper was not due till a couple more hours.

"I just wanted to congratulate you for your essay! It was really interesting how you decided to compare de depression from now with the one during the World War II."

Blaine stared at him, what was he talking about? He heard David laughed behind him and felt a hand over his shoulder.

"I bet it was a good essay, Blaine!" he said with a wide smile

Blaine turned to see his friend's smile and then at Mr. Spencer's lack of understanding expression.

"Anyway, just wanted to tell you that you had a perfect score again on his essay, but that next time I wish that you could turn it yourself and not depend on David here to deliver it. Don't be shy!" he finished and patted Blaine's back before leaving a very confused junior.

He could barely think right now. What the hell? A paper about the comparison of… he never did that! He turned to David and saw that Wes was smiling too. Had David done it for him? No… that wasn't right, HE was supposed to do it, not David.

Before he could say anything, David began talking. "Look, Wes and I watched you last night and today in the morning I could tell you were out of it, so I decided to give you a little hand." He said and smiled "I know, I know _it's not right, it's like cheating_" he said in a higher voice pretending to be Blaine "But you've done it for me a couple of times, remember? When I was trying to learn those weird moves for the Wablers I totally forgot about the homework for Chemistry and then by miracle it was all done the next day!"

Blaine shrugged. He knew what David was talking about: he was the prefect of the West dorm and he always helped everyone with their homework and if his friends just forget about one, well… he always found the time to save their behinds.

"Thank you. I really owe you one, David"

Rolling his eyes David grinned "Well, stop babbling about that Lima boy and just declare your entire love and obsession to him before we go crazy!" he laughed.

Wes high fived him and Blaine rolled his eyes as he remembered: Kurt. He was supposed to meet him for lunch! He looked at his cell phone and no messages. That worried him, Kurt usually called before the end of his first class. He decided to send him a message first.

MEET U AT THE CAFETERIA? – Blaine.

OH, SORRY! COMPLETELY FORGOT! WAY TOO MANY THINGS ON MY MIND! AND YES! LOOKING FORWARD TO IT ! xoxo – Kurt.

He smiled as he read the fastest reply he had ever gotten from someone when he sent a message and then placed his phone on his jacket again before going on into his next class.

* * *

_"Tell him we say hi!" Wes yelled while watching Blaine move towards his car._

_ "You don't even know him!" Blaine yelled back shaking his head in disbelief: honestly, these were his best friends? These?_

_ "Oh but we feel as we almost do! As you talk about him aaaaaall day long, Blaine!" David added as both turned laughing towards their school's front door._

Remembering that while driving was hilarious. He had the radio on at a really high volume as he sang, trying not to speed to get to Kurt as soon as possible.

Well… he really liked the boy and all, but Kurt needed a friend right now and definitely not a boyfriend. He knew that he was crushing hard on the blue-green eyes boy, but he wanted more than anything for Kurt to be happy and if that meant just being there for him, he was going to.

Turning the radio off as he turned and saw Kurt's school. He smiled at himself as he stopped the car and waited for the older boy to come out. He took a deep breath and decided to get out of the car and wait outside.

The place seemed empty, but it was probably because Blaine had gotten there a little bit early and everyone might still be at their classes. Leaning over the side of his car he waited, while staring at nothing.

The sun was barely showing today and Blaine was wearing his uniform with a red scarf to protect his neck from the coldness outside. The place seemed nice and he just couldn't believe what it was really like, but… to be honest about it his last school was gorgeous and huge and the times he had had there were far away from his top 100 memories.

Suddenly the bell rang, which made Blaine jump a little bit as he wasn't really paying attention to the time. He turned towards the door and waited for Kurt to appear.

"Well, hey there!" he heard and turned seeing Mercedes almost beside him. He stood a little bit awkwardly and shrugged.

"Hello, Mercedes."

"Listen… I've already heard, so watch him over for us, all right?" she suddenly said and stared at Blaine as if he was promising something that could bring the devil out if he didn't do it.

"Eh… what are you…?" he replied confused.

"Blaine I don't know how you did it, but I'm really glad. Kurt really… he really likes you, so just watch for him, okay?"

She padded his back and left him just like that. He stared at her until she was gone. What was she talking about?

"Blaine! Oh my God, was that Mercedes?"

Blaine kept looking to where Mercedes was a second ago before finally turning to Kurt. He was wearing tight jeans with a black shirt and a black hat. On top he had a light jacket that really completed the outfit. He was just gorgeous to the eye.

"Yeah…" he whispered still confused.

"I'm soooo sorry. I completely forgot to tell her that you didn't…" he stopped and smiled "Oh never mind, let's get out of here before someone else spills the beans" he said and grabbed Blaine's hand and started walking towards the same dinner they always went to.

Blaine followed a little blushed due to the contact but ignoring everything (specially the stares from other students) else besides what Mercedes had just told him. What did he do now? Was this why Kurt wanted to speak to him? And she had said he really liked him… was that as a friend or something else?

"Earth to Blaine… Earth to Blaine?" Kurt had stopped and admired the short guy in front of him for a moment. He looked really good on that uniform, but the lost expression on his face was really worrying him. What exactly had Mercedes told him? He sighed and finally got Blaine's attention when he opened the door for the dinner.

"Sorry, I was just… Sorry" was all he could say as they sat down.

It was a normal dinner, not many people went there and it was perfect to talk after morning classes as it was really near Kurt's school. They sat on the same table at the north end of it and waited for the usual waitress to come and ask what they wanted.

Kurt looked delighted to be there with Blaine, but maybe that was because he had a huge crush on him. He took a deep breath and then decided he couldn't wait to tell him what was going on.

"How's school?" Blaine asked trying to concentrate on the menu instead of Kurt's gorgeous eyes and smile.

"Oh well… nothing hard really. I had a lame Spanish class today and then other classes, but it was really hard not to tell the teacher that her outfit was horrible! Honestly… sometimes I really think that people don't look at themselves before leaving their house." He took a deep breath "What about you?"

This was odd… Kurt usually spoke about the bullying, then about the hideous outfits his teacher wore and then finally ask Blaine about his life.

"Not much really… I'm actually more interested about your life, Kurt" he replied with a smile.

Kurt blushed a little and nodded. He could tell that Blaine was tired, the dark circles under his eyes gave him a hint and the large coffee he had ordered was the second one. He frowned a little bit as he asked for a piece of cake and a small coffee before asking. "Sure? You really look tired, Blaine… this, this isn't because of yesterday's call, is it?"

Blaine laughed a little bit so as not to give it a big deal and shook his head. "Naaah. I just had a paper to do and it took me almost all night long to do, but I'm fine, don't worry about it… nothing caffeine can't deal with." He said and winked at Kurt, who blushed a deep scarlet.

"...I just… I really want to know if anything happened today and also… what was Mercedes talking about? I feel as if I had sold my soul to the devil or something!"

"Oh…" Kurt bit his lip and looked down. He thanked the waitress that gave them their coffees and his piece of cake. "You aren't eating anything?"

Blaine smiled. When he was stressed he usually didn't have an appetite and today wasn't at all different. He shook his head and simply drank a bit of his coffee waiting for the answers Kurt hadn't given him yet.

"Actually… I… I didn't go to school today except for a couple of hours. After that I was… I started moving my stuff out of my locker."

Blaine almost chocked and raised an eyebrow. His heart was pounding hard as he realized that his fears might come true: Kurt was moving.

"I'm starting school at Dalton tomorrow." Kurt said quickly hoping to see something that could tell him what Blaine was thinking.

"WHAT? DALTON? You are…!" he stopped himself as people began staring. He blushed a little and then looked at Kurt "It's not a joke? How did you… wow, this is… it's just… amazing!" he finally said as all of his face lighted up.

"Yes… my dad decided not to go on a honeymoon and instead pay for it." He said and began eating his cake.

Suddenly, the day seemed a lot warmer.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Decided to put two chapters in a row so …. You like or no like? RR please**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Six in the morning and he was right at the front door waiting. He couldn't really sleep much and he was the welcoming committee, so he had a reason to be there anyway. He shivered a little bit and coughed, it was really getting cold. His cell phone suddenly rang.

WATCH HIM! REMEMBER – Mercedes

Blaine swallowed hard as he put his phone back inside his jacket. She wasn't kidding! She had sent him a lot of messages yesterday about what Kurt liked and what he didn't and everything the boy needed.

Shaking his head he stared at the road and saw a small car. A smile grew as he waited for Kurt to appear.

He could barely sleep yesterday and at four he was completely awoke. He had tried to wake someone up to talk to, but David almost hit him and Wes actually managed to. The other boys at Dalton were fast asleep and he wasn't really sure if he could wake them up for that kind of thing, so he had just decided to play a song.

He could remember everything…

_He was simply upset. No one was up! Why no one was doing their homework or something like that t four in the morning? Oh, right… he was the only insane guy that would actually even think about doing that._

_ Between sports, the Wablers, being a prefect, top junior and all the other stuff he had to deal with, he barely had time to eat. But now it wasn't that what kept him awake… no, he had finished his Advanced European History essay, all of his homework and he had nothing else to do. _

_ This was terrible! Kurt would kill him if he saw dark circles around his eyes again… not that it wasn't something usual for Blaine, but Kurt might faint because of it. He sat down and then lay on his bed trying to concentrate on sleeping, but each time he closed his eyes his brain went back to that moment at the dinner when he was told that Kurt would be coming to his school the next day._

_ Opening his eyes he finally gave up. He just couldn't sleep! He grabbed his guitar and was glad that as a prefect he had to share his room with no one. He closed his eyes again and began singing what he felt like…_

_I've been stranded on a lonely street_

_Got lost in the shadows_

_Fell hard in the battle_

_Heard cries and the suffering_

_Walked through the darkness_

_Left broken and heartless_

_ His hands moved around his guitar in perfect synchrony with his voice. When had he learned to play that song? He couldn't even remember…_

_I'm calling out, can you hear my voice?_

_I'm gonna find you through all the noise _

_You know there's nothing that I wouldn't do _

_Shine your light as I reach for you_

_ He sang with his eyes closed, remembering all the times he had been with Kurt, all those times he had wanted to reach where he was, yet he couldn't… he simply couldn't._

_My heart beats for love_

_My heart beats for love_

_It's the sound that I hear tells me not to give up_

_It breathes in my chest and it runs through my blood_

_My heart beats for love_

_My heart beats for love_

_Woah ooh oh oh oh yeah_

_ Tears filled his eyes, but none ran down his cheeks as they were just tears of frustration of what it could have been, what it was and what it would never be._

_I've been told at least a thousand times_

_It's not worth the struggle, the hurt or the trouble_

_I keep runnin' up to these frontlines_

_No I won't surrender_

_I'll wait here forever_

_Standin' here with my flag held high _

_Can't ya see that it's worth the fight?_

_ He stopped singing suddenly. He couldn't ask Kurt to fight for him, because he didn't even know he was in love with him. He couldn't ask the boy that had had to deal with all he had had to just fight for him, right? No, that was just selfish…_

That was when Blaine realized that he could be happy with just being his friend for now. Kurt needed a friend and nothing more right now and he was willing to wait, forever if it was necessary.

The door of the car opened and there he was, with his brand new Dalton's uniform: Kurt Hummel. He looked afraid and confused, the place was huge and Kurt had already been there but as an outsider and that was completely different from now.

"Hey there!" Blaine welcomed with a big smile. "Hello Mr. Hummel."

Burt was standing right behind his son. He didn't like Blaine that much, he was just… too attached to his son for his liking, but he knew he was a good kid and that he was helping Kurt, so he smiled and nodded as a hello.

"Dad, I think I can handle things for here."

"All right Kurt, but… call me, okay?" he said with a worried expression written all over his face. This was the first time his son was going to be away from home and he just didn't know how to handle it.

Kurt gave his dad a kick hug before jumping towards Blaine and hugging him too. Blaine tried to maintain focus, but it was really hard as Burt looked as if he was going to shoot him.

"See you soon, dad!" Kurt said and stared as if as begging for him to leave. He really wanted to be with Blaine right now and because he was the only one there, it meant that he was the only one that was going to show him the school, which meant… he was all alone with his crush.

Burt rolled his eyes and stared at his son as he moved inside the school. His things were going to get there during the afternoon, but… he was already gone. He took a deep breath and almost started crying: his son, the love of his life, was moving out and because he couldn't protect him. He couldn't do anything about those ridiculous kids that don't even have a brain on top of their heads.

He had tried, he had tried everything possible to save his son before having to run away… having to make him leave his town because people weren't admitting that being gay was just another living style and that it didn't define someone as a person; but he had lost, he had tried and fought but he was just too tired and Kurt was too. He got into his car and glanced at his boy and his new friend and hoped that this place would bring him some peace of mind.

Blaine watched Burt as he drove off and waited until he was far away before relaxing a little bit. It wasn't that he didn't like Burt or that he wasn't good enough for the man, but it was weird. It WAS the father of his crush, so it actually made a difference what he thought about him.

He could tell that Kurt was upset. His eyes were watery and Blaine envied that. He didn't have that… he just had… - he shook his head, he was definitely not going to think about it right now.

"Alright… welcome to Dalton, Kurt Hummel!" he said with a wide smile. He took Kurt's hand in his and waited for his nod before starting.

"So, it's a little bit early…" he watched his watch and it was six thirty in the morning. "People will began moving at about seven, but we have half an hour of quietness and all day long to help you get used to all of this."

Kurt nodded. His heart was pounding hardly and rapidly due to the fact that his hand was on Blaine's. It was a normal thing for both of them, but right now, in the middle of the early morning all alone, it felt differently. He knew he was in love with Blaine but the boy didn't give him any signs he was attracted to him too.

"Emm… so, this is the main hall" Blaine began as he moved with delicacy around the place. He was a pro in Kurt's eyes. "Usually every important room is connected to this one, so you'll probably pass through this hall most of the time." He started walking slowly, letting Kurt take everything in.

The place was like a friggin castle. The wood around the walls and floors made the place look really expensive (which Kurt knew it probably was); it was filled with painting about older people (which Blaine told him were from a long, long time ago)… it was just amazing.

"So… most students live here. We have four dorms, one on every direction: North dorm, the dorm of the athletic guys; the East dorm, the dorm of the artistic students; the South dorm, the one with the most competitive kids and the West dorm, from where I am, which is pretty much a mixture of everything."

Kurt nodded and hoped he could get to the West dorm.

"I… I don't know where you are going to be, but probably you'll get to choose." He said and looked away for a moment "I… I could talk to someone so you can get into the West dorm, but if you feel more comfortable somewhere else… " he stopped there and let the sentence die in the hallway.

Kurt grinned. "Well… the East dorm sounds amazing, but I think I'd had way too many problems there." Blaine frowned "Helloo? Put two divas in a room and you'll get in trouble… picture thirty and you'll get the Third World War."

Blaine's laughter was heard everywhere. He smiled at Kurt and said nothing, he was definitely not going to say anything if the boy wanted to be in the West dorm. "So, consider yourself accepted!" he said and walked to another room.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and followed after a couple of seconds. "Wait… didn't you have to talk to someone? I mean… can you actually make a decision like that?"

Blaine smiled and ignored Kurt for a moment. "This is the dinner… we mostly have lunch here and that's it. All dorms have a tiny kitchen, though you only can use it if the prefect accept it and supervises you." He made a quick turn and stood in the middle of the room before moving towards Kurt slowly. "And… to answer your question… I surely can… I'm the West dorm prefect, so that's basically part of my job." He finished centimeters from Kurt's face. Both swallowed hard as they could feel the breathing from the other person. It was… incredible.

"WOW! Relax a little bit there, it's his first day!" Blaine heard and turned around completely red.

"I was… just showing him the place." He quickly replied at David. "Kurt, this is David… you probably know him a little bit, so… don't get near him."

Kurt laughed a bit and so did David, who also hit Blaine in the guts playfully.

"David here, I'm at the West dorm and completely NOT in love with Blaine, so he is all yours."

Kurt blushed and then grabbed David's hand and shook it. David suddenly grabbed him and passed an arm over his shoulder with a grin on his face.

"I think I should be showing you the rest of Dalton's academy… be… friend's with you and all, don't you think Blaine?"

Blaine stepped in at this moment in time and made his way between the both, taking Kurt's hand in his. He smiled at Kurt and gave David a "get the hell out of here" face before moving to the gardens.

Dalton had gardens all around it. The grass was perfectly cut and as green as it could be, with white flowers on the edges. The wind was low and the sun was rising a little bit, but it wasn't hot at all. Kurt shivered a little bit and suddenly he felt a jacket over his arms. He turned and saw Blaine only on his shirt. He was about to complain when Blaine took off his scarf too and placed it around his neck. The touch of his cold hands just made him forget what he was about to say.

"Mm…." Blaine moved a little bit and looked at Kurt up and down before smiling. "You really do look good with the jacket." He smiled.

"Well, it's a little loose and I could definitely put a little bit of… myself on it, but I think it looks pretty good on me too." He said and smiled "Oh and you should put it back on or else you'll get sick."

Blaine laughed a bit and shook his head "I don't get sick, Kurt, don't worry about it" he said and continued showing the place to the boy.

It was a hard morning for Kurt: Blaine showed him the West dorm, which had a common room with the locked kitchen (Blaine had the key), three floors of rooms and a lot of couches. Each room was shared, except Blaine's as he was the prefect there. Every room was huge and Kurt would have a bed a desk and a chair and a really big closet.

He also got his schedule which was unbelievable: he had normal senior classes from 8 in the morning till 4 in the afternoon and then extracurricular activities. Blaine had told him that he could get into Advanced classes during the second semester and that he didn't need to freak out… the chores were "easy". He wasn't sure what easy meant for Blaine, but seeing everyone around him with dark circles around their eyes, didn't gave him a good feeling.

Blaine took him to the West dorm and then to his room. At first Kurt didn't know if he should go inside, but Blaine opened his door and waited for him to enter. His room was the same size as the others, so where the other bed was supposed to be there was a couch. Blaine's taste was flawless: everything matched and everything was in its place. What got Kurt curious was the guitar that was on top of the bed. Blaine sat down at his desk and sighed: he had a lot of homework and as he had decided not to go to classes today, he was sure that David would bring him a lot of homework and so would Wes.

"You play?" Kurt asked after deciding to sit on the couch.

Blaine turned and nodded. He had to relax, Kurt was there and he was supposed to be something like a mentor for him now. It was not time to worry about his stuff, he had all night long to do that.

"Yeah… I usually play when I'm having a hard time, need to relax or just to pass the time." He said staring at nothing as if he was remembering every time he had touched that guitar. It was as if it was his best friend.

"Would you… would you play something for me?" Kurt said almost in a whisper.

Blaine smiled and silently shut his notebook and moved to grab his guitar. He didn't know what to play just for Kurt… something for him and no one else, what could he play? And sing?

Kurt was a little bit worried, he could tell that Blaine was tired and he probably had a lot of things to do, but maybe he had already spoken to the teachers about missing class? They wouldn't be mean to him, right? It was his job… wasn't it?

"I think I know the perfect song…" he simply said before closing his eyes, laying on the bed face up an began singing.

There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles

Same old, tired place lonely place

Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy

Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Kurt's heart stopped for a moment. He knew that song… but was Blaine singing it for a reason or just because he knew it and he remembered it at that moment? Blaine on the other hand, smiled completely at his memories: the first time he saw Kurt at Dalton… he had fallen for the boy right there, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it… it was sad, yet he didn't regret a thing.

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette

Starts to make its way to me

The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks

Like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you

All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

Kurt had spoken to Blaine that day, he had moved towards him as he belonged there and now, with the jacket on and the scarf Blaine had given him a while back, he definitely looked like he did. This was his place and deep in his heart, Kurt knew it too.

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?

I wonder 'til I'm wide awake

Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door

I'd open up and you would say

It was enchanting to meet you

All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

In the chorus, Kurt began singing background music of only "oooh, ooohs" and just smiled. He didn't know what Blaine was thinking, but he looked at peace: the tiredness was gone and he looked happy and relaxed for once.

This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends

My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again

These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon

I was enchanted to meet you

Blaine sat up and smiled at Kurt encoring him to sing along. Kurt of course, was ready for it.

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

The song was about to end and Blaine knew the moment was going to end as well. He had promised himself he wasn't going to seduce Kurt, it was simply not fair to do so.

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

The music faded as a bunch of students at the front door of the West dorm smiled. Their prefect had sung with someone and it wasn't a Warblers duty… that was something they had never heard and it was beautiful. Wes smiled and David grinned, for the first time they weren't going to joke about it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Another one up! I won't be posting everyday as this story isn't finished yet, but don't worry, I have now 15 chapters done jeje. **_

_**WARNINGS: (didn't put them before,sorry) HOMOSEXUAL THEMES, SEXUAL THEMES (no graphic at all btw) & CHILD PHYSICAL ABBUSE THEMES.**_

* * *

Chapter 3

"Tweet, would you please say something?" Kurt rolled his eyes annoyed. He had been at Dalton for a week now and was really excited about most things. He and Blaine were almost all the time together. Blaine would take him to his classes as Kurt didn't know the place yet and then back at the dorm. They would have lunch together with Blaine's friends and then more classes and finally to the dorm again. There, Blaine would be attacked by other boys asking him for help in basically everything. One day Blaine would have to practice swimming, the next Wablers, the next Warblers again, then council duties as a prefect and finally art projects.

_"Is he always this busy?" Kurt had asked David one day._

_ David had sighed and looked sad "Yeah, you don't even know! I mean when we are at finals its worse and when he had to drive to Lima and all that…" he stopped at Kurt's surprised look._

_ "He… he never told me! I wouldn't have asked him to come if I knew he was barely having time to eat as it was!" he was completely shocked._

_ "You know Blaine…" David simply replied with a smile "He will always put himself at the bottom…" and with that David had left to his class, leaving Kurt really worried behind._

Since then he had tried not to bother Blaine that much, but it was hard as he basically knew nothing and no one else. He had a lot to catch up… apparently Dalton really put an effort on having the best classes and teachers and it was killing Kurt. He had stayed three times already with Blaine up to almost three am when Blaine would tell him to go to sleep… was Blaine always up to that hour of the night?

_"I think he really takes a lot on his plate…" Kurt had said once at the common room when he had seen Blaine flee like crazy as someone had had some sort of accident outside._

_ Wes and other guys had smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, but that's our prefect! Always there for us!" A guy with dark hair had replied._

_ Wess had given him a hard look before replying to Kurt "Well, he always says that his dad was worse with him when he was at home…" he said and thought for a moment if he should say this in front of Kurt or not "…I mean, you should hear their arguments when Blaine's grades show up on his father's computer."_

_ Kurt raised an eyebrow. "But he had A+ on everything!."_

_ Everyone replied in a unitone and rolled their eyes annoyed "Well, there's always a better grade, Blaine, you should aspire to more."_

_ Kurt looked shocked and surprised. Who the hell thought like that? There was no better grade than an A+…_

_ "At least he is here and not there anymore…" Wess whispered for only Kurt to hear and then stood and left. He didn't talk about it again._

So Kurt, in a couple of days had realized that Blaine Anderson's life was pretty hectic and hard, yet he seemed to be always fine and happy about life. Was that a façade or he was really that insane to be happy about all of that? He sighed as he closed his note book, he wasn't going to do any homework like this.

He was at his room with his roommate, Tweet. That of course was a nickname as his name was Todd Weetler, but he seemed to like being called Tweet… or at least didn't say a word about it. That was what bothered Kurt, Tweet didn't seem to speak at all.

Blaine had told him that he could change to another dorm or maybe another room, but Kurt had decided not to. He liked the kid, or what he knew about him and he wasn't going to give up on him.

"Tweet seriously, if you don't tell me something I'm definitely going to go all Tyra Banks on you and worse." He snapped. A week an no word, no hey, no don't do that, no nothing… the kid was smart and would help Kurt do stuff, but always shrugged or shook his head to respond. At least it was Friday and he was going back to Lima for a rest. "Fine, I'll Martha Stuart this place and if you don't like it so be it…" he said as he stood up and moved to the door slamming it as he went through.

"Wow there, Kurt! Where's the fire?" Aiden stood right in front of Kurt. The tall blonde smirked and seemed to be pretty amused about Kurt's expression.

"He just won't talk to me!" He screamed. Aiden passed a hand over Kurt's shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry, he started talking to us after a month of two. It was really hard for Blaine because he just couldn't help the kid with anything as he didn't know how to communicate with him." He laughed a bit and pushed Kurt forward. "Why don't you go to find Blaine and cuddle a little bit?"

That last remark made Kurt blush as he felt another arm now over his other shoulder.

"I do agree with that. The sexual tension between the two is really annoying!" Rob added as he showed up. The tall brown hair boy smiled at the other teen and then at Kurt.

Both stared at Kurt and he could only see their green eyes staring at him as if he was the next meal. He shrugged… Blaine was too busy, why would he bother him now?

"You two are so annoying, why don't you go and play football or something? Don' you have practice?" he said and rolled his eyes.

Both looked at each other and Rob left running. Aiden looked at Kurt once more and added something quickly before he left too. "Seriously, prefect there is really having a hard time right now and he seemed pretty relaxed when he sang with you. I think you'd be doing a public service by chilling him out before he collapses."

At this, Kurt's eyebrow flew to the air.

* * *

It was hard to find Blaine at Dalton, especially if you didn't know where anything was. He started looking in the gardens, then up, then down, then up again… had he been there already? He sighed. Blaine wasn't in his room… where the hell was he?

"Come on Blaine, please?"

At that name Kurt stopped. Was _his_ Blaine? Well, it wasn't his Blaine but… oh crap, he shook his head and then moved to where he had heard the voice.

Inside a room, where a piano was, a couple of guitars and a bunch of chairs Blaine was standing, his back to a wall with a guy centimeters from his face. Kurt could tell Blaine was not really happy about it and trying to get away, but he also knew that Blaine couldn't possibly be mean and just shoved the guy away.

"Look, Matt. Can't your prefect help you with that homework? I really need to practice for the Warblers right now." Blaine said as he moved a little bit to the left and away from the guy.

"You know he isn't in Advanced classes as we are. He wouldn't understand." Matthew insisted. He looked at the piano and smiled turning to Blaine again. He grabbed his hand and moved a shocked Blaine towards it. "I can help you! Besides, we are both in the Warblers so I bet I can do more than most guys."

Kurt wanted to throw up. What was going on? That guy was throwing himself to Blaine and yet Blaine just stood there looking as if he wanted the Earth to eat him alive.

"Matt… I'll… I'll meet you in the library to help you out, but you know I'm an entire class under you, I'm a junior and I'm not learning the same things, I might not even be able to help you."

"What about singing now?"

"You know I don't… I don't practice with people, I prefer singing on my own before." He answered truthfully.

Matthew smiled. Finally Blaine had accepted something. "Fine, then I'll see you around ten."

"Curfew is at ten today. On weekends it's at eleven, you know that Matt." Blaine sighed; he was starting to get a headache. His head was hurting him and he was tired. He still needed to find Kurt and help him out, then help the other students, practice for the Warblers and then finally go to his room and finish the math exercises from his advanced class.

"Well, fine, then tomorrow. But don't think you can get out of this date, Blaine." Blaine was about to reply angrily, but Matthew stood all of a suddenly and moved towards him, making Blaine move and then fall to the floor. He started at Matthew with an "are you serious" face and then watched him leave the room.

Kurt watched everything and hid when the guy passed next to him. The guy was taller than him and muscular. He had dark hair and blue eyes… it wasn't a hard thing to contemplate him at all.

For a moment he watched the boy and wondered why Blaine didn't… hit on him. He didn't want him to, but why didn't he? He shook his head and remembered why he was there. He moved towards the door and entered the room as Blaine stood up cleaning his pants from the dust on the floor.

"Hey there, Blaine!" he said with a bubbly voice as he moved towards him.

Blaine smiled, really smiled and the tension around his body left as quickly as it had appeared. When Kurt was there, everything was better.

"Hey you…! How is it going?"

"Well… I just decided I couldn't stand Tweet anymore, so I felt like snooping a little bit or something."

Blaine sighed and looked down. "I know he is a pain in your back, but trust me, he's a good kid just really worried about saying the wrong thing."

"Well… maybe if he ever said something he might get it right." Kurt smiled, he wasn't mad at all he was simply joking and by Blaine's expression he could tell he knew he was.

"So… em… who was that guy?" Kurt moved to the other side of the room, he really didn't want to ask it, but he wanted to know the answer.

Blaine froze for a minute or two. "You… you saw that?"

"Told you I was snooping around."

Taking a deep breath Blaine sat down at the piano and played random notes. "He's this guy that… he's Matthew Evans. He's a football player and Warbler. Emm… he's at the north dorm…"

"I don't need his entire history, Blaine" Kurt cut him off.

"Well… that's just it. He's a senior that usually asks for my help…" then he coughed a couple of times before continuing "…and I usually do, but right now I really need to practice for the Warblers." He finished.

Kurt smiled understanding.

"If you need someone to help you, I might try and sing along." He said and then remembered "Oh right, you don't like practicing with someone el—"

"NO! I…" Blaine blushed "I mean… I don't mind, besides, you still need to audition for the Warblers, right?"

Kurt nodded. His audition was next week, but he knew he was going to get in. He was basically Whitney Houston in a gay suit.

"Then if you don't mind… I'd like to start."

Blaine laughed and nodded leaving space for him at the piano chair. "It's all yours, Kurt… go for it."

He stared at Blaine a moment and then nodded. He wanted to sing this with him, he wanted him to listen to it too. Blaine now was his best friend and he really, really wanted him to understand what he was feeling… if Blaine could understand he was singing for him and to him. The song was a little bit faster than what he was going to play it, but it was better than nothing.

I'm beat but I can't be broken

Knocked down

But you gave me hope

And I can see it now

Just gotta dig it out

Blaine raised an eyebrow as he watched Kurt. He rested his head on his hand and closed his eyes hearing Kurt sing in a lower tone than usual.

These scars on my heart I own them

Dark days when my will was stolen

I can bring it back

Yeah I know it, I know it

And I'm starting to feel again

He smirked, he knew the song. It was a song he had heard barely a couple of times, but it fitted perfectly Kurt right now and Blaine knew it. He stood as Kurt kept playing and singing and he grabbed a guitar and began playing with Kurt. Kurt smiled as he figured Blaine understood it: he was singing to him, to his savior and the only guy that made him feel alive.

One way out I found it

Won't back down, surrounded

The next part, Blaine sang with Kurt, though really low so that Kurt was the lead and he simply accompanied him.

You and me right now

Yeah we are, we are, we are unbreakable

Kurt smiled as he sang the rest of the chorus.

All this doubt in my head

Drown it out don't let it happen to you and me right now

Yeah we are, we are, we are unbreakable (Blaine & Kurt)

Blaine kept moving his fingers with precision as Kurt closed his eyes and stopped playing the piano for a moment. He really wanted to remember this times with Blaine, when he would come all the way to Lima to be there for him and nothing more.

Shipwrecked by a sea so stormy

I'm lost but I'm never lonely

I can see it now

That you are my way out

I was drifting on the ocean tide

Out of hope when I saw your light

You can bring me back

Yeah I know it, I know it

And I'm starting to feel again

Blaine smirked, he felt the song was dedicated to him… he felt happy and everything that had happened before was forgotten. His headache was gone, his throat ache too and there was only Kurt right now for him.

One way out I found it

Won't back down, surrounded

Again, Blaine began singing.

You and me right now

Yeah we are, we are, we are unbreakable

All this doubt in my head

Drown it out don't let it happen to you and me right now

Yeah we are, we are, we are unbreakable

Kurt opened his eyes and smiled as he started the last part of the song and stared at Blaine's eyes. Blaine blushed and looked down to focus on the song. Kurt wanted to take Blaine's hand in his, but he was still playing the guitar and he didn't want to ruin the moment.

I follow my heart through it all

Holding on to you

Together we'll never fall

'Cause we are unbreakable

The last part was sung in a slow low tone and Blaine sang _oh oh oh_ to finish the song completely. The place suddenly got quieter and two boys just looked at each other for a moment. They were really close, Kurt could even feel Blaine's corporal heat for a moment, until Blaine suddenly broke the moment and moved a little bit away.

_"You are his mentor! Don't fall in love… yeah right… at least focus for a moment!"_ He yelled at himself in his mind while smiling at Kurt. "Thank you, that was a really… really good performance. I bet you'll get into the Warblers no problem".

Kurt looked… disappointed in a way, but he shook his head a little bit and a smile was there the next second.

"Well duh! I am Kurt Hummel, of course I'll get in!" He laughed a little bit, though the atmosphere now felt awkward.

Blaine looked tired and Kurt frowned.

"Are you okay?"

Rolling his eyes Blaine nodded. "I'm fiiine, why does everyone keep asking me that?" he said and tried to laugh it away.

"Well, maybe because you look as if you hadn't had a good night sleep in a while. You do know that skin ages quicker if you don't sleep, right?"

Blaine smirked and raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, so you are worrying about my skin now?"

Kurt blushed. His eyes got wider and didn't know what to say for a moment. Blaine looked amused about that, which irritated him even more.

"Well, I wouldn't really want a friend that's twenty and looked forty-five." He grabbed Blaine's hand and started moving to the exit door.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Blaine whispered. It was all in his mind. Kurt wanted him as a friend and nothing more. Something ached in his heart, but he knew that he had to hide it, Kurt would eventually have a boyfriend and… and…

He froze. Suddenly he wanted to throw up. Thinking of Kurt with someone else really wanted him to faint. He shivered a little bit and shook the image off his head before realizing that Kurt was staring at him as if he had seen a ghost.

Blaine held his hand a little tighter and started walking again. Kurt wanted to say something, but he knew he didn't have the right to so he simply let it go.

* * *

"Come on, Blaine! Pleeease?" Aiden looked at his prefect with puppy eyes one more time.

Since Kurt and Blaine had gotten back to their dorm, students had come and ask Blaine for things, making it impossible for him to relax.

First, someone had broken a bathroom door, so he had had to go and find the janitor to fix it. Then, a student asked for his help on his homework: he was having a really hard time with it and if he didn't finish it before tomorrow, he wouldn't be able to travel for the weekend and hang out with his family. After that, the two football players, Aiden and Rob, had gotten back to the dorm and Aiden had thrown himself at Blaine's feet begging for help on a quest: making a chocolate cake.

Blaine had said no as he remembered when Aiden had burnt the entire kitchen and Blaine was the one to take the blame for it. He had promised himself then that he wasn't going to allow the blonde in that kitchen ever again.

Kurt smiled as Blaine sat next to him and rubbed his temples. He looked tired and Kurt knew that he had a lot of things to do still.

Closing his book, Kurt glanced at Aiden a moment before turning to Blaine.

"You should let him…" he said and Blaine almost jumped at the idea "..I mean, he IS going to bother you the rest of the night for it."

Aiden, as if he had been hearing that conversation, appeared from nowhere and hugged Blaine, landing on his legs. Kurt wanted to smack the guy and make him get off his… his friend, but he didn't say a single word about it.

"Come on! You know he's going to kill me!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you shouldn't have forgotten his birthday!" Blaine sighed. He tried to get Aiden away from him, but it was basically impossible. "I'm going to tell Rob you are seducing me, Aiden…" he said angrily.

The other boy moved quickly off Blaine and shook his head pointing at Kurt. "He isn't saying anything!."

Blaine and Kurt blushed, Aiden grinning.

"Why would I care?" Kurt said rolling his eyes. "And… maybe you can do something else to Rob."

Blaine glanced at Kurt, hurt written all over his face. David, who was nearby, realized this and squeezed his coke can too hard and spilled it everywhere.

"Damn it!" he yelled as he stood up. Blaine and Wes where right by his side the next second and took him upstairs immediately after cleaning the floor and table he had stained.

Kurt watched and then tuned to Aiden again, who simply shrugged.

"Well… because I promised last year at our 2nd anniversary that I would make a cake and I … didn't. So I'm pretty much screwed right now."

"WHAT? BOYFRIEND?"

Suddenly everyone around them was staring at them. Aiden laughed a little bit and rolled his eyes.

"Like you didn't notice before!" he laughed a little bit more, waiting for Kurt to get over his first shock. "We don't really hide it…" he added wondering who Kurt didn't get it before.

"I just… well I did see you holding hands once and I always see you two together, but… I never really thought…" he shook his head trying to organize his thoughts for a moment. "I have never seen a… couple that is so popular as you are… so it's just… different."

Aiden gently hugged him and laughed again. "Man, from where are you? Hell High School?" When Kurt didn't answer, Aiden was surprised. "Oh, sorry… I didn't mean to upset you or anything. Look, now you are here, you have a pretty boyfriend and basically… I'm just saying you should be happy about it all!"

Kurt blushed and didn't really hear anything after "pretty boyfriend". He swallowed hard and shook his head. "We are friends… FRIENDS… nothing else! Blaine is JUST FRIEND" he yelled and turned around. He froze in place; there standing in the top part of the stairs was Blaine.

* * *

_A few minutes before…._

"Thanks guys…"

"You should really stop throwing coke cans everywhere. Each time you are angry you do that… what upset you now, uh?" Wes asked as he threw another shirt to David.

Blaine was silent. He knew what had upset David… he was his best friend with Wes so they really knew each other that much and he knew how much it affected David when one of them was sad.

Wes stared at Blaine, confusion in his face and then turned to David waiting for his answer. David took a deep breath as he glanced at Blaine before answering.

"Just… something made me mad, really mad."

Wes was getting annoyed. He knew that something had happened to Blaine (he was just too silent to be okay) and he wanted to know now.

"What? Cat ate your tongue?" He angrily threw a cushion to Blaine, who snapped out of it.

It took him a few seconds to decide he had to say it. "Nothing much, just that… Kurt said something…"

_"Oh, this is about Kurt… I should have known!"_ Wes sat down at David's bed while he changed into the new shirt Wes had given him. "So, he told you he loved you or something?"

"No… just that… basically that he doesn't mind me."

David got tensed again.

"Maybe… maybe it's because you treat him like a friend, Blaine." Wes continued. He had had this conversation before with him. "You love him, right?" Blaine nodded. "And you always try to help him and be there and all that?" He nodded again. "So, you basically act as if you were his boyfriend, yet you don't hit on him or anything like that!" Wes rolled his eyes as Blaine said nothing. "You know he likes you! I bet he just said it because you never show him something else but "friend zone" stuff".

"But… I can't hit on him, I can't Wes." Blaine began as he leaned over the wall. "Kurt had a hard time there and he's still not used to being openly gay and not getting hit by it!" he sighed as he run a hand over his hair "You didn't see his shocked face when Aiden told him he is dating Rob…" he was feeling miserable again, his headache started and all he wanted was to lay down. "I can't ruin everything… I… I rather stay as a friend…"

"And be miserable for the rest of your life?" David snapped. He hit the wall hard and then stared at Blaine, who looked a little bit scared. "Come on, Blaine! Snap out of it! You know he likes you, you like him… so why don't you ask him on a date? It's not THAT hard!"

Blaine starred at the floor. "I can't… besides I don't know if he likes me or not. What if he doesn't? I can't … I… " he stopped himself right there. He wanted to date Kurt, he was really crushing on him, but… Kurt was first and that meant no, no to him.

Wes sighed. "Okay… what if, only IF Kurt likes you? Would you accept your feelings towards him then?"

Blaine bit his lip and after a moment or two he nodded.

"If he doesn't… you'll accept it and then be just a friend to him?... Though that's not going to happen, but anyway… you'll agree with that?"

Blaine nodded again and Wes clapped.

"Finally! Then go downstairs and talk to him. I'm not telling you to jump on him and kiss him, just… just act a little bit more interest in him as something else than a friend and if he shuts you down, then you can just say he is being ridiculous and that you were treating him as any friend."

Blaine smiled a little bit. It was a good plan… it actually was. He could flirt with Kurt a little bit and if he didn't flirt back then he wasn't interested in him and that was it. Finally, Blaine stood and nodded agreeing with everything.

He waited for Wes or David to say something, but they didn't. They wanted Blaine to go downstairs right away and he understood it. He smiled at them both, turned around and moved to the exit door.

What he didn't expect was hearing a part of Aiden's and Kurt's conversation.

_ "We are friends… FRIENDS… nothing else! Blaine is JUST FRIEND"_

He stopped. He couldn't believe he had heard that. He felt a punch in the stomach and dizziness, he wanted to throw up. He was just going downstairs to try and… deal with his feelings towards Kurt and he had just gotten turned down.

He wanted to go upstairs and shut himself in his room. Forget everything and live in his dreams again, but he couldn't do it. He had promised Wes that if he got rejected he would accept being just a friend to Kurt.

Hot tears filled his eyes, but he didn't let them go. Instead, he stared at everyone that was looking at him: first the students in the common room, then Aiden and finally Kurt. He wanted to die right there, but he smiled. He was prepared for this, all of those years acting with his father had prepared him…

He laughed a little bit and rolled his eyes as he moved downstairs. "What are you talking about, guys? Again about that ridiculous idea that Kurt and I are something?" he rolled his eyes and passed Kurt (he couldn't look at him right now). "I can assure you that we are just friends, just like Kurt yelled before."

Kurt stared at Blaine. He could tell that Blaine was upset, but he didn't understand why. He had saved him from this mess, right? He wasn't in love with him and he had lied to save Blaine… why did he look as if he was about to burst in tears?"

"Anyway: please stop that gossip things, we are guys, remember? Gossip is for teenage girls, not us." He sighed as he turned around and decided he had had enough. "Sorry for this Kurt." He said and finally looked at the guy, the man he had fallen for and the man he was only going to look at as a friend for the rest of his life. "They'll stop it now."

Kurt didn't say a single word. They were stuck in his throat.

"Oh and I'm going to be studying now, so please if you need anything just… ask Wes or David, kay?" he didn't look at anyone as he said that. He was tired and he simply needed to… rest.

* * *

Everyone kept gossiping about it until curfew. Most students were leaving the place the next morning, so they went to bed early. No one knocked on Blaine's door or anything like that, they were afraid. They knew how Blaine felt and they just wanted to leave him alone.

Kurt made his bag for the weekend and sighed. He sat on his bed and thought… glad that Tweet was sleeping already. He felt really bad for what he had said: he had said it because he was afraid, because he didn't want to feel vulnerable anymore, not to hurt Blaine.

His face, the pain on his eyes… each time he closed his eyes he could see it. He knew what Blaine had said and it was probably true, but why did he look so bad? He had run upstairs and locked himself in his room, why?... Why?

He looked at the clock, it was two in the morning already and he could barely close his eyes. He was probably going to stay awake all night long. Tears filled his eyes and he let them free. He wanted to hit something or himself for what he had said… now Blaine would never be with him… he was going to be alone and in love forever.

Suddenly, the quietness around was broken by something. He looked around trying to figure out what it was, but it wasn't Tweet snoring and it wasn't in his room. He stood up and head towards the hall trying to figure out what he was hearing.

The place was empty and the lights were off, so he had to lean over the wall to know where he was going. He stopped at a door and realized what he was chasing was inside that door. It was a guitar, someone was playing the guitar.

He frowned a moment as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light and finally realized where he was: he was outside of Blaine's dorm.

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?

If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?

If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?

If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?

I never know what the future brings

But I know you are here with me now

We will make it through

And I hope you are the one I share my life with

That was Blaine's voice. Who was he singing to? Kurt swallowed hard not moving while he heard Blaine.

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand

If I am not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?

Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

Kurt's eyes filled with tears again as he sobbed silently. In the other side of the door Blaine was sitting next to his window and singing to the night. He really couldn't sleep… he had done nothing but cry in silent. His dreams were crushed and he just needed to sing it.

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?

If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?

If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?

If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?

The air was cold, yet Blaine didn't mind. He needed it to wash away his feelings and thoughts. He had tried to be a mentor, to be a friend… but after hearing it from Kurt he had realized it: he just couldn't. At the next part of the song he closed his eyes with anger: anger of what it could have been, what he had dreamt of and what it was never going to be.

I don't know why you're so far away

But I know that this much is true

We will make it through

And I hope you're the one I share my life with

And I wish that you could be the one I die with

And I pray in you're the one I build my home with

I hope I love you all my life

Kurt was sitting leaning on the door. He was crying his heart out, feeling the song completely. He had lost everything now and he hadn't even won it before. His heart was broken for what he had done and all he could do now was sing… sing with Blaine.

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand

If I am not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?

Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

Kurt stood up and moved towards his room. He was really tired and just feeling empty. Blaine never knew that Kurt was hearing him.

Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away

And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today

Cause I love you, whether its wrong or right

And though I can't be with you tonight

And know my heart is by your side

The last chorus was beginning now and Blaine felt bit better… maybe now he could sleep or at least do something. Kurt was laying on his bed now; he could still heard a whisper that was Blaine's voice. He closed his eyes and decided to finish the song with Blaine…

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand

If I am not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?

Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

Tears run down the eyes of them both. The night was cold, the wind was there and now there was no sound… two broken hearts lay in their beds staring at nothing. One closed his eyes trying to forget while the other just cried again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Glad to say that I'm posting another chapter today. Please if you want to comment, good or bad reviews (as long as they are not mean) they are gladly welcome!**_

* * *

Chapter 4

"Hold on… so you told that Aiden guy that you and Blaine were just friends?" Mercedes asked and rolled her eyes "Seriously? Just friends, Kurt? Just friends?"

Kurt was sitting in front of her drinking his coffee. He didn't want to be there: it was the coffee shop where Blaine and he usually went to. He hadn't spoken to Blaine since Friday and he had left the next morning without saying a single word.

"I panicked!" he yelled in a very diva way.

When he had gotten back to his house for the weekend, all he wanted to do was to call Mercedes and he had done it at nine in the morning. He had told her he needed some advice and as the gorgeous friend she was, she had accepted to speak to him right away.

"Kurt…" she sighed. She had heard the story and couldn't believe it. She didn't know if she should smack him or what! "…did you talk to Blaine afterwards?"

He shook his head.

"Kurt! Come on! You could have at least told him that you didn't mean it that way! How is he supposed to know that you are in love with him if you deny it?" she sighed, this was a hard situation.

"Mercedes, what do I do?" he said desperately with tears in his eyes.

She held his hand carefully and smiled. "Don't worry, I bet he's so in love with you that he'll forget all about it and be back on chasing you as soon as you get back."

Kurt now was looking confused.

"Oh please! Don't tell me you don't see it! It's right there!" she laughed as she ate a piece of her muffin "It's like saying that Rachel doesn't drool for Finn every single day."

"Don't make me remember that, it took me a while to get that image out of my brain, Mercedes." He smirked.

She took a deep breath and then sat a little better staring at her friend.

"Look, I don't want you to think I'm being pushy or something, but I really think that you should speak to him. I mean… you do love him, right?" Kurt nodded and she smiled. "Then you should at least explain things to him, right?"

Kurt nodded, maybe she was right, maybe he did need to explain things to Blaine. Grabbing his cell phone he dialed Blaine's number, but got to voice mail. He frowned. That was weird; Blaine always had his phone on for an emergency.

"I… I think I'll call him later."

"Come on Kurt, why don't you come to rehearsal today?" she asked and smiled at him while standing up. "Come on, even Rachel will be glad you are there."

"You think? I think she'll panic as she'll say I'm spying on you or something." He rolled his eyes and smiled at Mercedes. He wanted to go and see his fellow Glee partners and not even the queen was going to stop him from going.

* * *

"No! He can't be here!" Rachel screamed and pointed at Kurt.

The music room was filled with Kurt's friends: Santana, Brittany, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and everyone else was there. He felt like running to hug them, but he contained himself. He had to fight Rachel to stay and then he could do that.

"Mr. Schuester, this is unbelievable. I know that Kurt was part of the Glee Club before, but he's part of our enemies now and I don't think it's a good idea to show him what we've got."

"Oh shut up, Barbie." Santana snapped. Kurt was surprised, she was never really a friend, but he smiled. "Yeah maybe Kurt decided to change schools because it was hell around here, but that doesn't mean he is going to take advantage of that. Let the kid sing with us, I don't care." she added and sat down.

Rachel stared at her in disbelief. How was she the only one understanding what was truly going on? She turned to Mr. Schuester and was about to begin her speech again when Kurt decided to intervene.

"Hold on, Rachel." Everyone looked at him. "Look, I didn't come here to spy on you guys, I just… I just needed to be at the Glee Club again. I didn't ditch you guys… I didn't have a choice…" he was in tears now "You were my only family here and I miss you! All of you, even Rachel with your lousy attitude or Finn's bad moves." Everyone but Finn and Rachel smirked. "Please, I swear that I won't tell the Warblers what you are doing, please…"

Everyone nodded and Mr. Schuester stood with a smile on his face. He grabbed a chair and placed it near Kurt.

"This is Glee Club guys" he begun "It's a place for everyone to feel safe and accepted and I believe that if you are in the Glee Cub once, you'll always be part of it." He then turned to Kurt. "It's really nice to see you again, Kurt. And I'll be really honored to have you present today at our rehearsal."

At those words, everyone stood up and hugged Kurt. Mercedes was first, then the guys and the last was Rachel. She looked at him with regret in her eyes and then Kurt was the one to hug her.

"You might have a horrible attitude and a lack of fashion sense but I really missed you, Rachel." He whispered in her ear.

Everyone sat down and Glee Club begun.

"All right guys, we need to prepare for Sectionals. We need to win so we can get to Nationals. Anyone had any ideas they'd like to share?"

Rachel's hand was quickly in the air and so was Mercedes. Kurt smiled, this was the diva's usual fight… but this time it was one o one and three were not involved.

"Mr. Schuester I believe we should do a Whitney Houston song or something like that." Rachel begun "She has a really high voice that I can perfectly match and it would be great for Sectionals."

Mercedes glared at her "Oh hell to the no! If someone is going to sing a Whitney song is going to be me." She turned to Mr. Schuester now "But I wasn't going to propose that, I was thinking of singing something together before we begin talking about Sectionals. I mean… Kurt's here only for today and we could really use his voice to practice, don't you agree?" she looked at everyone and they all nodded. "And I have the perfect song in mind." She said as she stood.

Everyone stood up and smiled at Kurt, giving him a gentle squeeze on his shoulder as they passed him and moved behind Mercedes as she whispered something to them. Kurt couldn't believe they were going to sing for him… and with him, once again.

Mercedes was the one that started singing.

Oh, why you look so sad?

Tears are in your eyes

Come on and come to me now

Don't be ashamed to cry

Let me see you through

'cause I've seen the dark side too

When the night falls on you

You don't know what to do

Nothing you confess

Could make me love you less

Everyone was looking at Kurt who just sat there smiling. They all begun singing the chorus, with the guys doing a back voice.

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

Noah was playing the guitar next to Finn, who was moving from one side to the other as he sung. Now, it was Santana who moved forward.

So if you're mad, get mad

Don't hold it all inside

Come on and talk to me now

Hey, what you got to hide?

I get angry too

Well I'm a lot like you

When you're standing at the crossroads

And don't know which path to choose

Let me come along

'cause even if you're wrong

She winked at Kurt before stepping back. Everyone begun singing the chorus again and Rachel stepped forward with a smile on her face.

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you (Rachel)

Take me in, into your darkest hour

And I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you

She moved towards Kurt and grabbed his hand to pull him up from his chair and to where everyone else was. They all made a circle with Kurt in the middle as Rachel finished the last solo.

And when...

When the night falls on you, baby

You're feeling all alone

You won't be on your own

The last chorus begun just as Kurt remembered how to breathe again. This time, he sung too.

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

…

I'll stand by you

Take me in, into your darkest hour

And I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you…

Everyone clapped and hugged Kurt after the song ended.

"That was great!" Tina said "We should totally do something like this again!"

"I have to admit it… it didn't actually suck." Puck replied. Everyone raised an eyebrow and he rolled his eyes "Give me a break, as if I had ever heard The Pretenders before."

Kurt smiled. This was part of his family, this was something he missed… he was right now in no club and he missed this completely.

"Well… I actually think that this song is definitely not the right one" Rachel added.

"Oh and why is that? Because you weren't the lead singer for once?" Santana snapped "I actually think it was quite nice hearing something else than your voice for once."

Rachel was about to say something when Mr. Schuester intervened. "Oooookay guys, it was a really nice song and I think everyone loved it, even Rachel…" she shrugged and nodded "Besides, it was a great gift for a friend. For Kurt." He looked at Kurt and smiled "Anyway, why don't you tell us about Dalton, uh?"

Kurt blushed and glanced at Mercedes a moment before replying with a great fake smile "Couldn't be better."

* * *

It was almost ten and he was at the library. Dalton was a really quiet place at weekends and due to the fact that most students went home, Blaine could actually rest a bit and do his homework.

Friday was terrible… he hadn't slept at all and his headache was killing him. Why had Kurt said something like that? "_Maybe because he doesn't see you as anything else than a friend, Blaine!"_ his mind told him and he sighed. It was true… maybe he had imagined the flirting and the smiled and everything else and they were just friends.

If Kurt felt something about him, why didn't he talk to him after _that_ happened? He had thought about it all night long and all day long and that was his conclusion: Kurt didn't think of him as more than a friend.

Having said that… what was he supposed to do now? Pretend to not love him and hope that he'd pass it someday? He sighed as he closed the book in front of him. He couldn't focus. He had tried once and didn't succeed, but he had promised Matthew Evans he was going to help him and he was a man of his word.

Yeah… a man of his word… he had promised Wes not to do anything to Kurt if Kurt didn't want him, then why was he having such a hard time with it?

He sighed again as his stomach growled. He had forgotten to eat again… he always did when he was too stressed out and he definitely was. He watched a clock and realized it was ten already. Where was Matthew anyway?

He coughed and shook his head a little bit. He felt dizzy… no sugar on his system was probably going that to him. When he was about to stand up and find something to eat he heard the door opening and there was Matthew with a huge smile on his face.

Blaine smiled back and nodded as a hello as he sat back down. Matthew moved towards him quickly and placed his backpack on the back of another chair and sat next to Blaine.

"Hey there! How are you doing?" he frowned "You don't look so good…"

"I… I had a hard night, sorry." He admitted.

"Mmm… something's worrying you? You can tell me if it'd help you." Matthew smiled. He could tell that Blaine was having a huge problem; he had stared at him in the shadows for over a year now and could tell almost everything about the other guy.

"Naah, it's okay Matt, don't worry about it." He answered.

Matthew wanted to say something else but he let it go. He really didn't want to argue with Blaine… he was finally on something like a date with the guy he was in love with (for over a year now) and he wasn't going to ruin it.

"So, I brought a couple of things with me." He begun as he took some biscuits from his backpack, two sodas and a text book.

Blaine laughed a little bit at the sweetness of all of this. Matthew was a great guy, he couldn't say that he was a friend of his as the boy barely spoke to him last year, but he was really fond of him. They were in the Warblers together and Matt had a great voice, yet every time the teacher told them to do a duet, Matthew would get sick. That happened so many times that Blaine had feared the guy hated him.

_"Are you that blind, Blaine?" _Wes had told him one day. Blaine raised an eyebrow confused. _"He likes you… not as a friend, but as a boyfriend!"_

Blaine had rolled his eyes and almost smacked Wes in the head for that comment and simply denied it. How could someone like him and not even speak to him? He didn't even know him, how could he like him?

So Blaine just decided not to agree with his friends and try to speak to the older student. He had tried a few times, but he always ran away. He was getting tired of it when the boy finally smiled at him and Blaine smiled back.

That was the beginning of this year and since then Matthew had asked for his help a hundred times and had spent a lot of time with Blaine, but in his mind… always as a friend.

"Thank you for the food." He said as he grabbed a biscuit and ate it.

"Well… I told you it was a date." Matthew quickly replied.

Blaine almost chocked as he blushed and stared at Matthew for a moment. He was kidding right?

Matt laughed and hugged Blaine with one arm for a moment before opening his text book. "So, I really need help with this part. Could you read it and figure out if you understand it so you can explain it to me later?"

Blaine nodded and then moved a little bit towards Matt to read the book. Matt could smell his cologne and it smelt amazing. He wanted to ask what shampoo he used to make his hair so perfect, but he stopped himself from saying anything and just contemplated the love of his life.

While Blaine read, he decided to remember the first time he had seen the younger boy.

_"Matt! Come on, we have to go to the Warblers rehearsal or they'll kill us!" Corey yelled at him._

_ Matthew stood up and grabbed his jacket before leaving the common room of the North dorm. Corey was his best friend there and he was glad that they both were in the Warblers as most kids in the North dorm weren't._

_ They got to the door and it was closed. They were late. _

_ "Damn it, Corey! You were supposed to tell me in time!" Matt yelled._

_ "I told you three times, but you didn't listen to me." Corey replied angrily. _

_ They knew that Mrs. Collins was going to be angry as they had been late to rehearsals already two times that week. They looked at each other and nodded as both grabbed the handle and opened the door._

_ Inside everyone was silent and sitting down. Both kids looked at each other confused, this was unusual. Mrs. Collins was smiling at them._

_ "So you both finally decided to appear, uh?" she asked calmly._

_ They looked down and nodded. _

_ "Sit down as we are having an audition today." She turned around and there, in the middle of the room, behind her, was a student he had never seen before. "Meet Mr. Anderson."_

_ Corey nodded as a hello, but Matt just stood there looking at the new boy: his curly messed hair, his eyes filled with expression, his body complex… everything was exactly like the man of his dreams. He swallowed hard as he barely was able to sit down next to Corey, who looked really amused by his friend's stare._

_ The kid, Anderson, looked really afraid of being there. He seemed to be uncomfortable as he looked around and then sighed. He could see that Wes and David were smiling at the boy… did that mean that he was in the West dorm? He really needed to find out who this boy was._

_ Finally, he started singing and everything's eyes got wider than ever before. His voice was gorgeous! He was really singing? He didn't think that the boy could be more perfect, but now he knew he had been wrong and on that second he had decided it: he was going to have him no matter what._

Yeah, he might have thought that, but it was hard. When he was in front of Blaine he would always forget everything he was thinking or saying and so he had decided to stay away of him until he had a plan and now he had it. It took him a year, but now he had it.

"So? Can you help me?"

Blaine stopped reading and smiled at Matt for a moment. It was a simply exercise, so he nodded. He explained it to Matthew step by step and after thirty minutes Matthew clapped and hugged Blaine again.

"Thanks, Blaine! You saved my life!" he whispered.

Blaine wasn't uncomfortable, but he really didn't feel good about that hug, it was just too long for his taste. He smiled and moved away from Matthew for a moment. He coughed again and shook his head for a second.

"You okay?"

He nodded and then stood up. "Yeah, I'm just a little bit tired."

Matt stood up too and placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I can walk you to your dorm if you like." He moved towards Blaine a little bit more, but Blaine shook his head.

"Don't worry… I'm okay, but thanks anyway Matt." He replied and smiled.

Matt watched Blaine go and smirked. His plan was perfect: first be his friend, then add a little bit more, flirt and if needed push him to the wall until he falls in love with you. Step one and two were done; now he only had to start the next step.

Blaine quickly moved towards the West dorm and then to his room. He didn't want to be in the common room or anything else. He felt dizzy, hot and bad and all he wanted was to sleep. He opened the door and threw himself on the bed. He looked at his cell phone and he saw a bunch of missed calls from Kurt. He swallowed hard, there was a message too.

I'M SORRY… TTYS? – Kurt

He smiled, but remembered what had happened with Kurt and he felt like throwing up again.

SURE, NP - Blaine

U K? – Kurt

Blaine smiled. He looked at the time, it was half past eleven and he had a lot of things to do, but he didn't want to. Was he okay? No, he wasn't… he was feeling terrible, but there was nothing Kurt could do about his broken heart. He sighed as he sent the last message and placed his phone on the floor before falling asleep.

YEP… NEVER BETTER – Blaine.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Happy to say there's another chapter today. I've been writing a lot, but next week I'm having tons of exams and stuff so I don't know if I'll have the time to publish every day. I hope you like this chapter… the story is turning pretty interesting if I can say it myself.**_

_** Thanks for anonymous and his/her review. Glad u like it ! :3**_

* * *

Chapter 5

Kurt had gotten to Dalton at ten in the afternoon and barely made it to his dorm before the curfew, thanks to his dad who didn't stop hugging him until ten thirty. Everyone was already there: he smiled at Wes and David, then said hello to Aiden and Rob and finally moved upstairs towards his room.

He glanced at Blaine's room and sighed. He wanted to knock on the door and talk to him, just like Mercedes had told him, but he chickened out. What if Blaine yelled at him? What if he screwed up everything and their friendship was gone? What if Blaine hated him? He shook his head, he couldn't do it. Not now.

He got into his room and smiled at Tweet.

"Hey, Tweet, how is it going?" he asked and was glad that he nodded as a hello, but he kept reading his book.

"Back to not talking, uh?" he rolled his eyes "Are you ever going to speak to me?"

"Yeah…" Kurt was shocked… Tweet had spoken to him! Finally! He smiled at the boy and sat next to him on his bed.

"How was your weekend?"

"Emm… fine, yours?"

"Great! I saw my best friends and I really had a good time."

"What happened between Blaine and you?" finally Tweet had closed his book and looking at him.

The atmosphere got colder all of a sudden. Kurt wanted to cry and Tweet bit his lip worried he had asked something he shouldn't have.

"We… we fought or something." He truthfully said. "I really should talk to him, right?"

Tweet shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't seen him since I got here at six."

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, he hasn't left his room since then. He said he was tired and that he had too much homework… not even David and Wes have spoken to him."

Kurt worried and something hurt in his chest. He really wanted to talk to Blaine, but if not even David had been into his room then he guessed he didn't have the right to do so. He sighed and waited for the night to come. He was tired and the weekends was too much for him: the Glee rehearsal, the talk with Mercedes, hanging out with his father and Carol, the dinners with Finn and Rachel… it was a lot that he missed, but being back at Dalton he realized, this was where he belonged.

The next day started early. He got up, took a shower and got dressed while Tweet was still sleeping. He knew it was about six in the morning, but he wanted to speak to Blaine as soon as possible. He got out of his room and walked in the darkness towards Blaine's room.

It was cold outside and he could see that outside the household was even worse. Yesterday, during night time, it had rained and Kurt knew it was going to be a bad day. He shook his head and remembered he had an audition today for the Warblers. Maybe he could begin the conversation with Blaine with that… it could work out, right?

Knocking at the door Kurt waited afraid of what might happen. He knocked over and over again, but nothing happened. He sighed, maybe Blaine was still asleep.

"Blaine woke up early today, Kurt." He heard behind him.

David was in his pajamas and Kurt guessed he had woken up by his knocking.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"He's probably at a prefect's reunion. They usually have one a month to check if everything is all right and if they need something." He replied as he yawned.

"Oh… I see…" Kurt looked at his feet and sighed. He really wanted to speak to Blaine.

David smiled at the boy in front of him and leaned over the wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he grinned.

"You do like him, right?"

Kurt blushed, but this time… he nodded. He didn't want to lie ever again: lying sucked and what had happened… the hurt in Blaine's hazel eyes was something he promised himself he was never ever going to see again.

David rolled his eyes and laughed a little bit. "Finally! Now all you have to do is tell Blaine and everything's going to be perfect."

Kurt frowned, he didn't understand what David was talking about. Why would he tell Blaine that he was in love with him?

"I don't know if you are sleeping or if you are just brain damaged, but why would I tell Blaine I love him?"

David sighed and patted Kurt's back. "Just trust me". After saying that he turned around and went back to his room. "Break a leg today, Kurt!"

* * *

The morning passed really quickly. Kurt didn't see Blaine at all. If he didn't know him better, he would have guessed he was avoiding him. He hung out with Tweet (who was talking to him now… and with who we'd have a conversation later on as why he hadn't spoken before) most of the morning, but after lunch he was going to have to leave him and go to his audition with the Warblers.

Both boys moved toward the dinner and Kurt guessed he was finally going to see Blaine. He was nervous, his hands were sweaty and Tweet smiled at him a little bit knowing why the taller boy was so worried.

"Don't sweat it, Kurt." He whispered as they entered the place.

It was huge and every student could sit in two chairs and there would still be free chairs for others to sit in. The food was amazing and he could choose between three different options and they were all free. The only thing they charged was desert and as he didn't usually eat desert, he didn't spend anything on his lunch.

He looked around and saw Blaine with Wes and David. _"Okay, hold your horses, Kurt. Don't mess this up."_ He told himself as he grabbed a few items and placed them on his tray. He waited for Tweet to finish picking his salad and then he froze. Was he supposed to sit with Blaine or not? He didn't know what to do.

Blaine had his back to him and all he could see were his lovely curls and his jacket. He wanted to run and hug him but he stood right there. He stared at them until David looked up at him and nodded with a smile.

Kurt felt a huge weight leave him and with a real smile he went towards the others. He usually sat besides Blaine, but thinking about it, he was just too afraid to do so and have Blaine stand up and leave.

He sat next to David, who understood why he wasn't there besides Blaine. Kurt stared at his food for a moment, trying to concentrate himself.

"…it was terrible, I'm telling you Wes! That guy has no soul at all."

Wes rolled his eyes. "Maybe if you hadn't fallen asleep in the middle of his lecture he wouldn't have sent you so much homework."

"Maybe, but that was just because Kurt woke me up."

Kurt coughed a little bit and glared at David who was staring at him with angel eyes. "Excuse me? If I recall, I woke you up barely thirty minutes before."

"Thirty minutes that would have saved my life from homework"

Wes laughed and Tweet smiled and went back to eating his food. Blaine was silent and that worried Kurt. He hadn't seen his face yet, he just couldn't make himself do so.

"Anyway, Blaine is going to help me out with it, right Blaine?"

There was no answer.

David and Wes looked at each other frowning and then turned to face their best friend. Blaine was staring at his tray of food and playing with the food pushing it to one side and then to the other. He hadn't eaten a single thing and he wasn't really hungry at all, he just wanted to leave.

"Emm… Blaine?" Wes asked and touched his shoulder, as he was sitting next to him.

Blaine jumped a little bit and then his eyes were right at Kurt's. Kurt swallowed hard and studied his friend: his eyes seemed tired, there were black bags under them and his cheeks were a little bit blushed.

"Yeah, sure… no problem, David." He replied without taking his eyes from Kurt. He smiled a little bit at Kurt, who smiled back at him.

"You okay? You don't look good at all."

Blaine smiled and rolled his eyes. "Yes I'm fiiine." He laughed a little bit, but it ended up in a cough. Everyone frowned and Blaine sighed. "I'm fine guys! I'm just tired. I didn't get a good night sleep, that's all".

"Since when? Since last year?" Tweet asked.

Everyone was surprised at him and turned to see him. He was actually speaking in front of Kurt! They all smiled and laughed about the semi joke he had made.

Blaine stood up after a couple of minutes and stretched before grabbing his tray. "Anyway, I promised Matthew I was going to help him with… eemmm" he coughed again "emm… with an essay, yeah I think it was an essay. So… I'll see you all in Warbler's practice and Tweet, I'll see you at the dorm."

Everyone watched him until he was out of the dinner before turning and observed Kurt then. Kurt was frowning hard now, his eyebrows even touched. Blaine was acting strange and he was going to find out.

"Anyway, guys excuse me… I think Blaine and I need to talk." He said and run towards the exit door. It didn't take him too much to find Blaine, he was just a couple of feet away. He passed him and then turned towards him, making him stop right there.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him.

"Look… I know we have a lot to talk about and I… I do have to explain myself for what happened on Friday… and…" he bit his lip, he was talking too much and making no sense what so ever.

The smaller boy was smirking at Kurt. _"He is so cute!"_ He had forgiven Kurt for what had happened Friday… if he didn't like him as more than a friend; he shouldn't be upset, right? He just had to shut his heart and lock his feelings away and everything would be all right.

"Kurt… calm down… calm down or you are going to have a heart attack or something." Blaine held his hand and squeezed it. "It's okay, I'm not mad or anything… why would I be?"

But Kurt shook his head. "No, Blaine… I… I really need to explain everything to you. I didn't meant to say it like that, it was all wrong… urgh! I really wish Mercedes would be here right now so she could explain it better."

_"How can I get mad at you? I would never ever hate you or anything like that. Your smile melts my heart and I… oh Kurt, if you would only know."_ He shook his head, he couldn't say that, not know not ever, so he simply smiled at Kurt.

"Well… why don't we talk after your audition?" Kurt looked surprised and Blaine rolled his eyes. "Thought I would forget about it? It's…" he coughed a couple of times "…it's your moment and I would forget it even if I was brain washed."

Kurt nodded still concerned about Blaine and how he was acting: he seemed to be barely there, almost as if he was about to faint.

"Anyway, I have to go Kurt… I'm sorry, but I'm already late."

Kurt watched him leave then sighed. He placed a hand on his hip and decided he was going to forget about Blaine to focus on his audition and then he was going to have a very long talk with the younger boy.

* * *

When he got to the Warblers rehearsal room, it was empty. He placed his bag pack on a chair and walked around the room. He had been there before, when Blaine had sung Teenage Dream. He ran a hand over the piano that was in the left side of the room and then smiled. He was ready to prove he deserved to be there.

After a couple of minutes the place was packed with students sitting in their chairs smiling. David and Wes were there, but Blaine wasn't, which worried Kurt. He was the only one standing next to the teacher, Mrs. Collins.

She waited a couple of minutes more and smiled as she finally saw the two lasts boys enter: it was Blaine and Matthew. They both sat at the front next to each other. Kurt felt something on his stomach but he ignored it.

"So, today we are having an audition." She began "This is Kurt Hummel, a new senior who, for what I've heard, has an amazing voice." She hugged him and he blushed slightly.

"Anyway, he is going to perform to us… you did prepare a song, right?" Kurt nodded "Perfect! And afterwards we'll vote to see if he's Warbler's material." With that said, she moved and sat down at the piano staring at the sheet that Kurt had left there.

Kurt focused on Blaine who was sitting next to Matthew, who, at every chance he had, would glance at Blaine and smirk at Kurt. That annoyed him, but he knew he had to relax and concentrate or else he was going to fail.

The music began and Kurt closed his eyes: he forgot everything that was around him and just began singing.

Spend all your time waiting

For that second chance,

For a break that would make it okay.

There's always some reason

To feel not good enough,

And it's hard, at the end of the day.

I need some distraction,

Oh, beautiful release.

Memories seep from my veins.

Let me be empty,

Oh, and weightless,

And maybe I'll find some peace tonight.

Kurt sang with all of his heart as Mrs. Collins and everyone else stood still in silence. He opened his eyes and watched Blaine, who had his closed and was smiling.

In the arms of the angel,

Fly away from here,

From this dark, cold hotel room,

And the endlessness that you fear.

You are pulled from the wreckage,

Of your silent reverie.

You're in the arms of the angel,

May you find some comfort here.

Then he realized something: Blaine was leaning on Matthew and he was holding his hand?... Matthew was holding Blaine's hand? What was that about? His heart started pouncing, but he had to concentrate… he had to concentrate… Blaine was not smiling anymore, but he was… was he with Matthew now?

So tired of the straight line,

And everywhere you turn,

There's vultures and thieves at your back.

The storm keeps on twisting.

Keep on building the lies

That you make up for all that you lack…

He stopped singing right there. He wanted to cry and run away, but he couldn't. He didn't care if he didn't get into the Warblers, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Blaine. Mrs. Collins stopped the music and raised an eyebrow, why had he stopped singing? Wes and David moved their eyes towards what Kurt was seeing and then they both froze: Blaine and Matthew? No… not in a million years!

They both stood and moved towards where Matthew and Blaine were just as Blaine frowned and opened his eyes. He shook his head and let go of a hand he hadn't even felt before. He realized he was resting his head on Matt's shoulder, but it hurt so much…

After his talk with Kurt he had gone to the library and helped Matthew out, but he had coughed too much and Matt had worried. He had told Blaine not to go to the Warblers practice and to rest, but he knew that Kurt was going to sing and he just needed to be there… so he had told Matthew no.

But in the middle of the audition, Blaine's headache began growing and he could barely remember a thing after Kurt began singing. He stared at Matthew confused and then at Kurt.

"You stopped…"

"You shouldn't be flirting with him while I'm auditioning! It's… it's just rude!" he yelled and Wes and David stopped approaching. Everyone looked at them in silence.

Blaine shook his head. "I'm not…" he coughed "I'm not flirting… I was…" he coughed again "resting my head while listening to your voice, Kurt."

Matthew bit his lip angrily. He knew that Blaine was sick, but he had taken advantage and his second step of the plan got screwed by that kid. Damn Kurt.

Kurt had tears in his eyes, but he didn't reply to Blaine.

Blaine smiled at him as he stood up, his hands on his pockets and added. "I really hope you'll finish that song".

Mrs. Collins smiled and began playing the piano again. Blaine made a move for Kurt to sing again and, even though he was really confused and stressed out, he couldn't not sing if Blaine had asked him to.

It don't make no difference,

Escape one last time.

It's easier to believe in this sweet madness,

Oh, this glorious sadness,

That brings me to my knees.

Blaine leaned over the piano. His head and throat were killing him, all he wanted was to rest… when had he gotten this ill? He was feeling bad on Friday, then Saturday and Sunday had been so hectic that he could barely remember them… but he wasn't going to go anywhere: he was there for Kurt and he was going to help him. The last chorus was about to begin and Blaine decided to accompany Kurt in it, like a little duet.

In the arms of the angel,

Fly away from here,

From this dark, cold hotel room,

And the endlessness that you fear.

You are pulled from the wreckage,

Of your silent reverie.

You're in the arms of the angel,

May you find some comfort here.

Kurt took his hand. It was cold, why was it so cold? It was cold outside… but there the heating was making the atmosphere perfectly warm. It was the last part of the song and he was ready to finish it, with Blaine by his side.

You're in the arms of the angel,

May you find some comfort here.

Everyone, except Matthew, stood up clapping. Mrs. Collins was completely impressed with Kurt and was about to congratulate him when everything went wrong.

In a matter of seconds, Blaine was on the floor completely out of it. Kurt was screaming while Wes and David ran towards their friend. They looked at him and Wes touched his forehead.

"He's burning up!" he yelled angrily. Why hadn't Blaine told them anything?

David grabbed Blaine (bride style) and moved quickly towards the exit door and fled towards their dorm. He knew that Blaine was filled with work, that he was stressed and barely ate, but this? Getting sick and pretending to be fine?... that was not cool, that was not cool at all.

Wes, Kurt, Rob and Aiden moved behind him. Wes passed him and opened the door to the West dorm and then to Blaine's bedroom.

Kurt still couldn't believe what was going on: what had happened to Blaine? Did he faint? Was he ill? _"Gosh, how could you be so stupid?"_ he tortured himself. That was why Blaine was acting strange, that was why he was leaning over Matthew and why he hadn't noticed Matt's hand over his… he was ill and all he had done was yell at him? He was there to help him, to see him audition and had completely forgotten about himself…

"Don't torture yourself, Kurt." Aiden hold him tightly "Blaine always forgets about himself… he puts himself after everyone and of course he was going to do that for you too."

Rob agreed with Aiden. "Think about this place without Blaine: we would die after a couple of weeks…" Aiden laughed a little and Rob glared at him. "It's true! He's the one everyone rely on, more than a prefect he's like a dad to everyone here and even to students from other dorms."

"And he keeps his grades perfect for his father, swims, sings with the Warblers, the council, the art… I don't know how he does it!" Aiden continued.

"You should… stop pushing him then. Why don't you all try to fix your problems before asking him?" Kurt snapped.

Both kids shrugged. It was true… they rely too much on Blaine and that was probably why he was ill now, but…

"Well… he probably didn't take care of himself after what happened last Friday. Maybe he was sick before, but I think he took it hard."

Kurt wanted to hit his head with the door. He knew what Rob was talking about: his confession (which was a complete lie) had affected Blaine and he had seen it.

Wes had tucked Blaine in and David placed a thermometer on his mouth. Blaine opened his eyes finally and Kurt jumped by his side. He took the thermometer out to greed the boy.

"Hey there, pretty boy." Blaine said before coughing a lot. He was really tired and he didn't even try to stop his coughing.

Kurt held his hand and squeezed it.

"Blaine… I'm so sorry for making you sick. This… this is all my fault." Blaine shook his head. "Yes it is! I… I…" he stopped talking and David intervened.

"Just put that thermometer on your mouth and listen to him, you… you dork!" he said and grabbed the thermometer from the side table and placed it on Blaine's mouth. "You scared the living hell out of us! I would beat your ass if you weren't sick…" he placed a hand over Blaine's mouth, who was about to complain "No… don't give me any excuses right now, pal… you are sick and you know you have been for a while, but you were sooo into others business that you completely forgot about yours." He took a deep breath "But don't worry, that's why dorks like yourself have beautiful friends like us."

Blaine wanted to laugh, but he knew David was right. He had known he was ill for a while and he had stepped the boundaries and decided to ignore it until… well, until today. He decided not to say anything and just nodded with puppy eyes telling his friend he was sorry.

"Well, you better be!... Now… no going out of your room, no classes or practice or anything… just resting and we'll all take care of you until you get better. Got it?" Blaine nodded again "And you'll eat and drink whatever we give you, don't think that we'll let you starve."

Wes smiled at David. He was a great friend but a complete mother hen. "Okay, why don't we go and fix him something to eat, David? I bet he hasn't eaten…" Blaine blushed and David glared "See? He never eats when he's stressed out or feeling bad. Besides, that way we can get Kurt to talk to him in a more… private way."

Aiden and Rob where outside and went with Wes and David as they guessed Kurt needed to talk to Blaine alone.

Kurt sat on the bed next to Blaine and held his hand tightly. Blaine fought to stay awake and Kurt could tell he was tired, so he was going to do this quickly.

"I'm…. cold" Blaine whispered with the thermometer still on his mouth, but Kurt shook his head.

"You are burning up, Blaine. If I cover you more you'll get worse."

Blaine didn't reply. He didn't want to fight right now and he was barely keeping up with the conversation.

"Please listen… I'm sorry about… everything." Kurt sighed. He turned to see somewhere else: he didn't want to; he couldn't see his face right now. This was all his fault. "I was scared to…" he didn't know what to say. He bit his lip and sighed, this was taking too much.

Blaine smiled a little bit and coughed. He closed his eyes and then he lost the fight: he was asleep. Kurt didn't realize it as he was too preoccupied with saying what he wanted to.

"I… on Friday I was just afraid. I… I really didn't want to say what I said… I just didn't know what else to say… I… I love you, Blaine." He decided to say in the end.

He heard nothing… he wanted to dig a grave right there until he felt someone shivering. He turned to see that Blaine was sleeping and the thermometer had fallen from his mouth. Kurt didn't know if he was glad or not that Blaine hadn't heard what he had to say… could he even say it again?

He shook his head. This was no time to think about something like that, Blaine was sick and he needed a friend more than ever.

Grabbing the thermometer his heart sunk: 39.7°C (103,4 F). Quickly he decided to wake him up.

"Blaine… Blaine… come on Blaine, please wake up." He was really upset right now, Blaine wasn't waking up.

He shook the younger boy and after a couple of minutes he heard a grown. Blaine was frowning and tried to move and curl up, but Kurt grabbed his face gently and tried to make him look at him.

"Blaine, come on… I need your help right now." He passed Blaine's arm over his shoulder and tried to pull him up. "Seriously, I'm not Brad Pitt or the gorgeous Liam McIntyre. I'm like… a quarter of their body, so a little help wouldn't be bad."

"Why…?"

"I need to get you to the bathroom right now, Blaine. You are burning up, so help me out, okay?"

Blaine nodded and with all the strength he had left he stood up. His head was killing him as if he was hit with something hard repeatedly, but he was trying to concentrate on Kurt's words and do what he was told.

With Kurt's help, he got to his bathroom and sat on the shower floor. He was shivering and he wanted to throw up, but he didn't… not in front of Kurt anyway. The older boy frowned and moved quickly: he took Blaine's shirt and left him only with his boxers on. He swallowed hard at the almost naked guy laying on the floor, but after a couple of seconds he opened the tub's water faucet and poured water on the poor sick boy.

The water was freezing and Blaine shivered, but after the first impression he felt better. He opened his eyes and smiled at Kurt, not even carrying that he was half naked in front of the boy he was in love with.

Wes came back and saw that Blaine wasn't in his bed and Kurt wasn't there either. He looked around and then heard the shower. Frowning he moved towards the bathroom door and found a shirtless Blaine in the shower and a blushed Kurt pouring water on him.

For a moment he wanted to annoy Kurt and joke around, but he remembered that Blaine was sick. "Is he…"

"He has 39.7°C…" Kurt answered before he was asked and Wes swallowed hard.

After a couple of minutes, Blaine was back sleeping on his bed with Kurt besides him.

"Mmm…" David murmured.

"What?"

"Maybe this was the best thing that could have happened to them…"

Wes smiled as they both stared at Kurt holding Blaine's hand who slept peacefully.


	6. Chapter 6

_** Thanks for the new anonymous that reviewed the last chapter ! :3 I'm glad you like it and I hope you like this one as well. :D **_

Chapter 6

The next couple of days Blaine slept most of the time. They had called his parents, but they only said that they understood and that they trusted Dalton with their son's recuperation. Kurt was angry at their answer, but Wes simply shrugged and said that was normal.

He knew that his home was horrible, but that much? For his parents not to even care about him? That was just too much.

But at least Blaine had friends: everyone at the West dorm had at least come to visit him once, Wes and David always came and Rob visited a few times with Aiden. Matthew had come too, though Kurt didn't like it one bit. The only one that was always there was Kurt.

He had decided to sleep at Blaine's couch until he got better and he was always there. He didn't go to classes, though he had spoken to his teachers and they had all understand, didn't go to the Warblers or anything… he only left the room to look for food or medicine for Blaine.

The first couple of days were horrible. The fever didn't go down at all and Blaine shivered like crazy. He kept waking up from nightmares and coughed so much, Kurt was worried he would end up coughing his lung.

The nurse had come to his room and had checked on Blaine, but there wasn't much she could do. She had given Kurt a lot of medicines and had told him to give Blaine lots of water and of course, that he needed to rest and that was exactly what Kurt had done for the past three days.

Now it was Friday at noon and something changed. Kurt was tired and was almost falling asleep when he heard something moving. He shook his head and smiled as he finally saw Blaine's smile again.

"Hey…" he whispered in a rough voice. He could barely speak. His head was still aching but not as much as before.

He coughed a couple of times and then tried to sit down, but Kurt pushed him back and shook his head. "No, no. I'm taking care of you and you promised David you would do anything I say so… no sitting or standing, you need to rest."

Blaine smirked. "No… bathroom?" he coughed again.

Kurt blushed "Oh…" he hadn't thought about that tiny detail. Most of the time, Blaine was sleeping and if he ever went to the bathroom it was when Kurt was not there. "Sure…"

"Are you coming with me?" Blaine laughed a bit, but it ended in a cough.

"Don't stress your voice, if you need to make fun of me wait until you can at least stand on your own without feeling like a train hit you." Kurt glared, but he was really glad to see Blaine awake again.

Blaine nodded and rolled his eyes as he stood slowly. He felt a bit dizzy, but Kurt was right there helping him out, something he really appreciated. He smiled and then moved towards the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

After going to the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror in shock. He really looked as if a train had hit him… or maybe two trains. He was paler than ever before, his eyes looked tired, his nose was red and his cheeks too. _"Wow… I'm definitely not going to flirt with him looking like this"_.

"Blaine? Emm.. you… okay there?" He heard Kurt's voice and almost laughed. He was just so cute!

He got out of the bathroom and then towards his bed. He was already tired, but he was hungry too. He ate a few crackers and drank a full glass of water with his medicine before resting again.

"Shouldn't you…" he coughed "…be in class?"

Kurt blushed and decided this was the perfect time to admire his shoes. "Well… I… I couldn't leave you alone, so… so I decided to take care of you… besides, it's only three days, it's not like I'm skipping classes for a month." He smiled at Blaine's worried eyes "I promise I won't get sick or die from studying afterwards."

"Thanks, Kurt…" he said as he closed his eyes and felt asleep again.

* * *

"Dad! Please… don't be like that! You'd like someone to do the same for me, wouldn't you?" Blaine frowned. He opened his eyes and saw that Kurt was speaking to someone through his cell phone.

"Yes, I know… I know… hero of the day" Kurt rolled his eyes and moved around the room with a hand on his hip. "Dad listen to me!" now he seemed angry "This is NOT any student, this is Blaine—" he was cut there and Kurt began nodding for a couple of minutes before answering. "Yes, Dad… that Blaine. We are not going to have the "discussion" now, right? I'm just staying here for the weekend to take care of him, nothing else!"

Blaine sat down. He didn't like overhearing other people's conversations, but this was an interesting one. He tilted his head to the side and grabbed his guitar from the floor.

"Yes dad, I promise I'll call tomorrow. I love you. Bye" he hanged up. Burt could really be an over protective father.

That was when he heard a cough and blushing he turned to stare at Blaine, who was sitting on the bed with his guitar in hand. _"Oh God… please don't tell me he heard my conversation?"_ he wanted to run away and hide for the rest of the year, but that was probably impossible.

"It's Saturday?" Blaine asked as he passed his fingers over the strings of his guitar without making it sound.

Kurt nodded.

"I feel better… thank you."

"I… your fever went down yesterday. Your cough is still there and you should rest for the entire weekend, but I think you'll live."

Blaine laughed a bit and then patted the bed beside him in a motion for Kurt to sit there. Kurt sat down and stared at the hazel eyes boy in front of him.

"It's funny… I'm glad I got sick."

Kurt was about to complain and yell at how crazy that sounded and how much homework they had because of missing an entire week of classes, but Blaine spoke first.

"Just because I got to spend time with you."

Kurt blushed.

"I know I was…" he coughed again "out of it most of the time, but nothing can be perfect, right?"

Kurt really didn't know what was going on. He thought for a moment that maybe he had gotten sick and was hallucinating.

"I… just hear me out, okay?" he said and then sighed "I know it might not sound quite good and I was thinking of singing it before I got sick, but… anyway… here goes nothing."

His fingers touched his guitar and he felt safe. It was the only thing that made him feel sane in the middle of a war or an stressful day and right now, when he was going to sing to Kurt, he needed it more than any day before.

This time, This place

Misused, Mistakes

Too long, Too late

Who was I to make you wait

Just one chance

Just one breath

Just in case there's just one left

'Cause you know,

you know, you know

His voice was rough and a little bit lower than usual, but Kurt thought it was the best sound he had ever heard in his life. He couldn't even think while listening to what Blaine had to say. With the chorus, Blaine moved his head up and faced Kurt.

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

He smirked at the boy, who blushed and then looked at his strings again as he kept playing the song.

On my knees, I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

'Cause with you, I'd withstand

All of hell to hold your hand

I'd give it all

I'd give for us

Give anything but I won't give up

'Cause you know,

you know, you know

He could barely breathe and he was sweating a bit, but he was supposed to finish this song. It was the song he had prepared for Kurt and it didn't matter if he sung it this way, the lyrics were all that mattered.

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

The song was coming to an end and Blaine couldn't see Kurt… he was afraid of what his friend would say towards this… this declaration of love.

So far away

Been far away for far too long

So far away

Been far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know

He had tried to be a mentor, he had tried to stay away all that time he had gone to Lima and help him out. When Kurt had gotten to Dalton he had promised himself to bury his feelings, but he was just tired of it… who cared if Kurt didn't feel the same way? He wasn't a boy who would hurt him and stop speaking to him, right? He had taken a chance… maybe because he was sick and tired or maybe because the feelings were just too much to hold down anymore.

The chorus began for the last time as the song ended with a very blushed Kurt.

I wanted

I wanted you to stay

'Cause I needed

I need to hear you say

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I forgive you

For being away for far too long

So keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Blaine coughed a lot after finishing, so much that Kurt had to give him a glass of water before anything else happened. Blaine played with his guitar for a moment while Kurt figured out what the hell was going on.

He had dedicated a love song to him? Was this a dream or a bad joke? Kurt swallowed hard.

"It's okay, Kurt… you don't need to say anything." Blaine was about to cry, but he didn't want to right away, not in front of Kurt.

Kurt stood up shocked. "You have got to be kidding me! Don't say anything? Blaine you just… you just sung a love song to me!"

Blaine felt like crap… this was definitely not something he was expecting. His headache began again, or was it a heart ache?

Was this even happening? Kurt couldn't believe it, but he realized that Blaine was hurt by his actions when he glanced at him.

Moving towards Blaine and taking his hand in his, he smiled. They stayed like that until Blaine couldn't stand it anymore. He leaned forward and kissed those desirable lips he had only dreamt to kiss before.

The kiss was immediately returned. It was gentle, but with desire. They only broke because Blaine had to cough. Kurt laughed at it and when he was about to kiss Blaine again, he stopped him.

"No… you'll get sick."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "If I haven't gotten sick after breathing your germs for an entire week… I think I'm immune".

Blaine laughed a bit and then leaned forwards and kissed him deeply.

"Why don't we go outside for a bit?" Blaine asked after a while.

Kurt frowned and placed a hand on his hip. "Okay, if I'm going to be your… your boyfriend, then I have boyfriend privileges, right?"

Blaine was amused. He had a boyfriend now… Kurt was his boyfriend now. He looked so cute right now he wanted to kiss him again, but he controlled himself and focused.

"Yes, you have boyfriend privileges."

"Then you are not going out of bed today."

Blaine was surprise and was about to say something when Kurt shook a hand in front of him and then he simply smiled. Blaine gave up, he knew how stubborn Kurt was, but he looked so cute like that he knew he was just going to agree with everything he told him to.

"So I'm stuck here?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Can we at least watch a couple of Harry Potter movies and eat a lot of popcorn while cuddling?" Blaine looked at him with puppy eyes and pouted.

"You are such a dork, Blaine."

"But you love me like that, right?" Suddenly Blaine realized what he had said and froze. Coughing a little bit after that made it even more awkward.

Kurt blushed, but he nodded. "I guess I do…" he whispered and kissed Blaine gently in the lips before standing. "Anyway, I'll go get some healthy food, not popcorn…" he rolled his eyes at him and sighed. "…fine, a little bit of popcorn while watching Harry Potter, but you'll eat something else later. Deal?"

"I love you…" Blaine just bubbled up.

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "This is how you are going to tell me you love me? Half naked, with a fever and only because I told you I'd give you popcorn?"

Blaine only smirked at him and sat on the bed better.


	7. Chapter 7

_** First I have to say thanks for Rose who reviewed last chapter! This one is for you jiji. To everyone that decided to follow the story I'm really glad and I hope you like how it's being done. **_

_** Today I'm posting this chapter a bit late as I have an exam tomorrow, so whish me luck! Anyway, this is chapter 7... ENJOY!**_

* * *

Chapter 7

"Wait, WHAT?"

Kurt laughed. "Mercedes please, you are making me deaf!"

"Just… just explain to me one more time what happened."

Kurt was sitting on his bed talking on the phone with his best friend. After what had happened Saturday with Blaine, all he wanted to do was call every single person he knew (that was his friend) and tell them. But Harry Potter night had finished at about four in the morning, with Blaine falling asleep over his shoulder.

He had passed half of Sunday sleeping and the rest trying to catch up with the classes he had missed, so he really didn't have much time to call anyone.

So now, it was about ten in the morning on Monday and he had his first break since eight in the morning and the first thing he had done was grab his cell phone and call Mercedes.

"I told you already!" he laughed again. It was amazing to be telling something like this to his friend. "Blaine got sick, like really sick last week so I stayed to take care of him as no one else could or would…" he shook his head, he still had to speak to Blaine about that, why would his parents not help him? "…and when he woke up he sang me Far Away from Nickelback and… that was it!"

"Wow… I mean WOW!" Mercedes smiled as she walked towards the Glee Club. "And how did he ask you to be his boyfriend?"

That hit Kurt hard. He… he didn't recall being asked… did Blaine even ask him?

Mercedes frowned as his friend didn't reply to her. "Hold on… you are not telling me that pretty eyes guy didn't ask you? So does that mean that you are not officially together yet?"

Kurt frowned as he moved so his back was resting on the wall.

"I… I don't know…"

Mercedes could tell Kurt seemed hurt, so she quickly added "But he sung a love song to you! That's gotta mean something! Besides, he kissed you and all that, right?"

Kurt nodded, but after a couple of seconds he remembered he was speaking to her through a phone. "Yes."

"Then maybe Blaine isn't too romantic…" Mercedes stopped and smiled at Rachel as she sat down. "Maybe… maybe that's just it."

Rachel frowned and Mercedes looked at her with an "I'll explain to you later" expression. "Just don't worry about it, Kurt… maybe you can talk to him about it later… just don't let it get to you."

He took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, I will. Thanks Mercedes".

"Good bye, Kurt. Call me whenever you need to."

"Good bye."

He hung up and sighed. He was telling Mercedes the best news ever and now it was all thrown to the garbage. He closed his eyes and remembered everything about that day: they cuddled, they kissed, they hugged… and yet Blaine never asked him. This was really messed up.

Kurt loved romantic novels, he loved when the guy would come in a white horse and tells the girl that she was the best thing he had and that they would be together forever… and Blaine knew it! So why didn't he take the time to ask him? He sighed… Blaine was sick that day, that was true and he had sung to him a pretty amazing love song even though he had a sore throat. Then why did he feel as if something was missing?

Then, there was a knock on his door.

"Kurt? Are you there?" It was Blaine.

He didn't know what to do or say for a few moments, but then he decided to follow Mercedes advice and ask him… eventually. He moved towards the door and opened it, seeing Blaine with his uniform, a scarf, a pair of gloves and a woolen hat. He was smiling like a child in a toy store and it melted Kurt's heart.

"Hey there." Blaine smiled and tried to kiss him but Kurt couldn't help but to back away.

Blaine frowned and observed him carefully. He tilted his head to the side as he lean over the door frame. He coughed a little bit.

"I told you not to go to class today, Blaine. Why are you up?" Kurt asked as if he hadn't done anything wrong or weird.

"I… I'm fine, Kurt." He said and frowned. "Are you alright?

Kurt smiled. "Of course, silly. Why wouldn't I?"

Blaine sighed. He closed the door behind him and sat on Kurt's bed. He patted beside him and Kurt sat there in silence. He knew he had lied, but he was a good actor, right?

"What's wrong, Kurt? Are you upset I went to class today?" Blaine began. He really looked upset and Kurt tried to smile and lie.

"No, I understand you wanted to go to your classes…" he whispered.

Blaine sighed as he placed two fingers on his temples. "Kurt, please don't lie to me… after all that happened this weekend… please don't lie to me."

Kurt bit his lip. "I'm telling you the truth! I'm not upset you went to classes, Blaine."

"But something IS bothering you, right?" Blaine didn't want to touch Kurt right now, not because he was angry, but he knew what lying was all about and he knew that if you touch the person, they get defensive. "You can tell me… right?"

Kurt sighed. "It's nothing… don't worry about it, okay?" he smiled as he held Blaine's hand and squeezed.

Blaine looked at him a couple of seconds and then nodded. He knew that Kurt was lying, but there wasn't much he could do about it, right?

* * *

"Matthew! Hey man!" Corey smiled at his best friend as he walked by his side. "Are you going to swim practice today?"

Matthew smiled at his friend and nodded. "Why wouldn't I?"

Corey shrugged. "I don't know… maybe because you have a test tomorrow?"

"Yes, but Blaine helped me out a little bit and it's not that hard." He replied as they finally got to the vending machine.

"Oh! Speaking of him… did you hear?"

Matthew didn't really pay attention at his friend as he decided what he wanted to eat. He wasn't one to buy junk food at all, but for some reason today he was really hungry. He hadn't seen Blaine all day long and that was killing him.

"I mean… after two weeks of being here? I mean, I know he stared at that guy all the time, but to actually begin dating him already?" Corey threw his hands to the air as if he was insane "I guess Kurt and Blaine knew each other before or else Blaine wouldn't have flirted with him or date him… we all know that Blaine isn't one to… you know… date."

Matthew stopped and turned to see his friend's face. He was angry now. "What? Dating…? Who… who is dating who?"

Corey raised an eyebrow. "Blaine and Kurt? Everyone's talking about it."

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" now Matt was yelling and had completely forgotten about his empty stomach.

Corey backed away a little bit and sighed. He knew that Matt was gay, but why was he reacting like this. Was he in love with Kurt or something?

"Well… Blaine was sick last week so Kurt stayed by his side during the week and I guess during the weekend this just… got going."

Matthew leaned over a wall trying to calm himself down. He wasn't an angry person, he was a thinker and he had made a plan… a plan that he had been following, but now… now it was all messed up.

Corey stared at his friend and sighed. _"Glad I have a girlfriend… he is in love with Kurt? Really?... Kurt?"_ he thought as he waited for his friend to zoom back in.

"It's just another pawn in the game." He smirked and stood right as he placed a hand over his very confused friend. "It's nothing…" he whispered as they walked away.

* * *

Blaine walked Kurt to his classes. They still had one class in the morning before lunch. He was worried about Kurt, why was he acting like this? He was barely looking at him and he didn't even want to touch him… why? Had he done something wrong?

"See you later, Blaine." Was all he got from Kurt before he moved into the classroom and left him alone.

He stared at Kurt for a moment and then when he was about to turn around he hit someone.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he began before realizing who it was.

"Blaine… nice to see you." Matthew smiled at him with his eyes, but his face didn't even change one bit.

"Oh, hey Matt!" he welcomed him with a smile. "Sorry to bump into you… I was taking Kurt to his class and completely forgot to see where I was going."

Matthew was an incredible actor. In front of Blaine and everyone around he stood there perfectly. "I see… well, don't worry about it. I barely felt it."

Blaine blushed a little bit. He knew he was short and all… but barely felt him? That was an odd answer to an apology.

"Are you feeling better now?"

Blaine then remembered. "Oh right! I wanted to say thank you for helping me the other day at Warblers rehearsal. I know I was leaning over you and all, so… thank you." He said quickly.

Matthew smiled this time. "No hug?"

Blaine was confused for a moment, but he hugged Matthew for a second or two. He then moved back still a bit blushed. "Anyway, I have to go. See you later!"

"Wait!" Matthew grabbed Blaine's hand and made him loose balance. He felt himself falling, but some strong arms grabbed him tightly. He closed his eyes a moment and then opened then seeing that it was Matthew the one holding him.

Kurt was standing in the door of his classroom with Tweet and the other students. He stared at the "show" and glared at Matt and Blaine. That was HIS boyfriend! And then he froze… was he even his boyfriend? Kurt felt tears in his eyes, but he shook them away. He was not going to cry about this.

Blaine moved out of Matthew's arms quickly and got up to his feet. He was blushing a deep scarlet that Matt thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"Thank you… I almost hit my head hard back there." He whispered.

Matthew smiled. "No biggy. Anyway, are you going to swim practice?"

Blaine shook his head. "Can't…"

"Why not?"

He sighed. "I… I was told not to."

"You were told not to? By who, your mom?" he asked in disbelief.

"No… Kurt did." He finally said a little upset right now. "I'm still a bit sick, so I promised him I wouldn't go out without gloves, a scarf and a woolen hat." He said and pointed at all that stuff "And also not to practice any sports this week so I can get better."

Kurt's teacher coughed to get everyone's attention. He then walked inside his classroom and made everyone to get inside. Kurt didn't get to see the end, but he was still very upset. He sat next to Tweet and sighed.

"You okay?" Tweet asked.

"Yes… it's just that… urgh… I really have a bad feeling at how Matthew sees Blaine." He took a deep breath as the teacher began his lesson. "I know it's a cliché to say that gays have a radar, but I really think he's in love with Blaine."

"He never spoke to Blaine last year…"

Kurt glanced at him a little bit before pretending to hear his teacher again.

"Blaine even thought that he hated him… he tried to talk with him and everything, but he always escaped before he got a chance to." Tweet explained "If he's in love with someone, my bet is with you."

Kurt blushed and froze.

"Everything okay, Mr. Hummel?" the teacher asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry…" he replied and the teacher began the lesson again.

"I don't know… maybe I'm just upset at Blaine and try to focus on something else."

Tweet rolled his eyes and then they both decided to end the conversation and concentrate on the lesson.

Outside, Blaine was walking with Matthew, who didn't actually have classes right now, so he had decided to walk Blaine to his.

"If you have a sore throat… are you going to practice singing this week?"

Blaine laughed a little bit. "You know me… I wouldn't miss a Warblers rehearsal for the world. Well… maybe for a chance in Broadway, but that's just me dreaming."

"Why is that dreaming? I think you have an excellent chance to get there".

Blaine stopped for a moment and blushed. He wasn't used to people saying things like that to him. He was used to… something completely different.

"Hey, Matthew… can I… can I ask you something?" he finally decided to say.

Matthew smiled. He knew what Blaine wanted to ask him and that was part of his plan. He acted confused an in surprise while he nodded to the younger boy.

"Why did you change?"

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Changed? What do you mean?"

Blaine placed his hands on in each pocket of his uniform pants and thought for an instant and then replied. "I… I don't know... last year you barely spoke to me and refused to sing duets. I guess I thought you hated me or something."

Matthew smiled and gently touched Blaine's cheek. He leaned a bit forward (not too much) and then whispered. "Can I reply to that question in a couple of days?"

And with that, Matthew turned around and left.

* * *

- Blaine stared at his lunch and pushed it away. Aiden hit Rob and nodded at how Blaine was acting. They nodded to each other and smiling they stood up and grabbed Blaine by his arms.

"Hey! What the-?" he yelled as he was pushed outside.

Aiden, still smiling, closed the door and placed himself in front of it so Blaine couldn't go back. It was really cold outside and the three were glad to be in good clothes, especially Blaine, who didn't want to be sick anymore.

"What's up with that pretty face of yours, uh? Getting problems at school or something?" Rob asked.

Blaine suspired. So they had seen it… "No, not school. School is fine, it's… it's Kurt." He replied and sat on a near bench.

"Oh… problems in the love nest? Then Aiden is the one you need to speak to. I'm way out of my league here." He aid honestly and then changed positions with his boyfriend.

Aiden smiled at Rob and kissed him on the cheek before sitting next to Blaine.

"So… tell me everything about it and we'll see about it."

"I… I don't know. He's acting weird around me, like he doesn't like me anymore." He was in tears now. He was so afraid of losing Kurt that it scared him to death. "Everything was okay until today. He just… I went to his room and he didn't touch me, he didn't kiss me or anything!"

Aiden nodded in sympathy. He knew Blaine for a while now. He didn't have classes with the kid, as he was in advanced classes and he wasn't, but since he had met him in the West dorm, he had felt something that linked them.

After a couple of months Aiden knew what it was: both had been bullied so much that they had had to leave their school. For Aiden it was better, as his family understood him and supported him, but for Blaine it was a completely different story.

Blaine had never had a real boyfriend. He was too afraid of it. Aiden had Rob and he was definitely his rock. Blaine had no one… Aiden was like Kurt, he was a diva (even though he didn't act like it all the time). He liked romantic things, but he always forgot important events, like Rob's birthday. So he was the perfect person to advice Blaine.

"So… emm… let's start again. How did you ask him out?" he asked.

Blaine blushed. "I didn't…"

Aiden raised an eyebrow completely surprised by Blaine's answer.

"You didn't ask him out? Well… you were friends before… Mmmm… what about THE question?"

"Question? What question?"

"Oh Blaine you have got to be kidding me! You didn't ask him to be your boyfriend?" Blaine shook his head confused. "Have you ever seen Pretty Little Liars, Gossip Girl or any series about teenagers?"

He simply shrugged. Yes he was gay, but he wasn't… THAT gay. He liked clothes, designers, acting, singing… okay maybe he was really gay, but at least he wasn't into that kind of series.

"No…?"

Aiden smiled and patted his back. "Well, my friend, that's the problem: you never asked him if he wanted to be your boyfriend."

Blaine thought for about a minute before answering. "But we kissed…"

"So? Maybe you wanted to kiss him and that was it, maybe you didn't think of it and then decided to leave, maybe you just wanted someone to release sexual tension…"

Blaine blushed. "We cuddled! I… I let him grab my guitar… I smile at him all the time and he is the only person in my mind every single day, Aiden. How is that not showing him that I want him to be with me?"

"But he can't read your thoughts, Blaine… just like you can't read his."

"What if it's something else? What if he doesn't… want… me?" he placed his hands over his face and tried to control his desire to cry.

"Blaine… seriously? Now that you are together I can tell you: Kurt drools every time he sees you! Oh and in that line of thought… you should really tell him to accompany you to your swimming practices." He grinned at the last part and moved away before Blaine realized what he was implying.

He went to where his boyfriend was and held his hand.

"I think he's ready to kick your ass…" Rob whispered without taking his eyes from Blaine, who was just now realizing what Aiden had told him.

"Yeah, I should probably run, right?"

"I'm not going to help you…"

"But you are my boyfriend! You should throw yourself into a lion's gate for me."

"Mmmm… not when you decided to become cat food." He smirked. _"I really do love him…"_ he thought as he saw Blaine stand up and ran towards Aiden.

"I'LL BE BACK! DON'T EAT MY LUNCH!" Aiden yelled as he moved away quickly.

"Come back Aiden! I'm seriously thinking of murdering you!" Blaine yelled as he passed Rob.

Maybe he was angry at Aiden for saying or implying something like that, but he had a good advice for him: so he had to be all cute and romantic for Kurt? He could do that… it wasn't as if he didn't have it in him, he just hadn't thought it was needed to be done after all that had happened… but for Kurt, he would do it.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello there again! I'm posting this earlier because I have a test in two days and I've been studying like crazy. I hope to post tomorrow, but I don't know if I'll be able, so sorry if I don't! **_

_**Again, thanks for reading this and I'm excited to read your reviews which are really important for me. ENJOY! **_

* * *

Chapter 8

Two days had passed and Kurt could barely see Blaine in the eyes. What was good was the fact that Blaine was usually really busy: he had a lot of homework due to the fact that he had been sick for a week, he had Warblers and swimming and everyone asked him all the time to help them out. It was true, Blaine was always moving around and he was like a father to everyone at West's dorm.

He on the other hand, was really busy trying to get to Advanced classes. For that, Kurt need to have straight A's during this semester, so he was taking it really hard. He woke up at about six in the morning everyday and then he would go to classes and sleep at about three in the morning… Martha Stewart would kill him for the lack of sleep! How many years he had lost on his precious face due to this? He didn't know… he didn't want to know.

"I'm a bit hungry; do you want something to eat?" Tweet asked him for the second time.

Kurt stopped writing and hit his desk with his hand. Tweet was now used to grumpy Kurt, but this was new. He raised an eyebrow asking Kurt what was going on.

"Would you please just… oh… I really wish you would just stop speaking like before, it would really help me out." Kurt snapped. "I'm behind again and all you can do is talk to me? I'm barely sleeping and I'm definitely NOT hungry!" He yelled in the end.

Tweet watched Kurt carefully and then nodded. "Fine." He simply said and then lay down again.

Kurt sighed. He closed his book and then turned to see Tweet. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did, but it's okay… you are not used to Dalton, that's all."

"How can you all just… do all this extracurricular activities and still live? I can barely manage between classes and the Warblers… I don't know how I'm going to do it when I get in Advanced Classes…" he sighed.

Tweet snorted. "Those classes are overrated."

Kurt smiled a little bit. "Anyway, what I meant to say is that I'm really stressed out and I definitely do not want a silent roommate."

"Agreed."

"Hey… speaking of which… why didn't you speak to me when I first got in here?"

Tweet looked at him for a moment and thought about something before sitting on his bed with his legs bended. "Well… to be honest about it… I don't speak to too much people."

"I realized that…"

"And that's because I don't really like people."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. He didn't like people? Was he an alien or something?

Tweet smirked and realized that Kurt didn't understand. "I… my mom is an actress… Maria Weetler?"

Kurt gasped in shock. "Oh my god! Oh my god! I've seen all of her movies! She's like my idol… well apart of Barbra Streisand, Whitney and others…"

Tweet rolled his eyes. "Anyway… most people at my other school wanted to be around me because of my mom or because I had money… and most of them hated me. So I talked to my mom and she told me that I would only have five true friends in my life and I just… I just decided to see people before speaking to them. If they are not good, why would I want to anyway?"

Kurt thought for a moment. "So you were testing me?"

Tweet nodded.

"Mmm.. I don't know if I'm glad I passed or just weird that you tested me…"

"To be honest about it… if Blaine hadn't fallen in love with you, I would probably still be silent…"

"And I would have already committed a homicide." Kurt added with a smirk. But then he remembered… Blaine… he hadn't seen Blaine all day long.

On Monday and Tuesday, Blaine had tried to speak to him and he had told him he had too much homework. Every time Blaine could escape everything, he would try to find Kurt and talk to him… but not today.

"Why are you avoiding Blaine, Kurt?"

He was taken out of his thoughts by Tweets voice. He blushed and didn't know what to say. Why was he avoiding Blaine? Oh right… he hadn't ask him to be his boyfriend yet, but… how could he if he didn't let him even be around him? What if Blaine had decided it was just too hard and complicated to deal with him? What if he was right now with Matthew… Oh, right… Matthew…

Matthew was another problem… he had walked with Blaine, spoke to him and try to be around him as much as he could for the past two days… it was sad and annoying. Blaine was supposed to be with him… HIM, not Matthew…

_"Why am I thinking this… Blaine isn't even my boyfriend! And I'm the one that is pushing him… why am I even doing that? I'm so silly… I think I might be dark or something… I want him, yet I don't let him around me?"_ he shook his head. He was beginning to have a headache.

"What time is it?" he finally asked, trying to forget about Blaine and focus on something else, like the pile of homework he had.

"Emm… almost six, why?"

"Darn… I wanted to finish this before the sun goes down…" he looked at a book and played with it opening and closing it for a while "I think I won't ever be able to sleep eight hours straight again."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Tweet shrugged. "I'm not expecting anyone, you?"

Kurt shook his head, but he stood up. He moved to the door and almost jumped when he saw Blaine: he wasn't wearing his uniform! Kurt observed him up and down a couple of times: he was wearing tight black pants, a yellow long sleeves shirt, a jacket and a black and yellow scarf.

Kurt was drooling… he had never EVER seen Blaine without his uniform and GOSH he looked good! He wanted to say something, but he stared at him like a silly girl in love.

Blaine smirked… this was a good start. He lean over the door frame and waited for Kurt to get his brain back.

"Blaine… why… what… I mean… you… so…" was what left Kurt's mouth and it made Blaine smile even more.

He was feeling better now, he had been at Warbler's rehearsal today and even his voice was back (which was a relief to him). Everything was working great for him, his grades were perfect, he didn't have homework, and he had helped everyone… except Kurt.

"You are so cute when you are like that…." Blaine replied, still a smirk on his face. He moved inside and handled Kurt a box of chocolates. Kurt stared at him and at the chocolates as he took them. What was going on? "So…" he moved closer to Kurt, who backed away a little bit as he didn't know what was going on. "…would you, Kurt Hummel, agree to go on a date with me, right now?" he simply asked.

Kurt blinked. He glanced at Tweet who was smirking with his arms crossed over his chest. He then looked at Blaine who was still smiling. "I… what…"

"Please make a sentence I can understand, Kurt…" Blaine said in a really gentle tone. He touched Kurt's cheek that was completely blushed. "So? What do you say?"

"Homework…" was all that got out of his mouth. When had he turned into a monosyllable person?

"Got that already." He grinned as he moved outside for a second and then got back with a bunch of papers. "Every homework you haven't done is here… oh and thanks for telling me which ones he hasn't done, Tweet."

Kurt glared at Tweet, who smiled innocently. "No problem, Blaine. You promised to help me with Math, right?" Blaine nodded and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You did all of these?" Blaine nodded. "Blaine! What about your homework?"

"Already done."

"You did that too? And helped everyone and… jeez Blaine, do you even sleep?"

He smiled and nodded. "At least three hours per night… and you haven't replied to me yet."

"Blaine… I… fine, I'll accept the homework only because most of it is due tomorrow, but not again, okay?" Blaine nodded "I can ask for your help, but don't you ever do my homework again… I mean, you are already with a lot on your back…

"But most of it is because I want to do it. I help them because it's no biggie and besides, I've never been in bed for more than four hours unless I'm sick…"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm not even dressed to go out!"

Blaine looked at him up and down and smirked. "You look perfect to me."

"No, I look as if I haven't slept in a week and I've been reading and writing for my entire life."

"In other words… perfect." Blaine smiled.

Kurt looked at himself, he was in his uniform… he was NOT going to go on his first date with Blaine like that. He glanced at Blaine and then at the chocolate box he had given him and then decided finally.

"Ten minutes and I'm out, okay?"

"That's a yes or you are going to try and escape during those 10 minutes?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed Blaine gently towards the door. "Dork…, escaping on my first date? I don't think so."

Blaine was out and Kurt closed the door and moved quickly towards his wardrobe. What was he going to wear? This was so unexpected…

"So, your charming princess said yes?" David asked as he saw Blaine outside.

"Yes… and he isn't a charming princess… well, he is charming…" Blaine stopped himself and blushed.

"Glad you are working this out… I was tired of hearing you sing every night about your lost love or something."

He run before Blaine was able to catch him. _"I'm definitely going to kill him later…"_ he shook his head and saw that Kurt was standing right in front of him. He licked his lip… gosh he wanted to kiss him right there! But he was going to wait… this was supposed to be a first date, right?

Kurt was wearing tight jeans with a buttoned black jacket on top of a white shirt. He was also wearing a hat with a pair of gloves and a scarf.

"Wow…" Blaine swallowed hard. It was really hard not to eat Kurt alive right there.

Kurt smirked as he placed a hand on his hip. "Who lost his brain now, uh?"

Blaine shook his head and moved his hand for Kurt to hold and of course, he did. They walked towards the door with everyone yelling at them things like: "go for it, Blaine!", "Kiss him Kurt!" or things like that, which embarrassed both boys.

"So…." Kurt began as they moved towards Blaine's car. "How did you manage to make them agree with the fact that we are going out of Dalton and probably won't be coming back before curfew?"

He opened the door for Kurt and then got to the other side, got into the car and smiled. "Having good connections and being prefect works for something." He replied as he started the car.

Kurt was really excited. He didn't know why Blaine had suddenly asked him out, but his heart was one of a teenager. He put his seat belt on as they drove off. After a couple of minutes Kurt decided to ask him what was eating him inside.

"Blaine… where are we going?"

He smirked as he turned on the radio. "You wouldn't like to ruin the surprise now, would you? Just wait a couple of minutes…"

* * *

The drive was silent, but not a bad one. The music was low and Blaine was focusing on driving and not staring at Kurt too much. He on the other hand, was trying to figure out where they were going.

"Almost there…" Blaine finally spoke.

Kurt turned towards the window and tried to figure out where they were. It was almost seven and the sun was starting to get low. At eight it was going to be completely dark, so this was his chance to get an idea of where they were.

Blaine smiled and glanced at Kurt. He moved his hand and held his, squeezing it a little bit. "Hey… don't worry; everything's going to be fine."

"Blaine, you went in the middle of the afternoon to my room and asked me on a date, you had made all of my homework and now we've been in this car for like an hour and you are seriously telling me to relax? Seriously?"

Blaine laughed a little bit as he parked the car. "At least I made you forget about it enough to get into the parking lot."

Kurt looked shocked as he glared at Blaine. "You did not!" But Blaine had already gotten out of the car and was opening Kurt's door. He got out and took Blaine's hand as they moved towards a building.

"This is… well…" now Blaine was blushing. He stopped and looked down. "When I got into Dalton I really didn't know anywhere to go to, so one day I got into the internet and saw this restaurant… so… so I went and checked it out and found out it was the most beautiful place I've ever seen…"

Kurt smiled at Blaine as he kept explaining him why they were there.

"And…" now Blaine turned to face Kurt, holding both of his hands in his. "…and all I was thinking as I went inside was: gosh… I wish I could have someone to share this with!..." he bit his lip then and looked into Kurt's deep blue eyes. "…would… would you be that person? Will you honor me with that?"

Kurt's mouth was opened completely.

"I mean… what I'm asking is…" Blaine closed his eyes; this was harder than what he had thought it would be like. "Would you be my boyfriend…?" he asked quickly and in a whisper that Kurt barely heard.

"YES! YES!" Kurt yelled as his eyes filled with tears of happiness.

Blaine felt a huge weight out of his back as he leaned closer and kissed his boyfriend. They kissed for a long time until both were out of breathe, but they kept close: they were almost touching noses for a couple of minutes until Blaine moved back.

"I think we need to go inside before we freeze to death."

Kurt laughed a little bit and agreed… it was actually pretty cold outside. Blaine led the way towards the door and Kurt realized why Blaine had said this was the perfect place for a first date. Inside, the ceiling was made only of glass, so the stars would be seen while you ate (it was almost eight now, so he was beginning to see stars). On the cream walls you could see paintings and pots with purple flowers. The tables were with cream mantels, a candle in the middle of it and a purple flower besides it. It was just perfect… every person inside was really well dressed and the waitresses were all wearing a ponytail and a gorgeous smile.

"You have the same face expression I had when I first saw this place."

"Guess we have the same taste, uh?"

"Maybe…." Blaine smiled and spoke to a waitress who nodded and led them to their table. She smiled as she gave them their menus and left.

Kurt watched her a moment and then at Blaine. It was weird for him to be on a date with a guy, but… no one starring? That was even weirder. He knew that Ohio wasn't a very open minded place, but here it seemed no one was paying attention to the two boys holding hands.

"It's okay… we don't need to hide here, Kurt." Blaine said as he opened the menu and stared at it.

Kurt smiled and turned his eyes towards the menu, but there was something odd. He turned the page and then again… something odd. Blaine wanted to laugh, but he just grinned with angelic eyes towards Kurt until he figured it out.

"No prices?" Kurt finally asked.

"No… you honestly thought I'd let you pay?" Blaine asked without taking his eyes from the menu.

"Bu… Bu- Blaine!"

Blaine put the menu down and rested his head over his hand smiling at his new boyfriend. He wanted to kiss him right there… he looked so cute! But he had to focus or else he might even forget how to breathe.

"Kurt… this is our first date and I really want to do it right, so nothing you say is going to make me change my mind."

"Dork."

Blaine laughed.

"Definitely. I admit it… I'm a complete and out there dork." He said "But that won't change the fact that this is our date and it's going to be the best one possible, because you deserve it, Kurt." That part was said with a seriousness that made Kurt blush.

"Then I'll have… Mmmm…" he said as his eyes moved around the menu "A Cesar salad and maybe we can share a dessert and that way we won't roll away afterwards."

Blaine rolled his eyes and moved his hand for the waitress to notice him and come to write their order. Kurt said his first.

"I'll have a chicken salad and a diet coke."

She nodded. "What about some appetizers or maybe dessert?"

"Yes, please. We'll have appetizers and we'll order dessert afterwards. Thank you."

They waited for her to leave before relaxing. She quickly got back with some cheese bread sticks and a couple of delicious treats. Kurt was shocked for a moment… this was something he would have never dreamt of.

Kurt grabbed one and began eating, but after a couple of minutes he realized that Blaine wasn't taking his eyes out of him. He blushed and looked at him with an "what are you looking at?" expression.

"You're so cute." Blaine finally said. "I just… can't believe I'm here with you... on a date…"

Tears got into his eyes, but he grabbed a piece of bread and ate it trying to take them away before Kurt found out.

"And I can't believe I'm here with a boyfriend… and not anyone, but you, Blaine." Kurt said and held his hand. "I'm really happy."

Blaine smiled and that was it: they began eating and talking about anything they could think about. They began about Kurt and Dalton and how happy he was he had finally found a place he could be himself in. Then it was about Kurt's family and his friends in Lima, how he missed them and how Mercedes was with everything.

After that their meals got there and they kept talking about the tests and Warblers. Kurt didn't understand how Blaine could do everything he did and how he wasn't insane yet. Blaine had just told him that he was fine and that he didn't do much, which made Kurt almost choke. That was when he began telling Blaine how great he was and that everyone depended on him and that the West dorm wouldn't be what if was if it wasn't for him, but Blaine didn't accept it nor deny it. He just wasn't the kind of guy to believe he was perfect or even good at something… he was always just "fine".

"I think I have the best way to make your life easier." Kurt commented a while after they had stopped speaking.

Blaine raised an eyebrow as he ate a piece of his chicken.

"Oh, I'm not telling you what it is."

Blaine frowned again confused. Why would he comment about it and then try to hide it?

"Oh don't look at me like that, if you are hid all of these to me then I'm going to do just the same."

"Touché." Blaine grinned.

"What about you, anyway? I barely know anything about your life outside Dalton."

Blaine played with the rest of his food for a moment. He knew that he had to be more open with Kurt than anyone else, but this was the part of the conversation he wanted to avoid.

"Well… I have a big brother, Cooper." He began "My father and my mother are still married… they don't live here and that's pretty much it." He shrugged; somehow he had lost his appetite.

"That's it? That's it?" Kurt blinked a couple of times. "Now wait a minute… I probably talked over an hour about my dad and in a sentence you said everything about your entire family?"

"Kurt… please just drop it."

"But, Blaine…"

He placed his fork down and sighed. "Not everyone has a family like yours, Kurt. I wish I had half of what your family is… even a quarter." Kurt frowned. "You know I don't have a great relationship with my father, I told you that… what I didn't tell you is that I don't really like talking about it either… it's… let's just not ruin this, please?"

Blaine looked really honest and hurt right now and Kurt couldn't think of anything else to do but to stand up and hug his boyfriend. He loved Blaine (even though it was too soon to admit it to him) and that hurt in those puppy eyes was actually killing him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I didn't think… let's just… forget it, okay?" Kurt said as he looked at Blaine's eyes and kissed him deeply. He didn't care that this was a restaurant and everyone was probably starring at them, he just wanted to take some of Blaine's pain.

He wished Blaine could tell him what was going on in his family, but he knew and understood that this wasn't the right time. Blaine had been there for Kurt and had taken the time to listen to him and wait for him until he was ready to say everything and he was going to do the same with him. Because he loved him and he simply wanted him to be happy.

Blaine kissed him back and one single tear got out of his left eye. He backed away and smiled at him. Kurt smiled back and then left to take his seat again.

The waitress came a couple of minutes afterwards and smiled at them both. She loved young couples, who cared if they were the same sex? She placed a piece of chocolate cake between them and then moved away with their empty plates.

"We didn't order this…"

Blaine laughed. "I guess she thought we needed something sweet."

Both began eating the chocolate cake piece and after they were done they sat there talking about fashion, magazines and the best gossips they've seen on E!. It was a great night, but everything had an end.

Blaine gave the waitress his credit card and after she got it back with their check, they were out towards the car.

The drive towards Dalton was peaceful. They didn't need to speak, just hold hands. Blaine smiled all the way back and Kurt blushed a couple of times as he remembered everything that had happened.

They got to Dalton about eleven thirty and hand in hand moved towards the West dorm and up to Kurt's bedroom. Blaine smiled at him and before he could say anything, Kurt was kissing him and holding him tightly. He placed his hands on Kurt's back. They kept kissing until there was a cough behind Blaine.

He turned around and glared at David who was grinning at the "couple" in front of him.

"Finally! Now we can stop pretending that you both don't forget even your minds when you are near each other?" he grinned.

"Or that they don't want to cuddle for the rest of their lives?" Wes added.

"Or something more private!" Aiden added.

"Hey! No dirty talking allowed." David glared. "I don't really want a picture of Blaine like that in my mind."

Blaine blushed and Kurt laughed. This was perfect… this was the best experience he had had… and it had just begun.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I know… didn't post yesterday and it sucks but I was studying all night long and didn't really have the time. Sorry for it! And if you are wondering… I don't know how my test went but it was haaaaard. Hopefully I did okay.**_

_**Here's the new chapter! Hope you enjoy and review! **_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Chapter 9

"You really don't have to worry about it, Kurt!"

"Yes, I agree with Rob. Blaine is completely in love with you." Aiden agreed.

Kurt sighed. Yes, this past few weeks had been amazing: Blaine was the best boyfriend he had ever heard of. He always got time to walk him to his classes and to everywhere he could. He always helped him with his homework and even though Blaine had tons of things on his own back, he managed it all without making Kurt concerned about his health.

"Yes I do know that, but I just…" he sighed.

Rob looked at Aiden and the decided he was going to let the two boys on their own. He understood that Kurt needed a friend right now and he, even though he was his friend, wasn't the right one for this.

"I forgot about the Math paper…"

Aiden jumped. "What? Math paper? What math paper!" he yelled.

Rob rolled his eyes. He did love his boyfriend with all of his heart, but gosh he could be clueless. "The Math paper…" he said starring at him with a "follow my lead expression."

Aiden run a hand over his blonde messy hair confused. For a moment, Rob wanted to kill him… but those blue eyes always messed with his mind.

They went to the same classes and were always together in football and Warblers practice, but sometimes Rob felt like he was babysitting him… that was, of course, until they were alone and Aiden would turn into the devil's son.

"Oh fine, Aiden. There's no math paper I just think you should talk to Kurt right now as I'm definitely not really good at romantic slash love problems."

Aiden laughed and nodded. "Why didn't you say that from the beginning!" he punched his boyfriend gently and then kissed him in the cheek before Rob said his goodbyes and went the other way.

Kurt was now used to their complex relationship. Aiden was the baby of the relationship that always wanted to play around and bother everyone, yet he was the romantic one too. Rob on the other hand, was more serious and always told Aiden what to do. It was a beautiful relationship and everyone Kurt asked said the same: they were just too cute to be true.

Aiden was the… diva, even though he wasn't afraid of getting dirty during a football match and he wasn't like Kurt on styling and things, but he was a diva on his own sense of the word.

"Anyway…" Aiden begun as they walked towards the garden. They had a couple of minutes before Kurt needed to go to his next class. "What's your new dilemma, Kurt?"

"Like I said… everything is perfect with Blaine, I really love him and all, but…" Kurt sat down on a nearby bench and Aiden sat next to him with a worried expression on his face "I really think that Matthew wants him."

Kurt felt as if he wanted to cry. He had seen Matthew around Blaine and it was annoying. Blaine didn't do anything, that was true, but still… that was his boyfriend – HIS! They had been together for only a few weeks, but everyone knew and everyone accepted the relationship… so why was he pestering Blaine around?

"I don't think that Matt wants him or he would have tried something when he met Blaine." Aiden truly answered.

He understood what Kurt felt; he had felt it before with the cheerleaders from other schools and Rob. He was annoyed that he couldn't say anything (as their relationship was hidden at first) and kiss him right in the middle of the yard… but Kurt knew the story, he knew that Blaine had tried to be friends with Matt and he had turned him down.

"Emmm… what… what do you see that tells you that, uh?" Aiden said as he placed a friendly hand on Kurt's shoulder. Immediately, Kurt leaned over Aiden almost tearing up.

"Call me crazy, call me insane in a very Rachel Berry way…" Aiden raised an eyebrow and Kurt smirked "She's a good friend of mine… though she could use some help with her outfits and her madness… she's good." Aiden nodded "Anyway, I knooow that everyone says that Matthew was really mean to Blaine at first and that h was never really around him, but now he is everything but that!" he moved to face Aiden. "Why would he talk to him? Ask him to help him with his homework? Try to sing to him? I just… I can't understand it and it's driving me insane!"

"Maybe he's in love with you!" Aiden concluded.

"Why does everyone keep saying that…" Kurt whispered.

"Who said it?"

"Tweet… the other day."

"Well maybe it's because it might be true?" Aiden smiled at his friend. "You weren't here but really, Blaine tried really hard to be friend with him. Not because he liked him in any other way, but because he was really afraid when he first got here and wanted to be friend with everyone." Aiden explained and sighed. "He was a scared puppy… he had to survive hard things on his other school and he just didn't want it to happen again, you know?"

Kurt nodded. He had heard from Blaine that his other school wasn't as opened as this one and that he had had a hard time there: people pushing him, hurting him, yelling at him and no one did anything about it. It was terrible to hear that his boyfriend had passed something similar to himself, but the difference was that Kurt had good friends and a family. What if he hadn't had those?

"I still think that Matthew has something on him."

"Can't you trust Blaine?" Aiden finally asked.

"Of course I can! Kurt almost yelled.

"Then why do you spend half of the day wondering? If you trust him then there's nothing Matthew can do to change his mind, right?" Kurt nodded and Aiden smirked. "Besides, you really need to start thinking about your audition for Sectionals if you want to sing a solo or a duet…" Aiden showed him his tongue.

Kurt laughed. He was right, he didn't need to worry this much. He trusted Blaine.

"Oh and you should really check out Blaine while swimming. He's got a great body!" Aiden whispered and then moved towards the door, not running, but almost.

Kurt blushed and glared at the other boy who was already inside.

* * *

"Matt, seriously! You have to relax a bit or you'll die or something."

Matthew sighed. He had tried to get Blaine alone for the past few weeks and nothing. He would always turn him down or meet in a group session. Why was he avoiding him? Had Kurt said something?

"We need to go to class…" Corey rolled his eyes. When Matt was like this it was impossible to get him to talk or do something.

"I just don't get what he sees on him…"

"Who? Kurt? I don't know, I guess Blaine's a nice kid…" Corey was tired of talking about this: his best friend was in love of someone, who he guessed was Kurt Hummel the new boy who was dating Blaine Anderson.

"I know he is!" he growled as he moved towards the door of his next class.

"Why don't you sing him a song at your audition and try to win him or something?" Corey asked tired. He just wanted to go to his arrow practice. He had a match soon and with Matthew like that the tension was getting on his nerves.

Matthew stopped on his feet and turned around.

"Great idea!" he yelled and was out of Corey's way and out the door again.

"Dude, you are going to miss class!" he yelled, but knew that it was worthless. "I just hope he gets that Kurt guy soon or else I'm going to go insane."

* * *

MEET ME AT MUSIC ROOM ASAP

That's' all that the paper said. Blaine smiled… Kurt was not like this usually, but maybe it was a surprise. He had told him on their first official date that he had a surprise for him and maybe this was it.

He knew that he had History Class now, but who cared? If h had a test and Kurt ask him to meet him, he would totally miss it.

Getting there was easy as he knew the path by hard. He opened the door and left his books and bag pack on an empty chair. No one was there.

Biting his lip confused Blaine stared at the piece of paper and then at the room. Maybe ASAP didn't mean as soon as possible to Kurt? No, that was just silly…

"Hey, Blaine!" he heard behind him and almost jumped.

He turned around and saw blue eyes inches from his. Swallowing hard he realized who it was and smiled.

"Hey, Matt…" he said as he backed away a little bit.

"I see you got my message."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "You… you sent this?"

"Yup. You just kept avoiding me, so I decided to confront you."

Blaine was really confused, but the look on Matthew's face concerned him. "I wasn't avoiding you… you now that we have the first tests and everyone wanted my help so… I just had to put people in groups or else I wouldn't have time to -"

"For Kurt?" he was interrupt by Matthew how looked annoyed, yet controlled.

"Well… I guess." Blaine shrugged. "I really need to go…"

"No you can't… at least I won't let you." Matthew said as he closed the door behind him.

Blaine felt trapped like a bunny on a cage and he definitely didn't like this. He remembered the last time he had felt like this: ten guys of his last school trapped him on a bathroom and had hit him so hard he had been bleeding. He didn't go out of the room after they left, mainly because he was afraid and because he knew no one cared. He knew Matthew wouldn't do that, but he couldn't help but feel a little bit worried.

* * *

"I'm bored…" Tweet yawned as he wrote something down on his notebook.

Kurt smiled. The teacher was explaining something that Kurt didn't care about as Tweet tried to keep himself from falling over his desk and sleeping right there.

"Shhh pay attention, Tweet!" Kurt whispered at him while hitting him on the elbow.

"Mr. Hummel!" Kurt froze. "Would you be so kind to go and fetch me another whiteboard pen… as you seem so amused by everything but my class?"

Kurt glared at Tweet who smirked at him and then turned to face the teacher and nodded. "Yes sir… I'm sorry."

Kurt got out of the room and went to find a whiteboard pen, but before he could get there, he heard something coming from the Music room that got his attention.

* * *

"Just listen to me…" Matthew smiled and pushed Blaine gently so he was sitting.

He moved and placed a cd on the music room's radio and pressed play. He cleared his throat and begun singing to a very confused younger boy.

There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.

You became the light on the dark side of me.

Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.

But did you know,

That when it snows,

My eyes become large and

The light that you shine can be seen.

Baby,

I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.

Ooh,

The more I get of you,

The stranger it feels, yeah.

And now that your rose is in bloom.

A light hits the gloom on the gray.

Blaine was shocked. He knew this song, but why was Matthew singing it to him? His eyes got wider as Matthew got closer and closer. Blaine pulled himself as far away as he could, almost falling from the chair.

Kurt opened the door a little bit and watched the scene in shock. That was Blaine on a chair (looking as shocked as he was) and Matthew singing… singing to Blaine?

There is so much a man can tell you,

So much he can say.

You remain,

My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby

To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.

Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?

But did you know,

That when it snows,

My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.

Blaine stood and was about to grab his things and go when Matthew intercepted him with a smirk on his face. He was between the door and Blaine and he was moving towards him again as he kept singing.

Baby,

I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.

Ooh, the more I get of you

The stranger it feels, yeah

Now that your rose is in bloom.

A light hits the gloom on the gray,

Kurt couldn't move, he could barely stand. He could tell that Blaine was trying to get away, but why wasn't he punching the guy and moving away? Why wasn't he… fighting more?

Blaine almost fell to the floor as he hit a few chairs as he tried to get away from Matthew. He was still trying to understand what was going on. Swallowing hard he tried to think this was all a joke, a really bad joke.

I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,

I've been kissed by a rose

I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,

...And if I should fall along the way

I've been kissed by a rose

...been kissed by a rose on the gray.

There is so much a man can tell you,

So much he can say.

You remain

My power, my pleasure, my pain.

"Stop… stop! Matthew…" Blaine tried to say as Matthew came nearer and nearer his face. He felt discussed as if he was cheating… he needed to do something or else Matthew would and he was sure he wasn't going to like it.

Kurt swallowed hard… his boyfriend was trying and he was… starring? He was starring at it all? Why wasn't he fighting too? He was about to go in when Blaine decided he had had enough. While Matthew sang, Blaine quickly moved away…

To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah

Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.

But did you know,

That when it snows,

My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.

Matthew grabbed his hand and almost made him turn, but Blaine wasn't going to let himself be trapped. He moved and stumbled with a couple of chairs as he fell to the ground. His hand ached as it was the first thing to hit the floor.

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled and moved quickly to where his boyfriend was.

Matthew stared at it all as the music kept playing now without a lead singer to follow it.

"Kurt… it… it's not what you think…" he tried to explain as he pushed himself up, but the pain on his hand made him stay there on the ground.

"I know, Blaine. I know…" Kurt whispered as he placed a hand over Blaine's cheek. "I heard Matthew sing and I saw most of it. Does your hand hurt?"

Blaine nodded. Matthew stared angrily… a few more seconds and Blaine would have understood what he wanted, would have fallen in love with him and dump this dude.

"I think I sprained my wrist or something." He said without taking his eyes from Kurt.

Matthew moved towards the radio, turned it off and moved out of the music room, leaving the two love birds on the floor.

"Almost there… you'll fall in love with me Blaine Anderson, even if it's the last thing you do…" he whispered to himself.

"Let's get you to the infirmary."

"Kurt… what happened?" Blaine finally asked what he had wanted to ask Matthew all along.

Both got to their feet and Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"The fairytale just got it's twisted evil character." Kurt said and smiled. "But your knight in shining armor isn't leaving you alone."

Blaine raised an eyebrow amused. "I thought I was the knight here…"

"Oh no… you are definitely the damsel in distress. Though you could use a little help with your skin tone, Blaine."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt in his sweet lips.

"I'm sorry… I tried to get out…"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I know, didn't I tell you I saw it all?"

"You said you saw only a bit…" Blaine corrected him.

"That's just your sprain affecting your brain. Let's get you patched up, shall we?"

"As you wish, my savior".

Blaine laughed and Kurt rolled his eyes, but he felt better now. Even though he knew that Matthew was definitely in love with Blaine… he also knew that Blaine could go as far as hurting himself to protect his fidelity to Kurt.


	10. Chapter 10

_**So… not feeling quite good today. Got my test results and have t say worse in my entire life! But the show must go on, right? I finished this chapter a while ago… hope you enjoy.**_

_**Please review? Pretty please?**_

* * *

Chapter 10

"And how did you sprain it again?"

Blaine smiled. "I fell down the stairs. I tripped over a cable or something and Kurt found me." He lied and Kurt nodded.

It was Warbler's rehearsal after the "incident" and Blaine was wearing a bandage on his left wrist. During their time in the infirmary both had agreed on what to say, mainly because neither wanted Matthew to be expelled. Blaine was still confused with what had happened, which Kurt found amusing. Guess Blaine could be clueless about things too.

"Lucky he was there! Did he give you mouth to mouth resuscitation?" Aiden asked amused.

Kurt blushed and shook his head glaring at Aiden. That boy really knew how to tense a room! Blaine glanced at Rob, who simply smiled innocently.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Mrs. Collins got inside the room and smiled. She looked around and stopped at Blaine frowning. "Oh my, what happened to you?"

"I'm all right Mrs. Collins. I sprained my wrist a couple of hours ago, that's all." Blaine replied quickly "The nurse said I needed to bandage it for a week or two, so there's nothing to worry about."

"And he has a boyfriend to take care of him anyway!" Aiden added. "Ouch! That hurt!" he glared at his Rob.

"You really want to be the first Dalton student to be murdered, don't you?" He sighed. "Too bad because I won't accept that." He added and kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

"Please do that in your room, guys." Wes whispered.

Blaine laughed a little bit and then held Kurt's hand. He understood that Dalton was really open minded but that didn't mean he could break normal privacy codes, right? Aiden didn't understand that and neither did Rob (who usually did what his boyfriend wanted), which had gotten them into trouble, but Blaine didn't want that…

"Please students… we need to be serious right now. Sectionals are coming soon and today the auditions for the lead singer and the duet will begin." She smiled at them as they all went silence as they heard that. "Uh… Matthew was supposed to sing first…"

Blaine tensed.

"He wasn't feeling well, Mrs. Collins." Corey explained "He didn't even go to class a couple of hours ago. He told me to ask you if he could please audition next rehearsal, please."

"Of course… hope he feels better next time." She sighed "My oh my… first Blaine and now Matthew… you kids really need to take care of yourselves if you want to end this year of school."

Kurt rolled his eyes: Blaine's sprained wrist was because of that guy and he knew for a fact that Matthew wasn't sick; he just wasn't man enough to show his face near him.

"I'll tell him you said that, Mrs. Collins." Replied Corey as he sat down.

"I'd like to try out for the duet with Rob if you don't mind, Mrs. Collins." Rob said as he pushed Rob up, who looked really confused.

"I didn't…" but Rob shushed him.

"Sure thing! Glad someone decided to. Go ahead." She said as she sat down.

Blaine, Wes and David stood grinning with two other boys as they moved and stood behind the two love birds. Blaine winked at Kurt who just shook his head in disbelief… it seemed like in every Warblers song, Blaine was involved.

The five kids began doing the background music as Rob began moving around the room. He was moving in circles and dancing in a very rehearsed way until he stopped and turned to face Aiden and he began singing.

It's hard for me to say the things

I want to say sometimes

There's no one here but you and me

And that broken old street light

Lock the doors

We'll leave the world outside

All I've got to give to you

Are these five words when I

The five boys grinned at each other as the chorus begun. Blaine didn't take his eyes off of Kurt at all.

Thank you for loving me

For being my eyes

When I couldn't see

For parting my lips

When I couldn't breathe

Thank you for loving me

Thank you for loving me

Rob moved towards Aiden and was almost face to face with him, but he backed away with a smile on his face. He circled around the room dancing on his own just like a professional.

I never knew I had a dream

Until that dream was you

When I look into your eyes

The sky's a different blue

Cross my heart

I wear no disguise

If I tried, you'd make believe

That you believed my lies

Aiden was amazed. He wanted to cry, but he wasn't going to. He was all about the show, just like Kurt, so he pulled himself together a stepped in as the chorus began again.

Thank you for loving me

For being my eyes

When I couldn't see

For parting my lips

When I couldn't breathe

Thank you for loving me

Their voices melted as if they were one and everyone around was amazed. They had seen them singing, but never in this way. The expression in their faces as they danced together was unbelievable… there was so much love there that it made Kurt want to cry.

You pick me up when I fall down

You ring the bell before they count me out

If I was drowning you would part the sea

And risk your own life to rescue me

They stopped in front of each other starring at each other's eyes.

Lock the doors

We'll leave the world outside

All I've got to give to you

Are these five words when I

The last part they sung together, holding hands.

Thank you for loving me

For being my eyes

When I couldn't see

You parted my lips

When I couldn't breathe

Thank you for loving me

Oh, for loving me…

Everyone stood as they clapped to their dearest couple as they hugged each other. The five boys moved away and sat back down as the couple shared their moment of joy and popularity.

"That was really good, Rob!" Mrs. Collins yelled so she could be heard between the clapping. "I think you two are definitely runner ups for the duet." She added, but the boys were too stuck in their own little world to hear her.

"I love you, Rob."

"I love you too, you silly goof."

Aiden laughed and hugged his boyfriend again. "And here I thought you were being the gentleman you never were."

"Never? I am a really charming boyfriend!" he laughed a little bit and then both sat down.

Other Warblers sang, but Rob and Aiden were the best. Blaine and Kurt didn't sing, maybe because too many things had happened today and they just wanted to rest.

* * *

"I don't think you should be playing the guitar, Blaine." Kurt said as he put his pencil down.

After Warblers rehearsal he had decided to go to his boyfriend's room to do his homework because Tweet had been talking to his mother on the phone since he got there and he didn't seem to be ready to end it any time soon.

Blaine smiled and stooped playing. "Mmmm… I don't remember her saying I couldn't."

"And I don't remember her saying you could. Besides you need to focus on doing your homework."

Blaine grinned. "Then it's up to me to decide, right? And I'm almost done with it!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed the guitar from Blaine, who almost had a heart attack at how Kurt was manipulating his precious treasure.

"It's a boyfriend privilege, remember?"

Blaine made a puppy eyes face at Kurt, but Kurt didn't give him his guitar back. He didn't want Blaine to hurt his wrist and even if it was killing him, he wasn't going to give it back to him.

"It can be worse than swimming! Or dancing…" Blaine said in a very childish way.

"You won't be dancing that much… and who said something about swimming?" Kurt frowned.

Now Blaine stood from his bed in shock. "Oh no… no, no, no… I'm going to this weekend's competition, Kurt! They need me."

"You'll get yourself hurt!" he argued.

Blaine was definitely in shock. Kurt had been really understanding about the Matthew ordeal, but why was he acting so protectively now? Don't get him wrong, he loved that Kurt was like that, but he was the only student on the swimming team that had a record on butterfly style and he wasn't going to abandon then now.

"Kurt… I… why don't you join me on tomorrows practice? You can even ask our coach anything you want and if he says no…" Blaine sighed "…then it's a no."

"Practice? Don't you have practice on Mondays only?"

Blaine nodded and smirked. "Yes, but he asked us to practice tomorrow at ten. Oh don't worry about curfew; it's all talked about already."

Kurt was silent for a moment. He really didn't have a reason to deny Blaine anything right now and if he did go… then their coach was definitely going to listen a few things from him.

"Okay… I will."

"Can we finish our homework so we can watch Harry Potter again, please?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Fine."

After a couple of minutes Kurt realized Blaine wasn't doing his homework. He kept starring at the door every single time he heard someone coming towards it and Kurt found it amusing.

"You okay, Blaine?" he finally asked and Blaine almost jumped.

"Yeah, yeah…" Blaine replied quickly and tried to focus on his homework again, but it was impossible. Why wasn't anyone coming towards his room? He was so used to being interrupted in the middle of it that he didn't know how to concentrate for more than a couple of minutes on it.

He began tapping his pencil on the table.

_ Tap, tap, tap…_

Kurt glanced at him and then sighed trying to concentrate.

_Tap, tap, tap…_

"Okay stop it, Blaine!" He finally snapped. "I know we've been together for almost a month now, but seriously… are you trying to make me go insane here?"

Blaine blinked confused.

"Please don't tell me you didn't notice your tapping?"

"I'm sorry, Kurt. It's just… it's so silent it's driving me insane!" He finally admitted.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You… don't like it?"

"I thought I hated being interrupted all the time, but I think I just got used to it…" he sighed "I don't know what happened that it changed…"

"I… it's my fault."

Blaine laughed. "Oh, I don't think that you being here is keeping them away. I don't really think they care about that."

"Oh but it is my fault."

"Care to explain, Kurt?"

Kurt moved towards Blaine and grabbed his hand while sitting on the grown in front of him. "I… after you got sick I thought it would be a great idea to make something so that you could rest a little bit, so I got online to a homemade things page…"

"Like Martha Stewart kind of things?" Blaine interrupted.

"Yes, that kind of things." Kurt moved his hand from Blaine's hand to his thigh. He couldn't help it, to be honest about it. Blaine was so sexy eh could barely control himself in front of him. "So anyway, I got this idea and I made a message box, so if something wasn't a matter of life or death they could just put a message there and you'd reply when you had the time."

Blaine barely heard Kurt's explanation as Kurt's hand got way too up for a "friendly" touch.

"And it's on my door?"

Kurt nodded.

"So that's why they come to my door and leave…"

Kurt nodded again and looked down. He never told Blaine as he wanted it to be a surprise, but he never guessed that it would be a bad one.

His boyfriend now was mad at him and he couldn't blame him. On the other side, Blaine was understanding everything, but it was really hard with Kurt's hand on his thigh. Yes, they were in a relationship and all, but they just hold hands and kiss, that was it. It wasn't that Blaine didn't want to… you know, but he wasn't ready for anything yet and he knew that Kurt wasn't either… but the problem was that Kurt didn't know how attractive he was and it was really getting on his nerves, especially right now.

"Kurt… Kurt!" Blaine tried to get his attention, but he had to stand for him to finally get it. "It's okay…" he said as he moved down and touched his boyfriend's cheek. "I'm not mad." He reassured him.

Kurt wanted to cry and his heart was moving really fast, so fast he thought he would have a heart attack.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. I ruined everything!" he just replied "I wanted everything to be perfect and I didn't even stop to think about you! Why was I so blind?"

Blaine smiled with tender on his eyes as he pushed Kurt on top of him and cuddled him gently. "Shhh, it's okay Kurt… I'm not mad."

Kurt held Blaine as if someone was taking him away and hid his face on his chest. He could feel his boyfriend's heart beating and that made him relax… sort of.

He was a terrible boyfriend! Everyone always joked about them sleeping together or doing dirty and sexy things and instead he was making Blaine's life a misery. How could he not see that? Why was he so horrible at things like this? He wasn't sexy, he wasn't smart… yes he had a great voice and sense of style, but so did Blaine!

Tears began falling from Kurt's eyes and Blaine panicked. He held on tightly with both his hands and with his left patted the boy's back.

"Kurt… please relax, don't… don't cry. Please don't cry… please." Blaine whispered, but nothing he said was getting to Kurt who was sobbing helplessly.

"Kurt… Kurt… Kurt I LOVE YOU!" Blaine finally yelled and that made Kurt snap. He pushed himself a little bit away from Blaine and stared at his blushed face.

"What… what did you say?" he said cleaning the tears from his eyes.

"You didn't know?" Blaine rolled his eyes and pushed Kurt back on the way he was before. "I love you, Kurt… I love you more than I've loved anyone before. You… you don't even see how great you are, how emotional and carrying you are with everyone, how you always try to make everyone smile… and how incredibly sexy you are."

"Okay, now I know you are NOT talking about me."

Blaine ran a hand on Kurt's hair before speaking again. "Gosh, Kurt… even now I can barely stand holding you without losing my mind and eating you." Kurt giggled and hid his face on Blaine's collarbone. "I mean it, Kurt… I do love you. I've waited for you for a long time, trust me."

"I love you too, Blaine."

"Now,… about earlier. I do think it was the cutest thing ever to think about a message box and I'm definitely thinking of keeping it… unless it has sparkles on it… David wouldn't leave me alone if I did." He smiled as he pulled Kurt so he was face to face with him. "Thanks for always thinking about me."

"Someone has to, right?"

Blaine laughed a little bit and nodded. "Maybe…"

"Speaking of which… Blaine your hand!" he yelled and grabbed Blaine's hand in a way that made poor Blaine growl a little bit. "You should be resting it!"

Blaine sighed and nodded. "Sorry, mom." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"Oh no, no mom… if I'd be your mom I wouldn't be able to do this…" Kurt said as he moved sexily towards Blaine, who moved away confused until he hit his head with his desk.

"Wha…?"

Kurt sat on top of him and began kissing him fiercely as he placed his hands on his neck. Blaine was shocked at first but decided to stop thinking about the "problems" and just about what he was feeling.

Both kept kissing each other until Kurt backed away. Blaine caught his breathe before passing out and stared at Kurt confused. He never knew Kurt was… like this. Blaine knew the boy as a very shy one and this was anything but shy.

Kurt was afraid, he wanted to go somewhere else right now as he didn't know what he was doing. It wasn't that he wasn't completely in love with Blaine and that he didn't want him… his entire body was trembling with the idea. But this was his first boyfriend and they got together just a month ago! Was he a slut…? Was Blaine thinking that? But his body begged him to do this, so maybe it was the right thing to do.

Looking into Blaine's eyes he could tell that he wanted it too. He could tell that Blaine was in love with him and that there was sexual tension on him as much as it was on Kurt. So why not?

"Come here…" Kurt decided to say as he moved towards the bed.

Blaine swallowed hard. What the hell was going on? But his body was quicker than the mind and when he finally realized it, he was on the bed with Kurt kissing those sweet lips.

Kurt quickly took Blaine's jacket off and his tie too. He kept kissing him and Blaine did too. The sensations on his body were incredible; he had never experienced them before… this was definitely love, definitely.

Kurt kept kissing every inch he could find of Blaine's flesh and his hands kept moving around the smallest boy's body. Kurt was on top right now as Blaine couldn't even think, but his body was definitely reacting towards Kurt.

This kept going for a couple of minutes: Blaine was with his jacket and tie off, his shoes also and his shirt was a couple of buttons undone. Kurt was without his jacket too, without his shirt already and with his shoes on.

Suddenly Blaine felt the weight on him gone. He opened his eyes and Kurt was grabbing his things quickly.

"I'm sorry… I just… I can't… I'm sorry, Blaine." Was all that he said before he almost run out the door.

Blaine stood quickly and sighed. He was definitely going to take a nice cold shower now…

* * *

- Kurt wanted to kill himself when he got to his room. Tweet was sleeping already… guess his conversation with his mother took the best of him.

He had done something without thinking and while he had to admit that it was a great thing… he just wasn't ready for all of it. But he had made a huge mistake: he was the one to seduce Blaine and now he was probably with a… problem… and it was his entire fault.

Why seduce someone and then leave? Why was he like that?

He was going to have a really bad night… he just knew it.

* * *

Something woke him up.

Kurt stood up quickly and realized Tweet wasn't on his bed. What time was it anyway? He yawned and took a look at his clock. It was six in the morning… he was not late, so why was someone knocking on his door?

"Oh no…" he whispered as he realized who it could be.

Quickly, he got dressed (without even thinking about a shower right now) and tried to comb his hair as much as he could to be at least decent for his boy… was he his boyfriend still?

There was another knock on the door and Kurt decided it was time to face him. He didn't want to, gosh no! But there wasn't anything he could do to change what had happened last night and there wasn't anything he could do to avoid Blaine now.

"Comiiiing!" he yelled and checked himself on his mirror before opening the door.

And there he was… Blaine, standing perfectly with a smile on his face and two cups of coffee.

"Hey, I thought you could use this." He began and handled one of the coffee's to Kurt, who raised an eyebrow.

Blaine laughed a bit at it, but said nothing.

"Wait… this is… this is the coffee from the coffee shop that we always go to?" Blaine nodded. "But that's over an hour from here!"

"So?"

"So? So?..." Kurt placed the coffee on his desk and a hand on his hip. "Why would you do this?"

"Because…" Blaine smiled and leaned closer to Kurt, who backed away before they kissed. "…I just felt like doing it." He shrugged.

"Blaine… don't you hate me?"

"No… why would I?"

"Because of yesterday, duh!" Kurt let Blaine move inside and both sat on Kurt's bed.

"Kurt… why would I hate you?" he asked and took a sip from his coffee. "I'm in love with you."

"I know that, but… but yesterday… you know… it, it did and then it didn't and then I left and…" Kurt was definitely making a mess with his words and he realized it, so he simply shut up.

"Kurt, I understand, don't worry." Blaine smiled at the taller boy next to him. "I know that you weren't ready and I'm not going to push you or anything… I don't really know if I'm ready!" he laughed at that and then tried to make Kurt look at him in the eyes to see he was telling the truth. "I'm happy with us being like this, I just need you, Kurt."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but ended up closing it again.

"I just wish you have the confidence enough to tell me and not run away, but I get it… so don't worry about it, all right?"

For a moment Kurt just sat there in silence thinking about what Blaine had just said. He sighed and looked at Blaine a couple of times, not believing what h was hearing.

"Honestly… could you be more perfect?" was what got out of his mouth.

Blaine laughed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not perfect, Kurt."

"You sure act like it." He said with a smile. He was more relaxed now. "Anyway… why did you bring me this coffee?"

"I couldn't sleep last night so I went out and drove around until I found myself in the parking lot of the coffee shop…" he admitted. He had sneaked out because the shower wasn't doing much to help him and even if it was risky he just couldn't stop himself.

Luckily no one had seen him and he had been back before anyone noticed.

"Thank you, Blaine." Kurt finally replied as he took the coffee and everything began its usual ways: weird conversations, laughter and just being together.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Decided to post another chapter as today I finished writing three. Guess being down makes you write, uh? Anyway, I'm not one to just let myself drown so… ENJOY! :D and please review… really want to know what you guys think about the story.**_

_**Is it good? Should I just delete it? I don't know u.u pleeeease review?**_

* * *

Chapter 11

Could his boyfriend be sexier?

He was having a hard time to even breathe right now… Blaine with only a swim suit and, to be honest about it, it wasn't a long one but a gray with red stripes and short… really short!

He shook his head. He was supposed to be watching the practice to see if Blaine was fine or not. But it was so hard as his body moved perfectly in the water. Again, why hadn't he been on a swimming practice before? Maybe he should join the team!

_"Right… as if your body was like that"_ his mind reminded him.

It was true: Blaine had a very… fitted body and his on the other hand was plain and pale. He really didn't have sexy written all over like Blaine, but Blaine had chosen him… maybe he had something that he didn't know about?

"FASTER ANDERSON, FASTER!" the coach shouted.

Kurt glared at the trainer, didn't he know that Blaine had an sprained wrist? He wanted to shout back at him, but he had promised Blaine that they'd talk with him after the session and it was almost done.

He decided to look at the other boys, but no one had the appeal that Blaine had; at least not for him anyway. He decided to focus on the clock: it was nine thirty already and curfew was coming soon. He didn't mind as Blaine promise they wouldn't get in trouble for getting to their dorm after curfew, but it still felt as if he was doing something bad.

Finally, time was up and Blaine was getting out of the water. He took his cap off and his curls, all wet now and lacking his usual gel, looked so amazing that Kurt almost had a heart attack right there. Blaine smiled at him as he grabbed his towel and covered a few parts of his body.

"Oh don't…" Kurt said before he realized it and Blaine laughed.

"Didn't think you were the kind that was into swimming outfits."

"Oh shut it, Anderson." He joked.

Blaine grinned. They looked at each other until the coach was finally next to them.

"You wanted to speak to me, Anderson?"

"Yes! Right… emmm… well, this is my boyfriend Kurt…" he presented even though he knew his coach didn't care about it.

"Nice to meet you. You want to get into the team or something?"

"Oh God no!" Kurt honestly replied, which made Blaine laugh a little bit. "I mean… I'd like to, but I don't think those outfits are suitable for me."

The coach raised an eyebrow confused. This was a really odd conversation.

"Anyway, Blaine got his wrist sprained…."

"Oh no, please don't tell me he's backing down!" he interrupted and looked at Blaine, who simply shrugged. "Come oooon! First Matthew said he had the flu or something and now I'll lose my only butterfly style swimmer?"

"Well… Kurt just wanted to make sure that I could swim without harming myself…"

"Fine… let me check you out." The coach moved and grabbed three chairs. Kurt sat on the one next to Blaine while the teacher in front of him.

Blaine sighed as he moved his left hand and the coach checked it. He didn't want to back off the competition, but he had made a promise to Kurt.

"Well… I don't think it should be a problem as long as you don't overdo it." He began "I think you'll do fine doing your solo competition, but I won't let you swim the free style one or the team one. Is that okay with you, Kurt?"

Kurt blushed and nodded.

"Great. So go and change now Anderson or else you might get a cold."

Blaine waited for the coach to leave and then he turned to face Kurt and smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Mmm… just as long as I get to watch your competition."

Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt in the lips before answering. "Wouldn't like it any other way."

* * *

After a couple of minutes Blaine was on his usual Dalton's uniform walking hand in hand with Kurt towards the West dorm. They were chatting about school and about their auditions for the Warblers. Both wanted to be lead singers, but Kurt knew that Blaine had an advantage: this voice and the way he performed was way over his. But he had confidence on himself and maybe he would be given a chance.

"Do you want to go to my room and finish your homework?"

"I think you'll have a lot of messages and people asking for your help today." He replied as they quickly entered the big house of Dalton.

"Maybe, but I have time for you…" he refuted.

"You look tire, Blaine. When was the last time you slept more than two hours?"

Blaine had to think that one and then finally decided the best answer was the truth. "Honestly? No idea."

"See? You'll get sick again! We have tests next week, tomorrow Warblers rehearsal, you need to organize the fair that's in two weeks AND live to tell it."

"You forgot that I need to go to a meeting tomorrow about the dorms. Apparently someone wants to change dorms with me. Oh, and also the auditions for the Warblers and the swimming competition this Saturday."

Kurt stopped. "Change dorms?"

"That's all you got from what I said?" Blaine was amused. He opened the door for Kurt and then moved inside the west dorm finally. Both sat down on a couch on the common room and soon other boys sat there too.

"What do you mean someone wants to change dorms with you?"

"Again? Blaine, when are you going to tell them to stop begging you!" David interrupted as he sat next to Kurt. "Seriously! It's really annoying."

Kurt raised an eyebrow confused.

"You see, our friend here has the best grades as an Advanced Junior." Aiden said as he showed behind Blaine. "And the South dorm says he should be there not with us."

"And the North dorm always says he could go there because he has a record on butterfly swimming…" Rob added from the other side of the room.

"And the East because he's the lead singer in the Warblers." Wes rolled his eyes as he sat next to David.

Blaine blushed. "I'm… they just want someone else on their dorm, that's all."

Everyone else rolled their eyes, even Kurt.

"If they wanted anyone they would have taken Tweet when we offered him." Aiden answered.

"You didn't offer him… you threw his stuff at the east dorm if I recall correctly, Aiden." Blaine corrected.

"You did what?" Kurt was shocked.

"In my defense he was my roommate and hadn't spoken a single word to me in two months!" he yelled and sat in front of the guys, in the floor.

"Maybe if you weren't such a child he would have spoken to you earlier." Rob added as he sat next to his boyfriend, who simply pouted at him.

"Anyway…" Kurt turned to face Blaine. "They want you?"

"No… it's not like that… they just…" Blaine sighed "At the council they always see the evolution of the students and sometimes the prefects think that one or another student would be better in another dorm. It's just routine."

"But you are a prefect… why would they want to change you?"

"I'm fine were I am, Kurt… don't worry."

"Blaine, could you help me with this exercise, please?" a boy showed up and Blaine smiled.

"Sure. Excuse me, guys. I'll be right back." He said and went upstairs with the boy.

"He really is Mr. perfect." Kurt whispered.

David laughed all of a sudden and Kurt glared at him.

"Mr. Perfect? Could you be more… drooling?" David said almost crying as he was laughing way too hard.

"Blaine's not perfect, Kurt." Wes replied "He had a hard time and he learnt to give his all to help others and to just succeed, but he's not perfect."

Kurt sighed. "Why not?"

"Well for starts he's clueless when love is related." Aiden replied as he leaned on Rob "Just like this Neanderthal." He said and pointed at Rob who simply rolled his eyes and smirked. "And he's not very romantic… and he's really hyperactive and oh! Has he ever told you he sucks at cooking sweet things?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow confused.

"He doesn't suck… he just… he confused salt with sugar once and ended with really salty cupcakes." Wes explained.

"And he's obsessed with Harry Potter." David added.

"And he's always goofing around, oh wait… that's me." Aiden stuck his tongue out and everyone laughed.

"He never says anything about his story… he's a very introverted person."

Everyone turned to see Tweet standing right behind them. He smiled and sat down as everyone thought of what Tweet just said.

"Yeah…" Wes said a little hurt "He never speaks about his own feelings…"

"…or what he thinks…" David added in a sour voice.

"…or his past…" Aiden continued.

"…or his family." Kurt added now realizing he wasn't the only one that had that issue with Blaine.

"Like I said, he's a very introverted person." Tweet repeated. "He likes helping, but not the other way around."

"Isn't that kind of… sad?" Aiden decided to say and everyone nodded. Yes, it was sad to have the world on your shoulders, but if he didn't want to share it, what could they do anyway?

"Why don't we all go to the cinema tomorrow?" Aiden suddenly asked as he hated the atmosphere that had been created. "We don't have classes, well most of us." He corrected himself "And the ones that do, aren't mandatory."

"Mandatory?" Kurt asked.

"Blaine didn't tell you? Dalton is different from other schools… we have freedom, at least more than others." Wes explained "You see, most classes aren't mandatory, which means you don't necessarily need to go, though you need to do the test and stuff, but you are actually free to go to the mall instead… as long s you come back before curfew and that you don't miss any mandatory classes, of course."

"SAY WHAT?" Kurt was in shock. "So… I could not go to classes and simply study?"

Everyone nodded.

"But don't get used to it. Most people don't do it and think of everything as mandatory. I mean… when Blaine went to Lima he usually did it because he doesn't have any mandatory classes, as he's in Advanced classes, but it's hard to catch up because you don't have the teacher to explain to you or anything like that." Wes continued. "Maybe that's why he didn't tell you."

"The semester is almost finishing so I recommend not missing any classes." Rob advised. "And half of yours are mandatory anyway."

"But if I get into Advanced Classes next semester… I wouldn't, right?"

Again, everyone nodded and this time Kurt clapped excited.

"So I could go out and see my friends and go on dates with Blaine… oh my god, I'm definitely getting into those Advanced Classes even if it kills me."

Everyone laughed and nodded. If Kurt wanted to be in those classes, then there was no problem with them, besides if he did… then he'd certainly be spending more time with Blaine, so it was a win-win situation anyway.

"Speaking of the queen of Spain…." Rob said as they all turned to see Blaine was walking down the stairs again.

"It's okay… don't worry about it… it didn't hurt at all!"

"But I… I'm so sorry."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and stood, walking towards Blaine. The poor kid turned to face Kurt and swallowed hard as he lowered his head.

"I didn't mean to hurt him…." He whispered finally.

Kurt glanced at Blaine who rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.

"He didn't hurt me! He only bumped into my hand, that's all."

"But you winced in pain!" the boy argued.

"That's because I'm human…." Blaine laughed it off "Look, would I lie about something like that?"

"No."

"Then don't worry about it. I'm fine."

The boy simply shrugged and Kurt felt sorry for him. Even if he knew that Blaine might be telling a lie just so the kid wouldn't feel bad about it, he wasn't going to tell on him.

"Trust him… when he's in pain he acts more like a crying baby." Kurt teased.

"Hey! That's so not true!" Blaine shouted and placed a hand over his heart as if he had been hurt about that comment.

"Trust me, Blaine… it is." He patted his boyfriend's back and then smiled at the boy who seemed to believe Kurt.

"Thanks for the help, Blaine."

"Anytime." He replied and both boys watched the other one leave, probably to hang with his friends before going to bed. It was already eleven twenty and most students were studying or sleeping.

Kurt turned to an innocently looking Blaine and glared. He seriously needed a 101 class on taking care of himself.

All the boys were starring at them with a grin on their faces: this was typical Blaine Anderson. Helping while someone getting himself hurt. None of them wanted to go and see Kurt's angry face, but they could all guess it, so they just stayed behind minding their own… gossip.

"Upstairs, now." Was all that came out of Kurt's throat as he grabbed Blaine's right hand and pulled him upstairs with him.

Blaine sighed and followed Kurt as they moved towards Kurt's room. He opened the door and the two got inside quickly. He shut the door and turned to face Blaine, who was still looking rather innocently.

"What?" he finally asked and that annoyed Kurt even more.

"Oh for crying out loud, Blaine! Will you ever be careful?"

"I try…" he defended himself, but it was a really lame argument.

"Show me your hand…" Kurt said in a gentle tone as he moved towards his bathroom and took out a first aid kit.

"It's really not that bad…" Blaine tried to argue again, but it was just not worth it. The puppy eye look on Kurt's face would have made him run around the campus naked if he had asked that (not that he'd ever tell Kurt the power he had on him).

"I'll judge that, Blaine." He said and smiled to his boyfriend who was sitting like a four years old child being yelled at because he ate too much chocolate. It was so adorable!

He gave up and took his jacket off while pulling his sleeve up. Kurt sighed… it was swollen again.

"Why aren't you wearing a bandage, Blaine?"

"It got wet and I completely forgot about bringing another one to practice… so…" he shrugged "…I just thought of putting one on when we got here, but he asked before and I just… forgot, I guess."

It took Kurt everything he had not to hit his boyfriend I the head. He was so stubborn! So… uncaring of himself! But he had to remind himself that at least he was there to take good care of the boy and he was definitely going to.

After a couple of minutes Blaine was with his hand bandaged again and sitting next to Kurt. He leaned over him… he was tired. The rehearsal from Warblers, the swimming practice… and now he had to help the other students at the west dorm and then finally start studying himself.

He had a test tomorrow after the council meeting, which meant that they was no way in hell he could study in the morning. But cuddling with Kurt felt so nice… it was just reassuring of their love to each other and it simply felt right.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked a couple of minutes later.

There was no response. Blaine had fallen asleep.

Tweet knocked on the door a minute afterwards and saw Blaine on Kurt's bed and Kurt on his desk reading something. It was really adorable, but Tweet wasn't the romantic type… he was more of a thinker.

"Can I come in?" he whispered and Kurt almost jumped.

"Yes, sure… it's your room too." He remembered him.

"But maybe you were… doing something. I don't know."

"Oh no! Don't even go there! We haven't… done anything." Kurt swallowed hard and glanced at his sleeping boyfriend to see if he had woken up.

Blaine moved a bit, but his breathing was smooth still.

"Okay, but if you do… please do it in his room." Tweet added as he sat on his bed and then moved to rest his head on his pillow. He had had a bad day and wasn't really in the mood of anything.

"I'll have that in consideration." Kurt closed his notebook and turned to face Tweet. He wanted to talk with someone about it, but was Tweet the right person? He wasn't even gay! But on the other hand, he had learnt to like him and that he was really good at being partial at everything. "Can I… can I ask you something?"

Tweet opened his eyes and nodded.

"Well… how do you… have you ever… you know… done it?" he asked not really liking what he was asking. Yes, his father had had the talk with him when he wasn't even with Blaine, but he didn't listen to much, why would he anyway? It wasn't as if he was thinking or even capable of being in a relationship with another guy, so why even bother? But now he had Blaine and they had had a… moment and he was freaking out.

"Yes, of course." Tweet answered confused.

"With a girl?"

Tweet laughed. "Not everyone at Dalton is gay, Kurt." He replied and nodded. "And yes, with a girl."

"How…. How did you know you were… ready?"

"Is Blaine pushing you to do something you don't want, Kurt? Because you don't have to!"

"Oh no!" he shook his head quickly. "He's perfect and really patience, but… I don't know how to know when… you know…" he was really having a hard time dealing with all of these.

"Listen. I lost mine when I was almost fourteen. I was a kid and wasn't really thinking when I decided to do it." He sighed "After that I never spoke to the girl again or rather she didn't… I guess she wanted me to confess I was madly in love with her, but I wasn't."

Kurt listened quietly.

"Anyway, what I'm saying… when you feel like you have the right person and when you are confident enough on yourself… I guess that's when you're ready." He finished.

Kurt lowered his head as he thought of what Tweet had told him. It was true, he needed to feel comfortable enough to do something like that and maybe he wasn't ready just yet. But he had found the right person… hadn't he? Maybe it wasn't Blaine the problem but himself.

"Thank you, Tweet." He finally replied and smiled "I just think I'm not ready. I know that Blaine will wait and that he's really good to me, but I'm not really sure I want to get into that…"

"A deeper relationship?" Tweet raised an eyebrow confused.

"Well… I guess I'm not that comfortable yet."

"You are the only one that can decide when it's the right time, Kurt. So don't lose sleep over this." He said and closed his eyes again. "If you excuse me, I'm going to try and sleep… I'm really tired."

Kurt nodded and then decided to go back to his studying, now more relaxed than before.

What he didn't know was that Blaine had woken up in the middle of his conversation and that it was killing him right now not to let the tears on his eyes go.

He understood that Kurt wasn't ready, but from what he had heard, it wasn't that Kurt wasn't ready… but that he didn't know if he was ready to do it with Blaine. Wasn't he in love with him? Why was he… not comfortable yet?

Damn…


	12. Chapter 12

_**Another chapter done! Yay! So… starting now the downfall story… the sad par will start or not… lol but don't worry, this is not an angst story… I think. So ENJOY and Review… Reviewwwwwwww jiji**_

* * *

Chapter 12

It was Saturday morning and Blaine was already awake. He had acted the past few days as if he hadn't heard Kurt's conversation with Tweet, but it was eating him from the inside out. He wanted to confront Kurt, but how could he? He was supposed to be sleeping back then and it was Kurt's feelings… if Kurt didn't feel comfortable with Blaine then there wasn't much he could do about it, right?

The day after he had heard Kurt, he had gone to his council meeting and decided (of course) not to change dorms and then he had barely made it to his test and then… then everything simply rushed around him. He didn't even concentrate at anything until he realized it was Friday's evening and he hadn't seen Kurt all day long.

He remembered that night perfectly now:

_"That's it, Blaine!" David angrily closed his text book and stared at his friend, who was barely paying attention to what David had asked._

_ "Wha- What?" Blaine got out of his mind and shook his head realizing how annoyed David looked._

_ "I've been trying to get your attention for like twenty minutes now, dude, so seriously, or you tell me what's on your mind or I'm going to flunk this test."_

_ "It's… it's nothing, I'm fine." Blaine lied._

_ "Might work with everyone else, but Blaine you know I'm your best friend and you've told me things that most people don't know…" David sighed "…please? Before you get into another Katy Perry phase?"_

_ Blaine smiled finally. He knew that everyone hated his phased, especially when it was a Katy Perry one. He would just shut down and listen to the same record over and over again until he could finally bring himself up and David was almost every single time that happened, right by his side._

_ "It's Kurt." He finally admitted._

_ "Go on… I'm listening." David muttered._

_ "I heard him say he wasn't comfortable with me…" _

_ David raised an eyebrow. "He said what?"_

_ "That he wasn't comfortable with me and I just… I don't know what that meants."_

_ "When did he say this?"_

_ "The other night when we went upstairs to his room to bandage my wrist…" he explained "I was sleeping until something woke me up and it was Tweet speaking to Kurt."_

_ "You heard their conversation?" David found it amusing… Blaine definitely was someone else when he was around Kurt._

_ "No… well… yeah, sort of." He admitted as he played with the pencil in his hand and wrote lines on his notebook. _

_ "What was the conversation about?"_

_ "I don't know… he said that he wasn't comfortable with me, that he wasn't comfortable enough for a deeper relationship or something." _

_ David closed his eyes thinking for a minute or two as his poor friend waited impatiently for his answer._

_ "That's all you heard?" he finally asked._

_ "Emm… yah, pretty much." Blaine replied._

_ "Then maybe you need to give him some space, but I don't know….I mean girls always tell me they don't want to go out when they do or they yell because I didn't buy the bear they said they didn't want…" he laughed at those weird memories; girls could be really hard to decipher. "…and I don't know about male relationships but I think Kurt's the same. I mean, look at him! He always stares at you like he was about to eat you or something."_

_ Blaine giggled a bit at the last comment and David moved to pat his back._

_ "Don't sweat it, Blaine. Just wait till he wants to talk to you and… talk." David grinned "That always works for me, besides… make up sex is the best!"_

_ Blaine threw him a pillow and glared. That was definitely out of the question. Yes he loved Kurt, but with what he had gathered from that conversation, everything was just too soon._

So he had taken David's advice and tried to concentrate on something else. He kept doing everything he usually did and during nights went to the gym to practice his boxing, the only thing his father taught him that was useful somehow.

But it was killing him. He had dark circles around his eyes that were worse than usual and he could barely focus on something for more than a couple of minutes.

And there he was: Saturday morning all dressed up already in something different than his Dalton's uniform: some gray sweatpants, a white t-shirt and a gray polar coat with a hoodie; just about to go jogging before his swimming competition.

Kurt was probably sleeping now and even though he wanted to speak to him before the competition, he knew better than to do so.

He got out of the room with only his Ipod with him and got outside quicker than ever before. He shivered and wished he had thought about putting on a scarf or something, but all he had that could actually secure him from the coldness were his grappling gloves (he loved wearing them). He stretched a bit and then began jogging… or running, he wasn't sure what it was.

The wind was cold and hit his sweaty forehead chilling him, but he didn't stop. He was just so mad, so confused he wanted to hit the gym again and box a little more, but with his wrist as swollen as it was now, it was not worth it.

Yes, Kurt had barely been around and of course, that meant Blaine did pretty much what he usually did: not care about himself. He wasn't stupid and he always wore a bandage when he hit the gym, but he couldn't help going. It was a drug for him when he was concerned, just as missing his meals was.

He had lost a couple of pounds since Wednesday, but it was fine. Nothing to worry about… but he had so much tension in his body it was killing him. Kurt was killing him… why didn't he talk to him?

He stopped. He was sweating a lot and he decided to check the time: almost two hours running, damn it.

* * *

Kurt opened his eyes suddenly. Had he been dreaming? He sat on his bed with his hands on his knees trying to remember.

It was Blaine, that was for sure. It was Blaine and he was falling, he was asking for Kurt's help but even though he was running he simply couldn't get there to save him. It was horrible… the feeling, the sensation of not being of use, that was what woke him up.

He got a shower and dressed silently, so as not to wake Tweet, as he thought about everything that had happened.

Since the talk with Tweet he had been distant with Blaine. He couldn't see him in the eyes without remembering the fear he had and what made him think. Was that fear from the fact that he didn't think Blaine was good enough? No, of course not! Blaine was perfect, but then why? Why did he have that pain in his heart all the time that made it impossible for him to say a single word to his poor boyfriend?

Combing his hair he tried to think of what Tweet had told him.

_ "You are the only one that can decide when it's the right time, Kurt. So don't lose sleep over this."_ He had said, but oh boy was he losing sleep from it.

Yes it was his decision to be with someone or to get… more involved, but that wasn't what scared him it was the fact that he couldn't understand why he was that afraid. He wanted to be with Blaine, he felt that he was the love of his life… then why was he feeling like that?

He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment. Suddenly, out of the blue, he stood and moved to the door closing it behind him.

"Finally…" Tweet whispered with a grin as he tried to fall asleep again.

"Blaine? Blaine? Are you ready yet?" he knocked again, but there was no answer.

He sighed. Blaine usually didn't lock his door, so he tried to open it and it did. He peeked inside and with sadness he realized that his boyfriend wasn't there. He knew that today was his competition and it was in a couple of hours, but he really needed to confront him, so that was the plan: find Blaine Anderson.

* * *

At the same time Kurt Hummel got out of the west dorm to find Blaine, he stopped running. He knew that he had been jogging for almost three hours now, but the tension was still there and he wasn't at all tired.

He was so angry… he just wanted to cry, hit something and yell all at the same time, but it was impossible. His clothes were completely soaked in sweat and his legs were beginning to fail on him, but who cared? His mind definitely did not.

Blaine sighed as he took one of his grappling gloves off and cleaned his forehead with his hand. Running in the middle of the campus garden just before a competition… who would have thought Blaine would do that? It was like singing karaoke the entire night before Sectionals. But again, who cared?

The campus garden was huge and it surrounded the household of Dalton. The grass was perfectly cut and green as it could be and in between there were paths of sand that moved around towards the exits from the school's territory or towards the school doors.

He sighed as he decided to finally drink a little bit of water and to begin running again, this time towards the fountain that was in the North area of the campus's garden.

Grabbing his Ipod once again he moved his hand over it until he found the song he was looking for, got the volume at max and pressed play.

Wind blow, rain fall

We've faced it all

There's still some use in trying

Hands up, heads down

Baby if you think there's no way out

Somewhere the sun's still shinning

Dark skies tell no lies

Like your stormy eyes

If it's cold tonight

I'm here now

Blaine began singing the song as he moved around in circles and dancing with a lot of passion. His heart hurt and he was tired of being in the middle of nothing… why couldn't Kurt simply talk to him?

It's stormy out so baby let me in

I can help I know I can

Together we're never gonna fall

It's stormy now but the sun's gonna shine again

Even the worst storms gotta end

We're better if we weather it all (yeah)

Together we're never gonna fall

He touched a couple of bushes as he finally got to the fountain. He looked at his reflection on the water as he felt tears of frustration in is eyes.

Boom, crash all night

You scream, we fight

These words they strike like lightning

Dark skies tell no lies

Like your stormy eyes

If it's cold tonight

I'm here now

He touched the water and threw some out of the fountain. He made fits, his knuckles white as he tried to control himself.

It's stormy out so baby let me in

I can help I know I can

Together we're never gonna fall

It's stormy now but the sun's gonna shine again

Even the worst storms gotta end

We're better if we weather it all (yeah)

Together we're never gonna fall

Kurt finally got to where Blaine was and couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was that Blaine singing? He was usually so happy and now he was singing with frustration? He swallowed hard and hid behind a bush as he saw his boyfriend kneeing on the wet grass.

It's stormy out so baby let me in

I can help I know I can

Together we're never gonna fall

It's stormy now but the sun's gonna shine again

Even the worst storms gotta end

We're better if we weather it all (yeah)

Together we're never gonna fall

Blaine took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and hit the floor as hard as he could with both of his hands. He didn't feel the pain on his left hand at first, so it didn't stop him from singing.

Now he was feeling better and the song was finishing, but there was still something stuck on his throat, he just couldn't figure out what it was.

Slowly, he prepared himself to sing the last verses of the song as he stood shackily from the ground.

Together we're never gonna fall

It's stormy now

When you breakdown, when you can't take it all

When you're slamming your fist against the wall

Thunder can sound so frightening

Kurt watched Blaine as he took his earphones out and sat on the fountain's edge. He was shivering due to the sweat now covering his entire body and that only made Kurt feel worse.

_"Courage, Kurt…_" he thought as he moved from where he was hiding and cleared his throat so that Blaine could hear him.

Blaine immediately stood as he heard Kurt and simply stared at those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Hey…" Kurt said with a smile.

"Hello, Kurt."

Kurt moved towards Blaine and his eyes moved to see his hand for a moment. He sighed.

"Are you… uncomfortable with me?" Blaine asked, tears on his eyes.

"Who told you that?" Kurt was shocked.

Blaine rolled his eyes as he backed away a little bit. He was with the hoodie on trying to hide from Kurt.

"You did." He finally admitted as he sat on the fountain's edge again.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and sat next to him and held his hand. At first he wasn't sure if Blaine would want him to, but as soon as he did, Blaine held back tightly.

"I woke up while you were talking to Tweet…" he admitted.

"Oh…" was all Kurt could say.

"And I heard that you said you were… uncomfortable and I just…" he bit his lip as a tear left his eye. "Is it true?"

He turned to face Kurt and all Kurt could see was the pain on those gorgeous eyes.

"No! I… I did say something like that, but it wasn't about you!" he added quickly as the hurt in Blaine's eyes grew. "I was talking to him about the other night… when we, you know."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. They were talking about that night? But… why?

"Did I push you that night? Did I do something wrong?" Blaine asked.

"No! It wasn't that…. I was really looking for you to talk about this when I heard you singing. I thought I had managed to cover it pretty well, but as you were about to go all Arnold Schwarzenegger on the grass, I guess I was wrong."

Blaine blushed a little bit, but listened carefully.

"I was afraid, but not of you… but because I couldn't understand why I wasn't ready yet to do that with you." Kurt explained "I mean, you are the most talented, funny, emotional and carrying person I have ever met… yet I couldn't say yes? I mean… seriously?" Kurt sighed "I really thought I was insane."

"You don't need to push yourself, Kurt." Blaine replied as he leaned on Kurt, resting his head on his shoulder "You'll be ready when you are ready."

"Yes, but why am I not ready?" Kurt asked and Blaine shrugged. "That's what I couldn't understand, why when I had everything going on for me I just couldn't… go all the way?"

"Oh…"

"And I couldn't talk to you these past few days because when I saw your face the question just popped into my mind like it was on a screen and it was driving m E! I mean, seriously! I could have lost it, but then I had this dream."

Blaine was listening carefully. Nothing made sense right now, but he was trying. He understood that Kurt wasn't ready (he didn't know himself if he was ready or not), but he didn't push him, so why was he having trouble with it? He shivered again.

"Should we… should we go inside?" Kurt frowned.

"No, I'm… I'm fine."

"Come on, we can finish this when you have fresh clothes on or else you might get sick again… and I really don't want to tell you all of these while you… leak fluids from your body." He said and pointed at all the sweat that Blaine had.

Blaine laughed and nodded finally giving up. He took a look at himself and understood Kurt: if Kurt was the one sweating like this he would have probably asked him the same. It was sexy to sweat a bit, but he looked as if he had swum in sweat, to be honest about it.

Both moved quickly towards the dorm only stopping when someone wanted to wish Blaine good luck in today's competition, which only made Blaine more concerned about the fact that it was in an hour and he wasn't even there.

They rushed into Blaine's bedroom where he almost stripped in front of Kurt without really thinking about it. Kurt gasped as he saw Blaine almost naked… only in some short underwear that was tight enough to show everything.

"We can talk while I shower… I really need to get ready." Blaine explained as he moved into the bathroom and left the door a bit open. "I'm really sorry to be talking to you like this, Kurt."

"It's… fine." Kurt managed to say as he felt his throat burning. Not because he was sick, but because deep down all he wanted was to get in the shower with Blaine.

Blaine began showering trying to concentrate on what Kurt was saying. The water was hot and his muscles were beginning to relax. He saw that his wrist was more swollen than before… Kurt was definitely going to kill him.

"Anyway, like I said. I didn't know why I was acting like that and the dream." He could hear nothing from the bathroom which meant that Blaine was listening. "It was you. You were calling for me and I couldn't get to you… even if I tried, each time I got near you went away…"

Blaine stopped soaping himself as he heard Kurt's dream.

"I was failing and you were not there." Kurt began sobbing s he sat on the edge of the bed "And when I woke up I knew it… you weren't the one I was uncomfortable with. I'm not ready because of me. I know I look all dive like, just like J Lo, but to be honest about it Blaine I had a hard time at McKinley and I'm just not completely healed yet."

The sound of water stopped as Blaine got out of the shower. He tried to dry his hair with a towel before putting one around his middle area covering what was necessary. He moved out of the bathroom and into the coldness of his bedroom as he started at his poor boyfriend sitting on his bed trying really hard not to cry.

"So you think you are a problem?" Blaine asked and Kurt finally looked up.

Nodding, Kurt lowered his head. It wasn't that he thought he was a problem, but he was told so many times that he wasn't ever going to be happy that maybe some part of him believed it. What if Blaine left? What if Blaine didn't like him anymore? He couldn't accept that, but it wasn't because of Blaine… it was because of his own insecurities.

Leaning over the wall Blaine smiled. His curls were all over his face, something that Kurt found really sexy, and he was half naked, only a towel away from being completely naked. That was definitely not a way to give someone else advice, but Blaine completely forgot about how he was and moved towards Kurt.

"Hey… Kurt?" he whispered so Kurt would look at him. "You are really adorable, you know that right?" Kurt rolled his eyes a little bit, but a grin didn't get in his face. "I understand that you have problems and that you haven't dealt with all of them. You have a long way to go and all… but I just hope you don't push me away."

Kurt wanted to say something, but nothing came to his mind.

"I just want you to know that I love you and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to be by your side as long as you are willing to let me." Blaine continued. "I also had problems at my other school… I told you I was bullied, but I was also hurt badly." Blaine lowered his head as the memories filled his mind, but he shook them away "So I can honestly say that it will take time to forget about it and you'll never really completely forget it, but … what I'm trying to say is that I've got your back, Kurt. You don't need to be alone anymore… okay?"

Kurt wanted to cry, but what his body decided was to move forward and kiss Blaine Anderson with all that he had on him. He wanted to express everything he felt for Blaine in that kiss and it made it actually a pretty interesting one.

Blaine was still with some water drops on his body, which made everything sexier, but this time, it was Blaine who pulled away.

He smiled and touched Kurt's cheek.

"I do love you."

"I love you too."

"But…" he added with a smirk on his face "…if I don't get dressed and out that door in the net ten minutes… I'm going to be a dead man."

Kurt laughed a little bit and blushed as he closed his eyes. Blaine rolled his eyes at this, but didn't comment a single thing about it.

He quickly got dressed in his Dalton's uniform and placed everything he needed for the competition in a bag: his swimsuit, his swimming hat and everything else. He thought of putting some gel on but decided against it as it would last only a couple of minutes and it was not worth it.

"So, are we okay?" Blaine asked as he finished everything and was ready to go.

Kurt held his hand and smiled. "Yes, definitely." Blaine smiled with all he had.

"But, Blaine… your wrist… I saw you hitting the ground before and David told me the other day he saw you boxing…"

Blaine kissed Kurt's knuckles. "Well after the match I promise I'll let you take care of everything, if you want." He added the last part as he didn't want to pressure Kurt.

"If I could, I'd do it right now… but it's better than nothing." he answered. "I swear I'm going to get botox before time because of all this worrying."

"Botox?" Blaine asked and leaned forward "I don't think you could be more perfect than now, Kurt. And like wine… it gets better with time."

"Yeah sure, Blaine. I'd like to see you say that in a couple of years." Kurt snorted.

Blaine stole a kiss from Kurt right then and innocently smiled as they walked together to the pool area.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Alohaaa! Thanks for reading and I send love to the people that are following this story. On this chapter… Cooper time! Yay! So enjoy it and next chapter will be up as soon as I finish writing chapter 24! So wish me luck ;)**_

_**Oh and by the way, if you have any song you think I should put PM me about it... I'm kinda searching for songs for Regionals and all ^^**_

* * *

Chapter 13

The place was packed! It seemed that in Dalton everyone always cheered for each other, something that Kurt was not used to, but was glad to see. He said his goodbyes to Blaine and then left to meet David, Wes and the boys that were waiting for him.

They all smiled at Kurt.

"So… did you make up?" Aiden finally said and received a gentle punch in the stomach and a lot of glares.

"Make up? Who said we were fighting?" Kurt asked with a hand on his hip.

"Not fighting… but since Wednesday you barely spoke to each other." David observed. "But for what I saw when you came in… everything is better, right?"

"Well, if you need to know… yes, Blaine and I are fine." He replied as he sat down.

"I didn't tell them..." Tweet whispered and Kurt laughed a little bit. He didn't mind who had told them, because they were all friends and simply worried about each other. They loved Blaine and Kurt.

"So… everyone excited?" Kurt asked and the conversation began smoothly. Everyone chatted about what they've been up to and about what they would sing in their audition next week for the Warblers.

Tweet listened carefully and commented on their choices, but he always repeated that he wasn't one to know much about music, so his opinion (in his mind) didn't actually matter that much.

"Hey everyone, it's going to start!" Aiden clapped excited.

The other school uniform was green with blue, which wasn't really Kurt's taste and he was glad he didn't have to wear that.

Both teams showed and Kurt smiled as he saw Blaine, who was wearing a sweatshirt and some tight pants with the Dalton's logo.

"And when is the little boy swimming?" Kurt heard beside him and turned to see a very familiar face.

"Cooper!" Kurt smiled. That was Blaine's older brother, who he only knew by pictures. Blaine never really talked about him much, but for what Kurt knew Cooper was a really nice guy.

"In flesh and bones." He grinned. "You must be Kurt, right?" Kurt nodded "Awesome! So little brother finally got someone to cuddle with, uh?"

Kurt blushed and Cooper moved to say hello to everyone else (who were actually very excited to see him again) before sitting next to Kurt again.

"He's going to swim in the butterfly style event that's in 40 minutes." Kurt explained "But he isn't going to participate in the free style one or the team one."

"No? Why not? Don't tell me someone with steroids got in the team."

Kurt giggled and shook his head. "No, not at all… Blaine just… he injured his wrist last week, so he's in no condition to do so."

Cooper frowned. "He hurt himself?"

"Uh… yes."

Something told Kurt that Cooper was not happy about it. Maybe he was a very protective brother? But if he was, why Blaine never spoke about him?

"Excuse me…." A little girl appeared from nowhere and touched Cooper. "…could I have a picture with you, Mr. Anderson?"

Cooper laughed and nodded. "Sure thing! But remember to add me on facebook and twitter afterwards." He replied as he posed for the camera.

That's when Kurt finally put the pieces together. "Oh my god! You… you are the guy from that commercial and… you were also in a couple of episodes of Gossip Girl."

Cooper nodded. "Guilty as charged." He replied. He was used to being famous now and he had to admit he loved the attention.

"Why Blaine never speaks about you, then? If you were my brother I would brag about you everyone I went!" Kurt couldn't stop himself from saying that.

"Well… maybe because here most students have important parents or are famous themselves?" Cooper smiled kindly "But I guess it's because I haven't… been there for Blaine in a while."

The first competition began, it was 2oo meters of free style, but Kurt didn't even look at who had won it.

"What do you mean?"

Cooper sighed. "Well… after Blaine got attacked at his other school…"

"Attacked?" Kurt interrupted him.

"He didn't tell you?" Cooper sighed. "It's normal… he barely speaks about that time… he was only fourteen." He explained to a very interested Kurt "He had finally gotten out of the closet and mom and dad weren't actually supportive about it, but at school it was worse than that. They pushed him into lockets, threw him stuff, called him names and hit him sometimes." Kurt's eyes got wider in shock "He didn't have any friends but he dealt with it the best he could. Finally, at a dance he went with another guy, just as friends… he was super excited." Cooper smiled a little bit, he could still see his baby brother's face before the dance "But when they were waiting for the other dad to pick them up, they got attacked. Blaine fought back a little bit, so that his friend could escape… and so he did." Cooper sighed again "His friend left him there and he was beaten to a pulp."

Kurt gasped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The first competition was done and the 400 meters free style began, but again, Kurt didn't even look at it.

"He was in hospital for about a month or a little bit more…" Cooper said as he stared at nothing "Four broken ribs, a perforated lung, bruises everywhere, a broken arm and a lot of cuts."

The atmosphere around them went darker and the other boys turned to hear what Cooper was saying. Besides Wes and David, none of them really knew this story in so much detail.

"Mom and dad never visited him, but I did. You should have seen his face… he was heartbroken." Cooper continued "He didn't say a single word until two weeks after he was admitted… he simply didn't care. He looked lost, ashamed of himself and definitely done with everything."

Kurt couldn't believe this. Blaine had suffered way more than what he had suffered and yet he was the one taking advices? He was the one crying?... How could Blaine smile all the time and goof around with that kind of weight on his shoulders?

"But, with time… he started being himself again, though I'll have to admit he isn't completely himself yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Cooper turned to face Kurt and sighed "He used to talk about himself; he would even tell you what he had for lunch." He smirked at that "But now he hides his feelings and thoughts most of the time… he kind of hides in his music too much."

Kurt and everyone else nodded. They had spoken about that a lot of times. Blaine was a very protective person, would always help, but you could never really tell what he was thinking or feeling and if you tried to ask him, he was the master at changing subjects without you even noticing.

"Speaking of the devil… there he is!" Cooper turned and stood clapping.

Kurt raised an eyebrow confused… why was Blaine already there?

Blaine was wearing his swimming hat with the swimming goggles, those tight pants and nothing on top… Kurt swallowed hard forgetting what he was thinking a moment before and contemplated his boyfriend. Gosh he was good looking.

"The 800 meters freestyle competition is about to start…" he heard someone say on the speakers and Kurt knew…

Blaine took the bandage off and moved towards the edge of the swimming pool preparing himself for the competition he was not supposed to be in.

"Kurt's going to kill me…" he whispered to himself in a bitter sweet tone. But what could have he done?

As he sat down to take his pants off he remembered what had happened minutes after he had gotten to the changing room.

_"There you are!" the coach had greeted, something extremely odd as Blaine was a bit late._

_ "Hello, sir." Blaine replied as he placed his bag on an empty chair._

_ "Listen, Anderson… I have to speak to you." He said and moved towards the empty side of the changing room. Blaine followed confused._

_ "I know you are a junior and all, but you have a lot of potential." Blaine shrugged, he hated when people said things like that… what could he say about it? "Anyway, we have a bit of an issue right now and I think that, if you want to be team leader next year, you should think of this as an opportunity."_

_ Blaine raised an eyebrow confused. Who ever said he wanted to be team leader?_

_ "Is there something wrong?" Blaine finally asked._

_ Mike, the coach leaned over a locker and scratched his neck before beginning his explanation. "You see, we are short of people today. Thomas and Stevens decided to get sick yesterday and of course you know Evans has the flu or something." Blaine nodded understanding now what he was going to ask him "So we need you to fill in the gaps."_

_ "But…" Blaine tried to argue back, but he was interrupted._

_ "See Anderson… you are the only one that has a record on the team besides the team leader and the other kids aren't good enough, they'll lose and Dalton can't afford to lose." He continued "I'm only asking you to do the 800 meters free style competition and be a part of the team competition. It's what you usually do anyway."_

_ "But, coach… I… I sprained my wrist. I'm not supposed to overdo it."_

_ Mike rolled his eyes. "Well, Anderson… this is a life lesson for you: sometimes you have to do this for the team and not for your own sake."_

_ Blaine sighed. He wasn't a quitter and he didn't want the team to lose. It was not fair that only because three guys were not able to go that everyone else should be punished for it. _

_ "Kurt's going to kill me…" he whispered._

_ "What was that?" Mike asked._

_ Blaine looked at him "Count me in." he finally accepted and everyone around them, who seemed to be listening eagerly, clapped._

So now there he was, in the middle of a dilemma he didn't put himself into. He didn't want to look where he knew Kurt was… he was in so much trouble now.

Suddenly, he heard something that made him turn.

"BLAINE ANDERSON, YOU BETTER GET YOURSELF HERE NOW!"

He blushed a little bit as he saw Kurt standing with his arms crossed over his chest with a not very happy expression. Everyone stared at Blaine and then at Kurt for a moment before Blaine decided to stand and move to the benches.

"You've got five minutes, Anderson!" he heard his coach saying and appreciated the understanding. In any other situation, he would have been yelled and dragged back to the competition immediately.

As he ran there he saw that Kurt was with everyone else… and there was someone he didn't expect too. Swallowing hard he slowed down as he stood right in front of them.

"Coop…" was the first thing to come out of his mouth.

"Hey there, little brother." Cooper greeted with a huge smile.

"Why are you here?"

"Can't a brother come watch his baby brother's competition?"

Blaine didn't know what to say. After Cooper had moved out and to Hollywood to pursue his career in acting he barely spoke to him. They would talk on the phone once a month and he would see him on special occasion (when Blaine didn't manage to get out of them).

His brother had raised him as his father and mother weren't really parents material, so Blaine loved him, but still... he had a lot of issues with him because he had left and barely spoke to him.

Cooper left half a year after he had told his parents he was gay and all that Blaine wanted what his brother's support… but it wasn't there. When his father began "treating him" to be normal again, all Blaine wanted was his brother's arms to calm the pain away or a phone call to explain everything, but he never got either. True, Cooper didn't have any idea of what his father did to him (and no one else knew, except his mother), but he didn't even care! So why was he there now? Why was he trying to be the brother he hadn't been for a long time?

"Ejem…" was the sound that made Blaine return to Earth. Kurt was right besides his brother and he was looking more annoyed than before.

"Hey, Kurt."

"Explain me why that beast of a coach you have is putting you on the 800 meters freestyle competition?" he demanded.

Blaine looked at everyone for support, but this time no one was giving it. Everyone seemed upset that Blaine wasn't taking care of his sprained wrist as much as he should be, so, a little of diva monster seemed perfect.

"Well… three guys decided not to show up so I was asked to fill in." Blaine explained as he lowered his head, just like a child that knew he had done something wrong.

"Blaine! This morning you punched the ground!" Kurt yelled.

"Wow… you punched the ground?" Cooper asked amused.

Blaine sighed. "I know, Kurt… but what was I supposed to do?" he asked.

Kurt wanted to hit him, but it was true… even if he had laryngitis he would sing at Glee Club… but he was supposed to be the boyfriend now, the one taking care of Blaine (who more and more seemed to be clueless about what "care about yourself" meant) not the one telling him it was okay to jump off a bridge.

"Blaine, you shouldn't compete…" Cooper said seriously.

Blaine turned to face him and glared. "Don't even start, Cooper. You don't have the right to tell me that… I don't even understand why you are here."

"Wow, chill man, he's just looking up for you." David added.

"Looking up for me?" Blaine snorted "Cooper you haven't done a single thing for me in the past few years, so don't come here telling everyone how great brother you are or how you care about me…"

With that, Blaine turned and moved back to where he was before.

Everyone stared at Cooper who looked crushed. He knew that he had a lot to make up for with his little brother, but he wasn't going to back up from it now.

"Cooper… I'm so sorry. Blaine didn't have the right to say that." Kurt said holding his hand.

"He's right… but I'm here to change that."

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"I moved out when Blaine transferred to Dalton… well a couple of months before and I've been too busy to call him." He explained "Or to visit him, but… but that's just an excuse… I should have been there for him."

The competition started and all of them began cheering for Blaine. He moved with grace in the water and seemed to have no problem with his wrist, which made Kurt feel a little better.

"COME ON BLAINE!" Aiden cheered as everyone stood.

It was the last 50 meters and Blaine was winning by a body and a half. He could hear little of the cheering and was concentrating on just breathing and moving as fast as he could.

He finally touched the edge and stopped smiling as he realized he had won. The adrenaline was all over his body and he turned to see a very happy Kurt clapping and besides… Cooper.

He bit his lip and moved out of the swimming pool and covered his body with his towel before taking his swimming hat off. His curls moved freely and were all over the place, but he didn't mind.

"Good job, Anderson!" Mike smiled "How's the wrist?"

"It's okay…" he answered honestly.

"Go change. Your next competition is in 20 minutes or so. I don't want you freezing here."

Blaine nodded and moved towards the changing room. He quickly changed his swim suit and was ready to leave to meet Kurt when the door opened and Cooper showed.

"Your boyfriend asked me to… tell you to bandage your wrist."

"I already did…" he said and showed his poorly bandaged wrist.

"That's what you call bandaging your wrist?" Cooper laughed as he moved towards Blaine "I'm glad you didn't decide to become a doctor. That's the worse bandage I've ever seen."

Blaine rolled his eyes annoyed as he tried to grab his bag, but his brother was faster and took it before him.

"Coop… it's not time to play around, okay?" he said sharply. "I really want to go to Kurt before I need to prepare for the next competition."

"Come on, Squirt, let me patch you up."

"Don't call me that… I'm not little anymore." Blaine glared at his brother as he tried to take the bag from him, but sadly… he was still too short to compete with him.

Blaine tried jumping to grab his bag, but it was impossible. He felt like a little kid trying to get his toy from his older brother and it was really annoying.

"Blaine, please let me help you!" Cooper said with his hand high so Blaine couldn't get to his bag at all.

"Like you did before?" Blaine snapped.

Cooper dropped the bag and sat down with his head low. He bit his lip before speaking. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, Blaine." He said as Blaine looked at him not really sure what to think about it all "I was a terrible brother, squirt… I left you to follow my dream when you needed me the most and I didn't even call you… who would do that, right?" He sighed "But you are still my baby brother and I'm here to change what I did… could you please give me a chance?"

Blaine bit his lip… this was his brother and he was pleading for another opportunity? Cooper was really a good brother, but he had been caught in the fame track and forgotten about everything else. But again… he was still his big brother, the one Blaine always looked up to and his hero.

He finally gave up and sat down next to his brother giving him his arm to care of. Cooper smiled and unwrapped Blaine's injured wrist and looked at it for a moment.

"Does it hurt?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Does it hurt, Blaine?" Cooper asked again frowning as if he didn't believe him.

Blaine laughed a bit and shook his head again. "No, it doesn't hurt Coop."

"Does it hurt, Squirt?" Cooper asked one more time and this time Blaine sighed.

"A little bit…" he whispered.

"You really don't know how to say no, uh?" Coop asked as he bandaged his baby brother's wrist carefully.

Blaine shrugged and smiled as his brother finished bandaging up.

"I'm going to speak to your coach, Blaine. This doesn't look good."

"No! They need me, Coop." he replied shaking his head "Please don't do it… I promise after this I'll let Kurt take care of me or even you."

Cooper frowned thinking. He looked at his baby brother's wrist and bit his lip. It was really swollen, but he knew Blaine too well to even think that he was going to back away from this competition.

"Fine… I'll stay this weekend so I'll be able to take care of you."

Blaine almost chocked with the water he had tried to drink. "Entire weekend?"

"Yes, I was hoping to catch up with you, squirt."

"Don't call me that…" Blaine said rolling his eyes. "And yes, I'd like to catch up, Coop."

Cooper stood and then both boys left to where Kurt was. He immediately congratulated Blaine for winning just like the rest and then held his hand tightly. He was still mad that Blaine was doing this, but he had to be supportive.

"So you're doing everything already?"

"Everything?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah… I mean, you are together so, cuddle, kissing… waking up in the wrong bed?" Cooper teased until Blaine hit him in the stomach, maybe just a little bit too hard.

"And no…"

"Really? We thought you have!" David interrupted and hugged poor Kurt who was really looking like a tomato.

"See? I'm giving you… two months tops since today." Cooper continued.

"I'll bet one hundred dollars that it's in three." Aiden grinned.

"I'll take the bet!" Cooper took Aiden's hand and shook it as Blaine sat next to Kurt resting his head on his shoulder.

"Just great… betting with our sexual life…" he commented as Kurt combed his hair with his hand trying to calm Blaine down.

"Sssh… don't worry about them, just think they're not here or they are speaking a language you don't know."

Blaine smiled and closed his eyes. He had about 10 minutes before he had to rush down again and he was definitely going to rest them as much as possible.

The next competition was the 800 meters butterfly style, which Blaine had the record for. He went into the changing room a couple of minutes before hand and was already outside in the swimming area when he was called.

He sat down and soon the competition began. Blaine again won, but not for much. It was disappointing to his coach that he didn't kill it in this one and it was shown on his face as Blaine left towards the benches.

"Anderson, what was that?" he almost yelled really pissed off.

Blaine lowered his head and sighed.

"I'm sorry, coach. I was…"

"Distracted?" he interrupted "Maybe if you didn't have your boyfriend here to mess with your head you would actually do what you are supposed to."

Kurt stood in shock but Cooper pushed him back to his seat. Everyone glared at Mike, but what was interesting was that Blaine was doing it too.

"Don't get my boyfriend involved, coach. If you want you can yell all you want at my poor performance, but don't bring him up."

Mike glanced at everyone and then sighed.

"I'm sorry… you did win anyway. I think you better get ready for the next one."

"No, I think he's done." Cooper interrupted and both Blaine and Mike turned to face him with an eyebrow raised.

"And who are you?"

"Cooper Anderson, nice to meet you." He replied "And this is my baby brother, Blaine, who really needs to go to the infirmary right now."

Blaine sighed and nodded. It was true, after that competition he was tired and his wrist was hurting him. He turned to face Mike who looked at his swollen wrist and nodded.

"Thanks, Coop"

"No problem, squirt."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Baaaaaah, so sorry I didn't post yesterday but it was a TERRIBLE day. My computer decided to die on me =( so I had to buy a new one today and though it's pink and I love it… it's kind of sad and annoying that the other one decided to go bye-bye on me. The other reason I didn't post was because I got an email from my teacher saying my test would be on vacations! VACATIONS! And I already have plane tickets to go skiing… so… bad day, completely! Anyway, I'm back today with a new chapter.**_

_**Thanks for everyone reviewing, the followers and people that put the story in their favourites =) Hugs to you all and this chapter is 4u. ENJOY!**_

* * *

Chapter 14

"So how was it?" Kurt asked as soon as he arrived back at Dalton.

"Good actually." Blaine smiled back as he kissed those gorgeous lips before moving upstairs with Kurt towards his room.

He had been with Cooper the entire day and it had been great. Cooper had called him at about ten in the morning asking if they could go for a cup of coffee to catch up and Blaine had agreed.

After getting ready in his usual Dalton's uniform he had left towards the entry where Cooper had been waiting for him. He smiled and off they went. They talked about Cooper and his new career and his love life with was completely empty. Then it was Blaine's turn, who simply shrugged and said everything was fine.

They went for a walk as Cooper talked about his new audition and gave Blaine a couple of tips (which he didn't really agreed with) for his audition the next day with the Warblers.

"And what happened next?" Kurt asked eager to know what had happened.

Blaine smiled and held Kurt's hand and caressed it.

"We went to eat at this fancy restaurant which I've never seen before." He continued "And we talked… about you."

"Me?" Kurt said surprised. He wasn't expecting to be part of their conversation… well a little bit yes, but not right from the start.

Blaine blushed. "Yes, he wanted to know who you were, how we met and all that stuff…" he took a deep breath remembering.

_"He seems nice…" Cooper said as he played a little bit with his salad._

_ "He is." Blaine replied with a smile as he picked a piece of bread. "He is more than nice… he's great in every single way."_

_ "So you are happy, squirt?"_

_ "More than when you call me that." He snorted but then he couldn't help but smile "And yes, I'm really happy. I love him, he's the one for me."_

_ "Wooow… you haven't even slept with him and you are already hearing wedding bells?" Cooper laughed._

_ "No… we haven't done that yet, but… you don't need to… I just know." He tried to explain._

_ "What does mom and dad think about him…?" Cooper asked in a really low tone._

_ Blaine stopped eating; somehow his appetite had run away. _

_ "I don't know… I haven't told them anything yet." He swallowed hard. "You know how they are…"_

_ "But maybe if they meet him they'll change. Why don't you give them a chance like you did to me? I know they haven't been the best parents, but… they are your parents."_

_ Blaine shook his head. "No, I… I know for a fact that they won't like Kurt or anyone I bring as long as it's a boy." He shivered a little bit as he said that. _

_ "You okay there, squirt?" Cooper raised an eyebrow. "Something you want to tell me?" he added after a couple of minutes of silence._

_ "So you think you'll nail this next audition?" Blaine asked smiling. _

_ "Eh…" Cooper wanted to tell him to stop trying to change the subject, but something on Blaine's eyes told him not to keep pushing. He knew his baby brother too well to even try. "Sure, it's me who we are talking about here, squirt!" _

"After we finished having lunch he took me to buy some clothes… apparently he couldn't believe I didn't have anything else to wear but my Dalton's uniform"

"Finally someone heard my prayers!" Kurt joked "But seriously, Blaine… there is something else in this world than red and gray."

"I know… I just… feel comfortable with this and I don't need to take hours to find what I want to wear."

"But that's the joy of it!" Kurt said confused.

Blaine smiled. "Maybe I'll try it."

"How's your wrist?" Kurt changed subjects quickly.

"It's alright. She said I had hurt it pretty bad and yelled at the coach because of what he had done." Blaine explained "So I'm not supposed to do anything this week but rest or something."

"Or and rest you will, Mr."

Blaine smiled. "Are you ready for tomorrow's audition?"

"Of course! Are you going to perform?"

"Yes… why wouldn't I?"

"Because… no offense but there's not much you can do as a performance with a bad arm." Kurt replied.

Blaine moved to cuddle Kurt on his chest and whispered in his ear.

"You don't need to use a hand to bust a move."

With that, Blaine finally got Kurt to stop asking things.

* * *

Next morning was hectic. Kurt didn't have much to do but go to classes, but the audition was beginning to worry him.

It wasn't that he didn't think he was good, but… there were so many talented guys in the Warblers that it was a long shot. Not counting that he was the new one, he had Aiden and Rob that would probably get the duet, Matthew Evans who he had to accept was a great singer and… Blaine. Gosh! Blaine was so good that he was obviously getting the lead. But maybe he could do something?

"You okay?" Tweet finally asked as he watched Kurt do another circle on his notebook. "You seem… upset."

"I'm just worried about the audition today."

"Oh… that." Tweet replied not really overjoyed by it.

"I really want to get an important part." Kurt said and sighed. "But everyone is really good and I'll probably end in the back."

"If you say that then you'll probably get in the back." Tweet responded "You know why everyone likes Blaine when he performs?" Kurt shook his head "Because he looks comfortable there and he glows. He believes he's good and he doesn't care what everyone else thinks."

Kurt smiled. It was true… Blaine was amazing when he performed, he was really a star. He loved when Blaine sang as he seemed to put everything: every part of his heart and body there.

"You are right. Thanks, Tweet." He replied as he calmed himself down.

Blaine on the other hand didn't even have time to worry. Because the fair at Dalton was coming soon he had a lot to do for the art group he was in and of course, as he was a prefect, he had a lot on that side too.

He got to all of his classes tired and late, but no teacher gave him a hard time for it. David would always have a sit for him and would explain what they had passed, which Blaine thanked deeply.

"So what are we going to have for this year's fair?" David asked as they finally got to the dinner for their lunch.

Blaine smiled as everyone was already there and he sat next to Kurt.

"Well… this year orphans from all around the area will come, so basically we are thinking about putting a bunch of games from each dorm and organize a play or something." Blaine explained as he took a protein bar from his pocket.

That bar never got to his mouth as Kurt quickly took it away. "No, you need your strength and you are going t have a decent lunch, Blaine." He said as he placed a tray that he had gotten for Blaine before, in front of him.

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt on the cheek as a thank you before beginning to eat.

"So how is everyone with their audition?" Aiden asked as he ate an apple.

"Wes and I are not going to audition." David replied and everyone stopped what they were doing, except Wes.

"Why not?" Blaine asked.

"Well… we really need time for our girlfriends." He explained and everyone raised an eyebrow. "What? We do have lives."

Wes smiled. "What he means is that he's behind in two classes and I'm supposed to help with the art department too. So we don't have much time."

"Aaaah…" everyone said and David glared.

"What? And you believe that?"

"Because you would have probably told everyone here that you had a girlfriend, David." Blaine explained "You always do."

David rolled his eyes as he threw a napkin at his friend, who simply laughed.

"Well… that's less competition." Kurt said and Blaine was the only one that laughed.

"You are so cute…" he whispered and then everyone began eating their lunch again.

Blaine smiled as he watched everyone and realized this was going t be an interesting auditions day.

* * *

"So, because Wes and David had decided not to audition we'll have to rearrange everything." Mrs. Collins said annoyed as the two boys tried to hide.

Every Warbler was there, even Matthew. Blaine looked at him who completely ignored him and decided not to think about him right now. Kurt was by his side and that was all that he needed.

Mrs. Collins called two boys that performed their own version of Warzone from The Wanted. Everyone clapped, but compared to the performance by Rob and Aiden, it wasn't that great.

Kurt was moving his foot really quickly as everyone began auditioning. Each time Mrs. Collins called a name he felt worse.

"Kurt… it's going to be okay." Blaine whispered as he stood.

"Where are you going?"

Blaine laughed and ruffled Kurt's hair, who didn't look happy about it at all.

"I'm going to audition, of course." He replied with a smirk.

Everyone turned to face Blaine and smiled. They were all expecting him to do great, but that in fact meant more pressure for him. He could do an excellent song but, compared to his other performances, could suck. He was the lead singer, so every eye was on him.

"So go on Blaine, we are waiting." Mrs. Collins said as she wrote something down.

David and Wes stood and placed themselves behind Blaine, who smiled at them and nodded as they began singing a "uuuuh" as Blaine began moving.

It's gonna take a lot to drag me

Away from you

There's nothing that a hundred men or more

Could ever do

Just like the rains down in africa

It's gonna take some time but

I know you're worth fighting for

Oh oh oh, eh

I'll fight for you

David and Wes moved one to each side as they sang "E EH BA BAM BA EH BAM BA EH EH EH BA BAM BA EH h Ba Ba Bam Eh" as Blaine kept singing.

I'll fight for you

(EH BA BAM BA EH BAM BA EH EH EH BA BAM BA EH)

I'll fight for you

Then Blaine made an amazing move with his feet as he turned in circles and as he stopped blinked at a very blushed Kurt. Everyone clapped a little bit as their lead singer began doing moves with his feet that they had never seen before on a Warbler.

Let them cool

We both know

They don't wanna see us together

Don't wanna lose

What I live for

I'm willing to do whatever

Blaine made faces and acted hurt as everyone smiled.

Cause I don't wanna see you cry

Give it another try

I better get it right this time

As long as you're prepared to fight

Again another busting move as he stared at Kurt. The dancing and the faces Blaine did show how brilliant he was and Kurt just couldn't help but smile deeply. He was so proud.

I don't wanna live another day

Without your body next to me

I'm not gonna let them break us down

Cause baby i know now

He turned to do some coordinated moves with Wes and David who grinned all the time as they sang the background music.

It's gonna take a lot to drag me

Away from you

(I'll fight for you)

There's nothing that a hundred men or more

Could ever do

(I'll fight for you)

Just like the rains down in africa

(I'll fight for you)

It's gonna take some time but

I know you're worth fighting for

Blaine moved a hand and they all stopped moving. David yelled "let's go" and Blaine turned on his heels a 360° turn and began singing again in a very low pitch.

What They say, it don't even matter

They don´t really understand

Without each other we are barely breathing

Let´s get air in these hearts again

Cause I don´t wanna see you cry, cry

Give our love another try, try

I bet we get it right this time, time

As long as you´re prepared to fight, prepared to fight

His moves were smooth and he ducked a couple of times as he grinned with that spotless smile of his.

I don't wanna live another day

Without your body next to me

I´m not gonna let them break us down

Cause Baby I know now

Know now, Know now

Again Blaine busted some moves as he sang the chorus again, now in his usual voice.

It´s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you

-I´ll fight for you-

There´s nothing that 100 men ore more could ever do

-I´ll fight for you-

Just like the rain down in Africa

I´ll fight for you

It´s gonna take some time but I know you´re worth fighting for!

I´ll fight for you

David and Wes sang "EH BA BAM BA EH BAM BA EH EH EH BA BAM BA EH/EH BA BAM BA EH BAM BA EH EH EH BA BAM BA EH" again as Blaine moved and jumped on a chair, which made Kurt gasped afraid.

Now if you got someone that´s worth fighting for

Don´t let nobody hold you down, let me hear you say,

And he put his arms in the air as everyone sang:

WOAH, OH WOA (everyone)

And if you found someone that´s worth dying for

The one you can´t live without, let me hear you say,

Again he placed his hands on the arm as everyone sang:

WOAH, OH WOA

That was when he turned the chair and made a single smooth jump to the ground where he landed on his knees right in front of Kurt. He wanted to kiss him, but he only leaned closer and then quickly moved back to his place as the song was beginning to end.

It´s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you

There´s nothing that 100 men ore more could ever do

I´ll fight for you

Just like the rain down in Africa

I´ll fight for you

It´s gonna take some time but I know you´re worth fighting for!

Wes and David sang "Who" and then turned around so their back was to the public. Blaine looked down as he closed his eyes for the finale.

It´s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you

I´ll fight for you

There´s nothing that 100 men ore more could ever do

I´ll fight for you

Just like the rain down in Africa

I´ll fight for you

It´s gonna take some time but I know you´re worth fighting for!

All the Warblers and even Mrs. Collins stood clapping as they yelled "you got it!" or "awesome" or things like that. Kurt clapped too, but he would have been this happy even if Blaine hadn't basically told him that he'd fight for his love forever.

Blaine clapped for David and Wes who simply hugged him before going back to their seats. Blaine, of course, had to stay there to hear what Mrs. Collins had to say.

"Well… what can I say?" she began after a couple of minutes when everyone stopped clapping. "I think we definitely saw something we've never seen."

Blaine blushed.

"It was brilliant. That's all I've got to say, Blaine."

"Thank you, Mrs. Collins." He replied as he bowed and started walking back to his seat next to Kurt.

"Now… our next performer will be Kurt Hummel." She said and Kurt wanted to throw up. How could he sing after what Blaine did?

"You'll do great, Kurt." Blaine whispered.

"Wish me luck." He said even though in his guts he was feeling worse than ever.

He moved to the center and played a cd on the radio. Before pressing play he watched everyone that was in the room: most students barely knew him and were just staring blankly at him, but Aiden, Rob, Wes, David and specially Blaine were smiling already ready to stand and clap.

The only thing that didn't make him relax was the face Matthew was giving him. It was as if he wanted him dead… he glared back deciding that if Blaine was going to fight for his love, then he was going to fight for Blaine too.

"Ready, Mr. Hummel?" Mrs. Collins asked and Kurt nodded.

The music began and Kurt simply stood there with his eyes closed.

Hooow? Haooow? Hooow?

I can't believe what you said to me

Last night when we were alone

You threw your hands up

Baby you gave up, you gave up

I can't believe how you looked at me

With your James Dean glossy eyes

In your tight jeans with your long hair

And your cigarette stained lies

He opened his eyes and everyone was looking at him in surprise. He smiled.

Could we fix you if you broke?

And is your punch line just a joke?

I'll never talk again

Oh boy you've left me speechless

You've left me speechless, so speechless

I'll never love again,

Oh boy you've left me speechless

You've left me speechless, so speechless.

Blaine smiled. This was the perfect song for Kurt, not only because he sang in perfectly, but because it was from his muse Lady Gaga. He, on the other hand, didn't find Lady Gaga as good as Katy Perry, but hearing Kurt sing this song made him wonder if he was right or wrong.

I can't believe how you slurred at me

With your half wired broken jaw

You popped my heart seams

On my bubble dreams, bubble dreams

I can't believe how you looked at me

With your Johnnie Walker eyes

He's gonna get you and after he's through

There's gonna be no love left to rye

Kurt didn't need to dance like Blaine did; his voice was capturing everyone around him and even Mrs. Collins was raising an eyebrow in shock.

And I know that it's complicated

But I'm a loser in love

So baby raise a glass to mend

All the broken hearts

Of all my wrecked up friends

I'll never talk again

Oh boy you've left me speechless

You've left me speechless so speechless

I'll never love again,

Oh friend you've left me speechless

You've left me speechless, so speechless

Aiden stood right then and began singing the background part of "Hooow" Haaaooow? Hoooow?" and smiled at Kurt as he did. Then Kurt closed his eyes again preparing for his time.

And after all the drinks and bars that we've been to

Would you give it all up?

Could I give it all up for you?

Blaine smiled as everyone stood clapping a little bit. He had gotten to that note perfectly and even Matthew had to admit he was good.

And after all the boys and girls that we've been through

Would you give it all up?

Could you give it all up?

If I promise to you boy

Kurt moved around slowly as he passed his hand through the piano, but didn't hit any key. He turned around to face everyone again and smiled.

That I'll never talk again

And I'll never love again

I'll never write a song

Won't even sing along

I'll never love again

Aiden again did the background singing, but didn't move from his seat. This was Kurt's moment to shine.

(aaah, aah) So speechless

You left me speechless, so speechless

Will you ever talk again?

Oh boy, why you so speechless?

You've left me speechless

Some men may follow me

But you choose "death and company"

Why you so speechless? Oh oh oh

Everyone yelled as they greeted Kurt for that amazing performance. He said so many thank you that he could barely count them as he finally got free and moved to where Blaine was.

"That was…"

"Speechless?" Kurt continued.

Blaine laughed a bit and nodded. "Speechless and amazing. You are definitely getting the lead." He replied as he held Kurt's hand. "I'm so proud of you."

"Oh please, you are getting the lead and you know it, Blaine." He replied, but deep down he was glad to hear that Blaine thought that he had a chance.

Blaine didn't reply as Mrs. Collins stood ready to tell Kurt what she thought. Kurt quickly moved to the center of the room again and stared at her waiting.

"This year we seem to have a lot of star power, uh?" She said with a big smile. "Great performance… I think we'll have an interesting voting result this year."

With that, Kurt's audition had ended and, adding everything, it was definitely a good result.

"So… as we don't have any other audition, I'll ask everyone to write down on a paper for the lead singer and the duet before leaving." Mrs. Collins explained "Just put it in that box and you may leave."

Kurt smiled as he wrote down Blaine for the lead and himself and Blaine for the duet. He had to admit that he even though Aiden and Rob had done a great job… he wanted to sing with Blaine with all of his heart.

"Ready?" Blaine asked after he had placed his vote in the box.

Kurt nodded and both boys left the room with a smile on their faces.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Another chapter! I haven't written in a few days because I have an exam tomorrow D: ; but it's still a long go before chapter 24 (the one I'm in right now) so there's no harm in posting another one, right? Anyway, thank you all for reading and**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Chapter 15

A couple of days after the audition, Kurt was sleeping on Blaine's couch as he tried to finish an essay for one of his classes. Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt sleep for a couple of minutes… he was adorable all cuddled like a ball.

He knew that Dalton was hard, but that and the fact that Kurt was really a competitive person was a terrible combination. Kurt had told him he wanted to get into those Advance Classes and even though Blaine told him it was not necessary, Kurt had decided to push himself until he got there.

It was heartbreaking to see him almost falling asleep everywhere and barely understanding what the conversation was all about… he was a mess and Blaine didn't know how to fix it.

"_But you do it! Why can't I?" Kurt had asked the day before._

_ Blaine sighed. "Because I've never really slept more than a couple of hours, Kurt. You on the other hand, seem to be like a bear hibernating." He joked._

_ "Oh, shut up." Kurt snapped. He was so easily disturbed when he was tired. "You just don't want me to be in those classes, uh? Why not? Am I that much of a threat to you?... oh just forget it! I don't need your help anyway."_

_ And with that Kurt had left the library and Blaine had gotten a hard punch on the guts. He just wanted to help Kurt… why couldn't he see it?_

Blaine stopped writing and closed his computer. He wasn't able to concentrate; he had too much in his mind. The audition results for the Warblers was going to be announced today, the fair was next week and so were sectionals. His grades were perfect, but his mind was getting tired.

He stared at the clock; it was almost time for his next class and Kurt's too. He didn't want to wake him up, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

He put his jacket on and moved to touch Kurt on the shoulder.

"Kurt… you need to wake up." He whispered as the other boy tried to push him away. "Kurt… you have a class in about fifteen minutes." He tried again, but the boy was too stubborn.

Blaine sighed. It was killing him to try and wake Kurt up, but he had to

"Oh Finn will you please stop that!" Kurt yelled angrily as he pushed Blaine, who ended up on the floor. Luckily he was quick to react and put his right hand so it wouldn't hurt so much.

He began laughing as he couldn't believe Kurt would have an aggressive side. He laughed so much that Kurt finally opened an eye and realized what he had done.

"Oh my god, Blaine!" he yelled as he quickly moved to be next to his boyfriend, who was still laughing "Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's…. fine… just… can't… breathe." He said as he couldn't stop laughing. He placed a hand over his chest as it began hurting a little bit.

Kurt glared a little bit. Why was he laughing so much? He waited for Blaine to stop it and when he finally did he leaned over Kurt already worked out.

"I love you…" Blaine said as he closed his eyes trying to calm himself down.

"I love you too… but I still don't get why you are laughing this much! I could have hurt you!" Kurt replied.

"It's fine, Kurt. I landed with my other hand and thanks to your cares these past few days I think it's already fixed." Blaine answered and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No, you still need to rest it for half a week, Blaine." He said and before Blaine could say anything he added. "Don't make me call Cooper."

Blaine glared. Why had Cooper given Kurt his cell phone? Now every time he wanted to do something interesting or forgot about lunch or sleep he would receive a message from his older brother telling him how bad that was.

"Fine…" he decided to say "I won't do anything for the next five days." He finished. It was already Wednesday so he could deal with a few more days being treated like he was made of glass, right?

David had become his second mother (Kurt being the first) and everyone would always help him carrying his things. It was annoying as Blaine wasn't one to ask for help, EVER, but he understood they were doing it for his sake, so he never complained.

"Good." Kurt smiled as he stood and helped Blaine stand as well. "Or else I would have tied you to the bed or something."

"Wouldn't mind it at all.." Blaine whispered.

"What was that?" Kurt asked as he grabbed and put his own jacket on.

"Nothing… just that you better go, you have class now."

Kurt's mouth opened. "Oh no… don't tell me I fell asleep. Blaine! Why didn't you woke me up earlier!" Kurt panicked. He had an essay and he had been writing it when he fell asleep. The problem was that it was for right now.

"You looked too cute to be woken up. I actually thought of leaving you there." Blaine admitted "You were really tired…"

"But, Blaine! You knew I had to finish that damn essay or else I wouldn't be able to get into those Advance Classes!" Kurt yelled angrily. He couldn't believe this… Blaine knew how important it was for him and he had done nothing to help him.

"Kurt… relax… please…"

"No!" he interrupted Blaine "You knew how important it was for me and yet you didn't do anything! Gosh I'm so mad I could actually hide your gel from you!"

Blaine raised an eyebrow and moved to the couch and handled Kurt something.

"Glad you think so high of me…" he whispered as he turned and left his room.

Kurt opened the carpet that Blaine had given him and realized that inside was the paper he was supposed to handle today. He stared at it and then saw it was complete… Blaine had finished it for him. He swallowed hard as he turned the pages and saw that on the last one there was something written:

COURAGE! YOU CAN DO IT.

I REALLY LOVE YOU, BLAINE.

He stared at the piece of paper and tears got in his eyes. He had said terrible things to Blaine and now he knew it was all for nothing.

He grabbed his things and went to his class in complete silence.

* * *

"Sure you can take it out?" Wes asked as he cut another piece of paper for Blaine to stick on their art project.

"I swear if you ask me again I'm going to stick your mouth shut!" Blaine yelled as he grabbed another piece of paper and put it in place.

Since lunch time they had been allowed to skip classes to do some things for the fair, so Wes and Blaine hadn't even eaten and were stuck with about 20 more students in the art room trying to get everything ready.

But Blaine's mood was horrible and most students tried to be as far away from him as they could. He wasn't usually like this and everyone guessed he was stressing about something but after he almost threw a bucket of paint to a freshman that asked if he could show him how to paint a tree, they had decided to stay away as possible.

Wes was the only one that tried to be around him still, but he was already starting to get annoyed.

Blaine was multitasking as usual: making sketches of what they needed to do, painting, cutting and pasting things as he moved around to see how everyone else was going. Of course, he had decided to take off his bandage as he said he needed both hands to do his work and even though it wasn't swollen anymore, Wes was worried.

"Blaine… stop being suck an… ass! Wes yelled finally.

Blaine looked at him confused. He definitely didn't realize he had been so annoying. Wes sighed and grabbed his best friend and took him outside, so they could have a little more privacy.

"You've almost killed two kids today." Wes continued "Could you explain me why?"

"I…" he lowered his head and put his hands on his pockets. "It's nothing."

"Nothing is always something with you, Blaine." Wes confronted.

"It's nothing, I promise." Blaine replied. "I just woke up with my left foot."

Wes sighed. He could never get Blaine to talk, but maybe someone else might. He would talk to David and Kurt about this and see what they could do. "Just take care of yourself, okay?" he added as he patted his friend's back "And put that bandage on before I staple it to your arm."

Blaine laughed and nodded. He had been acting really badly and it wasn't anyone's fault but his. He decided to hide that anger and be happy again and deal with it when he saw Kurt again.

* * *

"Why didn't you audition?" Corey asked Matthew finally as they sat on a bench in the garden.

"I just… didn't feel like it." Matt answered as he looked up and saw Blaine on the art's department. He smiled.

After what had happened the other day he had to move away and think about what do to once again. Everyone thought that he was in love with Kurt and he wanted everyone to know that, but Blaine knew and that was great.

"So you agree that Kurt sings with Blaine?" Corey asked as he crossed his legs.

Matthew finally looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Like I wouldn't notice!" Corey rolled his eyes "I mean seriously! I first thought that you liked Kurt, but after you completely ignoring Blaine for an entire week… it was easy to put one and one together.

Matthew wanted to say something, but he just decided to turn his head and watch Blaine again with a smile on his face. There was nothing to say… Corey was his best friend and he knew he would be fine with it.

"So you still thinking of getting him?"

Matthew nodded. "It took me a while, but I think I found the perfect way to get Blaine with me."

Corey frowned. He wasn't sure if Matthew was trying to get Blaine by making him fall in love with him or by forcing him. Corey was Matthew's best friend, but he liked Blaine and Kurt and he didn't want any of them to get hurt.

"Just be careful…"

"In love and war everything is allowed." Matthew replied as he stood. "Let's go, the audition's results should be posted already."

And with that, Matthew was gone.

* * *

Every Warbler and almost half the school were at the music room when Blaine got there. He looked around and saw that Kurt was next to Tweet and he decided to sit on the other side of the room without even looking at him.

He was still hurt by everything, but he loved Kurt. He just needed to talk to him when no one else would be there.

"Blaine, could we talk?"

Blaine turned and saw Matthew right next to him. He raised an eyebrow and tensed a little bit as he grabbed the edges of the chair he was sitting in. He could remember the look in those eyes as if he was hunting him, but he was a Warbler and Blaine wasn't one to say no.

"Sure, what about?"

"I wanted to say sorry. I was… confused." Matthew explained "I just want to be your friend again. Besides, I could use some help with my grades as they seem to be going down quicker than a beer can on a party."

Blaine laughed and everyone around (especially Kurt) started looking at them.

"It's okay Matthew, we all make mistakes." He patted his back "And I'd love to help you with your grades… as a friend, of course."

Matthew smiled and hugged Blaine, who was surprised at first but then hugged him back. "Thanks, pal!"

With that, Matthew left Blaine who smiled at him.

"What was that about?" David asked as he sat where Matthew had.

"Nothing important… he just said he was sorry for something."

"Oh… seems Kurt doesn't think it's nothing…" he said and pointed at Kurt who was actually almost throwing knives from his eyes at Blaine.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and then simple decided to ignore the fact that somehow his boyfriend was upset.

"So, now that everyone is here… let's see how the votes went!" Mrs. Collins called as she put a sheet of paper on the wall and moved as everyone quickly stood and walked to see who had made it.

"Blaine, you got the lead!" Wes yelled.

Blaine simply shrugged and smiled shyly.

"Woow and there's something new here!" David commented to Blaine as he was right in front of the sheet of paper and Blaine was too far away to even see it. "Rob and Aiden got a duet but you and Kurt did as well!"

Kurt swallowed as he heard that. He had a solo with Blaine? They looked at each other and Blaine gave him a tiny smile before turning around and congratulated Rob and Aiden.

After everyone left the room, Blaine and Kurt stood in front of each other. They had asked each other (without even saying a word to each other) to stay there and talk to each other.

"Did you… turn in your essay?" Blaine asked to break the ice between them.

"Yes, thank you." Kurt replied and sighed. "I'm so sorry, Blaine. I never meant to say those words, I was mad and angry and terribly confused… not counting the fact that I had slept less and eight hours the entire week…"

Blaine giggled and then leaned forward to kiss Kurt in the middle of the sentence to make him stop talking.

They kissed for almost five minutes before Kurt backed away in need for some oxygen. He smiled at Blaine.

"I'm not mad at you… I just… I was sad that you thought I didn't want you to get into those Advance Classes, that's all." Blaine explained.

"I was so stressed out with getting into some stupid classes that I actually became blind to you and I'm sorry about it, Blaine." He apologized "Oh and I would never hide your gel, I swear to Lady Gaga's new single."

Blaine laughed hard this time and then nodded. "Hey… now that we have a duet together, want to practice?"

"I'd love to!" Kurt said with wide eyes as Blaine led him to the center of the room. Blaine sat on the couch thinking for a moment about what to sing and then he stood with a smirk on his face as he began singing.

Love, like a road that never ends

How it leads me back again

To heartache

I'll never understand

Kurt smiled as he began singing the next part.

Darling, I put my heart upon the shelf

'Til the moment was right

And I tell myself...

They were right in front of each other and Blaine turned and moved a little bit away as he raised a hand for Kurt to grab.

Next time I fall in love (Blaine)

I'll know better what to do

Next time I fall in love (Blaine)

Ooh, ooh, ooh

The next time I fall in love (Blaine)

The next time I fall in love (Blaine)

It will be with you (Blaine)

Kurt acted as he was thinking if he should grab Blaine's hand or not and then finally shook his head as he moved away with an innocent smile as he sang.

Oh, now, as I look into your eyes

Well, I wonder if it's wise

To hold you (both) like I've wanted to before

Blaine looked frustrated and moved to where Kurt was as he sang along.

Tonight

Ooh, I was thinking that you might

Be the one who breathes life

Into this heart of mine

Both sand the next part as they held hands and moved gently around the place.

Next time I fall in love

I'll know better what to do

Next time I fall in love

Ooh, ooh, ooh

The next time I fall in love

Blaine moved closer to Kurt as he whispered the next part in his ear.

The next time I fall in love

Kurt hugged him tightly as he answered…

It will be with you

Both danced along the music room, Blaine leading and Kurt following in perfect synchrony. Blaine closed his eyes as he sang happily as Kurt was by his side.

Next time, I'm gonna follow through

Kurt followed him as they continued singing together.

And if it drives me crazy

I will know better why

The next time I try

The last chorus was about to start and they stopped moving. They looked into each other's eyes as they sang only to the person in front of them.

Next time I fall in love

Oh, whoa, oh

Next time I fall in love

Ooh, ooh, ooh

The next time I fall in love

The next time I fall in love

It will be with you

The music faded and Blaine stared at Kurt for a long time. He was definitely the right guy for him…

"Oh for crying out loud, just kiss already!" they hear and turned to see that all of their friends were right there at the door, even Tweet.

Kurt blushed and Blaine glared at them as they had completely destroyed the moment.

"Well, that was a really good performance." Blaine whispered because he didn't know what to do now that his friends had ruined the perfect ending he had planned.

"We should go…" Kurt added and Blaine nodded as they moved (still hand in hand) towards the door and followed by the rest of the gang.

They got to Blaine's room and he closed the door right in front of David's nose, who simply laughed and left to play some videogames with the others.

"Think they'll finally release that sexual tension?" Aiden asked.

"I give them less than a month." David replied.

"Wanna bet with Blaine's brother and me?" Aiden asked and David grinned taking his hand to seal the deal.

Blaine wanted to kill them all, but when he turned around he saw Kurt who was on his couch fighting to stay awake. Blaine smiled and sat next to him putting an arm around that tender body of his.

"Maybe we should just do it…" Kurt mumbled.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and realized that Kurt was half asleep and probably was saying whatever came to mind. He smirked a little bit.

"You think?" he asked ready to tease his boyfriend a little bit.

"We both… want it, right?"

Blaine tried to control himself from laughing. "Might be true… but why don't you sleep before, uh?" He began touching Kurt's hair gently.

Everything seemed perfect. He thought about the first time he saw Kurt standing right in the middle of the hall without knowing where to go, with that gorgeous face and that fright that Blaine felt the need to take away. And now, now that guy was there in his arms where he could really take care of him. Everything was perfect: he had the guy, the popularity, his brother… the only thing missing was something he never really cared about: family.

He sighed as he looked at the clock… maybe Kurt could sleep there. It was already too late for waking him up and do something and he just didn't want Kurt to go. Was that selfish? Maybe, but he wasn't going to do anything… he would never force Kurt into anything and he would never touch Kurt in a weird way unless he was ready.

Pushing himself up from the couch he carefully grabbed Kurt and put him on his own bed. He smiled as Kurt mumbled something that didn't make sense, something like "hot or cold"… maybe he was singing in his dreams.

He smiled as he sat on the ground and watched Kurt sleep for a couple of minutes. Closing his eyes he decided to grab his guitar and played a song, whatever… just like a lullaby to a baby boy… his boyfriend.

There's no combination of words

I could put on the back of a postcard,

No song that I could sing

But I can try for your heart,

Our dreams, and they are made out of real things,

Like a shoebox of photographs,

With sepiatone loving,

Love is the answer

At least for most of the questions in my heart ,

Like why are we here? And where do we go?

And how come it's so hard?

It's not always easy,

And sometimes life can be deceiving,

I'll tell you one thing, its always better when we're together

Blaine played the guitar slowly and tried not to wake Kurt up, but he just couldn't stop the music from getting into his mind.

MMM, it's always better when we're together

Yeah, we'll look at the stars when we're together

Well, it's always better when we're together

Yeah, it's always better when we're together

Outside most of the students from the West dorm were starting to go to sleep, but when they passed Blaine's door they would stay a couple of minutes smiling as they heard their prefect singing.

And all of these moments

Just might find their way into my dreams tonight

But I know that they'll be gone,

When the morning light sings

And brings new things,

But tomorrow night you see

That they'll be gone too,

Too many things I have to do,

But if all of these dreams might find their way

Into my day to day scene

I'll be under the impression,

I was somewhere in-between

With only two,

Just me and you

Not so many things we got to do,

Or places we got to be

We'll sit beneath the mango tree now

Blaine closed his eyes as he moved from side to side simply enjoying the music.

Yeah, it's always better when we're together

MMM, We're somewhere in-between together

Well, it's always better when we're together

Yeah, it's always better when we're together

MmMMmm MmMMm MmMMm

David and Wes stood outside and grinned as they glanced at each other. They had wanted to come and tell Blaine that a kid needed help but… that could wait, right? Kurt was smiling still completely asleep.

I believe in memories

They look so, so pretty when I sleep

Hey now, and when, I wake up,

You look so pretty sleeping next to me

But there is not enough time,

And there is no, no song I could sing

And there is no combination of words I could say

But I will still tell you one thing,

We're better together…

He kept playing the music even though the song had ended. He loved playing his guitar when he was tired, when he was happy… when he was everything. He wasn't one to talk about his feelings, but he always found a way to sing it.

Suddenly, he felt his eyes closing as he finally fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sectionals are here! A lot of things will happen… hopefully for the better. Need to say that I'm now reading the chapters and changing the grammar mistakes, so sorry about them. It's a long process but I think it's better for everyone and besides, that way I get to learn more about English Writing. Anyway…**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Chapter 16

It was Saturday finally and Sectionals were right there. They had practice only since the results for the auditions had arrived (which was last Wednesday), which for Kurt was nothing, but for the Warblers, who seemed to always know what the one besides them was thinking, it was more than enough.

"Don't be nervous, you'll do great." Blaine tried to calm him down as they sat next to each other on the bus towards sectionals.

It was a two hours drive, two hours where no one spoke and most students did anything to relax before the mayor event. Mrs. Collins never pushed them before hand, but as soon as they were there she was going to go all ninja on them.

"Easy for you to say…" Kurt replied nervously "...you weren't the one stumping on everyone's feet yesterday, Blaine."

Blaine smiled. He knew that it was hard for Kurt to be on a team that was so coordinated, unlike his ex Glee Club, but he thought Kurt had done it great and it wasn't that he wasn't being objective… well, maybe just a little bit.

"You just need to relax, Kurt. And don't worry… I've got your back." He winked at the boy, who simply blushed. "Now, if you excuse me I really need to get some Katy Perry on my mind or else I might forget my lyrics."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he watched Blaine grab his Ipod and closed his eyes as he pressed play.

"He's really going to hear music before sectionals?" Kurt asked as he rolled his eyes without being able to understand a single thing he was seeing.

"He always heard Katy Perry before a performance…" David explained as he turned around on his seat to face Kurt "…says it's something like a good luck charm."

"He doesn't need one…" Kurt whispered "…me on the other hand need an entire colony of rabbits to survive this."

Aiden, who was sitting behind Kurt, laughed. "Don't put yourself down, Kurt! You'll do great!"

"I don't know… I mean, don't get me wrong, my voice is better than many I've heard, but my moves aren't exactly… Warbler's style."

"Just enjoy the ride and forget about it." Aiden smiled.

Kurt turned around and saw Rob, who was sleeping.

"You have to be kidding me! Is anyone here nervous about the competition we are going to be in a couple of hours?"

Everyone bit their lips as they lowered their heard.

"We all are, Kurt." Wes replied as he turned with a serious face. "But we deal with the stress our own way: Rob sleeps it off or he would actually be moving around the bus like a crazy old man." That made Aiden giggle "Blaine believes in Katy Perry… you should have seen him the time he forgot his Ipod…"

"Don't remember me that one!" David yelled. "He had everyone here thinking of shooting him and the poor driver almost got in a car accident just to stop Blaine's voice on his ear."

"Aiden tries to joke around, David does puzzles and I… well I just sit and wait." Wes finished.

"And Kurt apparently thinks about the end of the world." Aiden added.

"Guys, seriously…" Blaine took off his headphones and sighed. "…if you are going to talk all the way, could you at least not talk about me or the end of the world?"

Kurt smiled a little bit as Blaine tried to go back into his Perry Zone (as Kurt decided to name it). Now he felt better… everyone was tensed, they just showed it in their own way and everyone understood and respected the other one… it was, nice.

* * *

"Kurt, wake up…" Blaine whispered and Kurt tried t shove him off.

Blaine smirked but tried again. "We are already at Sectionals ground."

That seemed to do the trick as Kurt jumped and looked around. He was the only one on the bus with Blaine. He looked confused, where was everyone else?

"Mrs. Collins is signing us in and the rest decided to go and have something to eat." He explained as if he had read Kurt's mind. "We should eat something too, but I wanted to show you something first…"

"Show me something?" Kurt asked still half asleep "Blaine we should go and rehears! This isn't time to joke around…"

"It'll be only a second or two, trust me."

Kurt nodded and was led by Blaine outside of the bus and then to the front of the place. The sun was shining brightly and it wasn't cold at all… he wondered where exactly they were as Ohio didn't have this kind of weather at this time of the year.

"I know you are nervous…" Blaine started as he stopped and turned to face Kurt. "And that you probably don't know how amazing you are…"

"Blaine…" Kurt interrupted, but Blaine shook his head as for him to let him continue.

"And I know I'm your boyfriend and you'd probably try and tell me I'm only saying it because of it and that I don't know what I'm saying and…" he shook his head as he was starting to say things in a very incoherent way. "Anyway, I decided to make it a more objective decision and brought a couple of people with me."

That's when Kurt saw a bunch of odd students behind Blaine and he jumped in shock. He wanted to cry right there, but he was too surprised to do so just then.

"You thought we weren't going to come and check out your grand debut?" Mercedes asked seriously and then quickly laughed a little bit as she hugged Kurt, who could barely respond.

"And of course, we wouldn't miss our chance to check on the competition either." Rachel added "It's really nice to see you, Kurt." She added.

"How… how did you get here?" Kurt just mumbled out.

"Well… Blaine sent me an email yesterday and we spoke on the phone about the idea of coming to see you so…" Finn explained "…so I asked Burt to let me borrow his car and Blaine of course let us use his and… we got here."

"Nice wheels by the way, eyebrows." Santana added.

Blaine knew most of the guys at Glee Club because of Kurt, but only as he described them. The ones he knew by himself were Rachel, Finn, Mike (who he was actually friends with) and Mercedes, so right now he felt a little bit like the odd one out of the group and Santana definitely didn't make it easier.

"You did this for me?" Kurt asked Blaine who simply nodded. "You are the best boyfriend ever!" he said and hugged Blaine tightly.

Everyone, even Santana smiled at the scene.

"So he's the guy you spoke about when you were at McKinley, Kurt?" Quinn asked.

Kurt blushed. "Yes… this is Blaine, my boyfriend. Blaine this is everyone. You know Mercedes, Mike, Finn and Rachel, of course." He introduced "That's Tine, Mike's girlfriend, that's Artie, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Sam and Mr. Schuester."

"It's nice to meet you all, but I really need to get going." Blaine said and turned to Kurt. "We'll rehearse a little bit with Rob and Aiden and then I'll come pick you up." He smiled "You have a good time with your friends, okay?"

Kurt nodded. He knew he was supposed to rehearse too, but if Blaine said he could stay there, then he was definitely going to.

He watched Blaine say his goodbyes to everyone and leave before he took his eyes off of him.

"Well… you look great in that uniform, Kurt" Mercedes started the conversation "And you seem pretty happy… I'm glad for you, Kurt."

"Uh… why don't we go and eat something before you all start chatting?" Puck asked "I didn't actually have breakfast, so…" he shrugged and everyone laughed.

"How I've missed you!" Kurt simply replied as they all moved towards the eating area.

After a couple of minutes everyone was sitting with their lunch. Quinn, Kurt, Rachel, Santana and Brittany had chosen a salad; Finn, Sam and Puck a huge hamburger with fries; Tina and Mercedes just fries; Mike a sandwich and Mr. Schuester nothing at all as he said he had already eaten something else.

"So talk to us about that hot guy of yours." Santana asked "Maybe you can present him to me; I bet I can turn him straight after one night."

Kurt glared at her and sighed.

"Blaine is one hundred percent gay, Santana, so even if you tried you wouldn't get anything from him unless its diet tips or something like that."

"Wait, why would he give diet tips again?" Brittany asked.

"Because he's gay, honey." Mercedes explained.

"Brittany thought for a moment and then simply said "I don't get it" before going back to her salad.

"So what songs are you singing? Are they any good?" Rachel asked without taking her eyes from her salad.

"You'll see it in half an hour, Rachel." Kurt replied.

"But on a scale from 1 to 10… saying Glee Club is 10… where would you put them?"

He rolled his eyes. "Please, Rachel… if you came here to spy you better leave."

"No, I… I'm here to support my friend." She replied as she smiled at everyone "I'm really proud of you, Kurt. You have already made friends there and you are singing a song, for what Finn told us. So… no more competitive talk, just… just friend support."

The next twenty minutes passed rather quickly as everyone chatted. Mike explained how he knew Blaine from a dancing camp they had been on a couple of summers ago, while Tina started talking about dance studios once again. Mercedes on the other hand asked Kurt everything that had happened between him and Blaine while Finn tried to think of anything but that.

Quinn and Santana gave Kurt some dating advices that Rachel didn't agree on and that made Finn completely stop eating. He then decided to go and play football with Sam and Puck while they all waited for Kurt's performance.

Finally, Blaine was back.

"Hey guys… I'm really sorry, but I have to take Kurt now." He said and felt a little uncomfortable as all the girls were checking him out. "Eeeh… Kurt?" he asked without taking his eyes from the girls.

Kurt glared at them with a face that simply said "Stop starring at my boyfriend" as he took his hand and pushed Blaine away.

"Good luck!" The guys yelled.

"Break a leg!" Mercedes added.

"Have fun!" Rachel grinned.

"Make out!" Santana finished.

Kurt wanted to kill them, especially Santana, but he loved them and he missed those talks.

"Feeling better?" Blaine asked as they finally got to their waiting room. Everyone was there and smiled at Kurt when he got in, seemed no one was upset he had done anything but rehearse before the performance.

"Yes and thank you for doing that." He said and kissed Blaine's cheek before moving to where Mrs. Collins was and asked what he needed to do now.

* * *

"The place is packed." Tina said as they took their seats.

"Yeah, seems Glee Clubs are important here." Santana added.

"Good Blaine reserved us these seats." Mr. Schuester said "Please thank him for us, Finn."

"Shh everyone! It's starting!" Mercedes and Rachel said at the same time as the place went completely dark.

"Welcome to Sectionals 2012!" a voice said from the speakers and everyone clapped. "We have three teams this year: Warblers" the guys clapped fiercely "One union" other clapped "and Thee in Union!" a lot of people clapped and it seemed that this school was theirs.

Afterwards, the voice presented the judges, but Rachel just didn't let anyone hear about it as she complained that this school had a better sound proof atmosphere that would definitely make them sound better.

"Rachel, we are not competing!" Mercedes almost yelled at her.

"Right…" she remembered and smiled as the first team got to the stage. It was Thee in Union.

They sang the three songs they had chosen: Apologize from One Republic, E.T from Katy Perryand finally a song that Rachel didn't know.

Their movements were perfect and the lead singers danced at the same time they sang, doing pirouettes and really hard moves. All the guys from the Glee Club were shocked at the movements, but the Cheerios weren't impressed at all.

"Oh please, I could do that with my eyes closed and a hand on my back." Santana said.

"And they don't really sing that well when they move. Definitely not Cheerios" Quinn added.

"Maybe we should teach them some moves." Brittany offered.

People clapped as they left the stage and now it was the Warblers turn.

* * *

"Ready guys? It's your turn and I know you'll do it great!" Mrs. Collins smiled. "Just remember your lyrics and positions and everything will turn out fine."

Blaine smiled at Kurt and kissed him in the lips before going to stage. "You'll do great… just sing as if we were at school in the middle of the music room. Just the two of us as usual."

Kurt nodded and they moved towards the stage. It was a really big one and lights were right on his eyes. He could barely see his friends, but felt relief knowing they were there.

They all gathered in the center and Blaine took a step forward as they all lowered their heads in silence. Blaine began to sing without any music at all.

Say my name like it's the last time

Live today like it's the last night

We want to cry but we know it's alright

Cause I'm with you and your with me,

He pointed at Kurt who took a step forward himself as every other Warbler moved around slowly to the sides of the stage. Kurt smiled to Blaine and closed his eyes as he sound in a lower voice that he usually used, but never the less, it was mind taking.

Butterflies, butterflies we were meant to fly

You and I, You and I, Colors in the sky

We could rule the world someday,

somehow but we'll never be as bright as we are now

Both smiled at each other as they moved smoothly around the scenario. Blaine did some really good moves as he did faces and moved his arms (now both perfectly fine) as he always did. Blaine winked at Kurt and made a 360° turn on his heel before singing the next part.

We're standing in a light that won't fade,

Tomorrow's coming but this won't change

Cause some days stay gold forever

The memory of being here with you

Is one I'm gonna take my life through

Cause some days stay gold forever

At his "forever" music began and every Warbler moved in a much synchronized way. Some moved up when others were down and everything was perfect. Kurt and Blaine were still in the center as they busted their own moves. Mercedes now standing and clapping as she had never seen Kurt move like that before.

Kurt sang the next part with a smile on his face.

Promise me you'll stay the way you are

Keep the fire alive and stay young at heart

Blaine was right next to him as he started singing again.

When the storm feels like it could blow you out remember

You got me and I got you (here he pointed at Kurt)

Cause we are butterflies, butterflies we were meant to fly

You and I, you and I colors in the sky

When the innocence is dead and gone

These will be the times we look back on

The Warblers were everywhere now. They moved in ways that it was almost humanly impossible. The music was really good and the audience began standing and clapping while they sang along. Kurt took a deep breath as he sang again.

We're standing in a light that won't fade

Tomorrow's coming but this won't change

Cause some days stay gold forever

The memory of being here with you

Is one I'm gonna take my life through

Cause some days stay gold…

All the Warblers gathered around them and they couldn't be seen for a couple of seconds until Blaine seemed to push them away and smiled at the audience as he added.

Forever…

Then the all began moving around the stage again, which made the audience clap even more. Kurt was sitting in the middle of the stage trying to look sexy as he sang.

I won't I won't let your memory go

cause your colors they burn so bright

Who knows who knows what tomorrow

will hold but I know that we'll be alright

Blaine moved towards him and grabbed his hand pulling him up before he started singing the next part of the song.

Cause were Butterflies, butterflies we were meant to fly

You and I, You and I, Colors in the sky

We could rule the world someday,

somehow but we'll never be as bright as we are now

They all suddenly moved and were placed exactly where they had began when their performance started. They lowered their heads again as Blaine took a step forward while singing.

We're standing in a light that won't fade

Tomorrow's coming but this won't change

Kurt took a step forward himself as he sang the next verse of the song, never taking his eyes from Blaine.

Cause some days stay gold..

Blaine smirked as he added the last part of that verse.

Forever.

He moved closer to Kurt and then turned to see the audience as he sang his last part of the song.

The memory of being here with you

Is one I'm gonna take my life through

Kurt closed his eyes as he was the one that needed to sing this last part of the now fading song.

Cause some days stay gold…

Every Warbler then lifted their heads to the audience as they all sang the last word of the song…

Forever!

The lights were turned off and everyone yelled and clapped excited.

"That was amazing!" Tina screamed.

"Did you see does moves? I've never seen Kurt like that!" Rachel laughed.

"I'm going to ask Blaine to teach me those." Mike added.

Then, the lights were turned on again and this time two other boys were in the front. It was Aiden and Rob, but none of the boys at Glee Club knew them.

The Warblers began moving to one side and then the other as they began singing the background music. Aiden didn't move from his place when he began singing with a big smile on his face.

See I could spend forever here and never wanna stop

'Cause baby you are making my day

Dont tell me what it takes my dear to keep you in one spot

I'm crazy good at finding a way

All the Warblers turned and then moved to the sides as another boy now was standing on his own in the middle of the stage. Rob smiled as he moved to the front and made a couple of really great moves while he sang.

For all of my days I'll be brave I'll be stronger

And always keep a hand on my pride

If I build it with care it will last that much longer

I'll always give you somewhere to hide

They all grabbed and umbrella and opened it as they began doing really interesting movements with it. Aiden and Rob finally got to the middle of the stage and smiled as they turned to face the audience while singing together.

I'll give you shelter

Out of the rain

I'll make a good day

Out of the pain

And if you got a long way down

I'll feel the same

I'll give you shelter

Out of the rain

Everyone jumped except Aiden and all landed on the ground and didn't move at all as the lights turned off, only one left right on top of Aiden.

So let me kiss you head to toe

Upon this tabletop

'Cause baby you can have it your way

I'll keep you safe and warm you know I'm never gonna stop

'Cause babe I think we'll make it someday

The lights were one again and the Warblers were right behind Aiden in two rows, with Rob in the middle as he moved and sang to the audience.

For all of my days

I'll be happy to hold you

And always go that extra mile

And if I build it with care

I'll be there like I told you

I'll always give you reason to smile

He stood next to Aiden and glanced at him before both turned to face the crowd, moving each one to one side of the stage while singing the chorus together once again.

I'll give you shelter

Out of the rain

I'll make a good day

Out of the pain

If you got a long way down

I'll feel the same

I'll give you shelter

Out of the rain

Kurt smiled at his friend as they sang and glanced at Blaine who glanced back at him for a second before focusing back on their performance.

Rob then stared at a cute girl on his side and decided to sing to her as the rest of the place clapped at the experience.

When I get you alone

Darling you satisfy me

I'm always at home

Aiden quickly sang the rest of that paragraph as he busted some amazing moves that would have melted even the coldest heart. Santana raised an eyebrow impressed.

When it's you standing by me

Don't give this away

Baby please stay

Both ran to the middle of the stage and stood back to back as they started the chorus once again as a perfect duet.

I'll give you shelter

Out of the rain

I'll make a good day

Out of the pain

And if you got a long way down

I'll feel the same

I'll give you shelter

Out of the rain

They walked slowly as they sat on the edge of the stage grinning innocently as they finished singing together, both with their eyes closed.

And if you've got a long way down

I feel the same

I'll give you shelter

Out of the rain

I'll give you shelter

Out of the rain

I'll give you shelter

Out of the rain

The Warblers smiled as Aiden and Rob quickly stood and bowed. Everyone clapped at that performance and the light were off once again.

"Seeing this makes me wonder if we even have a chance at Regionals" Puck said at the ending feeling pretty devastated.

The Warblers seemed to have everything they had plus good moves and coordination and he was not the only one that was thinking that.

The place went silent as the lights turned on again. The boys stood in one line in front of the audience as they began singing the background music while they moved along with smiles on their faces. The only one that wasn't there was Blaine, who, as he began singing, appeared from the side of the stage spinning and doing faces as he acted the song as if he was actually singing it with true feelings.

On the other side of a street I knew

Stood a girl that looked like you

I guess that's deja vu

But I thought this can't be true, cause

You moved to West L.A or

New York or Santa Fe or

Wherever to get away from me

He turned as the Warblers clapped to the beat as David did his beat box sounds and Blaine smiled at him. He turned to face the crowds as he kneeled while he sang and standing while doing a spin in the end.

Oh, but that one night

Was more than just right

I didn't leave you

Cause I was all through

Oh I was overwhelmed

And frankly scared as hell

Because I really fell for you

He started jumping while he crouched down a little bit as he closed his eyes preparing for the chorus.

Oh I swear to you

I'll be there for you

This is not a drive by-y-y-y

Just a shy guy,

Looking for

A 2-ply hefty bag to hold my love

Kurt smiled as the Warblers moved to be in a semi circle and a couple of them jumped ad did pirouettes while Blaine did his own little show in the middle of the circle as he kept singing the rest of the chorus with a huge smile on his face.

When you move me

Everything is groovy

They don't like it sue me

Mmm the way you do me

Oh I swear to you

I'll be there for you

This is not a drive by-y-y-y

The lights went off and only a second later one turned as Blaine was in the middle of the audience sector. Everyone clapped surprised at how quickly he had gotten there. He was wearing a hat as he walked towards the stage while performing and turning to the audience a couple of times winking and singing to some of them, none in particular.

On the other side to a downward spiral

My love for you went viral

And I loved you every mile you drove away

But now here you are again so

Let's skip the "how you've been" and

Get down to the "more than friends" at last

The lights turned on and all the Warblers were sitting in the edge of the stage as they did a couple of moves that Mercedes wasn't quite able to believe.

Blaine finally got to the stage and patted everyone on the back as he sang with a passion that would have made Kurt jump on him if he didn't remember he wasn't supposed to do that.

Oh but that one night

Was still the highlight

I didn't need you until I came to

And I was overwhelmed

And frankly scared as hell

Because I really fell for you

The boys stood as they gathered in the same semi circle as before and did almost the same steps as before, except this time Kurt also joined and circled Blaine as Blaine sang.

Oh I swear to you

I'll be there for you

This is not a drive by-y-y-y

Just a shy guy,

Looking for

A 2-ply hefty bag to hold my love

When you move me

Everything is groovy

They don't like it sue me

Mmm the way you do me

Oh I swear to you

I'll be there for you

This is not a drive by-y-y-y

Blaine spun a couple of times and then with his hands in front of him he smiled at the audience. The Warblers changed to an "uuuh" background music as they moved slowly as Blaine sled to the front of the stage and kneeled down as he grabbed his chest and sang begging.

Please believe that when I leave

There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you

And a little time to get my head together too

He then sat smiling as nothing had happened as he sang the rest of the song.

On the other side of a street I knew

Stood a girl that looked like you

I guess that's deja vu

But I thought this can't be true, cause

The stood, the then jumped while he crouched down and pointed at the audience before finishing the last chorus.

Oh I swear to ya

I'll be there for ya

This is not a drive by-y-y-y

Just a shy guy,

Looking for

A 2-ply hefty bag to hold my love

When you move me

Everything is groovy

They don't like it sue me

Mmm the way you do me

Oh I swear to you

I'll be there for you

This is not a drive by-y-y-y

All movement stopped and soon there was clapping and people standing amazed. Kurt held Blaine's hand behind David and smiled at Blaine. He had nailed that song perfectly and he couldn't wait to tell him.

As they got off stage Kurt was surprised by Mercedes, Rachel and Finn who had decided not to wait and congratulate their friend.

"Kurt! That was amazing!" Mercedes said while hugging him. "And I'll have to say your boyfriend didn't do too bad himself."

Kurt laughed as he turned and saw that the Warblers were all talking to each other right now. Blaine was in the middle goofing around with David and Aiden. He felt relief and excited now, though he knew he would sleep all the way back to Dalton.

"He was fine…" Finn corrected.

"Fine? Like you could sing that way, Finn Hudson." Kurt argued but smiled afterwards as he hugged his half brother.

"I think that, in a very friendly way I have to say that you are definitely our biggest competition in Regional's, Kurt." Rachel added.

"Thank you, Rachel. Glad you enjoyed it." Kurt replied "I'm sorry guys, but I have to get back to Blaine and see who won."

"Good luck, Kurt!" the three yelled and waved as they watched their ex companion go.

He arrived soon where Blaine and the others where. He smiled at Rob and congratulated him for his performance.

"Come on, Blaine! Just this time! He heard and turned to see what was going on.

Aiden was hugging Blaine as if he was a huge teddy bear and most of the Warblers were looking at him with puppy eyes.

"Guys, you know we can't!" He sighed. "I'm sorry, but the answer's no."

"Not even if you share a room with Kurt?" David punched his forearm playfully.

Blaine glared and blushed at the same time and Kurt found that adorable.

"What are we discussing?" Kurt intervened. "We should be getting ready to get our prize as of course we won today."

Blaine smiled at him happy that he was back. "Nothing important, Kurt." He replied and rolled his eyes "The guys just want to stay at a hotel today instead of going back…"

"Why? Well… I'm not really keen on being on a bus filled with sweaty guys myself, but… it's not even six in the afternoon."

"Basically, they want to party." Blaine shrugged. "And that I break the bus.." he added.

Kurt gasped and put a hand over his opened mouth.

"Well, we would do it, but Blaine's the only one that actually knows about cars." David explained as if it was the obvious thing to think "Come on, Blaine! One for the team!"

Blaine glared.

"I think that… if we win… we could totally do it." Kurt said and everyone stared at him. "What? Like I don't know how to have fun? Excuse me but I've given quite a few parties myself, not to say that I also organized my dad's wedding all by myself."

"If… only IF we win…" Blaine finally gave in as he was the only one that seemed to think this was a terrible idea.

Everyone yelled happily and almost didn't hear when they were called back to see who have won. For the first time as a Warbler… Blaine wished they didn't.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello again! Good news… I'm on vacations! LOL, though I haven't gotten the results for my last exam… no more worrying! Anyway, this chapter was made to get a plot started, so read carefully as everything in here will be used ^^ thanks to the new followers and that made this story their favourite =D I'm really happy about it ! *hugs***_

**Anyway, here it is chapter 17… ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"And the winners for this year are…"

Blaine could still hear those words as he sat on the edge of his hotel bed. He had done it… he had promised it and had done it… why had he done it? He swallowed hard. This was going to be a pretty interesting night.

As he heard someone yelling outside his door he remembered exactly how everything had happened.

"… The Warblers from Dalton's Academy!"

Everyone cheered as Blaine smiled and grabbed the trophy with Wes and moved so that all of them could see it. He was really happy, but at the same time he knew that now he had to finish what he had started. Swallowing hard he glanced at David who's eyes were glowing and he knew, he had to do it.

They left the stage and then as everyone tried to speak to Mrs. Collins (to let Blaine do what he was supposed to do), Blaine sneaked outside.

Their bus wasn't running still and Blaine was glad as it would have been really strange to the driver to find it off after he had already started it.

Swallowing hard he quickly took his blazer off (so he wouldn't stain it) and opened the hood. "Definitely your worse idea, dad…" he whispered as he remembered that the only reason he knew about cars was because each summer his father would try to turn him straight again and fixings cars always got in the calendar.

He quickly looked around trying to figure out how to destroy it in a way possible to be an accident and also that it wouldn't be able to be fixed until tomorrow.

Kurt was worrying as Mrs. Collins tried to push everyone to the side. She wanted to leave as soon as possible, so they could get back before eight and she could go home without the traffic of the night.

Suddenly, he felt someone holding his hand and turned around to see a smiling Blaine by his side. He had a bit of grease on his cheek and he tried to wipe it off, but he made the stain even bigger.

"Guess you really are into cars, uh?" Kurt asked with a silly smile on his face.

"Not at all…" Blaine replied without looking away from Mrs. Collins "My dad made me learn so I could turn straight or something." He explained.

"Oh…" was all Kurt could say.

"So? Did you do it?" Aiden whispered to Blaine and most of the boys around them turned a little bit to hear the good or bad news.

"Yes, I did." He answered "Let's just say there's no way they can change that radiator for a new one till tomorrow."

"Awesome!" some guys almost clapped, but smiled innocently as Mrs. Collins raised an eyebrow at them. Blaine almost wanted to shoot them.

"Oh and I spoke to Finn and the others and they agreed to stay too." Blaine said to Kurt and then quickly added "after talking to their parents of course."

Kurt was so excited he just wanted to leave. He had won Sectionals; he was with his boyfriend and staying in a hotel with all of his friends. Could life be any better?

So now Blaine was stuck on a pretty fancy hotel with the rest of the Warblers, New Directions and of course, Kurt. Mrs. Collins had decided to make Blaine responsible as she took a taxi home. So they were completely alone…

"Blaine come on! Get out of there" he heard outside as someone banged his door.

"Coming! Coming!" he yelled back as he grabbed his blazer and hotel key.

Everyone was at a saloon one of the boys had rented. The Warblers were already with Santana and Brittany who flirted without fear. Finn and Puck where on the other side of the room eating everything they could from the free buffet. David and Aiden were teaching Mike and Tina some moves and basically everyone was having fun.

Blaine took a deep breath as he looked around and found Kurt sitting with an empty spot right next to him. He smiled as he moved towards Kurt and sat down resting his head on his shoulder.

"Shh… just rest a bit, Blaine." He whispered as he combed Blaine's hair. "Just relax tonight, don't think about school or responsibilities, just be a kid!"

"I don't know how to be a kid…" he whispered back with his eyes closed.

"Well… maybe after the fair and winter vacations I can teach you how to be one." Kurt replied with a grin. He had wanted to ask Blaine to spend Christmas and New Year's Eve with him, but he would probably be with his family, right?

Vacations were coming soon and he definitely needed them. Dalton was hard and he just wanted some creamy pie from Carol and a warm bed at night. He knew that next week he had a long weekend that was going to be great, but tonight he was going to have fun.

"Maybe…" Blaine whispered as he fell asleep. He was really tired and Kurt was so warm… it was just impossible to stay awake now.

* * *

"Blaine… why can't you accept it's a disease?" he yelled.

"Because it's not! It's not something I chose and it's not wrong!" he spit blood and glared at the big shadow that was looking down on him.

He felt pain on his side and his head was pouncing way too much. He tried to focus but everything was blurry.

"Even if I need to kick it out from you… I won't let you disgrace us!" he shadow yelled again as he felt something hitting him hard on the side.

Something warm covered him and it felt so good. He wanted to sleep and forget it all, but suddenly there was someone right next to him with tears in his eyes.

"Kurt…" he whispered "Why are you here? You need to leave…!"

Kurt smiled. "Why didn't you tell me? Why should I leave?" he asked confused "You don't love me anymore?

Blaine tried to move, but the pain was just too much. He could barely breathe anymore. "No, I love you! I love you!" But Kurt was already backing from him. "Kurt… Kurt… KURT!"

Blaine opened his eyes and almost fell from the couch as cold sweat covered him. It took him a couple of seconds to understand where he was: hotel… Warblers… winning… Kurt… Kurt!

* * *

He stood quickly and adjusted his eyes to the brightness before realizing where he actually was: a room turned into a dumpster.

"Oh crap…" he swallowed hard as he took all in.

Somehow someone had decided the party was boring and decided to bring alcohol, lots of it apparently. He could count at least ten boxes and in each about twenty bottles. Vodka, ron… everything was there and most of the bottles were empty.

Food was everywhere and over it were his fellow companions and New Directions guys as well. Most were still up, but they were laughing or breaking things as they were completely drunk.

Turning his head to the side he could see Santana that was talking (or was it flirting?) with Brittany who looked at her as if she was desert. Quinn was laughing at apparently nothing as Sam let her sit on his lap.

Rachel was yelling at Rob, who was yelling back, about what a good singer she was. Finn was right besides her glaring as much as he could as he tried to stand. Aiden was holding Rob and telling him to go to their room… but Rob was just too deep into conversation to actually do something about it.

Puck was dancing all around as he stared at nothing, while Mercedes tried to sing while falling over Wes who simply laughed. Tina was crying telling Mike how great he was as he tried to do some moves, yet he failed every time. Artie was talking to Matthew and Corey, one of them arguing how cool it would be to be on a wheel chair and the other asking if he could wear Artie's glasses.

David had fallen asleep and the other Warblers were on the floor or just around making a mess of things.

This was a mess and it was his entire fault. He had to fix this and quickly, but before he could do anything someone jumped on him and made him fall back to the couch. It was Kurt.

His cheeks were red probably due to the alcohol and he was completely a mess. He tried to kiss Blaine who could barely breathe do to the amount of –OH that was coming from Kurt's mouth.

"Oh, are you shy now?" Kurt tried to be sexy. "You know you want me…" he winked at Blaine.

"Wooow…" he said and tried to back away pushing Kurt up as he was almost dead weight. "Why don't I take you upstairs Kurt so you can sleep?"

Kurt smiled as he stood, but Blaine was quick to hold him from his waist before he fell and hit the ground.

"I see what you are doing…" Kurt mumbled "You don't want public?" he raised an eyebrow as he placed a finger on Blaine's chest. "Okay…"

Blaine sighed. He'd never seen Kurt like that and he definitely didn't like it, but he was going to be there for him in good or bad situations.

"Come on, sweetie… let's get you to bed." He said as they walked away from the room. Blaine closed the door behind him so that no one would go out and get lost before moving and leading Kurt to their room.

He opened the door and Kurt almost jumped over him kissing him in an extremely not sexy way. Blaine tried to push him off, but he was just all over the place. Blaine suddenly felt his body hit the floor as he lost balance and hit his head.

Kurt didn't seem to care as he tried to take Blaine's belt, but Blaine recovered quickly and pushed him off.

"Kurt, stop it!" he yelled as he moved away from his boyfriend.

"Why? Am I so disgusting?" he had tears in his eyes now and was curling in a ball.

"No you are not… but Kurt, we can't do this right now… not when you are this way." Blaine tried to explain as he sat next to Kurt and pushed him so he was resting his body over Blaine's. "I love you and all I want to do is be with you for the rest of my life, Kurt… but this needs to be special and I'm not going to ruin this for you."

He frowned as he didn't hear an answer. Smiling he realized Kurt had fallen asleep. He grabbed the poor wasted boy and placed him on his bed before kissing his forehead. He tucked him in carefully and placed a glass of water next to him and a bucket on the floor before turning the lights off and closing the door behind him. He decided to leave a glass of water to everyone on top of their side table and buckets of course, just in case.

"This is going to be a long night…" he whispered as he moved back to their rented room.

The next couple of hours Blaine was busy trying to get everyone to their rooms. Santana had yelled she wanted to be sharing a room with Brittany, so he had had to change Quinn to Mercedes's room, who was not happy. Not that she didn't like Quinn, but because when she was drunk, she was definitely a diva.

He finally made her agree by telling her she was definitely the best singer at her Glee Club and that he would send a letter to McKinley stating that he wanted Mercedes to be the lead singer.

Quinn wanted to sleep with Sam, but he was able to convince her by telling her that if she really wanted Sam then she had to be hard to get or else he might get bored. She understood it and even though Sam wanted to punch Blaine (and almost did) he was already passed out when he got back to the rented room.

"Four girls down… like a thousand to go." He sighed.

Sam was dead weight and even though it wasn't hard to convince someone that was passed out to go and sleep, it was hard to get him there. He was sharing a room with Artie and as Blaine was the only sober one, he had to carry Sam on his own.

It was hard as Sam was actually a lot taller than Blaine and weight more, but after a couple of tries he finally got Sam to his room and into his bed. Artie was next and he was easy… just push the wheel chair towards the room as Artie was in no position to actually try and stop him. He seemed to be one of the worse ones there.

"Okay… you four need to chill!" Blaine yelled at Rachel, Rob, Aiden and Finn.

"But he said… he said I wasn't good enough… and that Finn was a horrible dancer." Rachel sobbed. Somehow Rob had finally made her cry.

Blaine rolled his eyes as he turned to Rob. "Yeah, you won, you were great, so why don't you go upstairs with your boyfriend and enjoy the rest of the night together?"

"Yes! Thank you, you are… so cute, Blaine." Aiden smiled holding himself by grabbing the couch "If I weren't in love with this fella… you'd be mine."

"Should I hit him?" Finn whispered at Blaine.

"You try and don't fall over Rachel, Finn." Blaine replied "I know it might be hard, but I think you can pull it, right?"

Finn smiled as if someone had told him he had won a Tony Award and really focused on staying right there… standing.

Blaine followed Rob and Aiden to their room and shut the door after he got them into one bed. He then moved back to get Finn, who was sharing a room with Puck and Mike. He got Finn upstairs and told him how proud he was that he stood all that time and with that, Finn was happy and ready to go to sleep.

Deciding not to get to Rachel just yet, he moved to Puck who was on the floor. Another dead weight… his back was going to kill him tomorrow! He got Puck to his room and Mike as well, so only Warblers, Tina and Rachel were left.

Tina was crying and Rachel was by her side starting to cry for apparently completely different reasons, so he just decided to help his companions right now. He thought of Kurt, but he couldn't check him now, he had to clean this mess.

Most of the Warblers were already asleep, so he took them to their rooms and the others, with some help from Blaine were able to get to their rooms almost on their own. Everyone had told Blaine something stupid or embarrassing like "they were proud of him" or "I think I'm in love with my best friend" or even "I feel terrible", but at least they were all in bed.

When he got back Corey was still talking to Matthew. This was something he didn't want to do, but Matt was a great person and he was responsible of everyone. Getting Corey to his room was easy, but Matthew… not at all.

He tried to kiss Blaine a couple of times and managed to pull his shirt off his pants and his hand into his shirt before Blaine pushed him away.

"I'm going to get you." Matt had said.

"Get me?" Blaine asked amused as they got to Matthew's room.

He nodded. "You are going to be aaaaaall mine."

"Right…" Blaine sighed. He didn't want to think that Matthew was in love with him, so he decided to blame the alcohol. "Could you do me a favor and go to sleep?"

Matthew nodded. "Good night kiss?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and patted his back. "Only if you go to bed now." Matthew quickly moved to his bed and as soon as he rested his head, he was completely asleep.

Blaine smiled and left the room.

"Only four to go…"

Wes and David were singing together when Blaine arrived. He was glad that David had woken up as he was sure he wouldn't be able to move that big body of his towards the elevator and much less put him on his bed.

"Blaine! Blainie! Come and join us!" Wes yelled holding a glass of vodka.

Blaine quickly took it from him and was almost pushed by Wes angrily.

"That's mine! Go get yours!" Wes yelled. David stood right besides his friend, this time backing Wes up.

"Give it back, Blaine."

"I can't guys… you need to go to sleep." He tried to explain but Wes was still annoyed.

"Oh, so because you are the lead you can tell me what to do, uh?" Wes yelled "Well excuse me Mr. superstar but we are from the council, so we are over you." He said and pointed at Blaine's chest.

Blaine swallowed hard… it was hard hearing that from his best friends.

"Why don't you go and roll with Kurt?" David asked and laughed.

"Please guys… will you go upstairs to sleep?" Blaine lowered his head, this was going to be hard.

"You know? You are my friend and I like you, but right now… I don't." Wes said and turned towards the couch, but fell to the floor as he could barely walk.

Blaine was right there by his side, but Wes just pushed him away. He always hit some broken glass on the floor and Blaine decided this was getting too dangerous. He sighed… guess he would have to lie.

"Fine! I'll admit it… I… I'm jealous about you guys and I apologize." He began as he helped Wes to his feet. "I just want to be like you… have a good family, be happy and fit in." he said, that wasn't a lie. He was getting tired now and he knew that they wouldn't remember the next day anyway.

"But you are perfect, right?" David smirked.

"No I'm not…" Blaine whispered "I barely see my father who hates me for being gay. My brother left me and now comes back pretending everything is alright. My mom never fights for me and always gives excuses for my dad…"

"Excuses?" Wes asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yes, he… he's just hard on me. He wants me to be better and to change… and he'll try it any way possible."

"Good!"

Blaine froze. Good? Good?

"I mean… he's trying to make you better. Be good and all! That's great!" David nodded as Wes continued "Who cares how? As long as he's proud!"

Blaine wanted to cry. But he repeated himself they didn't know. Maybe they thought he grounded him or something. But that would be a vacation for Blaine.

"You think I should change for him?" Blaine finally asked.

As they had been talking, Blaine had managed to get them to the elevator, so he had to keep talking to them so they would end up where they needed to be: bed.

"Well…" David decided to say "…it's weird that you don't talk about yourself or your feelings, you know? I mean I'm the one that knows you the most and I barely do!" Blaine swallowed hard "So maybe the changes he wants are good, right? Why would he try to change you if not?"

Blaine looked down. The doors from the elevator opened and they began moving again.

"He wasn't me to be straight." He replied "And yes I don't talk about myself, but that's just because…" he stopped there; he just couldn't say it, not even to his drunken friends.

"No, no, you are gay!" Wes shook his head "You and Kurt will get married and have nice curly porcelain skin kids, kay?" Blaine laughed "But… on the other hand, you need to trust us. We are your friends… yet we can never help you, because you won't let us!"

David nodded "Yup! Couldn't agree more."

Blaine bit his lip as he opened the door for David's and Wes's hotel room. He placed each on their beds and sighed.

"If you knew… maybe you wouldn't be my friends." He whispered as he closed the door behind him. He leaned over the wall and almost wanted to start crying right there. His friends thought like that? They… yes, he knew he didn't speak about his things and problems, but he thought he was a good friend… apparently not.

He got back to the rented room and found Rachel and Tina sleeping. He smiled as he grabbed Tina and quickly took her to their room. He came back for Rachel who hugged him as she was pulled up.

"Blaine… am I ever going to be a star?" she asked.

He smiled "If anyone has star potential besides Kurt… that's definitely you, Rachel."

She smiled as she closed her eyes. "I think so too." She whispered "And I hope you and Kurt live together forever… you look really good together."

"I hope so too…" he whispered as he left the poor drunken girl on her bed and closed the door behind him.

He turned. Now everyone was on their beds. He checked on Kurt who was sleeping still and then turned to clean the mess they had turned that rented room in.

* * *

The headache was killing him! He opened an eye and tried to move. Where was he? He could barely remember last night.

Oh right… they had had a party. Blaine had fallen asleep and Puck had gotten them a lot of alcohol. Had he drink? Maybe, probably, definitely.

He sat on his bed and was glad to see a glass of water next to him. He drank it immediately and checked on the clock. It was ten in the morning. He yawned as he grabbed his sun glasses (he was so happy he had decided to bring them along) and turned to see that Blaine wasn't in his bed.

He raised an eyebrow, but guessed the boy had fallen asleep somewhere. How had HE gotten there anyway? Moving to the bathroom he took a quick shower and wished he had brought something else with him. His clothes smelt like alcohol and sweat, something that his uniform shouldn't smell like at all.

He sat on the bed and tried to remember something. He remembered dancing and singing, seeing Tina crying and… oh god… there were images of him throwing himself at Blaine! Were those a dream or reality? He swallowed hard… he had made a fool of himself! Maybe that was why Blaine wasn't there!

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door.

"Kurt?" it was Mercedes.

He quickly opened the door and saw basically everyone from The New Directions with sunglasses in front of him. They looked as if they had been at war.

"Not a good day, uh?" Rachel smiled and Kurt shook his head.

"Definitely the worse… but please don't talk too loud. I think I busted my ear yesterday or something." He added. "Have you… seen Blaine?"

"No… we've seen a couple of Warbler's boys, but not Blaine." Rachel replied. "We are actually worried about what happened last night. Can we go inside?"

Kurt nodded and soon everyone at New Directions was there.

"If Mr. Schuester discovers we trashed a room yesterday, he is going to kill us!"

"And probably throw us off Glee Club." Quinn added.

"Yeah, we haven't gone downstairs yet… but for what we remember it might be just like a dumpster." Puck sighed. "If I get expelled for this I'm going to kill myself."

"So, we were wondering… most of us remember Blaine taking us back to our rooms or talking to us at the end so… we wanted to see if he knew something we didn't" Finn explained.

"Our you, porcelain." Santana smiled.

"No, I don't know and I haven't seen Blaine. Maybe he drank too much too and is sleeping somewhere else." Kurt smiled.

They all decided to go and search for Blaine in the other rooms. The Warblers were having the same conversation as they had and got to the same conclusion as they did: Blaine was the connection between the blurriness.

"Maybe we should call his cell phone?" Aiden asked.

"No, it's in our room with his things." Kurt replied.

"Well… if I were him I would have fled the place." David shrugged. He needed to have a conversation with Blaine as he remembered a couple of things he had said to him and he was simply ashamed.

"Maybe he hates us…" Wes whispered. He had woken up with one image on his face: him pushing Blaine and Blaine looking as if he had gotten punch in the heart.

"I have an idea: Why don't we all go downstairs and clean before someone notices?" Finn interrupted as he stood.

"No way am I going to clean the throw up of something else." Santana quickly said.

"Yes and besides, Finn… it will take us all day to clean that mess. Not even think about getting the smell off of the place." Quinn added.

"Well… if we don't then we might as well kiss Regional's goodbye." He said and everyone nodded, even Santana.

"He has a point… let's just go downstairs and see what we can do." Wes decided as he stood and everyone followed.

They remembered breaking things, throwing things, glass, alcohol and food everywhere. It was definitely going to take an army to clean it all.

All swallowed hard as Finn got to the rented room and glanced at everyone before opening the door.

"What the…?" was the common question.

It was perfectly cleaned. No smell of alcohol, no broken things… cleaned carpets, it was spotless. They all wondered if it was the right room, but outside it was the paper that assigned it to them, so it had to be!

"Blaine?" they all heard Kurt calling as a short boy who was sitting on the floor, his head resting on a coach jumped.

"I was just resting my eyes!" he yelled and then looked around. He was a mess: he was filthy and his hair was without gel. He had dark circles around his eyes and he was paler than ever. It took him a while to realize who had called him and he smiled. "Sorry... I… I was moving this and… I just rested my eyes a bit… must have fallen asleep…"

"You did this? On your own?" Wes yelled as they gathered around Blaine.

He shrugged. "You guys needed rest and… couldn't leave it… I just… yes."

Kurt took his hand with tears on his eyes. "You did this… for us?"

"If I didn't… we would have probably been banned from competing and New Directions too, so…" he stopped there.

"You took us to our rooms…" Tina whispered.

"You cleaned everything…" Puck added.

"You saved us…" Aiden concluded.

"It's what friends do, right?" he said and glanced at David and Wes who felt worse than ever. They wanted to tell Blaine how sorry they were, but they didn't know how.

"Emm… Blaine? If I… did anything stupid yesterday…" Kurt began.

"Already forgotten." Blaine smiled.

Everyone began saying sorry and apologizing for what they had done, but Blaine just smiled it off. He was so tired he couldn't even stand. From four in the morning till about half past ten he had been cleaning. He had gotten into his car and bought a couple of things at a 24 hours store and had fished the furniture, cleaned the carpets, organized everything and take the food and alcohol away.

He had almost cut himself a couple of times with glass and he had wondered if a hurricane had passed through there while he had been sleeping.

"Mrs. Collins is coming at eleven…" Wes read a text.

"We better get ready!" Aiden yelled and everyone moved quickly.

New Directions got into the cars they had gotten there with and Finn promised Blaine to take it back to Dalton as soon as possible. They all left before Mrs. Collins (an hour late) got there.

She frowned as everyone was wearing sunglasses, but just asked if Blaine was alright as he was almost falling asleep every time he stopped doing something.

The trip back was quiet as most of them had a headache.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine…" Kurt whispered in his ear as he touched his boyfriend's pale skin.

"Don't sweat it…" he replied and Kurt shushed him. A couple of minutes later Blaine had fallen asleep.

"Two hours of sleep… after what he did… he is definitely our hero." Rob smiled and everyone nodded as they agreed.

"Yes, he is definitely my hero." Kurt whispered and kissed Blaine's forehead.

They would definitely do something special for Blaine, but right now, they simply wanted to go home.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello there! I feel sooo sorry… I haven't written a single chapter since I finished classes three days ago. Why? Well because I was sort of tired and the plot in my mind wasn't really working so I had to think a little bit more and… well because I'm on vacations now! Internet here (in the middle of the mountain) sucks, so I don't know if I'll be able to post every single day but at least I'll be able to write a lot more during night time. **

**To my latest reviewer: kbunny123 … I was sooooo happy to read your review. I mean honestly, it was the best review I've ever gotten :D so thank you! So this chapter is for you, and I hope you like it…**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 18

It was the middle of the week before the long weekend and it was everything but smooth. It was only Wednesday and Kurt was thinking of killing himself. Aiden and Rob were trying to help Blaine and Wes as much as possible with the art projects for the fair, but it was almost impossible.

David had tried, but after he had messed up three toys, they had decided he was just not art material. Tweet was too worried about his mother's new movie and his mood was far from nice. Kurt had actually decided not to speak to him as every time he did, they'd end up fighting.

"I know we are both fans of it, but if you keep drinking it you'll make a whole in your stomach." Kurt said and sighed.

It was the middle of the day and the cold was terrible. Winter had already begun and even though Kurt loved having snow at Christmas… it was just not worth it right now.

"If I don't I'll pass out and won't be able to finish, Kurt." Blaine replied without taking his eyes from what he was doing.

Classes this week had ended and now for the next three weeks they only had reinforcement and exams. Blaine didn't have exams as his exempted because of his grades, but that wasn't Kurt's case at all. So while Blaine tried to help everyone, keep his normal activities and everything for the fair, Kurt had to study.

"Could you… help me here, please?" Kurt finally asked after being in the same exercise for almost ten minutes. Blaine smiled as he stopped what he was doing and moved to sit next to Kurt to see what he was up to.

Kurt, since they had had that party, had tried not to bother Blaine too much, but it was almost impossible for him not to as he was his boyfriend and he wanted to be with him always. Blaine slept that day the while ride to Dalton, but since then he had barely slept a couple of hours or minutes in between chores. He looked paler than before, with really black marks under his eyes and his smile always seemed a bit forced. Not because he wasn't happy, but because maybe it was hard for him to move all those muscles now.

"Here's your mistake, Kurt." He said after a couple of minutes. "You have the signs all wrong." He pointed at one "That's negative and the next one is positive."

Kurt looked down about to yell he was wrong and that he didn't know a thing about complicated math problems, but then… he smiled. He was right, he had messed that up! He stole a kiss from Blaine and then decided to continue studying.

Blaine blushed a little bit and went to sit down again, but now he just couldn't take his eyes from Kurt.

Kurt felt observed and finally rolled his eyes, stopped what he was doing and turned to face Blaine. He raised an eyebrow with a face saying "excuse me?" and Blaine laughed.

"Can't watch my boyfriend being cute?" Blaine finally asked as he rested his head on his hand. He was really tired, but Kurt was like a piece of chocolate or a red bull.

"If you stare a bit more you'll get wrinkles." Kurt joked.

"That's why they invented Botox, right?" Blaine's come back was quick.

"As long as you understand that in this path you'll be using it before you turn twenty."

"As long as I can stare at you, then I'm fine with it." Blaine ended.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine sometimes was impossible… how come he always said he wasn't romantic? For Kurt everything that got out of his mouth was just unbelievably romantic. It was as if he had it in his genes or something!

"Anyway, I'm sorry Kurt but I have to get going."

"Oh?"

Blaine sighed. "Yeah… Matthew asked me to help him with something. Apparently he didn't get good grades this couple of weeks so he has to do take a couple of exams." He explained "…But I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Blaine, if you want to finish that puppy picture then you shouldn't be helping every single Dalton student."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Puppy?" he asked and then turned to look at the cupboard he had shaped on what he thought was a teddy bear.

"That's all you got from what I said?" Kurt joked. "And yes, the puppy… the one you've been making since lunch time."

"It's a teddy bear…" Blaine whispered a bit hurt. He was good at art and he had done the best pieces for the fair, but apparently this one was not one of them.

Kurt didn't hear him, so he continued. "I know you want to finish this puppy before night time because you have to finish organizing everything and Wes told me you had to practice for the play you are going to be in, so I should think before going, Blaine."

Blaine sighed. The message box that Kurt had given him, which he only used to organize his times to help everyone he could with their classes, was full and he knew everyone was desperate. The semester was ending soon and if they didn't get good grades, for most of them meant a really sad Christmas and a New Year grounded. That was why most guys didn't help each other as they were way too worried with themselves, but Blaine didn't care as he would be grounded anyway. His father always asked him to go on a date with a girl on New Year's Eye and every year he would say no and he would be grounded.

"I'll be back soon, Kurt. Don't worry about it." He smiled "Besides, I can not sleep tonight and finish it, right? Because apparently I have to do it all over again."

Kurt raised an eyebrow before sitting on the couch and closing his text book. "Again? But why? It's really cute! I think it's a really good puppy drawing."

Blaine laughed. "If it was a puppy maybe, but it's supposed to be a teddy bear."

Kurt's eyes got wider at his response. He stood and looked at the drawing carefully from a lot of different positions, but he just couldn't see a teddy bear there! He bit the inside of his cheek, he didn't want to make Blaine feel bad and it seemed as if Blaine had already guessed his thoughts.

"Don't worry about it… I guess I was too tired when I did it." He joked "I think I'll get a coffee before getting to the library."

"See you soon, Blaine."

"Love you, Kurt." And with that, Blaine was out the door.

* * *

Blaine finished his coffee and moved inside the library. He looked around and found Matthew at the end on a corner. He sighed… he still hadn't spoken to anyone about what happened at the "party" and Matthew was one of the people he needed to talk to.

He swallowed hard as he smiled at then moved to sit right next to him. Matthew smiled and hugged him.

"Hey! Thanks for coming!" he greeted.

"It's no problem, Matt. Everything for a friend." He said really putting an emphasis on the word friend that Matthew realized easily.

It had been hard for him to see Blaine after that party. He could remember telling Blaine he loved him or something like that and maybe tried to kiss him? He wasn't sure, but the boy with hazel eyes in front of him knew. How cared anyway? He was with Blaine on a… sort of a date you could say and he was going to take advantage of it.

Blaine made his heart go faster and slower at the same time. He was supposed to be his boyfriend, not Kurt's and he was still on pursuing him.

"So… what do you need help with?" Blaine asked.

"Economics and Physics." Matthew replied and soon both were focused only on learning and teaching.

* * *

"Well… MAYBE YOU CAN GO ON YOUR OWN THEN!" Kurt heard someone yelling and before he could say something, the door to Blaine's room was opened and shut with force.

He turned and saw Aiden there. He had forgotten he was still on Blaine's room, but it was definitely better than being with a moody Tweet anyway.

"Oh… Blaine's not here?" Aiden sighed.

"No… anything you need?" Kurt asked as he knew from Aiden's yelling and face expression he was there to get advice. Maybe he could help, right?

"It's just…" he bit his lip and looked defeated "Rob and I have been having… problems."

Kurt closed his text book and then moved for Aiden to have room on the couch. He quickly sat and leaned over Kurt completely heartbroken.

"Take your time, Aiden… I'm here to listen to you."

Aiden's eyes filled with tears. He closed his eyes trying not to let them go, but he was so angry and sad at the same time. "It's all his fault…" he whispered.

"Who's fault?" Kurt asked.

"Rob!" Aiden yelled. "I don't even remember saying it… so why is he angry at me?"

Kurt didn't know what was going on and he was completely lost right now, but he didn't say anything… maybe Aiden would tell him without him needing to ask for it.

"Yes, I do think Blaine's really cute and all, but I'm in love with him! Not Blaine!" he continued "And I was drunk that night and I don't even remember it… all I remember was being really angry at him because he was arguing with that Rachel girl and he wasn't really paying attention to me."

_"Oh, so that's it… wait… he thinks Blaine's cute?"_ Kurt thought and shook his head. This was a friend of his and he knew that Aiden was completely and utterly in love with Rob.

"And now he totally hates me." Aiden finished and sighed closing his eyes.

"So you were drunk and you told Rob that you thought Blaine was cute?" Kurt tried to review everything so he wasn't missing any of it.

"And I may have told him that if I hadn't been dating him I would be with Blaine…" he whispered quickly. He didn't want to talk to Kurt about this as he was Blaine's boyfriend, but he didn't have anyone else that might understand him.

"Oh…" he said not really sure how to take it, but seeing Aiden cry made him want to pet him. He hugged him tightly and smiled. "But, Rob loves you and I'm definitely sure he's the right one for you, you just need to tell him how you feel and what you actually meant."

"Like Rob would hear me…" he snorted.

"He would… if he loves you he would." Kurt smiled.

"Arg… I wish I was your boyfriend…" Aiden said and giggled a little bit. Two divas on a relationship… Kurt would have probably been dead already.

"And I wish I hadn't thrown myself to Blaine that same night…" Kurt said without thinking. Aiden raised an eyebrow and now suddenly, he was feeling better.

"WHAT?" he yelled and laughed a little bit as he saw Kurt's scarlet face.

"Yeah, yeah, joke about it! But I wasn't the one drooling at someone else!" he joked back and then there was silence. Not a bad one, but silence. "I'm just … Blaine's been great to me and I love him and he hasn't said anything about that night… probably because he thinks I completely blacked it out… but… never mind. I'm just mumbling." He finally added.

"Hold on, you helped me… now I help you." Aiden smiled. "Besides, I have a lot of experience in relationships anyway. I probably might give you a tip or two. First tip: never throw yourself at your boyfriend when you are drunk."

Kurt smiled, but he lowered his eyes and finally sighed at the memory of that night… or actually the pieces he remembered. "I just… you have to promise me, you'll never repeat this, EVER". He said seriously.

Aiden placed a hand over his chest and smiled. "Over my collection of bride's magazines AND my musicals dvds."

That seemed to be good enough for Kurt a he began his explanation right afterwards. "You see… Blaine and I… we haven't… done it." Aiden was a bit surprised, but not at all shocked. This was Blaine they were talking about. "We almost did it once, but I was afraid and left at the last minute."

Aiden hold on a giggle and Kurt glared. "Sorry, sorry! But… I just pictured Blaine's face and how you left him… it's kind of funny."

Kurt shook his head as he rested his head over the couch. He didn't think it was funny, the face of Blaine, the shock in his eyes… it had haunted him for nights.

"Anyway… after that he was a real gentleman and didn't say a word about it and said he understood, but…" Kurt swallowed hard.

"But what?" Aiden said confused. If someone was like that with him, not pushing him to do what he didn't want to, he'd like to marry that person… which was Rob. Damn it.

"But now he just won't make a move on me. Like I'm of crystal or something." Kurt added irritated.

"Wait… are you telling me, you WANT him to make a move on you?" Aiden asked amused.

Kurt blushed. No, he didn't want him to make a move… he wasn't ready, or was he? Why was so irritated about the lack of intimate contact with Blaine if he wasn't ready?... he sighed, this was just too much for his poor filled with Math formulas brain.

"No… well I mean… I just… I don't know." He admitted.

"I'll just say something: if the store doesn't have the right shoe size, then you just have to ask it to be delivered." He winked and then both laughed at the weird thing Aiden had said.

Kurt liked Aiden more than Rob or Tweet… maybe it was because they seemed to be the same, though Aiden was a football player and a little bit less diva than him, they were both pretty equal. He was glad to have a friend like him.

"I guess I should… take it on my own hands, uh?" Kurt smiled. "And you should go and talk to your boyfriend." He said and pushed Aiden to stand.

He nodded and after hugging Kurt tightly turned on his heels and walked away.

* * *

After an hour studying, Blaine had decided to call it a night. It was barely six in the afternoon, but he was cold, tired and needed to do that damn teddy bear all over again.

Matthew had asked him if he could accompany him to his dorm and Blaine, who didn't think it was right to decline, he had accepted. So now, both boys were talking and moving towards the silent halls of Dalton. Blaine was chatting with Matthew like a friend would do, but Matthew seemed a little shy.

Blaine stopped. "You okay?" he finally asked frowning. "You've barely spoken a word since we left the library."

"Why do you love him?" Matthew snapped.

Blaine was surprised as how he reacted. He bit the inside of his cheek and smiled. "Because he's everything I've been looking on a boyfriend, I guess." He admitted.

"You know I love you…" Matt whispered. "I told you that night when we were drunk."

Blaine sighed. He thought Matthew didn't remember it, but guess he did. "I thought you said it because you were drunk…" he whispered.

Matt rolled his eyes. "You know that people say the truth when they are drunk and you know what? I'm not ashamed. I think I'm the best guy for you… I'm smart, attractive, great voice and would always be by your side… why can't you understand Kurt is not the right one for you?"

Blaine was shocked. Matthew was acting really weird and was approaching him in a way Blaine wasn't comfortable with. Swallowing hard he moved away from Matthew and shrugged. "I just… I'm sorry, Matt, you are a great friend, but Kurt is the right one for me. I love him."

Matthew glared. "We'll see about that…" he whispered to himself as he turned around and left Blaine starring at him really confused.

Blaine leaned over the wall as he rested his head on it. He knew this was supposed to happen… "the talk" and all, but he hated hurting someone and he had done that just now. But what else could he had done? Tell him it was all right? Tell him he was in love with him too? That was a lie and sometimes, even if it hurts, the truth is the best medicine.

Turning around he entered the West dorm and smiled as he heard nothing. Everyone was probably studying or doing something for the fair. He sat on the nearest couch and rested his head on it. He wanted a rest, just one before he had to act again and be all energetic.

Yes, Blaine Anderson seemed to be a happy person, but… he wasn't that much. Yes he had friends and Kurt and grades and all… but he lacked his family and confidence. Maybe he seemed the greatest, but he thought he was nothing and right now, sitting on the couch alone, he felt like that: completely alone.

"Blaine?" he heard and opened his eyes to see David and Wes right in front of him. He smiled… this was another conversation he didn't want to have, but knew he had to. "Could we… talk?" Blaine nodded.

He yawned a couple of times before smiling. He was really tired, but it was only six thirty and he had a lot to do.

"We… emm… sorta…" David swallowed. How could you start a conversation like that? This was their best friend, someone they really cared about and someone they had hurt when they could barely stand on their own. "About the other day…"

"It's fine, guys." Blaine smiled.

"No it's not… we…" Wes sighed "We talked about it the next day with David and figured out a couple of things we said to you and… we just want to say we are terribly sorry."

"Most of what we said wasn't real anyway." David continued. "I mean, we do think that you hide from us and that you barely talk about yourself and your feelings, but it's not that we don't like you because of it or that we don't accept it… it's just that… we are your friends and sometimes we worry and it's hard to guess what's going on when you won't say it."

Blaine nodded. He knew that part. He wasn't a person that depended on others. His father had taught him that much. He was supposed to do things on his own, but that didn't mean he could help others with their problems, right? So he had chosen: others before him, always.

"I know I don't and I'm sorry, guys." He replied "I'm just… not used to being asked, so I just don't say."

"And we don't think you should change, Blaine!" Wes added. "Yes, you are shy and pretend to be happy all the time even when you are not, but that's you… and we love you like that, buddy." He smiled "Though I wished you could tell us when something is wrong, but, as friends, we know you and we do know when something's wrong, it just takes us a lot more time to figure it out."

Blaine laughed a bit at that and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah… I do that, uh? Don't say a word until I'm too into a mess to get out of it on my own."

Both Wes and David nodded.

"But, guys, I love you too. You were the two people that decided to talk to the new guy even though I was scared and wouldn't talk back." Blaine remembered that day as if it were yesterday: he was the new kid that came from a hard school, he was supposed to blend in and not bother anyone and on that same day two boys had hugged him, asked him to join them and then never let him go: those boys were right in front of him. "And I'm a lot more open than I was before and it's all thanks to you."

Both boys smiled at each other as if they had just being told they were pretty, smart and awesome.

"So we okay?" David asked shyly and smiled when Blaine nodded. "Great! Because I was really going to have a heart attack if this seriousness kept going."

Blaine laughed and Wes rolled his eyes, but the three knew… they just knew everything would be okay.

* * *

Blaine got to his room about an hour later. He, David and Wes had decided to play some videogames to release the tension and after winning at Mario Kart Double Dash and Mario Party 8, they had almost kicked Blaine out.

He opened the door and saw Kurt was still there. He smiled at the innocent boy that was completely asleep on his desk, with everything around him. He wanted to kiss him right there, but decided against it and just grabbed him gently and placed him on top of his bed.

"I'll wake you up at ten…" he whispered and kissed his forehead while putting a blanket on top of him and moving towards the door. He closed it gently and then turned to the empty hall.

Everyone was in their rooms. It was eight and they were studying like crazy. All except Blaine, David and Wes, so against his own mind he decided to go back to where they were.

Bad idea…

"Come on! Let me try it!" Aiden yelled as he grabbed a paintbrush and attacked Rob with it.

Blaine raised an eyebrow as he saw four guys on David and Wes's room. He cleared his throat at the mess he was seeing and that made them all stop. They stared at them as a cat did when he was found in the middle of the darkness.

Crossing his arms over his chest Blaine seriously said just one simple line. "You've got ten seconds to explain this… any of you."

They looked at each other for like five seconds before Wes decided to reply to Blaine.

"Well… Kurt told us that you were having problems with all you had for the fair and we just wanted to surprise you by finishing it all for you tonight." Blaine stared at his friend without saying a word, which scarred them all. "I mean… you always help us and after what you did the other day at the hotel… we just thought it was the best way to give you back."

Blaine couldn't believe this. They were actually trying to help him without even telling him they were going to? He glanced at the room: it was a complete mess. But even though he knew he would have to pitch in and help them with organizing things and cleaning… he was happy.

"Yes, yes… you are thinking why we didn't tell you… well, because you would have said you were just fine and tried to change subjects." David added.

"And then we would have found you the next day dead for exhaustion." Aiden finished in a more dramatic way.

Rob smiled at his boyfriend. After Kurt had spoken to Aiden, he had gone and talked to Rob about his true feelings and everything that had happened. Rob had finally listened to him and he was glad: Blaine was just a good guy, but Rob was definitely better on Aiden's eyes and that was all that counted.

"Grab a paintbrush or a scissor and let's just start, okay?" Rob finally said as he grabbed a pair of scissors and moved towards Blaine to handle them to him.

Blaine smiled at them and nodded. "Let me just say… thank you guys and that we'll need all the coffee we can get our hands with."

Aiden winked at him as he stood. "Already taken care of!" Blaine raised an eyebrow confused. "Oh we just made a copy for the kitchen downstairs… as you never let me in." he said innocently and hid behind Rob, for shelter.

Blaine rolled his eyes and just shook his head. "Do I really want to know what you've done to the kitchen or how you managed to make a copy of the key?" Aiden shook his head. "Fine… I'll just take it back tomorrow."

The boys laughed as they began working. They all had exams, but they had studied earlier and all wanted to help out Blaine and Wes. Rob was good at drawing, so he got into that in a second. David was definitely not good at anything, so he just cut the pieces and pasted them were Wes told him to. Wes would try to finish the bigger things while Aiden painted them and Blaine organized everything.

It was a lot of work, but with the five of them it was actually good. At about ten there was a knock on the door and Blaine stood and opened it to reveal Kurt. He smiled at his boyfriend and kissed him before letting him in.

"Sorry, I wanted to wake you up, but you looked so adorable I just couldn't let myself do that." Blaine apologized.

"I was supposed to be doing this too…" Kurt said while rubbing one of his eyes. "After you told me that pup was supposed to be a teddy bear I decided to call on the big guns."

Blaine giggled and pointed at the guys. "They are the big guns?"

"Hey! You are smaller than every single person in here, Blaine." Aiden pointed out.

Kurt smiled and then turned towards the door. "You all look like you need a facial, so I'm just going to heat some water and bring you coffee… but tomorrow you'll all have to wear a natural mask or else you'll regret it."

David was about to say something when Rob whispered to him. "Don't even try… Aiden will back him up and it'll be an hour of explanations of why you should do it."

David swallowed hard and nodded, deciding that his girly side maybe needed a fix.

After Kurt got back they began their long and hard work again. At midnight they were almost done with half of the things, but they started making mistakes. They were all tired, only Blaine seemed immune to it all.

Yawning Aiden painted the floor, which made Wes angry and yelled at him. Rob intervened and helped his boyfriend, which only made David cut a paper in the wrong way and upset. Kurt was trying to calm them all down, but didn't know how.

He smiled as he just got an idea. If they wouldn't listen to his low voice, then maybe there was another way to get them to stop fighting.

You would not believe your eyes

If ten million fireflies

Lit up the world as I fell asleep

The arguing stopped as everyone turned to face Kurt, who was singing and smiling at them. They all smiled at each other and nodded ready to join after Kurt's next solo.

'Cause they'd fill the open air

And leave teardrops everywhere

You'd think me rude

But I would just stand and stare

They all stood and moved things a little bit in slow motions as they sang the chorus together.

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

The room was now a little bit cleaner as Aiden glanced at Wes who nodded. He then did a spin on his heels as he sang the next solo. Kurt, David, Wes and Rob stood behind him doing a little choreography, while Blaine smiled and watched them.

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs

From ten thousand lightning bugs

As they tried to teach me how to dance

He did a couple of interesting moves and then pointed at David who smirked and moved to the front to sing another part of the song. He acted every part out with a goofy smile.

A foxtrot above my head

A sock hop beneath my bed

A disco ball is just hanging by a thread

They all turned and then moved around randomly as the chorus began. They stopped and smiled at each other while singing.

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

When I fall asleep

Again, they got on a line and this time it was Wes and Rob the ones that stood on the front. Wes closed his eyes as he sang the front part of the song and Rob the back one.

Leave my door open just a crack

(Please take me away from here)

'Cause I feel like such an insomniac

(Please take me away from here)

Why do I tire of counting sheep

(Please take me away from here)

When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

They both jumped to get in line while they pushed Aiden to the front, who didn't seem to have even considered to sing again, but as the diva he was, he gladly accepted it.

To ten million fireflies

I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes

I got misty eyes as they said farewell

He stuck his tongue out at them playfully and then kneed in front of Kurt, who gladly took his hand as he sang the rest.

But I'll know where several are

If my dreams get real bizarre

'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

They all got in line and hugged each other as they sang and moved to one side then the other.

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

When I fall asleep

Kurt glanced at them as they all seemed to be perfectly fine with each other now. Rob was holding Aiden's hand, who had his other hand over Wes's shoulder, who was grinning at David who was hugging Kurt over the shoulders too.

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

When I fall asleep

Now, everyone looked at each other and nodded as they moved quickly behind Kurt and grabbed him and placed him on top of David's shoulders. He looked at them in shock, but actually appreciated this.

Closing his eyes, he sang the last part of the song.

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

With the end, they all moved to the bed and placed Kurt gently on it as they hugged him. He felt a bit too much filled with love, but he actually liked it. He laughed for a couple of minutes as the music finally faded away.

"That was great!" Aiden grinned.

"Totally! I don't even remember why we started arguing." Rob continued.

"We were arguing? Really?" David asked.

Kurt laughed. "Don't start again, I don't think the rest of the dorm will appreciate another show of music."

They giggled a little bit more until David frowned. He placed a finger over his mouth and made a "shhh" sound for everyone to stop talking. Finally, someone had realized there was a voice they normally hear that wasn't heard.

"What happened to Blaine…?" he asked and looked at Kurt instinctively.

His eyes got wider as he placed a hand over his mouth. He had completely forgotten Blaine!

They all turned to where they had seen him before, where he was sitting near the bed side as they sang and there he was: completely asleep.

They wanted to laugh and hugged him for being cute, but didn't want to bother him either. They looked at each other and nodded as they stood.

David grabbed Blaine while Kurt opened the door, while the others cleaned the place a little bit. Of course, even though they hadn't said a word, they all knew they would come back to finish what they had started.

Kurt opened Blaine's door and then his bed sheets while David placed him there. Kurt smiled at how tired Blaine looked and how glad he was to have chosen a slow motion song and not one that would have woken his boyfriend up.

After starring at him one more time, Kurt left and they all began their job once again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Have to say before anything: skiing is really tiring! I was there for about six hours and I can barely move… well, maybe that's got something to do with all the falls I had, but it's okay xD I had a great time! Anyway, just wanted to thank the new followers and the ones that have put this story in their favorites, it's really wonderful for me. =) Anyway, this is chapter 19…**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 19

"That's amazing Mercedes! I'm so proud of you!" he heard Kurt yelling.

Blaine smiled as he watched his boyfriend moving around like a princess who had just been announced that she was going to have a party for her birthday. Why he thought of a princess? Well, maybe because of the spins that Kurt was doing or because of the fact that he just couldn't think of a prince as adorable as he was.

"So he sang AND danced?" Kurt said in shock. "Guess that booty camp is actually working." He smiled "I'm so glad, Mercedes… oh of course I will see you next weekend. I'm looking forward to that new Marc Jacobs shop you told me about. I really think I'll melt my father's credit card, but I'll be worth it."

Blaine could see Burt's face while checking his bank records. He was definitely going to have a heart attack if Kurt did what he told Mercedes he would.

"I know… but don't worry, with Blaine and I, we are definitely winning." Kurt laughed "Yeah, yeah… you better rock it, Miss Next Aretha Franklin, because we are definitely in this to win."

That got Blaine's attention and he turned on his chair to see Kurt, who was still speaking on the phone with Mercedes.

It was Saturday morning and Kurt had woken Blaine up as he had promised, but with a request for his "job": get just one phone call. But what he didn't tell Blaine was that it was the longest phone call ever.

The fair was at lunch time until about six in the afternoon and everything was ready. Every Dalton student was at campus, as they all wanted to help with the fair and the children.

Each year Dalton would organize a fair for children from around the place, especially to children from foster care or from low income families that weren't able to have vacations or go to theme parks.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. See you soon, M!" and with that, Kurt hung up.

"So… any good news?" Blaine asked, knowing that Kurt was dying for him to do so.

"They won their Sectionals!" he clapped and smiled at him.

"Oh… that's great." Blaine said, but didn't convince Kurt that much.

"Jeez… don't be too happy about it Blaine." He said sarcastically.

"It's not that I'm not happy, Kurt." He replied "It's just that… they are your friend and you'll compete against them."

Kurt rolled his eyes and took his hand. "I'm definitely more into winning than of watching them win because I was a coward."

"You are not a coward…"

"Exactly. That's why I know I'll fight with all my voice to get to Nationals before New Directions." He said and kissed Blaine on the cheek. "So what are you doing?"

"Emm… just finishing the last things for today."

"I heard you were going to be on the play." Kurt smirked. He had heard that it was a kid's play, which meant that Blaine would probably wear a very interesting outfit. He had already gotten his camera ready for that.

"Yeah… everything for the children, right?" Blaine replied "I wasn't supposed to, but apparently one of the students decided that wearing red tight pants with a white shirt and a red nose wasn't something he was willing to do."

Kurt raised an eyebrow amused. Had he said that? He could definitely picture Blaine wearing something like that. He moved towards Blaine and sat on top of him while putting his arms around him trying to be as sexy as he could.

Blaine swallowed hard trying to control himself. He remembered the other day when Kurt had just decided he wasn't ready and now he was not going to push the boy at all. Yes, of course he wanted to… he was a teenager and all, but he respected Kurt far too much for it.

"I… I er… sort of need—maybe not need just…- I think I shou—no, maybe…" but he stopped himself. Those blue-green eyes were starring right to him and his brain had decided to shut off for now.

Kurt was amused. He leaned forwards trying to control himself from throwing his body to Blaine. He kissed his cheek, then his forehead and then the other cheek, finally staying put centimeters from Blaine's gorgeous and kissable lips.

"What were you saying, Blaine? I didn't get it…" he whispered still without moving.

Blaine had to focus, this was definitely torture! He had promised himself not to push Kurt, but right now his entire body was telling him something else. The smell of Kurt's cologne, the look of desire in his eyes… the touch of his body over his. Yes, this was definitely torture.

"Kurt… please… stop… I need to… emm… do stuff…" he tried again.

Kurt could tell Blaine was trying to get away. He understood and loved that his boyfriend would deny himself the pleasures he was feeling (and Kurt could tell he was feeling them) just to make sure Kurt was okay. But he was… he wanted it as much as Blaine did.

"Stuff? We can do stuff together." He said in a low and sexy voice that made Blaine tremble.

Swallowing hard, Blaine was losing this battle. Kurt seemed to know what he wanted… what if he actually wanted this? And oh Gosh did Blaine do! He just wanted to be with Kurt in a level he'd never been with anyone and he didn't care if it was weird at school or something…

His mind was killing him. He could try to make excuses, but his mind would tell him "no, no, look at him! Just look at him!" And then he would become a Neanderthal as he could barely remember his own name.

"So?..." Kurt said still at the same distance from Blaine he was before. He pushed his body closer to Blaine, who closed his eyes trying to control himself from just throwing Kurt to the bed and making him his. "What are you thinking, Blaine?"

"_He wants you, he totally does. Why would Kurt be sitting on top of you with that sexy look if he didn't want you?"_ Blaine thought "_Maybe he was afraid before, but you wouldn't hurt him, right? No, Blaine, you'd never hurt him!"_ he leaned a little bit closer, still confusion on his eyes. "_You need to be a perfect prefect, a perfect student, a perfect son, a perfect boyfriend… control yourself! You are not supposed to be doing this…oh shut up! Who cares? This is Kurt… Kurt the one I love, Kurt my soul mate, Kurt… Kurt… Kurt…"_

When his body had won over his mind, Blaine was ready to just let himself go for once in his life. He smiled at Kurt and looked at him as he placed a hand over his back and was about to kiss him when…

"Hello there!" David entered without asking and stood right in front of them while seeing that he was definitely not expecting. "Wow… you were about to… wow… I just… that's definitely an image I did not want to see!" he yelled.

Kurt glared at him and wished David would just vanish. But Blaine smiled and shook his head, his perfect persona already put on again.

"No, we weren't doing anything." He explained "You don't need to picture anything weird, David!"

David seemed to believe him and as Kurt got off Blaine (really not wanting to), he sat on the edge of the bed smiling.

"So, what brings you here in the middle of the morning?" Kurt asked with a very not amused face.

Blaine smiled at poor David and then at Kurt. He was still sitting on his chair and Kurt had decided to go for the couch, just to stay away from David, who he wanted to kill right now.

"I wanted to remember Blaine we have to rehears for the play…" he replied swallowing hard; apparently Blaine had lied and he had definitely ruin some moment.

Blaine smirked amused at the situation: now that he was over his body sensations and Kurt was away, seeing David lower his head while Kurt threw knives from his eyes was just perfect.

He stood and yawned while smiling. "Okay, let's go and check everything before I convince myself not to do the play and win myself some kind of respect."

Kurt wanted to say something. Beg Blaine to stay with him and just continue what they had done, but it wasn't going to happen. He decided to stand and help them out…. It was better than wishing David to die, right?

* * *

"I don't think its right… why do you need me to cover up for you exactly?" Corey asked confused.

They were standing outside of Dalton. They were supposed to be helping everyone else with the organization of the fair and putting up everything they needed, but they were there and Matthew was determinate to go.

"I just need to talk to someone, that's all." He explained vaguely. "I'll be back in a couple of hours and no one needs to know."

"Okay. But everything's okay, right?" Corey asked not sure if he should trust his friend right now or not.

"It's peachy." He simply replied and got on his car. He started it quickly and drove off before anyone could think something about him leaving or suspect.

The drive to Lima was long and boring, but thinking that Blaine was right now with that damn Kurt Hummel made him wonder why he hadn't thought of this before.

First thing when you have competition is to find everything you can about them: why was Kurt Hummel at Dalton anyway? He wasn't a rich kid whatsoever and he had transferred in the middle of the semester… that was odd too! So a little googling, a little digging here and there had finally gotten him to the answer: David Karofsky.

He had read a couple of comments from this boy's facebook and realized that he hated gays. After talking to a couple of people from McKinley High he had understood it all: that boy had made Kurt run as fast as he could. But there was something odd there: no normal kid would like the things David's facebook told Matt: Kate Hudson? Orlando Bloom? And specially… The Notebook? The cheesiest and most romantic… and gayest movie there was? And he liked it?

Matthew smiled as he turned on the music… this was going to be a very interesting visit and, if everything worked out, by the end of the school's year, Blaine was going to be completely his.

* * *

The campus was completely different. Cooper smiled at the view and couldn't be more proud of his baby brother.

As usual, every ex-Dalton student was invited and a lot were already there helping out, but this was the first time Cooper had decided to come. He knew that his parents never would and after his last talk with Blaine, he simply wanted to hug him as soon as possible.

He moved as two boys rushed and almost hit him with a cupboard thing and he smirked. It seemed this place was being transformed before his eyes: there was a huge castle like entrance with a red carpet and all. Inside there was a place with farm animals, another that seemed like a dance area, a huge theatre in the middle and oh so many things… he could barely believe that this morning it was empty.

"Don't do that!" he heard a very familiar voice yelling.

There he was: his baby brother. He smiled as he watched him trying to put everything in order and not get someone in an accident while doing it.

He put his hands inside his pockets while watching him yelling at a kid (Aiden was he called? Or was it something else?) and when Blaine finally gave up and decided to do it on his own, he moved and grabbed the heavy box before Blaine dropped it.

"Aiden, don't try… just go and find the cupcakes, okay?" Blaine glared.

"Squirt, if you keep that up you'll have a stroke soon." He laughed.

Blaine jumped and dropped the box over his own feet. He yelled a bit as his brother helped him get out of the mess he was in and then made him sat down. Still, he laughed at him.

"Coop… you… why… you came." He said in obvious shock.

Kurt was running towards Blaine as he had seen the box hit him, but then stopped on his heels as he saw Blaine's big brother standing right next to him. He smiled… he knew that Blaine wanted him there and even though he said it was fine and that Cooper was probably busy, he could tell by the shine on his eyes that he was happier than ever.

"Are you okay there, squirt?" he asked now concerned, but Blaine just smiled.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it," he said and stood, but now Kurt was pushing him to sit down.

"Finally someone that can make him stop!" he smiled and turned to Cooper before Blaine could even realize that he was there. "Please tell him that if he keeps this way he is most definitely going to kill himself?"

Cooper raised an eyebrow and then turned to a much blushed Blaine.

"He began this morning… no, wait, he began like last week and has barely eaten and slept since then." Kurt explained with a worried expression "And today he hasn't stopped! He's everywhere and tries to do everything on his own and I swear to God that's like the third outfit he's ruined today!" he rolled his eyes in exasperation "Please, for your love towards clothes, stop him."

"Is this true, Blaine?" Now it was Cooper who was being serious.

Blaine rolled his eyes as he tried to stand, but Cooper made him sit once again. Blaine felt defeated, but it wasn't like Kurt was saying! He didn't… he wasn't stressed out; Kurt just didn't know that Blaine was usually like this by this time of the year. He really felt like he needed to help this kids and he felt like he could relate to them somehow.

He shrugged and looked at Cooper with puppy eyes.

"No, don't you even dare, bud!" Cooper tried to stop starring at his brother's eyes, but those puppy eyes always got to him. They were hazel eyes filled with begging, just like when Blaine wanted an ice cream in the middle of winter. Had he ever declined? No…

"I'm fine…" Blaine tried again, but Cooper shook his head and turned to Kurt.

"So… what's need to be done?" he asked and ignored Blaine who simply rolled his eyes.

"Well… we are getting everything ready and the kids will come at lunch time, so besides him rehearsing for the play… maybe just help out at the kitchen?" he replied.

"But what about the other things!" Blaine argued as he stood. "I'm not deaf so don't pretend I am or that I'm not here listening to your conversation, Kurt."

Blaine was irritated and Kurt could see that, but he was just trying to look out for him, why couldn't he see it? But Cooper knew why and he motioned for Kurt to leave and let him speak to his baby brother. Kurt sighed, he did have a lot of things to do anyway… and hopefully Coop could get through Blaine.

Blaine sat down again as Kurt left and leaned over the wall. He rested his hands on in each side of his body and then closed his eyes trying not to get angry. Why everyone seemed to worry about him and not about themselves? It was irritating!

Cooper smiled and sat next to his brother. He leaned on Blaine's shoulder and rested his head there while watching everyone going crazy.

"I think it's going to be a really good day…" he commented and Blaine nodded.

"We still have a lot to do…" he whispered back.

"Yeah, but you never thought I was coming or that you'd have Cooper Anderson's help, right?" he grinned while Blaine rolled his eyes. "Come oooon! I organized your sixth birthday all by myself!"

"And you burnt the cake…" Blaine added. "I just wish Kurt didn't worry so much."

"He loves you and you'd do the same for him, right?" Blaine nodded "Then why are you asking him not to, squirt?"

Blaine glared at him. He hated that damn nickname… no wait, he hated every nickname his brother had given him since he was able to understand them.

"So… just dealing with the cooking then?" Blaine sighed.

Cooper smiled and stood giving Blaine a hand to stand himself. "Yup" was his only response as Blaine decided not to try to convince them again. Cooper and Kurt seemed to have made a deal with the devil and each other to protect Blaine from even himself.

* * *

Parking was easy as it was Saturday and most people were probably somewhere else. Matthew smiled as he looked around… it was definitely a little town and probably the only important person ever stepping that place was actually himself.

He got out of his car with a jacket on, leaving his Dalton's blazer there and then looking at the paper he had on his hand. He looked around and began walking to find the direction that was written there.

After a couple of minutes he decided he was definitely lost. Small town and yet he was lost, that was definitely the most humiliating thing that could have happened to him. But soon he spotted someone… a guy nearby and he approached him.

"Excuse me?"

Finn turned around and saw a tall blonde guy in front of him. He raised an eyebrow as he had never seen the guy, but decided not to be impolite.

"Yeah, dude?" he asked back.

"I think I'm kind of lost…" he explained "I'm looking for David Karofsky's house. Do you know where I might find it?"

Finn tensed. He stared at the boy up and down wondering if he should hate him jut because he seemed to have a connection with that dude.

"Why are you looking for him? Are you his friend?" he asked closing his eyes slightly.

Matthew laughed a bit uncomfortable and shook his head. "No, no… not at all!" he replied quickly "I'm just… I just sort of need his help with getting something mine back."

"Oh…"Finn replied now feeling guilty that he had almost attacked the boy. "Sorry, I just… kind of have some bad history with him." He explained "But I can show you the way!" he added and pointed to his left "You are on the right street, just walk two more squares and it's the… second house on this side of the street."

"Thanks man!" Matthew smiled as he walked away grinning.

"No problem…" Finn whispered, but something inside him made him feel bad.

Matthew got to that door quickly and was greeted by an old lady. He asked if he could see David and she frowned.

Quickly, he invented that he was a good friend of his and that he didn't want problems. She believed him and soon, he was right where he wanted to be: in his room.

"What do you want?" Dave glared at the boy as he got to his room "And who the hell are you?"

Matthew smirked at him and ignored that excuse of a boy as he glanced at the room he was in. It was navy blue and had a lot of pictures of football players and a couple of girls… it was so obviously lame.

"You've got ten seconds before I kick your ass out of the door." Dave warned, but Matthew was right in front of him, centimeters from his face smiling.

"Oh shut up, you couldn't do that even if you tried." He replied and it was true. Matthew was at least a head taller than David and he was definitely bigger and stronger.

Dave swallowed hard and glared. Who the hell was this kid?

"I'm here to talk to you about someone you might be in love with…" he said and David swallowed hard again. He watched as the boy sat down. "…and I'm here to help you get him back."

* * *

The place now was filled with hundreds… no thousands of kids running around and Kurt was almost having a heart attack. He was already with dirty on his blazer and even though they were allowed not to wear their uniform… Kurt was glad he had decided to wear it, or else he might have killed that boy that threw paint at him.

Aiden was dancing with Rob and other students at the dancing spot and David with Wes were playing around games with the others. Kurt was now putting makeup on the younger girls and making them look as princesses or rabbits… though he definitely wanted them not to look like a damn animal; he just smiled as they asked him to do so.

He didn't see Blaine anywhere and he guessed his boyfriend was at the kitchen as he had promised. He smiled at Cooper who was just singing at the children and hugging them. He was definitely more into this than Kurt.

"When is this going to end?" he whispered at Tweet while having a smile stuck on his face.

Tweet wasn't having fun either. He had had enough while babysitting his own cousins and he was NOT going to do it ever again. He looked at the clock and smiled. "It's almost time for the play…" he whispered back and Kurt stood quickly.

"Okay girls, I really wish I could stay here and turn your beautiful and unique faces into weird animals…" he said not really amused "…but I have to go." A couple of girls began crying and he swallowed hard.

"Oh no… Tweet… make them stop. Make them stop!"

"Why the sad faces!" he heard Blaine' voice and turned to see his boyfriend wearing bright red pants, a white shirt and red makeup cheeks. He was also wearing black gloves and was smiling like always. "I don't like sad faces… that makes me cry!" he said and made a sad face.

The girls move quickly to hug Blaine who was now pretending to be crying. He smiled at them after a couple of seconds and winked at Kurt while he grabbed one of the girls and placed her over his shoulders. "As a princess… I really think you need your horse!" he said and the girl laughed… she was not even five. "Come on! Why don't we check the play, shall we? I promise I'll give you all a horseback ride after it."

Kurt couldn't believe it! In just a couple of minutes Blaine had managed the impossible: he had gotten all the girls to follow him happily and sit down to watch the play.

"He's perfect…" Kurt mumbled and Tweet laughed.

"He really has a magic touch for children, uh?" he replied.

"Not only children! Everyone loves him!" he smiled as he moved towards the theatre.

"Not everyone…" Tweet whispered and Kurt lowered his heard.

"I wish his parents could see him… they'd be so proud of him."

Tweet didn't reply and simply sat next to Kurt, who sat next to Cooper who was with a little girl that definitely had a crush on him. She was even asking him to marry him!

Blaine stood and turned to face everyone. "Ready for the play?" he yelled and everyone clapped at him. He smiled at Kurt a second and then nodded. "Okay then! Have fun and enjoy the moment." He said as he moved back staged and the play began.

He sighed as he got behind the theater. He wanted to kick at himself, but he couldn't… how could he been so stupid? He shook his head as he stared at the wet glove he had on and remembered what had happened half an hour ago.

_"Blaine cheer up!" Tom, the prefect from the South dorm smiled at him. _

_ But he simply nodded. He wanted to help outside, but those damn cupcakes wouldn't get done if he didn't do them._

_ Maybe Kurt had been right by him taking too much on his hands, but… kitchen? It was the worst job as most students at Dalton didn't even know how to cut a tomato, so he had a lot of work to do and he couldn't get out of the damn kitchen t enjoy his time with the kids… he was angry and upset, but he tried to shook it off and finish quickly._

_ "Only half an hour for the play!" he heard someone yelling and he sighed._

_ He was supposed to help out with the play… he was supposed to be the funny guy that arrived and destroyed everything… he knew he had to be there already and he could picture David's face… damn it, damn it!_

_ "Focus Blaine, it's the last thing you need to do…" he told himself as he stood and watched the oven once again. He smiled, the cupcakes were already finished! He quickly took them out and put them on the table. _

_He smiled, they smelled perfectly! He was happy now… finally. He turned and grabbed a jar that had all the little sweet colorful balls he had to put on them when suddenly, he felt…_

_ Someone had actually spilt something and didn't clean it, so Blaine was now on the floor, with a broken jar on one of his hands. He blinked a couple of times before cursing and standing quickly he moved to the sink._

_ He swallowed hard as he took a huge piece of glass that was stuck on his right hand. It hurt like hell, but with almost an entire roll of paper towel he hid it. _

_ "Something happened?" Tom asked._

_ "Yeah… I… dropped the jar." Blaine quickly lied as he hid his hand. He was not going to go to the infirmary, not now._

_ "Blaine! Jeez… I'll clean it up, you need to get to the play." Tom said really angry, but Blaine shook his head._

_ "I'll finish in a second, don't worry, okay?"_

_ Tom was about to say something, but he heard someone calling his name and just nodded at Blaine and left. Blaine turned and sighed as he covered his hand quickly and cleaned everything._

And now he had that problem… the glove didn't cover it well and the paper towel was filled with his blood. He bit his lip as he took the glove off and the paper that was stuck on his wound. He closed his eyes thinking and then decided it was the only thing he could do.

Swallowing hard he grabbed a paper bag he had taken from the kitchen and without thinking about it he bit his lip and put his hand inside. The pain was terrible and the salt got all over his hand, but at least he wasn't going to bleed to death, right?

Tears got to his eyes at the pain, but he shook them away as he grabbed another piece of paper towel, got it around his hand and back into the black glove.

Kurt was going to kill him… and Coop and David… and then Wes was going to revive him to just shoot him or something. Yes, it was an stupid idea and he was already regretting it as the pain was really terrible, but those kids… he lived for days like this and he was not going to back away.

Blaine turned around and saw that David (the man in tights) was being laughed at and he couldn't help but smirk. He grabbed his guitar as it was his time to go there and sing…

He got out and a couple of girls clapped. He smiled at them as he remembered he was going to be a horse the rest of the day and his hand burnt not pleased. Cooper was smiling at him and Kurt was just trying to get a stain out of his blazer while glancing at him a couple of times.

"We really need someone… to inspire us!" David said and looked around.

Blaine made a spin as he entered. "I know, I know!" he yelled as he began playing the guitar. "I've got the perfect song for this!"

If I could be a Superhero,

I would be Awesome Man.

I'd fly around the world fighting crime

According to my Awesome Plan.

And if I saw criminals trying to lie

Hurting other people and making them cry

I'd haul them off to jail in my Awesome Van.

Because I would be Awesome Man.

The kids laughed and even Kurt smiled. Blaine was always one to make people laugh, to make them forget their own reality just for a moment. Blaine stopped and stared at the kids seriously.

Now some criminals want you to be a criminal, and they offer

you things like drugs and alcohol,

but we know what to do kids, we just say no.

He winked at them and then turned to David, who rolled his eyes as he seemed to be offended, but as he turned he couldn't help but laugh a bit at the angelical look Blaine had. How could he sing this and not laugh?

If I could be a Superhero,

I would be Drug-Free Boy.

Telling the world of the evils of drugs,

and the lives that they destroy.

well I'd take all the junkies getting so high

With their needles and bongs and sticks made of thai

as I'd burn them alive and I would squeal with joy.

'Cause I would be Drug-Free Boy.

The boys began clapping along and Blaine stopped again and looked at a boy that was about ten years old.

Kids, you can make up your very own superhero.

If you could, who would you be?

The boy shrugged and then Blaine winked at him and both laughed a little bit before Blaine got back to the stage and sat on a chair while singing in a very silly way.

If you could be a Superhero,

Would you be Justice Guy?

Making sure people get what they deserve,

Especially women who lie

Like if a wife left her huband with three kids and no job

To run off to f...ing Hawaii with some doctor named Bob

You could skin them and drain them of blood til they die

Especially Bob (he pointed at David and everyone laughed)

Then you would be Justice Guy

David stood and Blaine hid behind the chair. David looked for him, but seemed he couldn't find him, which made the kids laugh a bit more. When David got out of the stage, Blaine stood again and finished the song.

Or you could be subtle, I didn't mean to be vague

Give her Mad Cow disease, let him die of the plague

As long as they suffer for their terrible lie

Especially Bob

Then you would be Justice Guy.

Then you would be a Superhero, like me.

All the kids laughed and clapped as Blaine moved out of the stage. He wanted to stay there, he loved singing and making people laugh, but he had to get off before the next scene.

"That was awesome!" Cooper whispered still giggling a bit.

"I wear… that's not my boyfriend." Kurt joked, but he frowned… something was odd at how Blaine was playing the guitar… but he couldn't figure what it was.

"It was a little bit… hard, right? I mean, the lyrics…" Tweet considered, but those kids were so happy right now that he realized he was the only one actually thinking that. Today, on TV they watched worse things.

The play continued and the kids seemed to enjoy everything, but a couple of times Kurt or Cooper were asked when the clown (as they seemed to be calling Blaine now) would come back again. He had already sung four songs and the play was ending… but Kurt couldn't understand what was bothering him of Blaine. Yes, he was wearing weird clothes and making fun of himself, but… there was something, he just couldn't figure what it was.

Finally, the play ended and everyone stood smiling and clapping. The girls quickly jumped at Blaine who hugged him laughing a bit, but there it was! Kurt stood in shock and Cooper did was well. They both turned to face each other and without saying a word they moved quickly to Blaine.

They passed the kids and Cooper smiled as he saw Blaine was holding a child. He turned to face Cooper and could tell he knew something, but he just smiled.

"Liked the play?" he asked when they were close enough.

"Blaine… what's that on your guitar?" Cooper asked and Blaine turned and laughed a little bit.

"Paint." He said and then Kurt was about to say something when Wes yelled at them and everyone yelled and moved as the kids pushed them towards the room where the cupcakes and the rest of the food was.

Kurt and Cooper tried to get towards Blaine, but he was all over the place. He would accompany kids to the bathroom, run around, play hide and seek and as soon as he would stop, someone would be asking him to do something and off he was again.

Cooper wanted to smack his baby brother, but he assumed, if he was doing all of that, it was probably nothing. He turned to see Kurt was having issues with some girls that wanted to be clowns now and he smiled.

* * *

"It's almost six, Matthew!" Corey yelled as he approached the boy that had just appeared. "I had to do all your stuff and lie to everyone!"

Matthew smiled at his best friend. He wanted to hug him right now, but he was tired. He looked around and saw that the kids were gone and that everyone was starting to pull things out.

"Let's just help someone out now and I'll explain later, but…" he grinned "…I have to say it was the best afternoon of my entire life."

Corey rolled his eyes as they moved and began helping people put things back to their place. They still had a couple of hours before curfew and he definitely didn't want to be stuck here tomorrow.

Rob and Aiden were already yawning and Blaine excused them. Soon, everyone from the West dorm was gone except Kurt and Blaine. The first, because he still hadn't spoken to Blaine and the second because it was his job to help till the end.

It was Cooper the one that finally got to him. His brother was ordering a couple of boxes when he grabbed him. He was annoyed… he'd been looking for that kid for a while now and (as a teenager) Blaine had escaped a lot of times.

Blaine smiled at his brother and then yawned. He was so tired… even though he had slept a few hours, the play and everything had killed him.

"I'm glad you came, Coop… you leaving already?" he asked innocently.

"Blaine…." He simply said and Blaine sighed.

"It's nothing, I'm fine…" he whispered as he sat on top of a box he had already filled with things from the fair.

"Show me, squirt." He said as he sat next to Blaine, who was actually fighting to stay awake.

"I'm going to… later… don't… it's just fine… just a cut…" he said resting his head on his brother's shoulder.

"Right hand or left hand?" he continued. He knew Blaine was stubborn and he didn't mind staying there all night if he needed to. This was his baby brother, the one he had always taken care of and he wasn't leaving without an answer.

"Right…" he yawned. Closing his eyes, Blaine didn't even feel when his brother took his glove off and stared at the paper/salt/bloody mess he had. He wanted to kill Blaine right there, but the cut was at least clean. Yes it might need stitches, but he could do them. He had already done a few for Blaine.

"Come on, Squirt… I'm going to fix you, okay?" he said and held Blaine on his arms. Blaine placed an arm over Cooper's neck. "Don't fall asleep Blaine… I need you to stay awake, okay bud?" But there was no answer… Blaine was sleeping.

Kurt found Cooper with Blaine and raised an eyebrow. He moved towards them ready to yell at Blaine for running away from him, but when he saw that Blaine was sleeping and resting on his big brother's arms, his heart melted.

He had always wanted a brother like Cooper… he was so cute. He seemed to think Blaine was still three years old and for Kurt, that was great. He knew that Cooper had been gone from Blaine's life for a long time, but now he was definitely making up for the lost time.

Parents were important for Kurt. Burt was his best friend and shield before Blaine and he could tell Cooper was his. He wondered what would have happened to Blaine if Cooper wasn't there… but he shook the thought away as he saw blood.

"What happened to him?" he yelled.

"Shhh…. He's sleeping…" Cooper whispered back. "He just cut his hand and decided the best idea was to put salt on it."

"SALT?" he yelled again and Cooper glared at him. "But… that's like… the worst thing you can possibly put on it! He could have chosen lemon and it wouldn't have made a difference."

"It's my fault… I told Blaine once to put salt on a cut he had… it wouldn't stop bleeding and I wasn't old enough to drive him to hospital so…" he sighed as they got into the building "… so I made him put his arm in salt. He screamed in a way I'd never forget… but it most likely saved his life." He explained ashamed.

Kurt just decided not to say anything. How come his parents weren't there to take him to the hospital? Why did it seem that the only one in that family that actually cared about Blaine was Cooper? He shook his head in disbelief.

Finally, Cooper got to the infirmary and was glad to see no one was there. He placed Blaine on a bed and then shook him a little bit.

"Hey… bug… baby bro… wake up." He whispered while Kurt got everything he needed to deal with the wound.

Blaine finally opened an eye. He looked exhausted and it was probably not because of the lost of blood. He definitely needed a vacation and he knew exactly which one, but he decided to focus on the wound right now and then on the next part.

"Where am I, Coop?" he asked in a very baby like tone, one that made even Kurt stop and stare at him.

"Hey, Squirt… I'm going to have to clean your wound, but I need you to stay awake to tell me if it hurts, okay?"

"I don't wanna…" he said again in that childish voice that made Kurt's heart skipped a beat.

Cooper simply smiled at his baby brother appreciating that this side, the side he loved and had hoped was still there when he came back, finally shown.

Blaine was always treated like a baby by Cooper and it was great for him. He loved making Blaine feel tiny and protected, but when he had gotten back Blaine was different: he felt as if his baby brother had changed into a complete stranger… one that could take care of himself, one that was confident and didn't need anyone and that would barely speak to someone for help. It had broken Cooper's heart, but now… now he knew Blainers was still there.

"Come on, Squirt… it won't hurt. I promise." He whispered and Blaine nodded. He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed one of his eyes before finally waking up completely and realizing where he was.

He blushed a bright scarlet as he saw Kurt was there. He wasn't ten or eight… he was sixteen almost seventeen and he had acted like a baby! He felt terrible and glared at his brother for not saying a word about it.

"I can do this myself, Coop." he said as he tried to take his hand away from Cooper's, but Coop was holding tightly to it.

"Drink this before I clean the wound." He replied a bit sad. Why was Blaine putting all of these walls around him? Where was the baby brother he loved so much? He didn't need to be strong… Cooper was there to protect him!

"What is it?" Blaine whispered as he was given a pair of pills and a glass of water.

"Pain killers." And with that Blaine threw them to the ground angrily.

"I don't need those. I'm not a baby anymore."

Kurt raised an eyebrow surprised. He knew that Blaine was stubborn, but the change from the little scared child from before to this one who hid everything he was feeling and pretended to smile… it was amazing.

"I think… I'm going to sleep now." Kurt announced and Cooper smiled.

"Don't go…" Blaine replied. "I'm sorry… I'm just… you don't need to worry, I'm fine." He tried to explain, but Kurt simply kissed him on those gorgeous sweet lips.

"It's okay, Blaine. You need some brotherly love now." He answered and was gone before Blaine could say another word.

"Blainers… why are you hiding so much?" Cooper asked as he cleaned the wound. Blaine flinched a bit but he tried to stay as still as he could be.

"I'm not… and don't call me that, Coop. I'm not a baby."

"But you are my baby brother… and I know that you try to be perfect for everyone, but you don't need to be with me. You can feel something else than happiness too, you know?"

Blaine sighed. His brother knew him better than anyone… Blaine always hid as his father had told him to, but with Cooper it was impossible. The brotherly connection they had, even though they hadn't seen each other in a while was just too strong.

"Why do you hide so much anyway?" he asked as he placed a gauze over the wound to clean it. He had to take all the salt and paper stuck in it.

"I don't… can't I be happy?" he asked without looking up.

"Yes, but it seems to me that people barely know you. Wes and David told me that they really don't even know your favorite color or food as you always stay silent and then just say everything is fine." He rolled his eyes "Why everything has to be fine, Blaine? Did dad teach you that?"

Blaine shivered and nodded slowly.

"Squirt… you can be yourself around me and your friends…" he whispered as he kissed his baby brother's forehead. He couldn't help but wonder: what had happened to Blaine while he was gone?

"Just do the stitches, Coop." he heard from Blaine and Cooper nodded. It was definitely going to take a while, but he was going to figure this out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello there! I'm really glad to say that there's another follower to this story. =) Thank you very much for the support and now to the new reviewer: kbunny123 thank you! I was really happy with your review… I wish that Blaine would tell Matthew to shut up but he's just too good to be evil. Anyway, all I can say to you about everyone is: bad things happen to good people.**

**Now, this chapter is for you! Maybe it will make a few things clearer…**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 20

Another X on his calendar. Kurt was really excited: finally a long weekend… he was off on Friday and wasn't supposed to go back to Dalton till Tuesday. It was perfect! Four days with his family, four days with the Glee kids, four days without Dalton and all the craziness… he really needed that rest.

There was only one problem: Blaine. His boyfriend hasn't told Kurt where he was going, in fact, he had never even spoken once about his family or where he lived. Every time Kurt tried to ask him about it, the glow on Blaine's eyes would disappear. His normal smile would turn into a fake one and he would just try to change the subject.

He sighed at that thought. It was really annoying not to know anything: why was it? He knew that Blaine didn't have a good relationship with his dad, but… to that extent? Everyone loved Kurt when they got to know him, why wouldn't his father come around? He sighed again and decided to confront him today.

He got up and dressed on his Dalton's uniform, checked himself in the mirror and got out. It was eleven in the morning, but today he didn't have classes only an exam in the afternoon and then Warblers practice.

He knew that Blaine didn't have classes in the morning either, but when he got to his bedroom door he thought that maybe he wasn't there, maybe he was helping someone or something… but then he heard someone sitting down. He smiled, Blaine was there… his boyfriend… his…

This was not the time to be like that. He had come to face Blaine and ask him everything he wanted to know and he was going to do it.

Pushing the door he saw Blaine sitting really uncomfortable on his bed. He frowned at him, who didn't even move. He looked concerned and fear was on his eyes.

"No…" he told the other person on the phone.

Blaine stood and began moving around his bedroom until he faced Kurt. Both smiled at each other, but before Kurt could say something, Blaine showed him his couch and then focused again on his phone conversation.

"Coop… I know, I know, but I can't…"

Kurt sat down and stared confused at his boyfriend. He knew that Cooper was Blaine's bigger brother, so this was a family conversation. He didn't want to eardrop but he did anyway.

Blaine took a deep breath as he run a hand over his messy hair. "Yeah, I know mom wants me to and you too… but I don't know. I just… I don't know…"

Something was told to Blaine that made him froze for a moment.

"YOU THINK?" he finally yelled. Kurt had never seen his boyfriend this upset, so he quickly moved and grabbed his hand. He stared into his eyes as Blaine calmed himself down and then sat next to Kurt on the couch.

"I'm not going to change my mind. Tell mom I'm sorry and dad a happy birthday. Good bye." He said and closed his cell phone before his brother could say something else.

Kurt kept holding Blaine's hand in his without understanding anything. Blaine kept silence for a moment and then leaned over Kurt's shoulder.

"That was your brother?"

Blaine nodded.

"What did he want?"

Blaine tensed. "Just… to go home this weekend."

Perfect. This was the perfect excuse to get something out from Blaine. He knew the kid wasn't really talkative about most things: yes he was funny and was always everywhere; yes he was there to help you and listen to you, but on deep things like his family or his thoughts, Blaine was the hardest person Kurt knew to open up.

"Wait… you are not going home this weekend then?"

"Kurt… I don't… let's just drop this, all right?"

Blaine was ready to change the subject. This was definitely NOT what he wanted to talk to with Kurt before an exam. He had studied all night long and was tired. He had slept like three hours when his brother's phone call woke him up. He wanted to rest and be with Kurt, not to talk at all. But Kurt wasn't letting it go, he really needed to understand things.

"No, Blaine. You are obviously upset about it and I'm your boyfriend!"

"It's nothing, Kurt. Just let it go." Blaine rolled his eyes and tried to stand, but Kurt pushed him back down.

"Blaine Anderson!" Kurt closed his eyes and thought how to get through him. "Look, I know you don't like talking about your family to people, but this is me, this is your boyfriend… don't you think I should be part of your thoughts and family just a little bit?"

Blaine stared at Kurt's eyes and sighed. He knew he was right, but it wasn't something he ever wanted to share with anyone. He didn't have Burt as a father or Finn or Carol… he had crappy parents and it was hard to admit it to anyone.

"Okay… you really want to know?" Kurt nodded "Cooper called me because my mom asked him to…." Blaine placed a hand over Kurt's as he knew what he was going to ask right then. "No, she barely calls me. She would rather have my brother ask me than her. Anyway… this weekend it's my father's birthday and every year she asks me to go and I always say no and go to David's."

Kurt stared at his boyfriend in shock. "You… you don't go to your father's birthday!"

Blaine nodded. He understood why Kurt was reacting like that… Burt was like his best friend so to him, not to celebrate his birthday would be like murder.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's cell phone and handed it to him. "Call your brother and tell him you are going to your father's birthday."

"What? No."

Blaine stood angrily. Why was Kurt telling him to do that?

"I'm sorry Blaine, but I can't let you do that! You have to go."

"Kurt… you don't understand… you have a really great father and I'm glad, but that's not my story. I don't have a father, he's barely said a word to me since I told him I was gay."

"Even if you don't have a good relationship with him, Blaine, that's not a reason to miss his birthday. Especially if you could be there." Kurt placed a hand on his hip.

Blaine raised his hands in the air and rolled his eyes, but Kurt wasn't giving up.

"What if he dies? What if something happens to him and this could be your last chance to be around him?"

"Then he dies! Who cares!" Blaine yelled and instantly placed a hand over his mouth regretting what he had said.

Maybe his father was the worst father in the world, but it was his father and he loved him. Kurt didn't know what would happen if Blaine went there, but he was right, he should go and fight for his father's love even if it cost him… _that._

"I can't believe you just said that! You are… definitely not the guy I felt for." And with that Kurt busted out of the room.

Blaine watched the door and then down at his feet realizing what he had done.

* * *

"So how did it go, uh? Another A plus?" David smirked at his friend and placed a hand over his shoulder.

Blaine barely acknowledged his friend. He was too busy thinking about Kurt and everything that had happened. David raised an eyebrow and then shoved Blaine a little bit and waited for him to revive.

"Oh, sorry… I… I guess I did fine." He said and shrugged. He had barely paid attention to the test and he was sure he wasn't going to get an A plus…

"Yeah right! Fine, uh? That's usually what you say before the teacher says you were the best one again."

"Maybe… I guess…"

David frowned. Blaine was the guy that was usually happy and over excited about everything, especially after an exam as he knew everyone would really need some good energy. He moved quickly and got in front of Blaine still frowning.

""Okay, what's wrong, Blaine? You have barely spoken a couple of words today. Is it love? Is it Kurt? Something you wanna tell us?"

"Kurt… yeah, we got into a fight."

"Oh… what about?"

"Nothing important… I just didn't do what he asked me to."

David smirked. "So you finally decided to put your foot down?"

Blaine glared at him, he knew his friend was trying to cheer him up, but right now he didn't need silly questions like that.

"Let me put it in another way, was it worth it?"

Blaine thought for a moment and then shook his head. Nothing was worth fighting Kurt.

"Then why did you do it?"

"I… I guess because I didn't think about it or because it's something I really don't want to do." Blaine didn't know what else to say without telling David something he really didn't want him to know.

Yes David was one of his best friends and he appreciated that when he asked him if he could go to his home for vacations, he would never ask why. But that didn't mean he could just tell him his dark secrets, right? His skeletons were just far too deep in his closet to bring them out.

"Then just tell him you were wrong and you are ready to go! Don't ruin something like your sticky and drooling relationship for something you said it's not worth it."

David smiled and patted his friend's back before leaving a very confused Blaine standing alone in the middle of the hall.

He knew what he needed to do, David was right… nothing was worth arguing with Kurt. Biting his lip for a moment Blaine decided to send his brother a text message.

FINE. GOING. PICK ME UP ON FRIDAY. – Blaine.

Before thinking about it he pressed send and the message was gone. Something inside hurt the second that message left his phone… he didn't know if it was a good idea, but he had already done it.

K. DON'T WORRY, IT WON'T BE LIKE LAST. – Cooper.

He read the message a couple of times and hoped it was true.

* * *

Kurt was definitely not having a good day. First he had tried to talk with Blaine and had realized that his boyfriend had a really dark side. Not care if your father was dead? If something happened to him?... Maybe his father was hard on Blaine, but nothing he said or did could give him a reason to say something as horrible as that.

After stopping out of his boyfriend's room he had grabbed tweet and spoken to him about everything that had happened. That had taken most of this time before his test and he had barely made it there. His teacher was angry as the both boys got in and sat down.

When Kurt sat down, he completely forgot everything he had studied and his mind was focused only in Blaine and everything that had happened that morning.

The test passed and he barely wrote something on it. He had failed big time and now that he was going towards Warblers practice he had two dilemmas on his mind: the test and Blaine. The first was done as he couldn't do much about it but with Blaine he could, he just didn't know what.

Tweet was by his side and tried to talk to him and be friendly. He hadn't like Kurt at first, especially because he was a huge diva and he was more of the low tone guy, but he was like his best friend now. He knew he couldn't go inside Warbler's rehearsal, but at least he could walk him there.

Kurt smiled at him and then told him he would see him in a little bit. He turned and saw everyone was inside already. Blaine was sitting in front with David and Wes, one in each side and Matthew was right behind them. He growled a little bit at that and then decided to go and sit next to Aiden, who hugged him tightly.

The teacher smiled at them and was about to say something when Blaine raised his hand.

"Yes, Blaine?"

He stood without turning to face the others. Kurt could only see his back and was wondering what was going on.

"I know that auditions are after this weekend and all, but… but I wanted to ask if I could audition right now."

There was a murmur around the room, this had never happened before and they were wondering why now. A couple of guys glanced at Kurt, who just shrugged as he didn't know why Blaine was doing this.

"And why would I allow that, Blaine?" she asked amused by this interesting request.

"Well… I… I really feel that I need to sing a song right now and I just can't wait till after this weekend." He said and stared at her eyes with confidence but something in his eyes was begging too.

She smiled and nodded. "I don't know if this will count as your audition, but I would love to hear you singing right now before we start rehearsing. Okay?"

Blaine smiled and David clapped as his best friend moved towards the center of the room and turned to see everyone else. He glanced at his friends, then at Matthew, the rest of the Warblers and finally Kurt.

He looked into those blue eyes and sighed. He was going to do this for Kurt.

The teacher sat down and now Blaine was the only one standing.

"So, what are you going to sing, Blaine?" she asked.

"Well… this morning someone asked me to let them in… and I didn't." he looked down for a moment, not really wanting to see everyone staring confused at him and maybe at Kurt as well. "I don't… I never let anyone in." he admitted. "I love you guys and you are my family and… and family shares things… even if they are hard." He bit his lip.

David looked at Wes and then at Rob and Aiden who looked as confused as he was. When he got to Kurt he saw the boy was with tears in his eyes... He knew that Blaine had had a fight with Kurt, but to actually open up? Nobody really knew Blaine… they knew he was funny and lovely and all, but his dark secrets were that: secrets.

"Anyway, I just… this is what that person wanted to know and like a good friend told me: it's not worth to hide it anymore."

He moved towards the piano and sat down. The keys were cold, but not as much as he was feeling right now. He was afraid; this was not something he had ever done before. Tears try to get into his eyes as he prepared himself, but he didn't let them go.

Everyone got silent and then finally, Blaine began to sing.

Please, please forgive me,

But I won't be home again.

Maybe someday you'll look up,

And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:

"Isn't something missing?"

The words got out of his mouth wonderfully, but pain was in every word. Everyone swallowed hard as they watched their lead singer sing a song they would have never ever dreamt of hearing from him. Blaine was one to always laugh and sing really cool songs, all top 40. But this song was far from it.

You won't cry for my absence, I know -

You forgot me long ago.

Am I that unimportant...?

Am I so insignificant...?

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?

Kurt could tell his boyfriend was struggling already: his hands were shaking and his eyes were filled with tears, he could barely see the piano keys beneath his hands, but he was doing this for Kurt…

The teacher raised an eyebrow and a lot of mouths were wide open. David and Wes were really fighting themselves to go and hug their friend. Why was he singing that? They didn't know, but it was just heart breaking to see their energy bunny like that.

Even though I'm the sacrifice,

You won't try for me, not now.

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone.

Isn't someone missing me?

Tears were trying to get out, but Blaine didn't allow them. All those years with tears and blood alone were enough. He was there trying to be a fighter, trying to open up a little bit, but the pain was just too much.

Kurt swallowed hard. Was he singing about his father? About his family? He wanted to stand, but he knew that Blaine needed to do this on his own or else he might close up again.

Please, please forgive me,

But I won't be home again.

I know what you do to yourself,

I breathe deep and cry out,

"Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?"

Aiden was hold tightly by Rob, who was not looking at Blaine but at his boyfriend who was beginning to cry again. It was hard for everyone to see this side of Blaine… some even wished to go back and not be there to see it… it was something they'd never forget.

Even though I'm the sacrifice,

You won't try for me, not now.

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone.

Isn't someone missing me?

Tears finally got out of Blaine's eyes and David immediately stood, but was held there by Wes. He didn't know if they should go or not, but as he saw a very broken Kurt passing right next to him, he knew everything was going to be fine.

Kurt moved towards the piano and leaned over it as Blaine kept playing. His voice was steady, but both knew that he was barely making it through.

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,

Knowing you don't care.

And if I sleep just to dream of you

I'll wake without you there,

Isn't something missing?

Isn't something...Isn't someone missing me?"

The final chorus was coming and Blaine opened his eyes and stared at Kurt a second before singing it. The pain inside those eyes… eyes filled with laughter minutes before, broke Kurt down. Tears moved from his eyes to his cheeks as he listened to his boyfriend. How could he been so stupid to force Blaine into this? Why take his happiness from him and make him open Pandora's Box in the only place he felt safe?

Maybe Blaine shouldn't go… maybe he should stay with Kurt and be protected. If this is how his family had left him… if this was barely the tip of the iceberg, he surely didn't want them anywhere near Blaine what so ever.

Even though I'm the sacrifice,

You won't try for me, not now.

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone.

Isn't someone missing me?

Blaine stopped playing and the place was completely silent. The teacher didn't know what to say or do and everyone just stared at their lead singer in shock. Blaine on the other hand, cleaned his face and stopped crying.

He stood and then moved to the back of the room and sat next to where Kurt was before. Kurt smiled and quickly moved towards his boyfriend and placed a hand over his, but before he could say something, Blaine threw the bomb shell.

"Cooper is picking me up on Friday. I'm going home…" he whispered.

Kurt hugged him tightly. "Are you sure?" Blaine I'm sorry… I didn't…"

But Blaine interrupted him. "No, you are right… even… even if he's like that, he is my father and I do love him. And I don't want to fight with you so if you want me to, I'm going."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Yes I do… because you asked me to."

Kurt didn't know what to say. The song had affected him, but it was true… deep down he felt like Blaine should go and at least be there for his father's birthday. Finally he nodded at his boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss before concentrating on rehearsal.

Blaine couldn't. The nightmares would be coming back and he would have to lie to Kurt… if he was going, then he was going to hide that from Kurt and that was a promise.

He had sung to Kurt and from what he had seen… from everyone… there was no way in hell he could show them anything more. He was going to act like usually… pretend everything was fine and just avoid hard topics. He was used to it anyway: Dalton was the only place where he could hide things from himself and just pretend they weren't there.

* * *

Friday got there quickly. It was a cold day and Blaine really didn't want to wake up. He had another nightmare that night and was wide awake from six in the morning. He had tried to think about other things, like Kurt… but all he could think about was what he was going to say when he got back? Could he even lie to Kurt? And what if he found the truth? He would definitely leave him…

There was a knock on his door. He got up and went to the door, seeing his boyfriend all dressed up.

"Hey." Blaine said and was surprised with a cup of coffee.

"That's for helping me during my exams." Kurt said as he moved inside the room and sat comfortably on the couch.

"I didn't do much, Kurt." Blaine added "I just made sure you didn't pass out or miss any of them"

"Yes, but I'd probably missed them all if you hadn't woke me up every single time." Kurt refuted.

Blaine laughed… he was definitely going to miss the boy those four days. He sat next to him and held him tightly.

"I'm so going to miss you…" he whispered as he kissed Kurt's neck a couple of times, leaving the poor boy speechless.

He moaned a couple of times, which made Blaine grin, but he backed away. He knew that neither were ready for that kind of… interaction. Or at least just not right now.

"So when are you leaving?" Kurt asked finally.

"I have everything I need in that bag and my guitar, so… basically when my brother gets here." Blaine answered. "And you?"

"Well, my dad asked if I had classes today and I don't so he'll probably get here before lunch time."

"Oh…" was all that Blaine could say about that.

He leaned over his boyfriend and held him tightly again. He didn't want to let go and Kurt could tell that.

"Blaine… are you… worried or something?" he asked after a couple of minutes.

Blaine laughed a little bit and shook his head. "Naah… just going to miss you a lot."

He had lied, he was worried about going home, but he didn't want to bother Kurt with that. Besides, there was nothing they could do about it, he had accepted to go and he was going…

"You know you can text me and call me, don't you?"

Blaine nodded. "I just wish… I could be with you forever and never let you go."

Kurt blushed and turned to face Blaine. He touched his cheek and then kissed him fiercely. They were like that for a couple of minutes until there was a knock on the door.

Kurt moved away and Blaine stood trying to look presentable, but if it was one of his friends he was definitely going to kill them.

"Blaine! Come on, bro! We are waiting!"

Blaine froze. That was his brother's voice. Swallowing hard he glanced at Kurt and then at the door. For a moment he didn't move, but after a bit he remembered how to do so and went to open the door.

"Coop… mom…" he said in a whisper as his heart stopped.

Cooper hugged his brother tightly and got inside inspecting the place. "You should really tidy this place up, Blaine. You know as an actor I know very well what is like to travel around and the best thing is to keep it all tidy so you don't have to take too much time on it."

Blaine rolled his eyes and then smiled at Kurt, who gave him a sympathetic smile back.

"Oh hey there, Kurt! Nice seeing you again?"

Kurt nodded and was pushed into a hug by Blaine's older brother.

"Great! And don't worry, I've already sign you a picture of me." He said and handed him one. "The last couple of times I was here I completely forgot to.

Blaine wanted to die right there, but he just turned to face his mother, who was looking at Kurt up and down. She smiled sweetly… she was a great actress herself.

"Sweetie, does are your things?"

Blaine nodded.

"Great. Then why don't we leave? We have a lot to do."

Blaine nodded again.

"I'll go downstairs in a couple of minutes. Can I please say goodbye to Kurt?"

"Oh, sure thing Blaine." She moved towards Kurt and smiled. "It's really nice to finally meet you. I'm sure Blaine is really happy with you."

Kurt was confused, but tried to act normal. "We've been together for a while, so I'm certain that he is."

"Mom… please go…" Blaine began.

"Why? Is there something you want to do that we can't be here to witness?" she asked and Blaine blushed.

"No… I just…" but he was out of words.

Kurt could see that behind that smile of hers was a tough lady that was actually shutting his boyfriend and he didn't like it one bit. But Burt had told him that you can catch more flies with honey than with vinegar, so he just tried not to intervene.

"I'll get your stuff, little brother. It's great exercise anyway." Cooper said as he grabbed Blaine's bag and left the room.

Blaine looked at the floor for a moment and then at his mother.

"Blaine, we'll be outside. Only five minutes."

He nodded and watched as she left and then relaxed. He turned to Kurt and kissed him without saying a word. He really didn't want to leave… he was afraid of what might happen. His mother didn't know about Kurt and now she did… that was bad, but he had to hide it.

"Take care, all right?" he finally said as they broke the kiss. Kurt nodded and after another kiss Blaine was at the door turning around and leaving.


	21. Chapter 21

**So sorry I didn't post yesterday =( but I had an accident while skiing and I landed on my knee and now it's all bruised and apparently I can't move much… so yesterday I was sleeping most of the night because of the pain killers, but good news: I'll be able to write more now LOL.**

**So, thank you so much LvSammy for the review and becoming a follower ^^ and like I said before: yes, I'll be posting right away, so don't worry. Kbunny123 I know =( I'm being mean with Blaine and thanks for the review! =D it's really appreciated.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 21… **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 21

"Kurt… seriously?" Mercedes was really annoyed right now.

He didn't listen to her. He simply looked at his cell phone again. She rolled her eyes and decided to eat her French fries.

"Why won't he text me back?" he yelled angrily and then closed his cell.

Since Kurt had gotten back to Lima he had been like this. He had texted his boyfriend, Blaine, about a hundred times or more and he had not written back even once.

That was driving him insane and it was making everyone around him annoyed. He barely slept, he was mad all the time and he wasn't at all relaxing.

Mercedes understood a little bit, but this was enough. His best friend was going nuts for this boy and in the two days he had been in Lima he had done nothing but complain about it.

"Kurt, stop it!" she finally yelled. "I'm supposed to be having a get together dinner with you to chat about goofy stuff and about how I'm going to beat your ass in Regional's and all you can do is stare at that damn cell phone?."

"I'm sorry, M. I know I'm being worse than Rachel when she broke up with Finn the first time, but… why isn't he answering?"

"Maybe he doesn't have his cell phone, Kurt." She answered quickly.

"Or maybe he decided I wasn't good enough for him."

"Now wait there, Kurt. Don't even go there! You are definitely more than enough for Blaine and you know it, so don't even think about saying that. He loves you and I know he has a perfectly good reason why he's not answering.

Suddenly, Kurt's cell phone moved.

SORRY. I'M OK. TTYL – Blaine.

He smiled.

"See? Now can we eat?"

Kurt smiled at the message and then began talking to Mercedes as if nothing had happened.

* * *

"I really don't think we should be talking about Regional's with someone on the other team at the table, Finn." Rachel said and stared at Kurt for a moment. "No offense, but as we both were able to pass in sectionals, Kurt, I still think of you as competition."

"Rachel, don't even start that." Kurt snapped. "We both won our Sectionals and now we'll compete for Regional's, who cares?"

"Rachel… he's not going to tell them anything. Besides, we were talking about last year's performance…"

Everyone, except Rachel, laughed. They had all gathered at Kurt's house for a dinner party: Carol, Finn, Burt, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Rachel and Kurt. Everything was perfect and he didn't want to change anything.

He was wearing his new Polo shirt with gray pants and a gray hat, just for this occasion. He was so glad to be able to wear something differently for once… Dalton's uniform was definitely out of season.

It was the last night in Lima. Tomorrow it was Tuesday and he would have to leave in the morning to get there in time. But he didn't want to leave yet.

The past four days he had spent them mostly texting Blaine and hanging out with his friends. He had found out that Santana was dating Brittany and that Rachel was as self-centered as always.

Blaine hadn't texted him back since the time he was with Mercedes, but somehow that only text had made him forget everything. He still text him every day, but it didn't worry him that Blaine didn't text back.

"So, Santana and Brittany?"

Everyone laughed.

"No one saw that coming." Tina added as she leaned over Mike.

"You should see them together, if worse than Finn and Rachel." Mike added and everyone laughed again.

Between the words Kurt heard his cell phone and excused himself. It was a text from Blaine.

COOPER HERE. U HOME? – Blaine.

He frowned and texted him back.

YES, WHY? – Kurt.

GO OUTSIDE ASAP – Blaine.

Kurt read the text again confused. Why was Cooper asking him to go outside in the middle of the night and from Blaine's cell? He shook his head and glanced at his father as he moved towards the door.

Burt could hear everyone laughing and joking about something, but his son's face told him that something was bothering and that meant that something was bothering Burt too.

Kurt got to the door and opened it. It was the middle of winter season, so he had to wear a jacket on top of his outfit. He shivered a little bit due to the change of temperature, but he was too interested in what was going on to back away.

There was nothing outside. He wondered if Cooper was just messing with him, until he saw some car lights go on. He watched as the car door opened and he saw Cooper smiling. He waved at him and Kurt waved back still confused at all of it.

The door opened and there he was: Blaine. Kurt didn't think about it, but he moved quickly towards Blaine to kiss him… until he was almost in front of him and could see it all.

The shock made him froze where he was and Blaine simply looked down. Cooper rolled his eyes as he grabbed Blaine's bag and guitar.

"Hey, Kurt. We completely forgot that Blaine was supposed to go to Dalton tomorrow, so I was wondering if he could stay here tonight and then go to Dalton with you?"

Kurt nodded without saying a single word as he stared at his boyfriend.

"Great! Then I'll leave you with him, little brother." Cooper placed the bag and Blaine's guitar on the ground, hugged him quickly, got into his car and drove away.

The silence afterwards was terrible.

There was his boyfriend… he was finally with him again and all he could do was stare at his face… his gorgeous face that now was marked with a horrible purple bruise.

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine whispered as he moved to grab his things, but Kurt made him stop.

"Blaine! What's… what's that?"

"What?" he pretended he didn't know "Oh, you mean the bruise? It's nothing really… can we go inside? I'm freezing."

That's when Kurt realized Blaine was barely wearing a T-shirt. How could he not see that? Oh right… the bruise.

"Su…sure."

Blaine didn't touch Kurt as they moved towards his house. He hated lying to everyone, but this is what he had promised. Not even Cooper knew… it was between his father, mother and him.

He grabbed his guitar and bag as he shivered. He was definitely getting a cold, but who cared anyway? He had lied to his boyfriend and his big brother… he had ruined everything and he was almost kicked out of his own house. What did he have left? Why did he even try to smile?

Kurt was really worried. This was definitely not his boyfriend… Blaine was a very talkative person, a very carrying one and with a smile always on his face. Was it all a façade? No, he knew that Blaine was like that… but what had happened? Why he felt so much tension between the two?

"Guys! Blaine is here!" Finn yelled as they approached and everyone was about to stand when they saw Finn's face pale.

Blaine was used to this, he was used to the starring, the questions, the talks, the "I'm here for you" lies and all… but right now he didn't have the strength to fake it. As he moved towards the door, Kurt could see Blaine was changing… he was trying to smile, but the smile never got to his eyes.

This was killing Kurt, but he wasn't going to push his boyfriend right now, especially not in front of everyone else. He saw Burt starring at the two in shock and with an entire bible of questions in his mind, but Kurt gave him a "later" look and Burt simply nodded and sat down at the table again.

As they moved inside, Kurt decided to find something for Blaine to wear as he was shivering, but what he didn't think of was that while he did that, Blaine was stuck downstairs with everyone checking him out, as if he was a damn lab experiment.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel…" he said in a low tone and then smiled at everyone else.

"What the hell…!" Was all that Finn could say as he pointed to Blaine's face.

He laughed it off. "A lie for a lie, Blaine" he told himself as he moved into the dining room where everyone was. "This? Oh, I played volleyball with some friends at my house and got distracted a moment and… hens the bruise." He simply lied. It was so easy to do so; it was just natural after all these years.

That lie got everyone relaxed, except Burt who could sense bullshit a mile from him.

"It sure looks painful!" Mike commented.

Blaine simply shrugged. He didn't want to be there, but as his father always told him: hiding in plain sight is always better, no one would think about it if it's right there.

"Not that much… and it'll heal soon, so don't worry about it."

"Here, Blaine." He heard behind him and turned to see a very concerned Kurt with a scarf and a sweater that matched in his hand.

Blaine took it and smiled. "Thank you."

Everyone could tell that tension was growing and that the happy evening had ended the minute Kurt stood from the table.

"Ejem… anyway, I really think we should get going Mike."

"Yeah me too." Added Rachel "My dads are back in town, so I don't think they'd like me to stay out too long."

Everyone began giving excuses as they stood and said goodbye. Finn left with Rachel, to accompany her; then it was Mercedes who hugged Blaine tightly and finally Tina and Mike.

"You know I'm here, right?" Mike whispered to Blaine.

Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed it off. "Mike, seriously… I'm fine."

Carol watched everyone leave and then decided she wanted to do the dishes on her own while making a cup of coffee to her husband and the boys.

Blaine was about to go upstairs to the guest room when a firm hand grabbed him. He turned to face Burt and Kurt. "Concentrate, you've done this a lot of times. Never to Kurt, Blaine… yeah but it's the same, just focus! Focus and you'll be left alone soon."

"I think we should move to the living room for a little bit while Carol makes coffee, don't you think?" But it wasn't a question, it was an order.

Blaine nodded and followed him to the living room and sat on an empty couch on his own. Kurt sat next to his father as he felt like Blaine didn't want him near right now… he was barely looking at him in the eyes or speaking to him, why? Had he done something wrong?

"Blaine, I know you've been with my son for a while now." Blaine nodded "And you know that as a father, it's hard to see your boy getting hurt, right?" Again, Blaine nodded "But what you don't know is that I see you as my son as well."

Blaine's sight moved quickly up towards Burt. He was really confused, he thought that Kurt's father was going to kick him out or something… but this? Not in a million years.

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel."

"It's Burt, Blaine." Burt smiled. He had met Blaine a while ago, before he started dating his son and even though at first he was afraid Blaine was taking advantage of his son, he had come to realize he was the best thing that ever happened to Kurt.

So it was true, Burt loved Blaine as a son and he was truly worried.

"So, as a father to a son… would you please tell me exactly how you got that bruise on your face?"

Blaine swallowed. He looked down at the floor as his chest hurt and his hands began moving nervously with each other. He wanted to bite his nails or move away, but he knew that that was the worst thing he could do… or was it?

"Mr. Hum… Burt." He corrected himself "I… I was playing volleyball with some friends during this weekend and I just… got distracted." Blaine repeated his lie, but this time it was harder to say it than before.

Kurt glanced at his father who shared his opinion: that bruise was definitely NOT from a volleyball ball.

"And why were you playing volleyball on your father's birthday?"

"Because… it was better than hearing him talk about his job." Blaine lied.

"Blaine… you know you can trust us, right? Please… I'm… we are here for you."

This was getting harder by the minute. His leg was shaking and he knew that, if they could see it, they'd know he was hiding something.

"I called your brother…" Kurt whispered and Blaine stood now in shock.

"WHAT? WHY?" he yelled, but it was Burt who stood.

"Kid, please… no yelling in this house, all right?" Blaine bit his lip, this was going bad, really bad. "Kurt loves you and he did it because he's worried about you."

Kurt tried to touch Blaine, but he backed away. If this got out, if his father found out… if Kurt found out he was lying to him all along… he could lose everything.

Tears got in his eyes as he realized what was going on. Most people would simply ask what happen and then let it go, but they actually cared… they actually wanted to know what was going on for Blaine's sake. He was so screwed.

"I told my father about the song you sang and… what it meant." Kurt shrugged. He was holding his tears right now as he saw his tough boyfriend falling piece by piece right there, while he could do nothing about it.

Now Blaine was shivering so much he could barely stand without someone noticing. Carol moved quickly and placed three coffees on the table before giving Blaine a sympathetic and walked away.

Gosh he hated those looks! Blaine shook his head trying to focus on what was going on right in front of him and not in his mind.

"So… Cooper is… coming? What did you tell him, Kurt?" Blaine said almost crying.

"What I thought…" Kurt whispered.

"Jeez! You know what that can do! He might get in a car accident trying to get here! Kurt… aaaarg… this was all a mistake… I shouldn't have come…" he said as he moved away from them.

"Blaine! Don't… don't go, please." Kurt begged.

Blaine shook his head without looking at Kurt, not even a glance. He was losing everything and he couldn't deal with it. Yes he was really confident and strong, but this just ate him up. He had hid this… thing, from everyone since it started and he didn't know what to do. He was still a teenager and he didn't know how else to act.

When someone can't fight, what to do? What to do when even the window is closed? Every door is locked and you just can't find a place to go… what to do when a lie isn't enough? All he could think of was deny, anger and to run as fast as he could.

"Blaine, please listen to Kurt." Burt tried to get inside of Blaine's head, but it was just too hard. He could tell the boy was having some kind of panic attack and he needed to calm him down. "Your brother was asked to come back and talk to you, that's all."

"I need to go to the bathroom…" was all he could say before he quickly moved upstairs. He grabbed his things from the guest room before entering the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

"Dad… I… I can't lose him!" Kurt began crying as he watched in horror what was going on. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Kurt… you didn't. Don't worry, boy, he'll see through it."

Blaine opened the tab and let water move. The sound always made him feel better. He washed his face as tears came down his eyes. This was horrible, this was really horrible! Memories got to his mind as his body shook.

"Dad stop it!" he cried as he felt another punch on his weak body.

"I'm not having a fag for a son!" his father yelled as he grabbed his son and threw him to the wall.

The house was silent: his brother was out, his mother was trying to be oblivious to the screams and Blaine just tried to stop crying. Each sob meant another beating; that was all he knew.

"Tell me it's not true! Tell me it was a bad joke."

"No, dad… I am gay…" he said between sobs. He could feel the blood on his mouth from the punch he had received. It hurt so badly, but not because of that, but because it was from his father's hand.

"Don't call me that… call me Mr. Anderson. And don't think about saying a word about this or you'll get it worse."

Blaine shook his head as he trembled and fell to the ground hyperventilating. Who cared about the physical pain? That was there just a couple of days or weeks… but what if everything he had was taken from him? What if he had to leave Dalton and move back to with Mr. Anderson? What if… what if he was never allowed to see Kurt again?

"Why are you such a baby, Blaine? Haven't you lie about this your entire life?" His mind began telling him "It's not that hard! You want everything? Then you need to pay for it! You need to deal with it like a man! Stand up and face it." He was impressed… his own mind sounded like his father now… was he that messed up?

Suddenly, his cell phone vibrated.

COOPER CALLED. BETER WATCH IT – Dad

He quickly deleted the text as he always did and stood up. He could collapse somewhere else, but right now, the show needed him back. His best performance was about to begin.

* * *

"Did Cooper tell you when he was getting here?"

"He said he'd be here in a couple of minutes…" Kurt whispered without keeping his eyes from the stairs. He hoped Blaine was all right.

"Don't worry about it, son. Blaine is a very strong and intelligent person… he's just afraid right now."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps on the stairs and they saw Blaine with his stuff, that broke Kurt's heart in half.

"Blaine, you don't need to do this…" Kurt began begging. He knew he shouldn't and that he needed to be strong for his boyfriend, but seeing his face… the act that he was portraying he just knew Blaine wasn't ready to deal with anything and he was not about to lose him.

"But I do, Kurt…" he replied as he took a deep breath. "I know you want me to say that I didn't get hurt by a volleyball ball and all, but… are you listening to yourself? Put yourself in my shoes!"

Kurt swallowed.

"I know my family isn't like yours and that my father is definitely not even the shadow yours is, but to think he hurts me?"

"And hurts you he does" his mind responded.

"How can I stay here after those accusations?"

"If only you could…"

"I love you Kurt and that won't change a thing, but I can't stay here if you are asking things like that." He kept going and neither Burt nor Kurt interrupted him. "He's my father and even if he doesn't accept that I'm gay and he barely speaks to me… I love him!"

"Yes, but he doesn't love you." Man his mind was annoying.

"And to think you…" Blaine was tired, he couldn't lie anymore. He was barely keeping up his acting now. He had only one option: get the hell away from there. "I'm sorry I ruined your evening and caused all of these troubles…"

"You didn't cause anything, Blaine." Kurt interrupted.

"I know my way out." Blaine finished as he turned towards the door.

"Wait there young man, where are you going?" Burt finally intercepted.

"I'll call my mom and ask her to book a hotel room for me. This was a mistake… I won't be your problem anymore." And with that Blaine opened the door and was about to leave when he crushed into something, or someone.

"Fleeing already, Blaine?"

He froze as he saw his brother right in front of him.

"I wasn't…" but he didn't have the strength enough to lie again.

"Why don't you let me in before I freeze to death, baby brother?"

Baby brother… that was how Cooper called him when he was worried. Blaine sighed and nodded as he turned on his heels and walked back inside.

There, Kurt hugged him with all he had. He was so afraid to lose him that it was all he could do. That was when Blaine finally broke. He cried as he was held by Kurt and didn't mind at all that Cooper and Burt watched them as they did.

After a couple of minutes, Kurt was sitting holding Blaine's hand and Burt with Cooper in front of them on another couch.

"So… a bruise playing volleyball?" Cooper sighed "When did you play volleyball anyway, Blaine?"

"With a couple of friends when you went with mom to pick dad's birthday cake." He lied. His father always gave him a bullet proof story that he had to stick by and even though he was tired and it was almost midnight now, he just kept repeating what he was told.

Cooper nodded. "I see… well that's exactly what our dad told me."

Kurt was about to say something, but Burt shook his head. He understood that his boy wanted to help, but right now the only person capable of making Blaine realize that this was all wrong, was his brother.

"Take off your shirt."

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not asking, Blaine. Seriously… take it off."

"I… why?" he asked as he held Kurt's hand a little bit tighter.

"It's okay Blaine… we just want to help you." Kurt whispered.

He sighed. "Fine, I'll do it and you'll see it's just a bruise from a volleyball ball." He replied angrily, but in fact his heart was racing faster than ever before.

He knew there weren't marks, his father was not stupid. He always put a hot towel on Blaine's body before hitting him… the bruise on his face was just a mistake, a real accident.

He stood and looked at his brother one more time before realizing that no one was going to change their minds now. Rolling his eyes he took the scarf and sweater that Kurt had given him and finally the T-shirt he had on.

In front of him was Blaine's perfect body. Half naked body. Kurt couldn't help but contemplate it all, up and down until he realized his father was looking at him with a weird face. He blushed and shrugged without knowing what to say.

"See?" Blaine spoke as his brother stood.

He didn't have a single bruise nor mark on his body and his brother could tell that. Biting his lip he moved closer to Blaine as if he wanted to check inch by inch. Then, all of a sudden, he touched between Blaine's ribs. That made him flinch and back away in pain.

Burt sighed and Kurt gasped.

"Put your clothes back on, Blaine… I'm taking you to the hospital." Cooper spoke slowly and gently.


	22. Chapter 22

**Back today! Have to admit… I missed my pets! I have three and they are now all in my bed LOL, seems they missed me too. So, today the chapter will be hopefully interesting and I want to say thank you to all the supporters and to the new follower: Sindariel. I'm really happy that I have 21 followers already, which means 21 people like this story or at least are reading it, lol.**

**Anyway, hugs to everyone that takes their time to read this and the reviewers, followers and everyone in general. Here is chapter 22…**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 22

Gosh he hated hospitals! He was supposed to be at Dalton right now and everything was supposed to be fine, but no… he had to ruin his life as usual.

Kurt was sitting next to him. He didn't want to be in the waiting room anymore and the doctor had already checked on Blaine. Cooper was speaking with Burt in a low tone so that Blaine didn't hear, or was it because of something else?

He sighed. He was so tired… all he wanted right now was to sleep, but he couldn't.

"Blaine…? Are you… mad at me?" Kurt finally broke the silence.

Blaine turned to face his boyfriend and smiled. He shook his head before leaning forward and kissing those gorgeous lips he had not kissed in a while. He had missed him so much!

"Please tell me the truth… was that bruise an accident?"

He shook his head and began shivering. Now he couldn't keep his story and he knew it. The doctor was going to get back with his results any minute now and his life was ruined.

Tears began falling from his eyes as he realized how screwed he was. Kurt sat with him and held him tightly trying to calm his boyfriend down, but it only made it worse. The shaking was really bad now and he was hyperventilating in a way that made even Cooper realize it.

"Hey, calm down Blaine!" he said worried sick "Blaine, breathe… breathe, baby brother!"

But Blaine shook his head barely being able to control his breathing. Now he was in a room with the three people that cared the most about him and he was going to lose them all. He was not going to see Kurt again or feel his body next to him. Burt was never going to give him advice or explain something to him and Cooper was definitely going to get into a fight with their dad and leave… everyone was leaving him… he could even see himself stuck in his house with a horrible father (if you could even call him that) ad a mother that didn't care. What if he was sent back to his old school? What if the bullying started again?

"Blaine! BREATHE!" he heard Kurt yelling, but he couldn't… he'd rather die than be on that parallel universe where no one cared about him.

That was when he felt some lips over his. Kurt was kissing him and wasn't letting go. Blaine tried to calm himself down and finally he was able to.

His heart was hurting and so was chest, but at least he was alive.

"I'm here, Blaine… don't forget that."

"Emm… Mr. Anderson?" the doctor came back with a concerned look in her face.

Blaine nodded and everyone turned to face her.

"Well, we have your test results back." Blaine sighed… he knew what that meant. "You have a lot of internal bruising, which is only caused by physical abuse by someone else… we checked and you have new and old ones and even two broken ribs that healed without medical treatment."

What happened afterwards was just like in the movies: Kurt almost fainted, Cooper hit the first thing he found, which was the wall and Burt just stared at everyone before turning to help his son.

"So I need to ask… has anyone being hurting you?"

Blaine glanced at everyone before nodding slowly. Again, Cooper hit the wall really upset, Kurt leaned over his father as if he was about to faint once again and Burt simply sighed.

"As procedure goes, we should call social services…"

"No!" Blaine yelled terrified.

"Why not? Blaine… he's hurting you!"

"You don't get it… you don't know him!" Blaine shook his head as he shivered scared to death. "He… Cooper knows… it won't do anything but make him angrier…"

"…but I know Burt and asked me not to, so I won't."

Kurt couldn't believe it! His father had done that? He turned to face his father, who turned to Cooper before he explained. "Their father owns a lot of important companies in the USA. He's not your usual citizen and he has a lot of power…"

Blaine rested his head on the pillow as finally the eyes were not put on him.

"…and he can deal with this kind of things. As much as I want to kill him right now, Kurt, you have to understand that we need to be smart about this." he turned to face Blaine. "Besides, if Blaine doesn't want to talk, then we're probably doomed."

Cooper looked at his baby brother and sighed. "Dude, I'm so sorry… I never… I just… I guess I simply didn't want to see it…"

"Don't worry, Coop…" Blaine smiled at him, finally a real smile. "It's not your fault."

"But I'm supposed to be there for you… I'm your older brother. But I promise this won't keep going on." He smiled at Blaine and turned to the doctor. "I have an idea…" he said. "If you want to help Blaine, then why don't we go outside and I'll explain it?"

The doctor nodded and decided to hear the boy's plan. Both left and Burt went with them too. He wanted to hear the plan as he felt as if his own child had been beaten.

Blaine wanted to cry, but he was so used to being polite and charismatic that his own persona wasn't letting him. He knew he wasn't going to testify against his father… he shouldn't have let them do this… he shouldn't have told them half the truth… he was definitely going to be punished.

Burt was gone with Cooper; that left Blaine on the bed and Kurt on the chair all alone. Blaine didn't know what to say, everything was messed up and he simply wanted to sleep. He glanced at Kurt and Kurt glanced at him, but never at the same time… it was annoying and the tension grew until Blaine finally decided to speak up.

"I'm sorry… if you want to leave… you can."

Kurt opened his mouth and angrily moved to sit on the bed in front of Blaine.

"Now… I had one of the hardest nights in my life… I found out my boyfriend's been hurt by the person who's supposed to protect him and you think I did it all because I wanted to leave?" he rolled his eyes and smiled "Oh, Blaine, if I wanted to leave I would have done it the minute I saw you with that bruise."

Blaine shrugged.

"Does it… hurt?"

He nodded.

"Kurt… I… I'm sorry but I can't tell anyone the truth… I love you, but I'm just so afraid my father will take me away and destroy everything I have that…" he swallowed the rest of the sentence as he didn't have the strength to say it all.

"I'm not going anywhere and if you are… then I'm following you." Kurt said and smiled.

"He's my father…"

"He hurts you, Blaine."

"But he's still my father. It's not as bad as it looks and he's given me everything else… please, Kurt… could you get your dad to jail?"

Kurt swallowed and shook his head. Now he understood why Blaine couldn't say a word: it was blood. That was his father and even if he was the devil, he was his father and he would love him anyway. He could never think of Burt as abusive, but as he tried to put himself in Blaine's place he knew that he would do the same: protect his father.

"How can I help then?" he finally asked in a whisper.

"Let's just wait for Coop to come back and… I don't know." Blaine admitted.

Kurt, in that moment, promised himself that he would stay at Blaine's side. Even if it was only to clean his wounds and be a shoulder to cry on. That boy, that boyfriend of his… had been through enough alone.

He needed to ask Blaine how could he smile, how could he do everything and be the angel he was with a father that raised him like that, but right now he wasn't going to. Blaine needed him for support, not for questioning.

With that idea in mind, he turned to be sitting next to Blaine, who immediately leaned over Kurt and passed out exhausted.

* * *

After a couple of hours, Blaine was on Cooper's car starring at the floor without saying a word. His brother was really worried, how could he not see this before? But he knew why… he didn't want to see it… his brother was so good at acting and being happy that the little flinch he did here and there were not enough for Cooper to question everything.

But now… now he really felt stupid about it all and the worst part was that he didn't know what to do or say. He knew that if he tried, Blaine would smile and pretend everything was fine. He wanted his baby brother to be able to talk to him and lean over him, but he was just too used to being alone and Cooper could see it.

"Blaine…" he whispered.

Blaine looked at him for a moment and smiled. He couldn't do anything… he was just too afraid and tired and he didn't want to make everything worse. He'd rather feel miserable as usual than make everyone else around feel drown.

"…are you okay?" he finally asked.

"I'm fine, Coop… why wouldn't I?" he rolled his eyes "You worry too much."

Cooper stopped the car and Blaine raised an eyebrow confused. His brother was holding the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white.

"Clearly I don't worry too much, Squirt!" he finally yelled. Blaine swallowed hard as he lowered his head. "I'm supposed to be there to take care of you… why didn't you tell me something? Why didn't you do something?"

"Why would I?" Blaine answered calmly. "It's nothing I can't handle; besides… it only happens a couple of times each year." He continued "It's not that I don't deserve it anyway…"

"WHAT? Deserve it?" Cooper hit the front of the car and glared at Blaine. "How did he get that idea in your mind, Blaine? No one deserves being treated like that! Well… he might, but not you."

Blaine started shivering. He didn't want to yell, he didn't want to ruin everything, but Cooper was making things so much worse right now. Why did he care? Why was he lying? He didn't know! He didn't… he couldn't possibly… he… arg!

Blaine shook his head as he tried to get his thoughts straight. Yes, he was a happy person… and maybe it was a lie in some extend, but he was used to it. He could survive, but not with their pity… he hated pity. Why was everyone looking at him as if he was a wounded puppy? He could hit his father back, he could run, he could do a lot of things and he didn't… then why was everyone blaming only his father?

Yes, he was a bad father by not letting him be who he wanted to be, but he was his father and Blaine loved him in a very sickening way. He would never turn on him… he would never leave him. He loved him even though everyone seemed to think it was the biggest stupidity in the entire world.

Yes, he hated his father for what he had done to him. For what he had chosen to do and for what he knew he would do again… but it wasn't as he didn't deserve it! He had already thought about it too many times to now consider he was wrong… he wasn't the perfect son his father wanted and for that, he was punished.

So what? Maybe his father was trying to make him a better son, one he would be proud of. Someone like Cooper… the perfect son, with the perfect grades and the perfect girlfriend. He shook his head, no… he was far from being the son he needed to be and even if he tried he knew he could never be it. But it wasn't that bad… he had Dalton, he had Kurt and he could resist until he could leave, right? It was only a couple of years more, it was just a couple of visits and punches a year… so why was everyone thinking he couldn't deal with it? If they knew he had done it since he was like eight… no, they would never know.

"Squirt… please talk to me." Cooper whispered as he touched Blaine's shoulder, but he pushed him away angrily.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, COOPER!" he finally yelled. "I'm not a kid anymore and I don't need you protecting me or your pity! I'm fine with my life and I don't want it to change!" he closed his eyes as he controlled his body; he was shivering way too much. "I don't want your help or Kurt's or Burt's or anyone's! I understand and accept my situation and I'll never EVER let you say it's not my fault, because it is and you know what? I'm fine with it. Just… just stop telling me what to do! It's my life and I'm old enough to know what I want and need and I definitely don't need you!"

He ended that starring right at his brother's eyes. Cooper could see the anger on those frightened eyes, but he knew Blaine too much to actually feel hurt by his words. Blaine was always the kid to receive orders and pretend everything was perfect. He always hid in his shell and say everything was fine. If Blaine said it… then it was just a lie. But what could Cooper do? How can you help someone that feels they deserve everything they've got?

"I'm sorry, Blaine…" he whispered, but Blaine was already starring at the window. He had already hidden his anger and true feelings.

"I don't want you to feel bad, Coop." he said in a very monotonous voice "I love you and I'll always will. Can we just forget this night and be back to what we were?"

"Sure, Squirt." He said and saw Blaine smile at him, yet the smile didn't get to his eyes. Blaine was definitely a broken doll that acted the way it was used to and asked to.

This was definitely going to be hard.

* * *

Cooper had gotten them a hotel room near Lima and Blaine, as soon as he got there, was smiling and teasing Cooper as if nothing had happened before.

Cooper had decided that if Blaine couldn't deal with things any other way then that he would help him and be there. Maybe he couldn't take Blaine out of his house, but he could hear him out. He laughed with the boy as they ordered popcorn and a bunch of movies.

Soon, Blaine was sleeping. Cooper smiled as he watched his baby brother peacefully sleeping, something that from what he could see, he hadn't done in a while. It was Monday afternoon and Blaine had to be at Dalton the next day.

Cooper had called already and explained everything (in a big fat lie as he had promised Blaine he would do) and promised Blaine would be there tomorrow morning before his first class began. He sighed as he stared at the pain killers Blaine had thrown to the garbage. Why? Oh right… _because he didn't need them_ he had said, but Cooper knew better: he had flinched a lot of times, even if it was for a second.

Kurt had texted Blaine a bunch of times asking if they could talk, but Blaine hadn't written back. He didn't want to deal with that as he knew that Burt and Kurt had a stupid "plan" for him and he wasn't in the mood to hear it. He just wanted to be a normal kid again and just laugh with his brother, let the tension die and just put his wall back around him before he was back at Dalton.

Blaine frowned as he moved a little bit, which made Cooper worry. He knew his baby brother was in a lot of pain, but there was nothing he could do. He had written a letter for Blaine a couple of minutes before and he was reading it while holding his brother gently.

_**Blainers, Squirt, Baby brother… Blaine:**_

_** Just hear me out, okay? After you read this you can throw it and forget about it, just like the pain killers, but as your big brother I want to ask… no… beg you to read it.**_

_** Dad has never been a father to you and mom is even worse as she pretends to be and then don't even care if you eat or go to school as long as no one bothers her. You've had a horrible life… but I think I was a little light on it. I tried being the best brother/father/mother I could be and even though I was hard on you sometimes when you tried to be cool and be with me and my friends, I always felt I needed to take care of you.**_

_** And I did… but not for long. I was gone when you were almost nine and it was because I hated being there at our house… not a home, just a house. I hated being asked to pretend we were awesome and had a loving family as people came and watched us. I hated seeing you cry and asked why they didn't love you, so I fled… but I should have been there, I should have stayed and fight for you, squirt. I was your only ally and I was older… you were just a baby and when I came back, when that dance thing happened… I knew I had screwed it up. You were always happy and genuine, you had an amazing personality that I envied sometimes, but when I saw you that day at the hospital, I knew they had cracked you. I knew it because that smile didn't get to your eyes and I haven't seen a genuine one for… how long? I can't even remember.**_

_** You made a wall over your feelings as if they didn't matter and even though I know you enjoy Dalton and you love Kurt, squirt… you'll never really be happy, you'll never get that real smile back, until you let someone in. **_

_** Kurt asked me how you could be so happy and hyper with all this going on and I told him I didn't know, but I do: it's your act, because if you don't follow it then you'd be miserable and why live a miserable life, right? I thought you that and now I hate myself for doing so. It was a way for you to survive, but it shouldn't have… you should have never had to deal with that on your own, bud.**_

_** Yes, yes, yes… don't bother me, I'm old enough to take care of myself, right? Well, you'll never be for me. You are my baby brother and I made mistakes, but I'm here now. So, I'll make a promise: I won't talk to dad until you let me, but as long as you open up those walls for me. I'm not asking you let everyone in, just me… or Kurt. Maybe both, that's better… okay, deal is both Kurt and me. **_

_** I want you to feel you have someone and that you don't need to laugh and pretend everything is "fine" with me around. You can yell, cry and do whatever you feel like doing and I won't judge, I won't hate you nor leave. I just want to be there and have my squirt back, 'kay?**_

_** Now you are sleeping… and even like this I can sense you are not perfect. You barely eat and sleep… you are tired and you need help, bud. Let me?**_

_** Please?**_

_** Love, Coop.**_

Blaine tensed and frowned as if he was thinking about something, but his breathing told Cooper he was still sleeping. Suddenly, Cooper's cell phone vibrated. He smiled, that kid was definitely in love with his baby brother.

HE WON'T ANSWER… IS HE MAD? – Kurt

HE'S SLEEPING. DON'T SWEAT IT, HE LOVES YOU – Cooper

"Don't…" Blaine whispered and that got Cooper's attention. He smiled at his brother and hugged him a little bit more. "…please, do…n't leave."

HAVING A NIGHTMARE THOUGH – Cooper

He tried not to think about anything but Blaine until he got another message from Kurt.

SING TO HIM. WILL HELP – Kurt

Cooper smiled. Maybe Blaine didn't need him as much as he needed Kurt. Blaine had changed only on the fact that now he had a wall around himself, but he knew, that if Blaine let him see through it, he was the same baby brother that he had left a while ago. He was still the boy that cared about everyone before himself, that was really naïve and who simply wanted his father's approval.

Cooper stood carefully and then grabbed Blaine's guitar, the only thing that Blaine had begged to bring with him to the hospital. He looked at the little boy that was sleeping and frowning as he closed his eyes and began singing.

I know this pain

Why do you lock yourself up in these chains?

No one can change your life except for you

Don't ever let anyone step all over you

Just open your heart and your mind

Is it really fair to feel this way inside?

It was the perfect song for Blaine and even though he wasn't hearing it… maybe he could feel it on his dreams.

Someday somebody's gonna make you want to

Turn around and say goodbye

Until then baby are you going to let them

Hold you down and make you cry

Don't you know?

Don't you know things can change

Things'll go your way

If you hold on for one more day

Can you hold on for one more day

Things'll go your way

Hold on for one more day

He thought of Blaine when he was little and would cry and come to his room. A lot of times he was playing videogames or doing things, but he'd always stop them to be with his brother. How he had grown without him around… yet he was still hurting, he still needed him. He decided not to sing the next paragraph and jumped to the next, as the part of "You got yourself into your own mess" wasn't right here.

I know that there is pain

But you hold on for one more day and

Break free the chains

Yeah I know that there is pain

But you hold on for one more day and you

Break free, break from the chains

He looked at his brother who was smiling now… seemed that the song actually got to his dreams… he just hoped it would get through his thick skull as well.

Someday somebody's gonna make you want to

Turn around and say goodbye

Until then baby are you going to let them

Hold you down and make you cry

Don't you know?

Don't you know things can change

Things'll go your way

If you hold on for one more day yeah

If you hold on

Don't you know things can change

Things'll go your way

If you hold on for one more day,

If you hold on

Can you hold on

Hold on baby

Won't you tell me now

Hold on for one more day 'Cause

It's gonna go your way

Don't you know things can change

Things'll go your way

If you hold on for one more day

Can't you change it this time

He moved towards Blaine as he stopped playing the guitar an just snuggled him while whispering the last part of the song in his ear.

Make up your mind

Hold on

Hold on

Baby hold on

* * *

Opening his eyes he didn't remember where he was. He swallowed hard hoping it was Dalton and not his house… but it wasn't and there was someone with him.

Turning around carefully, Blaine saw his brother and everything got back to his brain: the trip to the hospital, Kurt, Burt, the yelling, the pain… Coop. He shook his head and got up carefully, trying to not wake up his big brother.

He didn't need to be awake. It was three in the morning and he had classes at nine, which meant he had to leave Lima at seven and would be fine… but he couldn't sleep.

Wearing the same clothes he had yesterday he got out of the room and into the little kitchen. He wasn't hungry at all… he never was when he was feeling like this, but he needed coffee. His body was begging for it.

Finally with a coffee cup on his hand he sat down at the table. Closing his eyes he tried to get that headache out of his system. The pain was not bad, at least the physical one, but knowing that his secret was out and that there was nothing he could do about it… it hurt and a lot.

Taking his first sip, everything was better. Coffee always seemed to calm him down and it was doing it right now. He closed and opened his eyes and suddenly he saw something, a piece of paper on top of the table. He didn't want to check it, but something caught his attention: his name was on top of it and also… it was on his brother's handwriting.

That made him curious and he decided to check it out. He began reading it while drinking, but had to put it down as he felt like throwing up, but he kept reading.

* * *

He moved. To the other side. To the other. On his back. No… he couldn't go back to sleep. Was it the light? No, it was too early and even he knew it. Then what was it?

Cooper yawned as he decided it was a lost battle, but what had woke him up? He looked at the clock and decided he was going to kill whatever had done this to him. Cooper Anderson was definitely NOT a morning person.

It was about five in the morning and he looked like crap. He had fallen asleep at about one and four hours were not what his manager had told him was the needed time of hours to be beautiful forever.

He scratched his eyes as he finally heard the shower. That was what had woke him up! And then he remembered where he was: was Blaine in the shower? He swallowed hard. Maybe his baby brother had had a nightmare or something and that was why he was showering now, but why hadn't he heard him getting up from the bed, anyway?

Getting on his feet he quickly put his shirt on and moved to the bathroom door. He knocked a couple of times, but there was no reply. He sighed.

"Blaine? Blainers?" he whispered and then shouted.

"Coming! I'm showering, Coop!" he heard and that was a huge relief. No, of course he didn't think Blaine could try something as stupid as suicide, but after all that had happened… it was a possibility, right?

"I'm getting coffee! Want some?" he asked and again… no reply. He rolled his eyes as he turned and saw there was already a cup of coffee and he wanted to die: it was right next to the letter he had written!

He turned to see the bathroom door, but Blaine was still there. He moved slowly to the table and his heart skipped at bit. He smiled as he read the only thing that was written on that letter that was in Blaine's handwriting.

**IT'S A DEAL!**

It was so simple… but it made him so happy. Blaine was trying and maybe now he could finally be the brother that Blaine deserved.

He waited for his baby brother to get out of the shower and smiled at him when he got to the table and sat next to him. He passed a cup of coffee to him and he simply nodded as a thank you. Cooper knew that Blaine barely eat or sleep when he was stressed, so coffee was the best next thing he could get him, because he could at least put some sugar on it.

"So…" he began a bit uncomfortable.

"Not here, Coop." Blaine interrupted him "I have an idea… let's get into the car, get Kurt and go to the usual coffee shop we go to and then we'll talk."

Cooper smirked. "No school today, then?" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"If you want me to go to school I'll do it." He replied with a grin.

"No." Was Cooper's answer before he stood, got his car keys and opened the exit door. Blaine smiled at his big brother…

He had thought of ripping the letter, but after reading it a couple of times he felt as if it was his only chance to be happy… his only chance to lean on someone without totally ruining his life and you know what? He was definitely going to take it.


	23. Chapter 23

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ^^ I'm sorry I didn't updated yesterday, it wasn't because of the suspense LOL, but because I went to celebrate 15 months with my boyfriend =D yay for me! It's actually today, but he had his cousin's birthday so… anyway, I'm mumbling things you probably don't care about xd.**

**I'm happy to say welcome to the new two followers: FUBBAR and ithinkyouareadorable (I loved your name by the way! So… adorable xd). Thanks for following this story. And this chapter if for you two… so…**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 23

It was actually easy to get Kurt on their car. He had been wondering why Blaine wouldn't answer his text messages and when he saw him at the entrance of his house at Lima, he couldn't help but hug him tightly.

Blaine smiled at him and held his hand while he explained Burt they were going to take Kurt to Dalton (and they would do it… just not right away). Burt had agreed while Cooper called Dalton telling them that Blaine and Kurt would get there in the afternoon and explained that both of them were a little bit sick and needed to get to the doctor for a checkup before leaving.

No questions were asked, so Cooper soon closed his cell phone and drove away as Blaine tried to explain things to Kurt.

"Kurt…" he whispered as he turned to face his boyfriend "I know yesterday and the day before were really bad days for you and I'm sorry. I never meant for you to get involved." Blaine began and Kurt tried to say something but Blaine continued before he could "And… I know I told you not to worry, not to care and all… but I thought about it and if I was you, then I wouldn't let you do that. I couldn't live with not knowing so… so I've decided to explain things to you and Cooper… as long as you promise not to ever say a word about it to anyone that's not in this car right now."

Kurt frowned thinking for a moment and that made Cooper worry. If Kurt didn't agree then Blaine might shut them down again and that was just not good, but then, just when Cooper was about to say something, Kurt smiled.

"Okay, but I think we need to go somewhere quiet to talk about it and I'm not precisely thinking about Dalton."

Blaine kissed him with passion before replying. "We are definitely not going to Dalton right now, Kurt."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and turned to face Cooper with a question in his mind, but he didn't need to ask it, as Cooper already knew it.

"Well… sometimes you need to break the rules, Kurt…" he explained.

"Or omit things… like not telling Burt that we are taking you back to Dalton… on the afternoon." Blaine shrugged. He wasn't one to lie or omit things, but Cooper had told him it was the only way and Blaine had finally agreed.

"As long as we are there before my dad finds out, then I'm all in." Kurt smiled "But where are we going anyway? Please don't tell me a bar in Lima… I'm really not into that kind of thing, Cooper." Cooper was about to say something but Kurt rolled his eyes. "Don't even think I haven't read your entire biography at google…"

Blaine laughed and Cooper blushed. This was going to be a long morning, but one that made Blaine feel a little bit… lighter.

They got to the coffee shop at about eight and it was almost empty. They got into their usual spot, not to close to the doorway and not to hidden it would be weird. Blaine sat on one end and Kurt with Cooper on the other. It felt weird, but it had been Blaine who had chosen were to sit.

They had ordered coffee and Blaine was just starring at it while Kurt bit his lip and Cooper almost finished it in a go. It was weird and the atmosphere around them was horrible, but it was going to get better… right?

After a couple of minutes, Blaine was the first to lift his head.

"So… am I supposed to say something or… I don't know?" he shrugged as he drank a bit of his coffee. It had a lot of sugar and he glared at Kurt, who had made it.

Kurt glanced at Cooper, who placed his coffee on the table and sighed.

"Maybe you can… ask me things? I'm not going to lie, I promise." Blaine whispered, feeling as if he was a lab rat.

Cooper nodded, but he didn't know what to ask his baby brother. It was hard to ask things regarding his own family. Kurt could sense that, so he decided to take the bull by its horns.

"Does that bruise hurt?" was his first question and Blaine shook his head instantly, but stopped half way. He was supposed to tell the truth.

"A bit… but it's not as bad as it looks." He answered truthfully. Today he had decided to put some make-up on the bruise, so it was barely there, but Kurt had it memorized by hard. Seeing something like that on his boyfriend's perfect skin was… horrible.

"When did it start?" was the next question and this time, Cooper tensed.

"First time I was eight… but it wasn't bad. He used to hit me because of my grades or what the teacher had said to him on an interview, but…" he sighed "… the first real time he hit me, I was twelve or so."

Blaine bit his lip thinking about it, but it wasn't hard to remember the first time he had been hit, the first time it had mattered. The memories flashed before his eyes as his body tensed completely.

_Summer nights used to be fun. He would always love being with his big brother Cooper and play games while watching some Disney movie for the tenth time in a row. But now everything was different. Cooper was gone and the house seemed empty._

_ Blaine sat on his bed starring at his brother's picture with tears on his eyes. He felt bad that Cooper was gone, but at least he was happy and out of the house of terror – like he used to call it._

_ He heard a knock on his door and stood quickly. It was his father and the look on his face was definitely not a happy one._

_ "Da—Mr. Anderson?" Blaine corrected himself. He had told his father a couple of nights ago that he was gay and even though his father had yelled at him and told him he could never call him "dad" or "father" again, Blaine kept forgetting._

_ "Cooper left… and it's all your fault." He calmly said while starring at his son._

_ Blaine lowered his head feeling terrible. He had told Cooper he was gay and his brother had told him it was fine, but… but then… then Cooper had announced he had decided to be on a summer camp this year, so he wouldn't be at home at all. The next day, he was gone._

_ No goodbye, no nothing. Cooper was gone and Blaine couldn't think of anything making him leave but what he had told him. _

_ "Yes, sir…" he whispered back trying to hold his tears back._

_ His father moved towards him and Blaine stood still. He was afraid of his father, not because he thought he could harm him in any way, but because each thing that got out of his mouth made Blaine feel like taking his life._

_ "Are you crying?" he asked annoyed and Blaine shook his head trembling. "No man cries… oh wait! You are not one… you are just a sorry excuse of a human being."_

_ Blaine, who was barely twelve and he had just told his family that he was gay, closed his eyes….He didn't want to hear his father yelling, he didn't want to think he was the reason Cooper left, but… but it was true and he felt it: Cooper hated him._

_ His father had told him, after he had announced he was gay, not to even dare tell anyone else and Cooper had yelled and defended him, but… but why he had chosen to leave then? Blaine was now alone and lost, but it was… all his fault._

_ "Please, dad…" he whispered and suddenly he felt a kick on his guts that made him fall to the ground, his hands over his stomach. He looked at his father afraid, but he didn't seem to care about what he had done._

_ "I told you not to call me that!" he yelled. "Cooper is my only son and you took him away from me! He left because he couldn't stand you anymore!"_

_ Blaine closed his eyes as tears ruin through his cheeks. It was a horrible feeling, but he knew he deserve it. His father – no wait, Mr. Anderson, was right… he was a bad person and pain was all that was meant for him._

_ "Stand up…" he ordered and even though Blaine tried, his body collapsed again as he was just too afraid to recompose himself. "I said… STAND UP!"_

_ His father grabbed his arm and twisted it until something snapped. Blaine cried out in pain until he saw his mother was there… she was watching and doing nothing? He was thrown to the floor and, holding his hurt arm, he watched his mother smile a little bit._

_ That was all he needed to understand that no one was going to help him: he was alone. Cooper was gone and it was because he was gay… maybe his father was right by trying to kick it out of him… maybe it was indeed his fault…_

After that time, his father would come most nights to yell at him angrily and hit him asking as if he could kick the gayness out of his son. He remembered the time he hit the wall, the time Cooper had come back for the weekend and was out and he was left alone… that memory was a vivid one, one he had remembered a while ago at Kurt's house.

Kurt gasped as Blaine finished the story and Cooper shivered. He couldn't believe his own parents had made Blaine think that it was his fault that Cooper had left…! They knew that he had applied for that summer camp way before Blaine had told them that he was gay… why would they even do that?

"Why didn't you say anything?" Cooper asked glaring.

Blaine sighed. "To who?" he simply asked with a fading smile. "You were gone… mom didn't care and dad made it clear it was my fault and for a while I believe him. That entire summer I let him hit me without me saying a single word about it. I really wanted to… be normal." He finished barely as he could feel tears on his eyes.

Cooper couldn't believe this! It was just… horrible.

"And what after I came back? You… you asked me if I left because of you and I told you I didn't… then… why didn't you say something then!"

"I… I was afraid." He admitted. "Dad had already told me that if I said something he was not going t pay for you to go to college and that he would hurt you." He shook his head. "I couldn't let that happen… it was my sin, my fault, my…" but he didn't finish the sentence.

"Sin? Fault?" Kurt was the one yelling now. "Blaine… it's not something you chose! You were born this way."

"I know that now, but I was twelve and afraid and I didn't want him hurting someone else." He explained "After Cooper came back, he didn't hurt me unless Cooper would be out. He knew that we were close and that I wouldn't tell, but that Cooper would figure it out on his own, so he was careful."

Blaine sighed as he remembered the time when summer had finished and both were back at school.

_"Blaine decided to get into the football team of his school today." His father had announced one night._

_ Blaine swallowed hard as his brother cheered and his mother said nothing. Blaine hadn't decided to get into the football team, he didn't want to get in it at all… but the look in his father's eyes told him he had no choice._

_ The training was easy, but the problem was that his father was the one driving him home every night and, as football was a rough sport… a bruise here and there was normal, right? Blaine got used to pretending to fall and then getting hit by his father, so that no one would suspect. It was terrible, especially because his father would tell him that he'd only stop if he didn't like boys anymore and it was just something Blaine couldn't do._

_ He tried liking girls, he really did… but it was impossible. He loved boys and that was making his father insane._

_ A month or two after beginning training, Blaine had a match. Saturday morning and he was playing while his father watched. His mother didn't come and Cooper had a test on Monday, so his father had told him not to come. _

_ "Win… got it?" his father had told him and Blaine was just wishing they did._

_ He was good at the sport, but not the best. He tried his hardest, but they didn't win. Some boy had gotten a red card and his team was now of 10… it was impossible for them to win. Blaine scored once, but the match ended 2-1 and his father was not at all happy about it._

_ The drive back was silent until the car stopped and Blaine was asked to get out. He quickly got out and waited for his father to shout at him._

_ "You lost…" he calmly said and Blaine nodded. "And it was because of you! I saw how you were starring at that boy from the other team! I bet that boy that got expelled saw it too and that was why he…" his father was tensed, but Blaine didn't look up… he was too scared to do so. "…say you are sorry."_

_ Blaine swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, sir…"_

_ "I didn't hear it..." he said, his face now centimeters from Blaine's._

_ "I'm sorry, sir… it won't happen again."_

_ "Of course it won't! I won't let you get back on the team! You made a fool out of me!" he started yelling at the poor child who simply stood there with his head low._

_ His father grabbed him and then Blaine felt himself falling. His father had thrown him to the side of the road and hit the cement directly with his arm. He yelled and quickly grabbed his arm that was bended in a weird angle. _

_ "Stand up, Blaine.. let's go and you better not cry or I might break your other arm." He said without even looking at the child and stepping into the car._

_ Blaine grabbed his arm and shook his head telling himself not to cry. His arm was killing him, but he just got up and got into the car. _

"Wait… so you got your arm broken by dad?" Cooper swallowed hard. He remembered that day perfectly… his baby brother had gotten back from his first football match and didn't even say hello to him. He had gone to his room as soon as his father had come back with him and hadn't said a single word since then.

After a couple of minutes Cooper had gotten to check on him and Blaine was sitting on his bed with his arm really close to his body. That was when Cooper realized it was broken.

Blaine had been yelled at by Cooper and his father because he hadn't told anyone about it and they quickly got him to the hospital. He got a cast on the fractured arm and after that his father had announced that Blaine was not allowed to play football anymore… it was too risky.

Cooper bit his lip in anger… he had smiled at his father thinking he was protecting his son… he had been proud of him by not making Blaine go back there… and it had all been a lie. He had been the reason why Blaine had injured his arm and that made him feel like throwing up.

"Yes and it was him that made me take mechanics and industrial design and all that…" Blaine replied. "He told me it was because he wanted me to change or just… get into an accident and die." Blaine giggled a bit about it… it was so sad and twisted it made a good joke.

Kurt swallowed hard. And this was Blaine when he was twelve? Wow… when he was twelve he would play with Barbies and think how gorgeous Ken was and he was dealing with THAT… wow.

"After you got into college things got worse." Blaine sighed "He kept asking if I had a girlfriend and each time I said no he would… you know… do that." Blaine swallowed "And I didn't say a thing, even though I was older, because I was just used to it. He had gotten into my mind, I guess. I wanted to be normal and I had made Cooper run again… it was all my fault and I just wanted it all to stop."

"Bud… I left because I wanted to be famous, not because I had a problem with you being gay." Cooper interrupted.

Blaine smiled as he played with the coffee in his hands. "I know, Coop. It was just… you left without even saying goodbye to me and… and dad kept saying it was my fault so I just… in the end… after you didn't call I just… decided dad was right."

"What happened next?" Kurt asked, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"When I turned fourteen I began hating him. I realized that even though Cooper didn't like me or he didn't… I was who I was and there was nothing I could do about it." He continued "So I just yelled at him back, which made it worse… but it felt a lot better. I was finally yelling back, until… until that dance."

Cooper closed his eyes. That had been the worse call in his entire life.

"Wait… the one where you ended up in hospital?" Kurt asked and now it was Blaine the one that was surprised. Kurt blushed and shrugged "I… Cooper told me."

Blaine smiled a bit. "It's okay I guess… but what you don't know… or Coop is that our father did come to see me once there."

_Beep, Beep, Beep…_

_ Blaine opened his eyes. Everything hurt, but that meant he wasn't dead, right? He tried to focus on something but everything just too white for his taste. Flashes of what had happened weeks before make him shiver: the beating, the pain… he just wanted it all to stop._

_ "So you did wake up." He heard and could barely turn to see his father sitting on a chair, not at all close to him._

_ Blaine coughed a bit, but before he said something, his father stood up._

_ "You deserve this, Blaine. I just hope this teaches you what I've been trying to teach you all along. Your… life decisions are wrong and you should change them immediately." Blaine felt tears in his eyes, but he was not going to cry in front of that sorry excuse of a father "I'm getting you into another school, Dalton's academy, Blaine. It's all boys, so hopefully you'll be made a man there." He glared at Blaine "And don't think about telling them that you are a fag… they'll beat you even more than now." His father smiled… as if he wished that happened._

_ And with that, he was gone._

Blaine ended his second coffee and Kurt quickly stood to get him another one. He knew Blaine was exhausted and would not eat or sleep… so this was the only thing Kurt could do to get some energy on the poor boy.

Cooper watched him stand and smiled at him. Kurt was a really good boyfriend.

"So… that was why you didn't speak to me? You were… sad?"

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "No, I just didn't know what to say. I was afraid that if I talked to you, you'd figure things out and that dad would take everything from you and hurt you, like he said. I just… I don't know, I guess I thought that if I left for Dalton and hang in there, things wouldn't be as bad as they were."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I knew Dalton was far away and that I would be sleeping there, so I'd see dad only on weekends… if so." He explained "And I was just used to it. I didn't and I don't care, it's not as bad as it sounds and… and I'm only there a couple of times a year and I'm out at eighteen so… why not just wait?"

Cooper rolled his eyes "Why not just jump off a bridge, Blaine?"

"I don't want to die." He replied half joking, but Cooper looked serious.

He had to concentrate and remember their deal: Blaine would talk as long as he didn't tell or do something about it, but he just wished he could have a couple of minutes alone with their father to teach him a couple of things about being hurt.

"So… you are thinking of enduring this until the end of your senior year?" Blaine nodded and Cooper sighed. "Okay, Squirt. You are nuts, but I guess that runs in the family."

Blaine smiled and Kurt sat down and passed Blaine his new coffee. He quickly drank a bit of it as he didn't know what else to do.

"What did I miss?" Kurt asked.

"The master plan." Cooper grinned and Blaine looked at him confused. "I bought a department nearby… and before you say anything Blaine, I'm not going to end my acting career. I got it before you told me about all that was happening… I wanted to be near my baby brother and I guess it was just meant to be." Blaine was still confused. "So now you are going to be going there on vacations and of course as next week is Christmas and then New Year's eve… I'm hoping you'll like to stay with me."

Blaine's mouth opened, but no sound came out of his mouth. Cooper wanted him to… sort of move in with him? Kurt smiled the biggest smile he could and clapped happily.

"So vacations will be with me and no more dad, okay Squirt?" Blaine nodded not being able to get what was going on. He was going to be… free? No, his father would never allow it… would he?

"I'd… love to!" he finally said as he smiled. He hugged his brother like when he was a child as a huge weight was lifted from his body. Cooper hugged him back and promised himself he was going to help Blaine all he could. He couldn't make him leave his father just yet, but at least their "visits" would be less and Blaine could be safer.

Kurt smiled at the brotherly love and then stood. Blaine didn't notice it as he was hugging his brother with his eyes closed. He wanted to open that shell for them, he wanted to be the baby brother Cooper knew and loved and now he thought he actually could.

Then… something made Blaine turn.

"So…" he heard Kurt, who was now holding a microphone and smiling at them. "I asked if I could sing and I decided to dedicate this to my wonderful boyfriend, Blaine."

Blaine blushed as the few people there stared at him, but no one with cold eyes… everyone found it cute. He smiled at Kurt and rolled his eyes with a very stupid and drooling face.

The music began and Blaine watched carefully.

You're way too young to be broken

You're way too young to fall apart

You're way too young to play these games

But you better start

But you better start

Blaine closed his eyes for a moment as he heard his boyfriend singing. He didn't realize that now he was alone until he heard his brother singing the next part of the song.

This is when it starts

From the beating of your heart till the street lamps talk to you

Jumping off of the edge or asleep in your head

Everything's turning dark to you

I went to pick the up the parts

The doctors hiding the charts

He won't let me see this side of you

It's on the tip of my tongue You know you're way too young to have someone lie to you

Blaine swallowed hard as the two most precious things in his life sang to him. They didn't do a choreography, they didn't run around and goof around… they simply stood there and sang. He shivered a bit as they sang the chorus together.

I'm not the one

I'm not the one who wants to hurt you

I'm not the one

I'm not the one who wants to hurt you

You better find somebody else to get a hold of yourself

I'm not the one

I'm not the one who wants to hurt you

He felt eyes on him, but it wasn't the crowd. They didn't know what they were singing about even though the lyrics were quite explicit. He swallowed hard feeling a bit uncomfortable right now. He knew that Kurt and Cooper were trying to help him and he didn't care… he didn't know anyone there and they weren't singing to pity him… not anymore.

He looked at them and smiled as Kurt sang the next paragraph on his own.

You're way too young to be broken

You're way too young to fall apart

You're way too young to play these games

But you better start

But you better start

Cooper smiled at Kurt and nodded as he turned to start singing the next part. He wanted his baby brother to understand that they wanted to help him, that they didn't judge his decisions and that he could lean on them.

It was the second I lit

Your first cigarette

I forget who you used to be

And I bit my lip

The second you sipped, the poison that was mixed for me

Blaine looked down for a moment as he wanted to laugh a bit at that part. First cigarette? He didn't smoke, but he knew that it was a metaphor… he wasn't the brother he used to be and hearing it from Cooper hurt… but it was true.

The next chorus was sung next.

I'm not the one

I'm not the one who wants to hurt you

I'm not the one

I'm not the one who wants to hurt you

You better find somebody else to get a hold of yourself

I'm not the one

I'm not the one who wants to hurt you

Kurt moved towards Blaine. This was the most important part of the song… he wanted Blaine to know that he understood him, that he had been at rock bottom, but that he wasn't alone… he would never be alone again.

Drink the poison lightly

Cuz' there are deeper and darker things than you

I know, cuz' I've been there too

I know it might seem frightening

To have the world fall apart right under your shoes

Trust me, you'll make it through

Cooper placed an arm over Kurt and both glanced at each other before closing their eyes as they finished the song together.

I'm not the one

I'm not the one who wants to hurt you

I'm not the one

I'm not the one who wants to hurt you

You better find somebody else to get a hold of yourself

I'm not the one

I'm not the one who wants to hurt you

I'm not the one one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you (x5)

Now that the song ended, everyone clapped except Blaine. He wanted to cry, but deep down… he knew now, he knew he wasn't alone and that somehow… everything was going to be all right.


	24. Chapter 24

**IUHASOUGHIDOFHGNFSDLKIJGDLKGJ! That's how happy I am today =D ! My mother showed up and I got to see her after like a month or so yay! And the other thing 3 I have more reviews and followers and favorites! So I'll take the time to thank them right away: Hello new followers Nurse Kate and 50fan and also Klainesupergirl25 glad you decided to follow this story ^^ I hope you enjoy it! For the ones that added this one as their favorite TY TY TY (whythedogchasedthespoon… LOL the name! and klainesupergirl25) Now for reviews**

**Nurse Kate: I'm like… woooow, because I'm actually following one of your stories right now and think you are a brilliant writer so for you to follow me it's really a privilege.**

**EnglishGleek: Thanks! I'm really trying to make the best story I can and I'm glad you like it! **

**Hugs to everyone and thanks for the wonderful motivation you are. Here is chapter 24 for all of you *hugs tightly*… **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 24

It was definitely a long week. Even though they had gotten back in the middle of the week, for both Blaine and Kurt it was the longest week of the year. Blaine in one hand had to deal with the fact that he had missed both Warblers and swimming practice, not to count that a lot of people had had problems with their things and wanted to talk to their prefect while he was out. He had to apologize to them all (or really he felt like he had to) and then help them out as soon as possible.

Yes, he had homework, but it was nothing compared to having to deal with Wes and David, who both had said that they had had a heart attack because of him missing those past few days and that he owed it to them to explain everything.

_"No, I wasn't sick at all!" Blaine laughed it off, but Wes and David frowned. They had asked him almost a hundred times now why he hadn't been at school before and they were not going to take a no for an answer. Blaine finally sighed. "I had a couple of things to talk to Cooper about, that's all."_

_ "Related to that bruise?" Wes asked quickly._

_ Yes, the bruise was still there and even though Blaine covered it with make-up (thanking Kurt for his help with it), it was still there. It wasn't as big as before, but it was still there… it was still a memory of what had happened half a week ago and even now, Thursday; it was as dark as it was when he had gotten to Kurt's house._

_ "No…" Blaine glared "That was from an accident and I told you all about it."_

_ David tried to say something, but he cut himself off. He really didn't know much about Blaine's family, so he didn't want to jump into conclusions and fight with Blaine, but… after all those weekends Blaine had spent with him and not his family, he had his doubts._

_ "Yeah, yeah… volleyball accident, right?" David decided to ask and Blaine nodded. "Well… I hope that you had an awesome time with your brother because you are probably going to have to stay awake a couple of days to catch up with everything._

_ Blaine smirked. "Me? I've already finished everything." And with that, Blaine had stood and gone._

Now it was Friday morning and even though it wasn't time to wake up, Blaine was. He was tired of not telling the truth, not saying a word about most of the things that happen to him and to just avoid help. Yes, he had Cooper now and Kurt, but… he had friends and really good friends, so why couldn't he tell them the truth? Why was he such a coward?

That thought had made him stay wide awake the entire night and now, with dark circles around his eyes, he wondered if he ever could tell them the truth. He didn't want to bother anyone, he didn't want them involved or hurt because of this… he would rather face his father alone than have anyone else get hurt and, with that thought, he finally decided to take a shower and smile once again.

Kurt on the other hand, had had a really bad week. His father had called him every single minute he could and tried to know what was going on with Blaine: if he was fine, if he was hurt, if he had decided to call the police, if Kurt had spoken to him and every other possible question that got into his mind. It wasn't that Kurt didn't appreciate the worrying; it was just that… that he had the same questions in mind.

He could barely think of anything else. Why was Blaine so selfish? Why was he so stubborn he didn't want someone else to help him? Yes, he had decided to tell Kurt everything and Cooper as well, but that didn't mean things would change. He had made a promise not to tell anyone but… this was his boyfriend! This was the person he loved the most and it was just terrible to think that someone that was supposed to love him was just…. Hurting him.

Tweet and Aiden had asked him why he hadn't been there before Wednesday, but he had only told them what Blaine and Cooper had asked him to say: that he hadn't been there because Blaine had to talk to Cooper and that, as the boyfriend in question, he had wanted to be there for Blaine.

But it actually sucked! He had lied to Burt telling him that he was at school that day and he wasn't… and he had lied to his friends too. Why Blaine seemed not disturbed about that? Why was he such a good liar? Maybe it was because he was used to doing that, but… did that mean that he lied to Kurt as well? It was hard to believe that he hadn't lied to him when he lied to everyone else… jeez this definitely sucked.

The other reason why this was a bad week was because now Cooper texted him every single day asking if Blaine was okay. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell him everything, but he felt that he should be asking Blaine (even though he would always say he was fine), because he had promised to tell them everything.

His relationship with Blaine also had had a bad week. Blaine was always trying to be happy and smile to everyone. How could he? His father had hit him and he was all smiles? That was not supposed to be happening! And that annoyed him. He was mad at Blaine because he couldn't believe that he was such an actor… someone that just hid everything to everyone… where his friends even his true friends? Friends were supposed to be there for you and help you when you need them the most… not like this. Not like Blaine treated them… he didn't even allow them to help him! Now, sitting on the edge of his own bed in the middle of the morning, he remembered their last fight.

_Blaine was sitting right in front of him with that same smile, that annoying smile. It was the same smile that had made Kurt fall in love with him, but now, it was only a reason for them to be angry._

_ He was trying to concentrate on the movie. He was on the other side of the room and Blaine would glance at him worried. Why wasn't he looking at him? Why was he sitting so far away?_

_ "Kurt…" he finally asked._

_ "Yes?" he replied without even looking at him. Blaine rolled his eyes now getting a bit annoyed, but controlled himself and moved a little bit towards Kurt._

_ "Is everything okay?" he tried again._

_ "Why wouldn't it be? You seem perfectly fine to me!" he replied really irritated._

_ Blaine raised an eyebrow confused. "Well… yes." He replied honestly._

_ Kurt glared at him, finally looking at those gorgeous eyes and then stood. "I want you to go!" he yelled and opened the door, while Blaine just stared at him trying to figure out what was going on. "Leave, Blaine… now."_

_ "But, Kurt… what's going on?"_

_ "Why should I tell you? You clearly don't think you should share part of your thoughts with me, so why would I do it?" he snapped._

_ Blaine swallowed hard. This was what he was talking about. "Oh…" he whispered and then looked down. "I'm sorry… I… it's not that I don't want you to know… it's just that… well… I'm just… I don't want you to worry or to… fell sorry about me."_

_ Kurt just stared at him and Blaine sighed once again._

_ "Look, Kurt. I love you, I really do… I just don't want to ruin everything and feel miserable all the time just because of my dad." He tried again "I want to be happy, I want to live and everything… I just… I just don't want him to take everything from me."_

_ "He's not the one that's taking everything from you, Blaine. It's you."_

_ And with that, Blaine's heart stopped for a moment. His eyes were filled with hurt and Kurt felt horrible. He knew that Blaine was like that because of how his father had treated and raised him, but… he just couldn't stop thinking that Blaine was a man and that he could choose and just change!_

_ He waited for Blaine to yell at him, but Blaine shook his head and lowered it. He moved towards the door and whispered "I'm sorry" to him before he left._

That had happened a couple of hours ago and after that he had not even left his room. He didn't know where Blaine was (probably sleeping), but his heart hurt. He felt horrible… he had spoken to his father after that and he had told him the right thing:

_ "You did what?" he had yelled "Kurt, listen to me kid. You have to go and tell Blaine you are sorry, you get that?" Kurt had yelled back and Burt had listened, but after he had finished, he began again. "You think this is easy for him, son? I mean… I'm not the brightest person in the world, but you don't need to be to figure out he's struggling: think about it… all of his life everyone he had loved has left him. His own father hit him and his mother did nothing… what would you do, uh? Kurt, he's trying to do everything possible to live his life and not just kill himself. He just wants to be normal and at Dalton he can be… wouldn't you want the same if you were him?" Kurt swallowed hard. "Would you want everyone to know about that boy that bothered you at your other high school or would you just want to forget it?"_

And now he understood. Blaine just wanted to be happy. Blaine just wanted to be a normal kid and forget about his crappy family. It wasn't something that, someone without feelings would do, but someone like Blaine, someone so filled with life and that wanted to help everyone so as not to deal with what he had dealt with… it made sense.

So, what could he do now? Blaine must hate him now. He was so stupid he wanted to cry now, but it wasn't something he needed to do. He had asked Cooper how to say sorry to Blaine and Cooper simply replied "say you are sorry."… Like that was enough!

* * *

It was Friday morning and in the afternoon he was going to leave. Vacations were starting and he might not even get a chance to say he was sorry to his boyfriend. Damn it… what a week!

"Kurt!" he heard as someone touched his arm. It was Aden.

"Hey…." He whispered and tried to smile at him.

"You okay there? We've been talking to you for like an hour and you've barely spoken a word!" he said and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind… what were we talking about?"

Tweet rolled his eyes as he grabbed another spoon filled with turkey. They were sitting at their usual table and it was already lunch time and Kurt had not seen Blaine at all. Wes, David, Rob, Aiden and Tweet where there… which made no sense as Blaine always was with either Wes or David, but Kurt just tried to forget about it for a little bit longer.

"Well, we were telling you about what we usually do for Christmas." Aiden began explaining again "After Christmas we usually spent a couple of days somewhere as a group and exchange gifts, so we were wondering if you'd like to be included this year."

Everyone smiled at Kurt who looked pretty shocked. Exchanging time? He had not even thought about giving them all a big Christmas present… maybe he had thought about a small one, but this "exchange time" meant something big. He swallowed hard and tried to hide his concerned, but everyone seemed to notice.

"Don't worry! We don't usually give huge gifts to each other." Aiden laughed a little bit.

"We know your father is not like… rich and all and we well… you know. But don't sweat it; we won't buy you a car or anything like that." David joked, but at the glare Wes and Rob gave him, he realized maybe it was a little bit too far.

"We usually give a normal gift as Christmas is just a time to be with friends and enjoy the time, Kurt." Rob explained "We just want to hang out outside Dalton and all its rules."

"And there's no alcohol, we promise!" Aiden winked at him and Kurt blushed and glared at him… he was still the only one there that knew about that alcohol incident.

"I don't know if Blaine would want me there…" he whispered as he lowered his head.

"Blaine? Why would you think that?" Tweet asked him confused.

"We… we've been fighting a lot." Kurt explained truthfully.

Wes looked at David who shrugged and looked at Rob, who did the same and turned to face Aiden who simply rolled his eyes.

"Oh please… Blaine was the one that asked us to ask you!" Aiden replied and Kurt turned to face him shocked. Aiden simply grinned "Yes, he said that he was afraid that if he asked you, you'd say no… so… he asked us to tell you and then ask if you wanted him to be there."

"Wait… Blaine asked you to ask me if I wanted him to be there?" Aiden nodded "And what if I had said no?" Kurt asked still confused.

Aiden looked at David who just looked sad about it all.

"Well… he told us that if you said no, then he wouldn't go and asked us to give you a present from him." He said holding a little box on his hand.

Kurt stood and tried to get it from him, but David was quicker and simply hold it where Kurt couldn't get it. Kurt glared at him as he tried to get it, but it was just too high for him.

"Well, are you telling me you don't want Blaine to go?" David asked with a smirk on his face and Kurt stopped trying to get the gift from him. He shook his head and looked sad.

"I just want to talk to him and tell him I'm sorry."

Everyone glanced at everyone and then Wes was the one to point at the exit door and smirked. There, in the garden, was Blaine sitting. Why hadn't he seen Blaine there before? Why? Had they been hiding him? He stood froze in place until he felt someone pushing him and it was Aiden.

"Go get your knight in shining armor." He whispered at him and pushed him into that direction. He turned to face Rob and kissed him in the cheek while watching their friend go.

Outside was freezing. It wasn't usual in Ohio to snow or to be under zero degrees, so it wasn't THAT cold, but he guessed it was around two degrees Celsius outside. He was glad that he was wearing his jacket. He swallowed hard as he could tell Blaine was shivering, but not because of the weather, but because he was really worried now.

"Blaine?" he asked in a gentle tone as Blaine stood quickly and turned to face him. He was with a very _"please don't kill me"_ expression that made him look cuter than usual, but Kurt tried to control himself.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry… I never meant to hurt you. I was so stupid, I…" but Kurt cut him off with a kiss. He had thought about asking Blaine to forgive him, but hearing him telling him how sorry he was, was just too much and he couldn't take it. He pressed his lips to his and began kissing him fiercely. He wanted to tell him he understood, that everything was all right, but all he could think was how good those lips tasted and how good that back felt on his arms and how great he smell.

Blaine opened his mouth so that their tongues could touch and as soon as he did, Kurt's was right on top of his. He wanted to smirk, but he focused on the feeling that he felt right on that moment: Kurt had forgiven him…

They finally stopped, but they didn't apart too much. Blaine could still feel Kurt's breathe over his face, but he could now see his beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered again, but Kurt shook his head.

"I'm the one who should be sorry… I didn't understand before, but know I do." Kurt replied as he hugged Blaine as if he was dying or something.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine."

Blaine smiled at him and moved away for a moment. Kurt turned and saw that everyone was outside with them and smiling. Blaine was blushed for a moment, but he tried to hide it and grabbed the box on David's hand before gently pushing him. David smirked at him and looked offended for a couple of seconds before just putting an arm over Wes and looking at the cute little couple before their eyes.

Blaine played with the box in his hand for a moment before turning and facing a very confused Kurt.

"I… I really wanted to give you something before we part." He began without taking his eyes from Kurt. "I have to admit I'm sort of afraid… afraid that Cooper will have to work and I'll have to go with my parents. I don't want to, to be honest… not now." He swallowed hard "I just want to be with you and share a happy Christmas for once." He laughed a sour one and bit his lip for a moment "I'm really sorry that I didn't trust you before, but it wasn't that I didn't… it was that I didn't want someone else to have to carry my burden. It's mine and even though I hate it there's nothing I can do about it, but at least I can make sure no one else has it and… I just love you so much, Kurt." He swallowed hard and handled the box to Kurt. "If I'm not here at Christmas… I wanted to give you this. It's not much, but… I saw it and thought about you and just couldn't help but get it for you. I hope you like it…"

Kurt suddenly remembered how to move and grabbed the little box on Blaine's hand. He bit his lip a moment and then opened it. He wanted to say a lot of things to Blaine, but everyone was there and he wasn't sure if he should. How could you tell someone not to be afraid of his own family when everyone was around them? He smiled at Blaine, who seemed to understand what he was trying to say as he said.

"No need to think about that now, just… open it."

Kurt realized he had only unwrapped the present, but the box needed to be opened as well. Swallowing hard he thought about what could be there: a ring?

_"No Kurt! Don't think it's a ring! You are way too young to get married… though you'd love to be with Blaine." _He thought _"I love him so much, how could I ever think of being with someone else? He's perfect for me! Oh my god, I sound like an old cat lady who really needs to get married and it's desperate… no, you are not desperate Kurt Hummel… yes, this is your first boyfriend, but he won't be the last one… no wait, scratch that part, you want him to be the one! You want to be Kurt Anderson… wow, that really sound great…. I wonder if he'd let me have his last name, no wait focus Kurt, focus!"_

He shook his head as he realized Blaine was looking at him as if he had seen a guy with a dress dancing around behind Kurt. His face was completely worried and hurt… why? Oh right! The present! Kurt smiled at him and then just opened it… his jaw dropping almost to the ground, if that could be even possible.

"This… this… are you… did you… how… Blaine I… I can't take it." He finally finished.

Blaine laughed guessing that Kurt actually liked the present. He winked at him with a huge grin on his face. "I knew you'd say that." He laughed again and then took Kurt's hands in his. "I just wanted you to know that wherever you are, I am. Whenever you think about me, I'm right by your side and that I'll always be there for you."

Kurt felt tears on his eyes and then running through his cheeks. Blaine looked worried for a moment, but Kurt just hugged him.

Everyone did an "awww" expression and then backed away a little bit to let them have some kind of space, though they were all wondering what the hell was inside that box.

"Could you be anymore… adorable?" Kurt whispered as he kissed Blaine's neck, who moaned a little bit at the sensation. "You definitely know what to say to make me cry, don't you?" Blaine smiled, but Kurt didn't let him go "Maybe you have a book about how to make a guy cry or something… and let me tell you, I really wish you would publish it, because it certainly works."

Blaine grinned more and then moved back a little bit and smiled. "So I'm guessing you like it?" he shyly asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Like it? LIKE IT? I love it!" he yelled with a huge smile on his face. "You couldn't have picked a better present for Christmas."

Blaine shrugged. This was definitely NOT his Christmas present for Kurt, but he decided not to tell him or Kurt might try to persuade him from giving him something else.

Kurt looked at the silver necklace. It was actually pretty masculine and it had a medallion on it. On the back it said in beautiful handwriting **courage** and **K&B**. It was all so perfectly thought that Kurt couldn't even understand how Blaine (the person who thought didn't even have a romantic part on him) could think of something like that.

"Blaine…" he whispered looking down. "I… well… I don't want to be on Christmas without you…" he whispered even lower and Blaine had to make an effort to even understand it as the next part he said it even lower. "If Cooper can't be here for Christmas and you can't be here alone… would you… would you… considercominghomewithme?"

Blaine didn't know what to say. Not because he didn't want to be with Kurt at Christmas but because he had no idea what he had asked him. He looked at Kurt for a moment and then began laughing so hard that he had to hold his stomach. Kurt looked at him at first confused and then annoyed, really annoyed.

Why the hell was Blaine laughing? If he didn't want to go then he didn't need to, but why laugh about it? It had been hard for him to say that and Blaine was just laughing so hard that it actually hurt him.

Putting both hands on his hips he waited for Blaine to stop and when he finally did, he even had tears in his eyes.

"Well… you could tell me the joke so that we both could laugh, don't you think?"

But then, Blaine just jumped and kissed Kurt almost making him lost his balance. He was shocked and didn't know what to do, but he was happy… suddenly he had completely forgotten why he wanted to kill Blaine Anderson a couple of seconds before.

After a long and passionate kiss, Blaine backed off and looked at Kurt.

"I have no idea what you asked me before…" he finally answered and Kurt blushed a deep scarlet. So Blaine had no idea what he had said… no wonder he had laughed so much!

"I just wanted… to ask you… if you wanted to be with… me at Christmas." He repeated.

But this time Blaine didn't laugh at all, he simply stood there shocked.

"I don't want to push you… it was definitely a silly idea. Why would you want to? No, never mind, forget I even asked… there's no need for you to—" but after a while mumbling weird things, Kurt was stopped by Blaine's lips once again.

"I'd love to…" he whispered on his ear before licking it and making Kurt tremble a little bit. Closing his eyes Kurt grabbed Blaine by his hips and then moved his hands slowly up and down. Blaine closed his eyes too and kissed Kurt's collar bone until…

"Wow, get a room you two!" Aiden yelled and Blaine jumped quickly realizing that he had almost done something with Kurt that he might not even want to. Why did he always forget everything when he was with Kurt? Why did his hormones act like that when he was around that gorgeous boy?

"Way to ruin a moment, Aiden…" he heard Kurt saying and when he turned to face him he seemed as annoyed as he felt. Then… did that mean that Kurt actually wanted to… get involved with Blaine? He shook his head; he was definitely NOT going to think about that right now.

"So what did he buy you? Please don't tell me it's a ring…" David and Wes said in union as they and Blaine almost threw them his back pack. Could they be worse?

"Yeah or we might have to kill him for even thinking it." Aiden added.

"Or you because I didn't hear a yes." Tweet joked.

"Maybe kill them both then?" Rob added and everyone nodded, except Blaine and Kurt.

"Why don't we go inside? Or you could just shoot me for having friends like you." Blaine joked back and then everyone went inside joking about everything, not a single one of them asking Kurt what the present was (they all had decided it was definitely a ring).

* * *

"Yes Coop… I don't really mind…" Blaine talked as he moved around the room while Kurt stared at him from the couch.

Blaine had decided to call his big brother right away to see where he was going. It was mainly because if he went to Kurt's house he'd have to get them gifts too (even though he didn't tell that part to Kurt or he might get injured with a book) and because he wanted to see if he had to speak to his father or not. The best answer for him being: no.

"I won't let you, Coop. You need to work and it's a great opportunity for you and I don't want to be the person that made it impossible for you." He sighed as he placed two fingers over the bridge of his nose "Coop, I'm not ten I can actually take care of myself now and Kurt offered me to stay with him this Christmas…" there was a long pause that Kurt guessed it meant Cooper was speaking. "…yes, Kurt… yes, his house… yes—no wait no! Not that way!" Blaine blushed and seemed frustrated by the conversation.

Kurt could hear a laugh from the other side of the phone call and guessed Cooper was really making it hard for Blaine, probably talking about intimate and weird things or something.

"I'm going to hung up…" Blaine smiled suddenly "I know… I love you too. Yes, I miss you too Coop and I really want to see you, but we can see each other after you are done with that modeling job… please, just do it for me, okay?" he asked with puppy eyes that Kurt was sure Cooper couldn't see but could actually… sense. "Yes, I promise I won't do anything stupid and that I'll call you if he calls me…" Blaine sat down next to Kurt and rested his head on his shoulder. "…no, he hasn't. No, I won't… no, I promise, Coop… nothing has happened!" he rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'll call you tomorrow… love you too… bye, Coop."

While closing his cell phone Blaine took a deep breathe. He wanted to kill Cooper… he had actually thought of not taking that job because he wanted to be with him? Did he think he was five or something? Yes, he had wanted to be with Cooper during this holidays, but it wasn't as if they wouldn't be together… they could do something afterwards, right?

"So what did he say?" Kurt asked after a while.

"He promised to take the modeling job as long as I promised him to stay with you during Christmas and call him if our father calls." He explained with his eyes closed.

Kurt hugged his boyfriend and played with one of his dark curls. Blaine had decided to take his gel off now… he didn't actually care if Kurt saw him like that; he was just too tired to care.

Kurt on the other hand, loved the feeling of those curls on his hands. He played with them and had tried to hide Blaine's gel or convince him not to wear it, but it was a closed case. Blaine had told him he'd rather not drink coffee for a year than not wearing gel for an entire day. He had also explained that his father was the one that asked him to wear it when he was younger, because he said his hair was always a mess and didn't look like the hair of a man and now he was just used to it… and nothing Kurt could say would change it.

"That feels great…" Blaine whispered still with his eyes closed.

Kurt smiled. He had tried twice already to get into Blaine's pants and now… it just seemed like the best time. He quickly moved and was on top of Blaine and began kissing his collar bone. Blaine opened his eyes in a second and stared confused at him.

"Let me make you feel better…" Kurt said between kisses, but Blaine was still tensed. "Come on… you want this and I do, so relax Blaine…" he whispered again as his hands moved from his head to his neck and then abdominals.

Blaine shivered a bit at the sensations his body was trying his mind to give in to, but he was fighting as hard as he could. Kurt wasn't prepared… though it was the third time he had tried this sober, well maybe forth but the first when he had left he just didn't count it.

He moaned a couple of times and then his bod relaxed at Kurt's touch. He kissed Kurt and grabbed him tightly as he pressed their bodies together.

"Sure?" he asked without taking his lips from Kurt's.

"More than ever before… I want you, Blaine Anderson. I want you and only you."

With that, Blaine decided to follow what he was feeling for once in his life and not at the words his father or himself had placed on his mind. He didn't want to think about that anymore. He didn't want to worry about stupid things: just be there.

Holding Kurt from his thighs, Blaine stood from the couch and moved to the bed. He instantly placed himself over Kurt and deepened the kiss. Their tongues fought for a while and then Kurt gave up.

Blaine's body was shivering and he could barely stay on top of Kurt without pressing his entire body (as he didn't want to squish his poor boyfriend). Sweat began covering both their bodies as Kurt decided to take advantage of it and put both his hands under Blaine's shirt.

Blaine stopped kissing Kurt and looked into his eyes before nodding and raising his hands while Kurt took his shirt off. He stared at Blaine as he looked really sexy like that, on top of him and then Blaine took Kurt's shirt off slowly. While he did it, he touched and kissed every single spot he could, while Kurt simply moaned a couple of times.

He grabbed and kissed Kurt's knuckles and then moved back to his neck and ear. Kurt bit his lip as he tried to control his body from pressing up to feel Blaine's. He was being so gentle to him that it was unbelievable… it was as if he knew what Kurt wanted and what he didn't.

Kurt moved his hands on Blaine's back and decided that his boyfriend had the best body ever. He knew Blaine was good looking and that had a lot of muscles because of swimming and boxing, but touching them was definitely something different. It felt so good… everything felt like it was made for and it was perfect.

Blaine held Kurt's hand and then moved a bit up and stared at his half naked boyfriend. Kurt's skin was pale and completely in contrast with Blaine's, but for him… it was the best view ever. He licked his upper lip before realizing that Kurt had his hands on his belt.

Raising an eyebrow Blaine chuckled and Kurt almost took his hands off, but Blaine shook his head and then, while looking at those eyes, those gorgeous eyes…. Those eyes he wanted to see for the rest of his life, he nodded.

Belt off…

Another belt off…

Kissing, touching…


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello! Sorry I didn't post yesterday but I need to slow down posting because I'm on chapter 28 and this is chapter 25 soooo… can't be posting everyday now BUT DON'T WORRY :D I'll keep working on the writing ;D **

**So… thanks Nurse Kate again for the wonderful reviews 3 I adore you *hugs tightly***

**Now… the next chapter is up now…**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 25

"You don't need to worry so much Blaine, they already love you!" Kurt smiled as they drove towards his house. Kurt was really excited that Blaine was going to expend an entire week with him and his family, but Blaine was a nerve wreck.

Yes he had been at their house a couple of times when he was Kurt's friend and yes, he was there when everything with his father happened… but it was definitely not the same. He was going to be in the same place as Kurt and not be able to do as much as he wanted to and he didn't know how to act around them either.

At his house he knew what to do: be quiet and do what he was ordered to. At school he knew too: smile and pretend everything is perfect and always try and help everyone you can. With Cooper he was trying, but he knew what to do: be himself. But with Kurt's family… that was just another story.

Blaine stopped the car and rested his head on the steering wheel. He took a deep breath and then smiled at Kurt and nodded.

"I know, everything will be okay as long as I have you by my side." He answered and then grabbed Kurt's hand and kissed it before he got out of the car.

Kurt sat there smiling while remembering what had happened the day after Blaine and him had… done it.

_It was definitely different from what he had heard or read: Santana had told him it was okay, Brittany that she had fun, Artie that it was smooth and Rachel that it was exquisite. But no one had told him that the next day he would feel as if he had run a marathon in record time. Every inch of his body hurt, but there was something else: he couldn't stop smiling. _

_ He felt like a completely different person. He was complete and Blaine was sleeping right by his side as they would for the rest of their lives… or so he wished._

_ "Hey…" Blaine whispered as he turned to be facing Kurt._

_ Kurt looked at his boyfriend, who was half naked and smiled. He couldn't believe the amount of love that they had shared the other night. Blaine seemed relax as he was, though he knew that Blaine was tired… he had done most of the… em… movements._

_ "Hey…" he whispered back as they cuddled, Blaine holding Kurt gently._

_ Blaine touched Kurt's hair gently and kissed his forehead a couple of times before resting his head on top of his. It was just a precious moment and Kurt was really wishing it would last forever._

_ "I just wanted to tell you… I love you, I really love you, Kurt." Blaine closed his eyes "I wish we could stay like this forever…" _

_ Kurt chuckled a little bit as he realized Blaine was thinking the same as he was. They were going to be together forever, he knew it… he just did._

"Kurt? Kurt?" Blaine knocked on his window and suddenly Kurt was back to reality in a heartbeat. He blushed a little bit as he got out of the car and put on a scarf. He was finally wearing his usual clothes: a Marc Jacobs outfit with a couple of chains and a hat to finish it. He was so glad to finally being able to wear what he wanted that he just felt like using at least three outfits a day.

Blaine on the other hand, wasn't as happy as he was. He didn't like wearing something else than Dalton's uniform. That uniform meant for him that he had somewhere where he belonged and it made him feel comfortable and loved for once. Now, wearing some tight red pants, a big and comfy jacket on top of a black shirt and a red bow tie he tried to focus on something else than the lack of clothes he had on his bags.

He took the bags from the car and realized that Kurt had about triple than he had. Swallowing hard he wondered how could that be even possible.

"Hello there!" he heard and turned to see Carol hugging Kurt. He waited feeling a little bit uncomfortable about it. When was the last time his mother greeted him like that? He could barely remember… was there even a time when she did it? He shook his head and smiled at Carol who moved towards him and hugged him the same way she had hugged Kurt.

"It's nice seeing you again, Blaine. How's school?" Carol asked.

"It's good, Mrs. Hummel. Thank you very much." Blaine replied politely.

"Please call me Carol, there's no need to be so formal. You are almost part of the family!" she smiled brightly and Blaine looked at her without saying a word. He didn't know what to say or what to do, so he simply shrugged.

Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment and then simply smiled at him with sympathy. He made a mental note to ask Carol to be gentle with him. She knew what Blaine dealt with, so she was trying to be really gentle with him and to love him, but maybe she was being too… carrying.

"Why don't we go inside and get everything settled, uh?" Kurt said while clapping his hands and getting besides Blaine, who was carrying all of their bags.

Blaine finally relaxed a bit and nodded while moving inside Kurt's house.

Burt was at work and Finn was in his room playing with an X-box. The house was small but really comfy. Blaine remembered being here so many times that it was like a second house for him. He knew exactly where to leave his things and Kurt's… not in the same room, of course.

Carol left them to go and make some lunch while the kids shared a moment. She wanted to hug Blaine and be a mother to him, but she knew that he didn't seem comfortable about it just yet.

Blaine sat on the bed and looked around: the room was now painted blue and seemed to have been remodeled just for Blaine. It had a lot of music posters and of musicals and there was place for even a piano… but Blaine shook his head, why would anyone do a room for him? Especially when he wasn't even living there!

"So… do you like it?" Kurt appeared after taking his jacket and leaving it on his room. He smiled at Blaine who looked confused. "Well, as my boyfriend… I didn't think that you should be sleeping in an 80s room or one that was decorated for my dead grandmother, who I have to admit… had the worst taste ever." Blaine chuckled a little bit by that comment, but was still confused. "Sooo… I sort of asked my dad if I could remodel this room and just decided that you would be my muse for it."

"Kurt, you shouldn't… there was no need… I…" Blaine tried to think and saw something, but it was impossible. Kurt had actually thought about him and decided to make him feel better about everything and to make him a room? An entire room?

"It's nothing, Blaine. I love you and dad did say it was the best idea for Christmas…" he whispered wondering if it was too much for Blaine to handle. "I talked to my friends and Mercedes is coming tomorrow with Mike, Tina and Rachel to visit us. They really want to get to know you."

"Especially after what happened last time." Blaine whispered as he lowered his head. "I just wish that hadn't happened."

"Hey, hey!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's cheek and turned him to face him. "We are here to have a good time and relax from all the madness around us in Dalton, not for you to get stressed out… okay?"

Blaine smiled and nodded. Kurt was right… he was there to have fun and, as he had promised Cooper, that's what he would do.

* * *

Burt got late that night and they were sitting already in the table when he got there. Blaine stood to greet him while the others just smiled and said "hey". Blaine sat down again and played with his food for a moment until Burt sat down almost hitting the table with his hands.

"Is there something wrong, honey?" Carol asked.

"Dad, you need to calm down… remember your heart! We don't need to spend Christmas at the hospital, okay? Breathe… please breathe." Kurt tried.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and stared at everyone. He knew that Burt had had a heart attack, but it was weird to see them all carrying; even Finn had stopped eating.

"Maybe I can get you a glass of water, Burt?" Finn asked and stood before even getting a reply and went to fetch it.

"It's nothing… I'm fine. Finn stop please and come sit down." Burt yelled and Finn came back as soon as he heard it. "It's Christmas… and that means that everyone wants to go home and be with their family, which means… more work for me."

Kurt and Carol sighed at the same time and Finn looked crushed when he sat down. Everyone wanted Burt to relax, but it was impossible for him if everyone was on holiday. Even if Finn helped (though with Rachel he barely had time to sleep), there was so many work to do that he was even thinking about working late hours.

"I can help, sir." Blaine suddenly said and everyone looked at him. Kurt smiled (deep down he had thought about that, but had wanted Blaine to be the one to say something), while Finn dropped his fork and Carol simply looked confused.

"First of all, it's Burt, Blaine." He replied "Second of all, this is your vacations, not time to be working and third of all… do you even know something about cars? Because for what I know from my son, gay people seemed really afraid of getting dirty."

"Dad, it's not like that! If you would wear a Marc Jacobs or a Gucci suit to your work I'm guessing you wouldn't want it stain, right?"

"Well… no, but I wouldn't—"

"Point made." Kurt interrupted.

Blaine wanted to laugh, but he tried to be as polite as possible. "Well… my dad used to teach me every summer so I'm pretty good at fixing cars." He explained.

Burt raised an eyebrow interested and nodded slowly. "Good for you. Didn't think you were interested in that kind of thing."

"Not really interested actually." Blaine shrugged "My dad thought it was a good idea… like it would take the gay out of me or something."

Silence…

Burt clenched his teeth but didn't say a word about it. He wanted to have a conversation with Blaine about what had happened the last time he was there and maybe this was his chance.

"Okay, if you really want to help me then you can come a couple of hours per day, but only if you want to." He decided "I don't want you to do something you don't feel like doing, so as long as you want to you can help, but as soon as you decide not to… then it's okay."

Blaine bit his lip thinking. He had a choice… he had a choice? He had never had a choice with his father, it would be a decision only his father would choose and that was all. Now that he had one, it actually didn't feel that great: he never had one and now he didn't know what to do. He was the one to want to help, but what if in fact he didn't? He frowned for a moment and then smiled at Burt nodding.

"It's a deal." He finally replied not wanting to keep thinking and just doing it the easy way: pretending.

"Thank you very much, Blaine. I really appreciate this." Burt replied with a grin.

Blaine didn't say anything, he just wanted to do what he was supposed to, but he felt good about being thanked to.

This didn't go unnoticed to Burt, who again decided he wanted that conversation, but didn't know when. Blaine was really great at avoiding his own feelings and that was something that even Kurt knew. So, as a father, it was going to be hard to get into his skin, but he guessed it was the best thing to do.

After the meal, the Hummels, Finn and Blaine decided to do some Christmas things: they put a couple of new adornments on the tree (which this year according to Kurt, had to be all blue and silver), sang some jingles and then finished the night with a Disney movie marathon.

It all felt so weird for Blaine. He usually had to decorate the tree on his own or his father would pay for someone else to do it. He would sing to himself and often fall asleep crying because of the sad sensations of being alone. Now, he was actually having a normal Christmas or what the movies told him they were like.

How many times had he dreamt or asked Santa Claus for this kind of night? It was always Cooper and him and then… it was he all alone. But now it was Kurt, Burt, Carol, Finn and all of the guys from glee club and Dalton… it was just too much to be true. Was it actually going to end? Was he going to wake up in the middle of the night in his room all alone at his house and realize Kurt was nothing but a dream? Gosh he wished he never did wake up!

Carol left them so she could clean (after Blaine was denied to do so, as he was the guest) and Finn decided to go to sleep upstairs. Kurt was sleeping on the couch and Blaine just stared at him with eyes filled with love. He could stare at that boy for the rest of his life without giving it a second thought.

He rested his head on his hand and took a deep breathe.

"Tough night, uh?" someone said and Blaine almost jumped turning to realize it was Burt. He was smiling at him.

Blaine smiled shyly and nodded. "It's been a great night, sir. I really appreciate it."

"Burt, Blaine. Please call me Burt."

Blaine swallowed hard and nodded while looking down. It was hard to call him Burt, he was used to calling someone in charge "sir", but it was not a question, it was a request for him.

"Blaine… don't be like that." He sighed "Look, I'm not really good at talking except when it's to Kurt, who I know since he's a baby, but… because you are as good as he is at avoiding things; I guess I won't be that bad with you either."

Kurt moved on the couch and Blaine glanced at him for a moment before looking at Mr. Hummel again. Blaine was really nervous right now and was beginning to sweat a bit. Never EVER a conversation with his father that had begun with that, ended up good.

"Listen, I want you to understand that you have a house here… a home." Burt continued "I want you to be yourself and when you need to talk to someone, then you can. If you need to yell, well… that's not allowed or hitting someone, but normal things are. We are a family here, Blaine and you are part of it now, okay?"

Again, Blaine nodded. He was really worried now. He hated this kind of talks with his father and all he could think of right now was that soon, someone would hit him and leave him all alone.

"Anything you need to say, Blaine?"

"No, si—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… Burt." He said the last part with his eyes closed and that almost broke Burt's heart in two. This kid was so afraid of people that he wouldn't even let someone in. He wouldn't even understand when someone was just trying to be good and love him… how screwed up was he?

He sighed and then stood and moved towards Blaine, who was still with his eyes closed and his head lowered. Then, something that Blaine didn't even think of happened.

"Just take care, we are all here for you, Blaine. We all love you." And with that, Burt patted his back.

Blaine tensed, but after a couple of seconds he looked up and realized Burt was smiling at him. He was actually saying this because he wanted Blaine to be happy and nothing else. Burt turned away, but now it was Blaine the one that was standing and moving towards Burt.

"Sir… I mean, Burt…" he said as Burt turned around to face him "I really appreciate that you invited me and I promise I'll try to be… better."

Burt sighed and simply nodded. "You don't need to be better Blaine and you'll always be welcomed in this family."

Blaine nodded and with that, Burt was gone.

He sat down again and smiled. It was the first real smile since he had gotten there and it was thanks to Burt. Now Blaine knew he wanted to help him out in the garage store and that he was going to do anything he could to help him out with everything there.

He looked around the room: there were a lot of reindeers, a lot of things in blue and silver and it actually looked just like a store in Christmas time. He smirked and wondered why his house never looked like this. His house was completely like a Christmas store too, but it always felt dead. Maybe it was because of the people and the feelings that were around the house… it actually made it alive and joyful even if no one noticed it.

Suddenly, music played in his mind as he stood and began looking at everything in that room.

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

Ev'rywhere you go;

Take a look in the five-and-ten, glistening once again

With candy canes and silver lanes aglow.

He smirked as he grabbed a couple of adornments and placed them back where they belonged as he kept singing.

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,

Toys in ev'ry store,

But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be

On your own front door.

He began dancing around the room and moving his hips around while making funny faces and pretending to be an entire family at the same time.

A pair of hopalong boots and a pistol that shoots

Is the wish of Barney and Ben;

Dolls that will talk and will go for a walk

Is the hope of Janice and Jen;

And Mom and Dad can hardly wait for school to start again.

He made a spin and then smiled as he moved towards the window singing.

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

Ev'rywhere you go;

There's a tree in the Grand Hotel, one in the park as well,

The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow.

He looked at the houses around. None was as huge as his was, but none of them was as alone and sad as his either. He smiled a little bit with sadness as he realized that he wished to have this… definitely.

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas;

Soon the bells will start,

And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing

Right within your heart.

He made a little dance and finally sat next to Kurt, who cuddled with him without even waking up. Blaine looked down at him and smiled while finishing the last verse of the song.

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,

Toys in ev'ry store,

But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be

On your own front door.

Sure it's Christmas, once more.

The music finally faded as Blaine leaned and kissed Kurt's forehead and decided that maybe this year, just maybe, he could actually have a very Merry Christmas.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello! Sorry… but my muses seem to have decided to go on vacations and I haven't written a single thing since Monday =( . But anyway, I still have two chapters ready xd and I'll try to write something… anyway! Thanks for the new followers: Skybanks and Kayland Elric :D !**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 26

Rachel got there first. She had been at the Hummel's house since early in the morning, even though they were asked to get there after lunch.

Tina and Mike had called and said they were on their way while Mercedes had left with Kurt for a little walk as Blaine was talking to Burt about easier ways to get the car fixed.

It had been an interesting day starting with Blaine making breakfast and getting up at almost five in the morning. Everyone was surprised because they had never seen him cook and even though he had barely made toasts and orange juice (everything else was gotten out of a box) it was really good.

Then Rachel had gotten there and had hugged Blaine just as if he had just been diagnosed with terminal cancer. It had been an awkward moment for everyone, but Blaine managed to smile at her and pretend it was nothing. Afterwards, Blaine had played with Finn some videogames (winning most of the times, except when he let Finn win) while Rachel talked with Kurt about "girl stuff".

Kurt wanted him to be right by his side, but he was glad that Finn didn't hate him and that he was being a good brother to Blaine as well. So, when Finn finally asked him how the hell he was as good as he was, he smiled.

Burt had come a little bit later and asked Blaine and Finn for their help, so they had left and talked at the kitchen table while eating a few things. Finn had left a little bit later as Rachel wanted to do some shopping and Blaine was stuck there, but he was actually happy.

Kurt was about to take him away when Mercedes got there and as he could see that Blaine was having fun with his father, he had agreed to leave him there for a while and just got out to hang out with Mercedes.

Blaine smiled as he put the pencil down. "I think with that it'll be as good as new."

Burt looked at the engine map Blaine had drawn and nodded. "Yeah… it might actually work. Thanks."

"There's no need to thank me, sir."

Burt stared at him for a moment until Blaine realized he had called him "sir" and not Burt. Swallowing hard Blaine played with the pencil pushing it to one side and then the other.

"So… have you spoken to your father?" was the question that got out of Burt's lips.

Blaine stared at him with wide eyes and tension grew around them. He tried to think about something to say to change the subject, but somehow it was hard for him to do that with Burt. He was like the father he never had and… he felt like he really needed to answer his questions.

"Not recently." He replied almost in a whisper.

"What do you think about that?"

"My father is usually busy, Burt." Blaine replied almost instantly. "He doesn't have time to joke around or waste it."

"Waste it?" Burt raised an eyebrow "Do you think that calling you is a waste of his time?"

Blaine simply shrugged as he didn't know what to say about that.

"Let me reframe that… if I called Kurt, would it be a waste of my time?"

"NO! Of course not, sir." Blaine replied and then realized what he had just done. He had told him that calling his son was not a waste of time, yet moments ago he had told him that for his father it was a waste of time to call him. He bit his lip and sighed. "My father has a lot of things in his mind and… not that you don't, but… it's just different."

"Different how, Blaine?"

"Should I start cleaning everything for when the rest comes?" Blaine asked and Burt pressed a finger on his temples. Blaine was harder than Kurt, he was more stubborn and closed.

"Let Carol do that, you've done enough today as it is."

Blaine nodded and was about to stand when Burt decided to try one more time.

"What about your mother? Has she called?"

Blaine snorted and rolled his eyes. "I'm really sorry, sir, but you'll have to excuse me now. I really shouldn't be talking about this anyway."

Blaine stood and began moving towards the stairs. Burt didn't know how to act with his boy. He wanted to speak with Blaine, but whenever he tried to talk about his family, excepting Cooper, it was like trying to talk to a wall. He was so closed in that Burt thought that not even Blaine knew what he actually felt about everything.

He was so used to being yelled at, to being hurt and put down that it was just sad. Wait… maybe, just maybe, he had found a way to get to him.

* * *

"So tell me again, you love him?" Mercedes laughed a little bit. She was so excited about Kurt and Blaine being "together" in more ways than she could have imagined.

"Yes, of course." Kurt answered "Or else I wouldn't have… you know…"

"Well, clearly I don't!" she replied and laughed even more "I mean… you've done more with Blaine than I've done with anyone. I'm actually impressed, Kurt. Only a couple of months there and you've already gotten a catch!"

Kurt blushed a little pink shade and lowered his head to his coffee. They had walked and talked about everything that had happened (him mostly explaining about Blaine's life and their relationship) after the party. Mercedes had explained how crazy she was and how much she wanted to kill Rachel Berry.

She kept talking about wanting a solo and Kurt realized he wanted one too, but the Warblers were different and he knew he had more chances of getting one than Mercedes. Even though she was a great singer, Rachel was just on top of everyone.

"Yes, at least now I have my prince charming, don't I?"

They walked slowly back to Kurt's house, but before they got there they heard something that made Kurt tremble.

"Hey princess!" someone yelled behind him and as he turned he saw Karofsky with some friends.

"Oh hell to the no!" Mercedes snapped as she placed a hand on her hip and put herself in front of Kurt. "Better not even try it, Karofsky, if you want that little face of yours in one piece."

"And who would be the one hurting me?" he said with a stupid mocking grin on his face and Mercedes backed a little bit. She couldn't attack him…

"I will."

Turning around they saw Puck right behind them with Mike. They were both glaring at Karofsky, who thought for a moment about staying, but then remembered the talk he had had with that blonde dude and decided not to get involved.

"Consider this your Christmas present." He glared at Kurt before turning around and leaving.

Mercedes and Kurt watched them as they left and then smiled at their friends, who literally just saved their lives. Mike and Puck then hugged them and smiled as they all decided to start moving again towards the Hummel's house.

"So, we are having something to eat at your house, right Kurt?" Puck finally asked.

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Yes, though I was wonder—"

"I invited him." Mike explained. "Tina was called when we were coming to your house and she couldn't make it. That's when I found Puck and decided to tell him where I was going."

"And I just said yes."

Kurt was amazed. He had invited everyone, just not formally to all of them, because he was afraid of what they might say. It was a small gathering and definitely a glee boring thing. What if they said no? It would have been so sad! So he had told Finn to tell everyone, but he had called Rachel, Mike, Tina and Mercedes especially.

Half the way there Kurt stopped. He looked at his left and run towards a park. It was a beautiful one that he had missed while being in Dalton. He could remember all the times he went there with his father and even some times with his mother.

He turned to see their friends and smiled.

"Maybe you can't have a solo at glee club, Mercedes. But who said you couldn't have one for Christmas?" he smiled as he grabbed her hand and moved her to the center of the park.

She laughed a little bit, but as the well-known diva she was: she was prepared for everything and a song right now seemed to be the best idea ever.

Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,

In the lane, snow is glistening

A beautiful sight,

We're happy tonight.

Walking in a winter wonderland.

She laughed a little bit as she moved around the park. She pushed Puck so he would sing the next part.

Gone away is the bluebird,

Here to stay is a new bird

He sings a love song,

As we go along,

Walking in a winter wonderland.

He moved towards her and bowed a little bit. She smiled as she looked happy about him being there and slowly moved towards him in a little zig zag, while she sang.

In the meadow we can build a snowman,

Then pretend that he is Parson Brown

He winked at her as he grabbed her hand and made her spin while making some pretty interesting moves as he turned around and sang, without taking his eyes from Mercedes.

He'll say: Are you married?

We'll say: No man,

But you can do the job

When you're in town.

It was then that Mike run and jumped in between them while busting some pretty amazing moves. Kurt couldn't believe the show he was seeing and could barely remember what had happened before.

Mercedes grabbed Mike's hand and then looked at him as she sang.

Later on, we'll conspire,

As we dream by the fire

To face unafraid,

The plans that we've made,

Walking in a winter wonderland.

They all now danced in a circle making weird "di doo, di doo" sounds as they smiled to each other having the time of their lives. After a couple of minutes, Puck turned and made a move with his hand for Kurt to get to where they were. He thought for a second or less and then decided to run a little bit towards them and held their hands as he sang.

In the meadow we can build a snowman,

And pretend that he's a circus clown

We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman,

Until the other kids knock him down.

The last part was coming and they all held hands in a circle as they moved in a slowly way as they sang together.

When it snows, ain't it thrilling,

Though your nose gets a chilling

We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way,

Walking in a winter wonderland.

Kurt smiled as he hugged his best friend and nodded at Puck and Mike to get going. This was going to be a pretty interesting get together.

* * *

The place was packed! Burt and Carol were gone to see a movie and Kurt was supposed to be the one taking care of everything, but somehow, in the middle of the get together, something went completely wrong.

_"Don't do that!" Mercedes laughed as she threw a paper ball to Mike, who ducked in the last second to avoid it._

_ Blaine was having a lot of fun playing with Finn, Mike and Puck videogames. Puck was actually really good at them and Blaine was just behind him in the score stats and even though Mike could barely understand what button was for what, he was actually having a lot of fun._

_ The girls and Kurt on the other hand, were sitting and chatting friendly towards one another and asking the boys things so that this get together didn't have two sides. Kurt was actually happy to see how good Blaine was at the videogames and that he was actually having a good time. He could see that Blaine wasn't as tensed as the day before and he was sure that this was nothing but a good idea._

_ Suddenly, the doorbell rang. _

_ "I wonder who it could be!" Kurt smiled thinking it must be Quinn or even Artie. "I'll get it, you guys keep playing videogames and I'll be just back."_

_ As he moved towards the door, he never guessed what was behind it._

_ "Hey there, porcelain." Santana greeted "As you obviously forgot to call; me and Brittany decided to come along with some friend to this little get together thing… just to, you know, make it a little bit more interesting."_

_ "Santana… what are you talking about?" Kurt looked confused. _

_ "You actually think I'm stupid or something?" Santana glared with her hands on her hips "Listen, I know we are not "amigos" or anything like that but you called them and Brittany couldn't even understand why! Fine if you don't invite me, who even cares? But she was your pretend to be girlfriend once, so that's not good at all." Santana stepped inside the house and turned to wave at someone. "This is just a reminder for you to call the next time."_

_ And with that, over forty guys and girls (some that he didn't even know) moved inside the house yelling and smiling ready to party._

"Please use those…! Oh no don't do that…! That's my fath—!" Kurt yelled at three different people, but wasn't able to finish them as each one failed to comply: the first had damaged his father's table by spilling a cup of… was it vodka? The second one had dropped one of Carol's adornments and the other had taken Burt's picture and threw it on the ground.

Finn was laughing really hard as he talked to a guy while Rachel was at his side. Neither knew that Kurt hadn't invited all of these people as he never got the chance to tell them. Every time he tried to there would be a problem with someone throwing up or doing something wrong that Kurt had to fix.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine asked and Kurt smiled. He really didn't want Blaine to be worrying or to be having a bad time, so he simply decided to lie.

"Of course it is!" he laughed a little bit "I just thought having a Paris Hilton kind of party would be perfect."

"Oh…" Blaine smiled back trying to hide the fact that he was definitely NOT having that kind of fun.

Before everything happened, Blaine could talk to the guys and girls and be with Kurt. It was a simply night, but after everything hectic that had happened recently he just wanted that: simple things. But what could you do when your boyfriend went through all of this trouble to make you happy? Ruin it or just let it go and take the best of it all? It was definitely the second one.

"You… you want me to call it off?" Kurt asked hoping he could now end it all.

"What? No, no! I'm having the best time of my life." Blaine smiled back at him, but then lowered his eyes for a moment. He didn't want to ruin everything, but it was hard not telling the truth when you felt so alone in a room filled with people. "Thank you for this, really." He finally added.

Kurt wanted to hit himself, but he smiled back.

"I have to go now, I'll see you in a bit"" Kurt said as he turned around and quickly moved away from Blaine.

"But, Kurt…!" he yelled, but sighed as he realized he was alone again "I haven't seen you since everyone got here…"

He looked around and saw that Mercedes was talking to a tall guy and Mike was sitting on his own. He smiled at that boy he had met before and moved towards him.

"Hey."

"Hey, Blaine…"

"Having fun?" he asked as he drank a bit of coke.

"Not really." Mike smiled "I'm just waiting for Tina to call me. She's going to come and pick me up."

Blaine nodded, but he wasn't really happy about the fact that Mike was leaving. He was pretty much the only person he wanted to talk to besides Kurt.

"What about you?" Mike asked.

Blaine sat down next to him and smiled.

"Sure."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Even the Pope could lie better than you, Blaine."

"Well… I just wanted to meet Kurt's friends and relax for a while before getting back at Dalton, but I guess that's out of the question."

"I don't know why Kurt did this." Mike looked around and then shrugged.

"Me neither. I thought he knew me better than this." Blaine seemed a bit down and Mike actually thought of texting Tina so she wouldn't come, but just as that idea got to his mind, there was the call. He looked at Blaine for a moment and then smiled at him with sympathy as he showered him his cell phone. "It's okay, Mike, you can go. I'll be fine."

"You sure? I can tell her to—" he began but was interrupted by Blaine's waving hand.

"No, no, go. Have fun and we'll talk another day, okay?"

Mike bit his lip a second and nodded before saying his goodbyes and leaving. Blaine, on the other hand, decided it was definitely time to go to bed. He tried to find Kurt before leaving to his room, but the place was a mess.

Why had Kurt invited all of these people?

* * *

After a couple of hours, the police came and the party ended. Santana smiled at Kurt when she left and hugged him saying she was really sorry about the amount of people that got there, but her smile made it seem she was anything but sorry.

The house was a complete mess: the Christmas tree was on the floor, cups and bottles too and a lot of adornments. There were a lot of stains that Kurt wanted to get off right away, but his headache made it impossible.

The police had called his father and he was really angry. He had been dinning with Carol and all he had gotten from them was that he ought to get home as there was a problem with his son.

Imagine his face as he drove there. What had happened? They were supposed to be having a get together with their Glee Club and present Blaine formally as Kurt's boyfriend… what if something went wrong? What if there was a fight?

Carol tried to control him while he drove there, but it was impossible. It was his son they were talking about and Carol understood it.

But when he got there, there was something else waiting for him: the house was a mess, a lot of things were missing and there were two police officers with Kurt and Finn. They quickly stood when they saw Burt, but only Finn looked at him at the eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" Burt yelled.

"I… I swear I've got nothing to do with this." Finn quickly replied as a police officer moved towards Burt.

"We got a called about twelve thirty about a disturbance in this property." He explained "We got here a couple of minutes afterwards and saw over fifty teenagers drinking and yelling." Burt's eyes got wider as he threw a hand in the air. "Because the owner of the house wasn't here and these are all minors, we asked the neighbors not to press charges and they have accepted to not do that." Finn smiled, but his smile quickly left as Burt glared at him "So, we hope this doesn't happen again and that you, sir, will take the needed measures so that this doesn't happen again."

"Trust my words that I will, officer." Burt whispered in anger.

With that, both officers left the scene and Burt was left with Finn and Kurt alone. Carol got inside and quickly went upstairs as she knew she didn't need to be there.

"So… a party? A PARTY?" he yelled looking straight at Kurt. "What the hell happened to you at Dalton that you actually thought that having a party was a good idea, uh Kurt?"

"I didn't, dad!" he yelled back with tears in his eyes "I promised this wasn't my fault! Santana invited them, I only invited the Glee Club! I just wanted Blaine to get to know everyone… but it all got out of my hands and I just… it was horrible!"

Finn looked at Burt who simply nodded for him to leave and as soon as he did, he quickly ran up the stairs.

He waited a moment and sat next to his son. He looked at him and sighed while nodding.

"I believe you, Kurt." He whispered and was quickly hugged by Kurt. "But that doesn't mean you'll get a get out of jail free card. It was still your responsibility tonight and you should have called me when you realized this was getting out of your hands."

"I know dad, but… I just wanted to do it on my own."

"Sometimes you just can't deal with things on your own."

There was a pause as they looked around. Carol would scream tomorrow if they didn't clean, but they were so tired… with Blaine coming in and… wait… Blaine?

"Where is Blaine anyway, Kurt?"

Kurt stared at his father a moment and then turned to face the stairs. He hadn't seen Blaine since he saw him at about ten thirty. He had told Blaine to have fun and maybe he was drunk or something… or something. He bit his lip wondering if he should let his father go check on Blaine or not, but before he could figure it out, Burt was already going upstairs.

He knocked on Blaine's door and didn't hear a sound, so he opened it slowly thinking that Blaine was asleep, but he wasn't. As soon as he was able to see something he realized that Blaine was not sleeping: he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands shaking and his head down.

Kurt got there right after his father and saw that same scene. Both Hummels looked at each other with a questioning expression before Burt decided to say something.

"Blaine? Is everything okay, bud?" he asked and Blaine didn't even move.

His hands were shaking, but the rest of this body wasn't. It seemed he had been waiting for a long time, but what got out of his mouth was something that shocked both Kurt and Burt.

"I'm sorry, sir… this is all my fault." He whispered "Just… finish quickly, please."


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello! Haven't posted in a while, but tomorrow will be a ONLY WRITING day as my boyfriend will be going to ski with his family and I'll be left all by myself LOL, but it's a good thing cause I'll be able to write a lot YAYThanks for the new followers: havenlystarrs, Booklover00 and xXxRizYxXx :D ! Happy to have you along :D ! Oh and I'll be posting a new story (a one shot) soon that's… pretty different from this one. Anyhow… this is chapter 27 and as usual…**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 27

Christmas was now gone, but they still were on holidays, so Burt had asked Blaine if he'd wanted to stay with them. He had called his parents first… but was sent right into voicemail and then he called Cooper, who said it was okay as he had to work until after New Year's Eve.

Blaine yawned as he stood from the breakfast table and remembered what had happened the night before: Kurt had gotten a letter and he probably did too. Quickly gathering his things he got upstairs and opened Kurt's room, which was still dark.

"Kurt? You there?" he asked carefully, not wanting to wake him up.

He heard someone groan and couldn't help but grin. Kurt was just like Cooper… NOT a morning person. He on the other side, was definitely a morning or night person. During this stay at the Hummel's he had slept about five hours a night and that was just like sleeping an entire week for Blaine. It was refreshing, but it would cost him a lot to get used to two or three hours when he got back to Dalton and he was definitely not looking forward to it.

He sighed as he moved slowly towards the bed and sat on the edge. He looked at Kurt for a moment before hearing steps. Before he could got up he saw Finn was there.

"Need me to wake him up, dude?" he asked and Blaine considered this.

If Finn woke him up then he was not going to be yelled at and he could speak to Kurt, but on the other hand… he looked so peaceful it was almost a crime to actually want to wake him up.

"Thanks." Blaine finally whispered and Finn nodded as he moved to the window.

"Kurt! KURT!" he yelled as he opened the curtains "If you don't want Blaine seeing you without that cream and stuff you put on, you better get up now. I'll entertain him for a while, but only if you give me a cookie."

Kurt seemed to understand as he quickly jumped and ran to the bathroom closing the door behind him. Blaine turned to face Finn who winked at him.

"No problem… now I'll go downstairs to play Call of Duty 3… want to join?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Rain check?" he asked and Finn nodded before turning around and walking out the room.

Blaine waited about half an hour until Kurt finally got out of the bathroom. He was wearing a gorgeous dark blue Armani sweater with his new watch and new black Diesel jeans. Blaine swallowed hard… how could he possibly look so appealing? He felt a little bit under dressed as he was wearing some tight blue jeans and a tight V white shirt.

"Sorry, but being me takes a lot of time in the morning." Kurt joked as he sat next to Blaine "Did you sleep well?"

Blaine nodded still not able to take his eyes from Kurt and Kurt found this quite amusing.

"Liking the outfit I'm guessing?" he said with a grin and Blaine finally snapped out of it.

"I… you… yeah." He replied truthfully. "But I wanted to talk to you about something…"

"Is it the letter I got yesterday?" he asked immediately.

"Yeah… well… sort of." He said and took a deep breath before continuing. "You see… I told you that we gather between Christmas and New Year's night to exchange presents and all, but what I didn't tell you was that… well… one person decides where."

"Oh… well that seems quite obvious, Blaine."

"No, what I mean is… we have to guess where it is."

Kurt frowned confused. Guess where it was? What the hell did that mean?

"Treasure hunt?" he asked trying to think of something to compare to that.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah… I'm sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't have let Aiden be the one choosing the place this year. I mean… you probably don't want to go now and I really think you shouldn't if you don't want to, even though everyone wants to… because you probably want to be with your friends and family and I'm just going to stop talking right now because I'm actually mumbling a lot and making no sense what so ever."

Kurt started laughing, but stopped quickly. He gently placed a hand over Blaine's cheek and caressed it with love. Blaine was so cute! Even cutter than at Dalton… he was so himself right now that it was impressive. To be honest about it, the only reason why Kurt didn't want to see anyone else was that he knew Blaine would close up with them. Not because he didn't want them to get to know him, but because for him… it was safer; safer to put a mask on to protect everyone else from the pain that was around him and now, after learning everything, Kurt understood.

"As long as we are not going to a place where there's no bathroom, I'm definitely going." He finally replied.

"Are you sure, Kurt? We can do something else, we don't need to go if you don't want to." Blaine pushed.

"Mmm… I'm sensing that maybe it's you the one that doesn't want to go?" Kurt frowned crossing his arms over his chest.

"No! Not at all!" Blaine shook his head strongly. "I just want you to be comfortable and I know how crazy our friends can be and… I just want to take care of you."

"I told you already… as long as there is a bathroom, count me in." he said with a firm but gentle tone and Blaine finally nodded agreeing. "So, what is this Sherlock Holmes thing you were talking about?"

Blaine took a letter from his pocket and opened it. "I got the same as you did and everyone did. We get clues and hopefully end up in the right place tomorrow."

Kurt swallowed hard. "Hopefully?" he asked not really wanting to hear the answer he probably already knew.

"Well… sometimes the guys just don't guess it right and… end up somewhere else." Blaine explained "But, but don't worry!" he added quickly "After forty-eight hours if someone doesn't show then we call them and find out where they are and if they want to come, then the person in charge gets them to the right place."

Kurt bit his lip not really sure if that explanation was making him feel better or worse… what if he got into a cannibal's island all by himself because of this silly game? He was definitely not a cannibal's fan…

"Please read the letter before I decide to make my will, Blaine." He said now not so sure if he should be going or not.

Blaine sighed… he could tell Kurt was afraid and why wouldn't he?! Going somewhere he didn't know of and with the possibility of not being the right place… was definitely not part of anybody's plan that Blaine knew.

**Happy Merry Christmas!**

** It's cold outside… I'm actually freezing right now so you better get your butts here asap… especially you Rob, I really miss you =( . **

** It's the opposite from last year's. It's up, up, up and you should definitely wear something warm before your fingers say goodnight! **

** Five hours is not enough… Blaine you should bring your car… **

** Yours truly, **

** Aiden.**

Blaine read it two times before looking at a very angry Kurt.

"And that's supposed to be the hint?! Are you kidding me, Blaine?! It'd be a better hint to just send us an empty paper! Oh my Lady Gaga… what are we going to do now?" he lowered his head.

Blaine read the paper one more time before smiling at Kurt. He remembered the first time he had gotten a letter from David and it was actually worse than this. He had thought that there was only one clue, but now, after years of doing this… he was a professional.

"A trip of more than five hours by car…" he thought and Kurt turned to face him confused. "Last year we went to a cabin near the ocean so… the opposite for ocean, for water, for sun… winter? Ice?" he frowned as he grabbed a pen and wrote everything he thought on it. "It's up, up, up… wear something warm… fingers say goodnight… not goodbye, but goodnight… Kurt, can you go downstairs and open the freezer for me, please?" he asked without even taking his eyes from the paper in his hands.

Kurt did as he was told, but wanted to diagnose Blaine with craziness… the freezer? What the hell did he want from the freezer?

"Wear gloves!" he heard Blaine yelling and he rolled his eyes… he was not going to wear gloves!

He quickly got into the kitchen and said hello to Carol and Burt before opening the freezer and realizing how silly he must have looked. He didn't turn around to face the two others in the kitchen and focus on looking for… wait… what was he supposed to be looking for anyway?

He sighed as he moved things around and felt his hands shivering, but kept going until he finally felt something odd… it was something quite smooth to be in the freezer and when he got it out he guessed why: it was a friggin polar bear! A stuffed polar bear…

He got upstairs with the polar bear and handed it to Blaine. Blaine looked at Kurt's hands and sighed.

"Numb?" he asked and Kurt nodded. "Told you to wear gloves…"

Kurt rolled his eyes annoyed.

"If you had actually taken the time to tell me what was going on then I'd probably would have worn them…" he said and sighed "…but now that I know… let's just get there before anyone else does, okay?"

Blaine smirked. "Competitive much?" he joked.

"Oh, honey… if you only knew! If you only knew!" Kurt joked back.

"So… polar bear probably means something with snow right?" Blaine asked but he didn't get an answer from Kurt. "Anyway, I downloaded this map from the internet so from here we can go to pretty much…." He made a click and a red circle appeared "…those places driving between five to ten hours."

"Why five to ten hours?" he asked.

"Well… because if not Aiden would have chosen a plane. He's not one to be able to stay sitting down for more than ten hours." He smiled.

"You really need to know each other to be able to get things correctly, right?" Kurt finally understood and smiled.

This was the perfect game between best friends. It was a way of bonding, of always remembering the little things and not only the ones that seemed important. Aiden was not the closest to Blaine, but he even knew the amount of hours he could stay sitting in a car without going insane? Wow…

"Anyway… I double checked with the weather site and only in Michigan and the upper side of Pennsylvania has snowed. I crossed Canada because Aiden doesn't have his passport… his father takes it from him so he wouldn't do something like go to Europe for New Year's night." He explained and Kurt nodded "So… that's what I've got." He finally ended as he stared at the map as if it would give him the location.

Kurt frowned as he grabbed the letter and read it again. Honestly, he wouldn't have guessed half of what Blaine was guessing already, but he wanted to help.

"Up, up, up… wouldn't it mean like a mountain or something?" he asked.

"Well maybe… or it might mean that it's a state that's north from Ohio…?" Blaine asked "If that is what it means then it's probably Michigan as Pennsylvania is not as up as Michigan is, but if it is a mountain… then it could be either." He sighed.

"Right…" Kurt whispered. "Maybe… maybe it's…" but he stopped talking.

Blaine began searching about polar bears and if they had even been somewhere near Ohio, but he was actually fishing. He had no idea how to continue this "quest" but he was not one to give up.

He search about the things a polar bear ate, things they needed, where they would sleep… in the end, he knew more about polar bears than he had ever actually wanted to and yet, he had nothing.

Kurt played with the stuffed polar bear and carefully looked at it, but it had nothing. He wondered how Aiden was able to get that thing inside his freezer, but he didn't want to ask. Sometimes it was definitely better not knowing.

After a couple of minutes Kurt decided to make their bags. He easily made Blaine's as he barely had things there, but his was another story. He decided to put a lot of warm things, but all of this season. He then put his shoes and a couple of other things… soon he realized that the bag was not closing. He rolled his eyes as he sat down on the bed annoyed that he had to take things out of it.

He grabbed the stuffed animal and looked at it, trying to procrastinate as much as possible… he did NOT want to take anything from that bag.

"Blaine…?" he had finally asked.

"Yes?" he replied without taking his eyes from the computer. He was definitely going to kill someone if he didn't get the right answer before it was too late.

"I've always wondered what does numbers are." He mumbled.

"What numbers?"

"The numbers on the tag…? You know, the lines and numbers…" Kurt tried to explain without really knowing how.

"You mean the ones on the tag of… wait a minute! Kurt… can you tell me does numbers, please?"

Kurt glanced at Blaine. Was he getting over his head? Was he thinking way too much that now he was desperate that there was a code or something in that price tag?

"It says… 759 631 103 720 7213 1G."

Blaine wrote those numbers down and started separating them in weird ways. Kurt looked at him really wanting to tell him that he was getting worried that Blaine might cook his brains, but he waited.

And waited…

And waited…

Finally, Blaine smiled and stood. "GOT IT!" he yelled as he grabbed a piece of paper and his bag and moved downstairs.

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he followed Blaine downstairs.

"Blaine! What are you-?" but he was interrupted.

"We've got to go, Kurt! I know where we need to go!"

"But, Blaine! I need to ask my dad if I can go and I need to finish my bag!"

Blaine stopped right there as he realized he was actually at Kurt's. He wasn't in his house where he could go and no one would actually care.

"Right… sorry… completely forgot about that." He lied as Kurt turned around and went to ask his parents for permission. Blaine swallowed hard as he looked around. He was probably not going to be back there in a while and he'd missed it. He'd missed the love and the heat and everything in that house that made it a home. A home he had never had and a home he wished he'd have in the future.

* * *

"So where are we going anyway?" Kurt finally asked.

They had been driving for almost two hours now. Burt and Carol were confused when Kurt asked them if he could leave, but after explaining the gathering with the Dalton boys Burt was just glad that Kurt had made good friends. So, after deciding that Kurt should bring two bags (which he filled completely) they had gotten into Blaine's car and drove off.

I KNOW THE PLACE – David

Blaine smiled at the text, but Kurt glared. He was really competitive.

"We are going to Gaylord State Forest Area." Blaine replied and after not hearing a word from Kurt, he decided to continue. "You see… the price tag had numbers that, if you placed them in the correct order, they were main roads that go to Michigan."

"And the Gaylord thing?" Kurt asked.

Blaine chuckled. "Well… he did talk about me in the letter."

Kurt rolled his eyes amused. How Blaine had decipher everything was beyond his own understanding, but it was actually cute. He yawned as Blaine glanced at him. He didn't want to fall asleep, but maybe… maybe just rest them for a little bit… just a little bit.

* * *

"No way!" someone yelled.

"It's impossible!" another voice yelled.

He heard someone laughing and moved to the other side so he could fall asleep again, but he hit something hard and Kurt was awoken in a very unpleasant way.

He blinked a couple of times adjusting his eyes and realized he was in a car. Panic attacked him thinking he was being kidnapped or something, but as soon as he saw he was inside Blaine's car everything got back to his mind.

He sat better quickly and looked around in shock: huge trees around him, but none of them looked green… they were all white! Somehow they had gone from a normal town in Ohio to the Antartic! How was that even possible?!

Blaine was outside wearing this huge white and blue North Face ski jacket and ski pants too. Both pieces matched perfectly so Kurt guessed they were bought together and where from the same line and season.

Someone threw a ball of snow at Blaine who glared at the boy, but didn't do anything else. Blaine was just too formal to act… right?

Kurt frowned realizing now that he wasn't wearing a jacket at all and he was actually pretty warm. He looked around and noticed the car was still running and that Blaine had left the hot air on. He was wasting fuel for him not to freeze?! To be comfortable?! He smiled… Blaine was definitely a cute and adorable guy.

"Kurt!" he heard and turned to see that Blaine was approaching the car. "You woke up…" he noticed the obvious and Kurt smiled back.

"Did we get it right?"

Blaine grinned and nodded. "Aiden is pretty angry because he seems to believe we cheated."

"Cheated?" Kurt repeated confused.

"Well… we sort of did." He admitted, though he was definitely not going to admit it in front of Aiden "You are supposed to get here without help and we teamed up… sort of."

"Well he can kiss his Christmas present goodbye if he actually thinks I'd be able to get here without your help, Blaine."

Blaine smiled… Kurt seemed a little bit irritated right now and he guessed it was because they were talking through the window that was barely opened. He had decided to leave it a little bit opened so Kurt wouldn't get a cold due to the change of weather from hot to freezing, but now… now that Kurt was getting the little breeze right into his face, it was definitely not something he was happy about.

"Put on that jacket I left for you and let's get inside the cabin, okay?" Blaine smiled "I already placed all of our things inside, so it's just you we need to get out of the car."

"Oh, Prada…" he sighed "…if the cabin doesn't have a heater I'm so going back to Lima… even if I have to walk there! Wait… no, not walking… but I'll make Aiden give me a ride." He concluded and smiled at Blaine.

Even though he hadn't expected being in a place like that, he was actually excited. He loved snow and cold weather as long as he was inside a nice and warm place. Okay, maybe he wasn't an extreme weather person, but it was basically because he wanted to control everything around him that meant hurting his beautiful skin and he would be dead before risking getting burns from the coldness outside.

After a couple of minutes (more than a couple to be honest about it), Kurt was outside shivering. He still had his jeans on and only the jacket and a scarf to make him feel better, but it was definitely not enough.

Blaine hugged him from the side and then took his gloves off and gave them to Kurt.

"I can't accept these!" he began, but Blaine only kissed his cheek.

"Don't sweat it… I have another pair inside." He explained "Why don't we go check everything around, uh? Get you… used to this weather."

"But… oh, Blaine you are definitely going to have to make me a huge chocolate with steamy marshmallows if you are actually thinking of me walking in this weather."

Blaine laughed a little bit… Kurt was so cute when he was mumbling things that made no sense.

"I promise I'll make you a one thousand calories huge chocolate with steamy marshmallows when we get back." He grinned. "And we are not going THAT far, I promise."

Kurt glared at Blaine, who looked innocently.

"If you even think of making me drink one thousand calories, mark my words I'll rip all your clothes into nothing and you'll freeze to death."

"You wouldn't do that, Kurt. I don't think you have it in you to destroy label clothes."

Kurt bit his lip realizing that it was true. Who could actually destroy an Armani or a Ralph Lauren… or even a North Face jacket! No, it would be better to drink poison than even think about it, Kurt was sure of it.

"Fine, but I'll find a way to get revenge and if you don't know it… divas like Naomi Campbell and I can be quite aggressive." He teased.

"I'll take than in consideration the next time I ask you to do something physical." He teased back.

Kurt threw him a snowball and laughed a little bit while Blaine glared at him a moment. Now he was filled with snow everywhere! He wanted to yell and tell Kurt that HE didn't have his gloves because he had given them to him and also that Kurt was the one with jeans that he could actually soak in snow, but he didn't. He didn't say a single word, just smiled at Kurt and let it go, just as he always did.

Yes, he had been "himself" during his stay with the Hudson-Hummels but now… now he had to be who he was supposed to be. It wasn't because of his friends, but because soon… soon his vacations would end and he'd have to go back to that nightmare and if he went like this… he'd break in less than an hour.

"So, who's here already?"

"Aiden and Rob." Blaine replied while they walked around the cabin. It was a huge cabin… definitely not like the ones that Kurt was used to. Blaine had called it a cabin, but Kurt thought it was more like a house than a cabin. How rich were these people anyway?! He swallowed hard not really wanting to know that.

"Wes and David should be here before nighttime and if they aren't… then they didn't get the message right."

"What about Tweet?"

"He always waits for us to call him. He says he doesn't really like treasure hunting."

"Oh…" he whispered back. "Maybe I should follow his lead next year…"

The cabin had a small… yard, if you could call it that. It had a little pound which was now completely frozen. There were trees all around and a rock path towards the front door. It was impressive, to say the least and Kurt wondered why he hated cold weather if everything looked better in white.

After half an hour outside, Kurt remembered. His jeans were all wet now and he was frozen to the bone. He was shivering worse than Blaine, who had decided to keep his hands on his pockets. That was when they had decided to enter the cabin.

Kurt hurried Blaine to open the door (which was hard enough to do with your hands shivering like his were) and when he finally did he stepped inside without even thinking about it or waiting for Blaine.

He was hit by a wave of heat before he could even open his eyes and when he did… wow that was definitely something.

"Please, please tell me I'm not dreaming, Blaine." He whispered "I really think I just died outside…"


	28. Chapter 28

**Bad me I know I know I know =( . I hate not being able to post, but suddenly everything is messed up in my mind and I've been trying to write, but I just can't! I did this chapter which is shorter than most and hopefully tomorrow after gym and classes I might be able to write the next. Please forgive me, it's not that I've forgotten about the story! Anyway…**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"Please, please tell me I'm not dreaming, Blaine." He whispered "I really think I just died outside…"

The cabin, just like in the movies, got bigger when he got inside: the place was perfectly put, obviously taken from a decoration magazine. It was decorated in a style that reminded Kurt of the eighties. The curtains were a dark red and the floor was made of wood. There were four or five couches and a few chairs around a black table that was just at the left side of the cabin.

He could see a door to a bathroom and another to the kitchen and boy he knew, just by seeing this room, that it would be the biggest kitchen he'd ever seen. There was a staircase between those two doors which he guessed lead to the rooms.

"Kurt!" he heard someone and before he could think or do anything, Aiden was hugging him as if he was holding his life.

"Hello, Aiden." Kurt said barely breathing.

"So you and your lover did okay finding this place, uh?" he grinned "Though I'm pretty upset! Blaine knew that you two shouldn't try to guess it together…"

"Are you seriously calling Blaine my lover?" Kurt rolled his eyes. "And even though Blaine knew that ridiculous rule, for your information we were together when we got that letter, so it was pretty much impossible for us not to help each other."

Aiden seemed to be considering that option, but ended up shaking his head.

"No, no, no… next time you do this, I'll throw you a bucket of ink!" he said and hid behind a couch before Kurt realized what he had just said.

"You would not!" he yelled back putting both hands on his hips. "I swear to my new Armani suit that if you ever do that, I'll kill you."

Aiden smiled at Kurt and Kurt smiled back. He didn't even think of how much he had missed that crazy tall blonde guy. He was insane, ridiculously gorgeous and hyper all the time… but he was his friend and he loved him dearly.

"So, where is that lover boy of yours anyway?" Aiden asked.

Kurt turned around to see Blaine, who was supposed to be right behind him, but he wasn't. Raising an eyebrow he wondered where he could be… guessing the only place he could be was actually outside.

Aiden watched Kurt interested and understanding pretty much what he was thinking. He smirked and turned around without saying a word.

"HENRY!" he yelled "I'm going outside for a minute! Could you please tell Rob so he won't think I'm being kidnapped or something?!" he finished yelling and turned moving towards the door. He grabbed a jacket and put it on, after he put on his gloves and a scarf before taking Kurt's hand and opening the door.

Kurt felt pain as the winter coldness hit his face, but a warm feeling made him forget about all of that as he saw Blaine, Wes and David hugging outside.

Wes and David were already wearing snow outfits. Wes was in blue and David in green… blue, green and red? They definitely looked funny at that moment.

Kurt and Aiden quickly moved towards them and David was the first to hear them. He turned around and threw Aiden a snowball before running away while laughing, and soon… hell broke loose.

"Oh no you didn't!" Aiden yelled as he grabbed a hand full of snow and began chasing David, who was laughing so hard he could barely run.

Wes and Blaine smiled at each other and rolled their eyes as they watched the other two chase each other. That was until Aiden threw a snowball to David, who dogged it and ended up on Wes's face. The glare on his face would have melted the snow if he would have been starring at anything else but those two.

"Now you did it! I'm going to burry you alive!" he yelled.

"But that wasn't me!" David replied. "I love you, please don't kill me…"

"I don't care who threw it!" he yelled back while grabbing a bunch of snow.

"SNOW FIGHT!" Aiden yelled and Blaine quickly jumped towards Kurt. He placed himself over him while he was hit with two snowballs in the back. He smiled at Kurt.

"Hey…" he whispered and kissed those frozen lips for a second before letting go.

"You… how did you know…?"

Blaine shrugged. "I have been with them for years. I guess I just… know them that much." He tried to explain while dodging a snowball that was meant for him.

"Your hands…" he whispered starring down frowning.

Blaine smiled at him and shook it off. His hands were cold and a little bit red, but he didn't mind it at all. He was used to this kind of weather when he was a boy and for him, it was just part of the deal.

"Come on you two!" David yelled before doing a weird half jump before a snowball hit him "Quit snuggling and join teams before it's too late and team David wins!"

"Team David?!" Wes and Aiden yelled glaring at the other boy.

"Oh no…" he said smiling innocently before running away. Blaine now guessed that Wes and Aiden were on the same team. "I'm still prettier than you!"

Blaine laughed until he felt snow on his head. He stopped and raised an eyebrow wondering who had done it… and then he saw Kurt smirking at him with another huge amount of snow.

"Kurt… don't even thin—" but he was cut off by the snowball hitting his face.

That was when Blaine decided to stop being so perfect and formal and grabbed a huge amount of snow and began chasing his soon to be dead boyfriend.

They stayed like that for almost two hours before David and Kurt surrender (somehow Blaine, Aiden and Wes had decided to team up). They were all tired from running around and Kurt was freezing… somehow he had forgotten about his jeans when he had decided to declare war to his boyfriend.

"Why don't we go inside?" Blaine asked as he approached his shivering lover and smiled. "I'll make you a cup of hot chocolate or something." He said before he sneezed.

Kurt frowned and looked at the red cheeks of Blaine wondering if he had already gotten a cold, until he himself sneezed too. Without even saying a word Blaine took off his jacket and placed it over Kurt's shoulders before moving towards the cabin that was a few meters away.

"Blaine Anderson you'll freeze to death like that!" he yelled, but Blaine turned simply to smile at him, making him completely forget about everything but that gorgeous smile and how adorable he looked with snow on his curls.

"So what feels to be in the losing team, uh David?" Wes joked behind Kurt as they moved slowly towards the cabin. "Maybe team David was just not up for the challenge."

"Oh shut it!" David yelled as he pushed friendly at Wes who smirked back "If you think I'll ever say that you won… you are crazy, Wes."

"But we did!" Aiden yelled as he jumped on top of David, who quickly held him on a piggy back style.

"You know Aiden…" he said barely holding Aiden in place "…you are not two and definitely not a short slender guy like Kurt… so before you break my spine, could you like… get out of me?"

Aiden made a puppy face that David couldn't see, but melted Wes's and Kurt's heart. They glanced at each other and smiled.

"It'll be great exercise for tomorrow, David." He patted his back "Besides, its Aiden cabin… he could even make you sleep outside if you don't make him happy."

"TRUUUUUE!" Aiden yelled as he pushed David to move quicker.

David glared at Wes and then began running towards the cabin, hoping he wouldn't die and maybe… deep down... hoping Aiden and Wes would.

"Wait… exercise?!" Kurt yelled as his face almost fell to the ground. No one had told him he was supposed to exercise! That was definitely not written in the invitation…

* * *

Finally inside everyone was warm and comfortable while Rob argued with Aiden as how childish it was to play in the snow with Kurt wearing only jeans and Blaine without even gloves. He was supposed to be the one taking care of the rest and Aiden seemed oblivious about that part.

Kurt smiled as he snuggled into Blaine, who hugged him tightly while pressing gently and loving kisses on his forehead. Kurt had showered immediately when he had gotten inside and was wearing now some loosen pants and a big shirt with a polar jacket. Even though they were inside, he was a bit cold.

There was heat around the entire house and seemed to be coming from the electrical heater that right now Kurt wanted to marry. He was so happy not to be thinking about freezing to death in that cabin.

He grabbed his chocolate (made by Blaine while he was at the shower) and zip a little bit of it. It was still really hot and everything inside him got heated with it. He felt warmer just by drinking it… and being in Blaine's arms.

"How are you feeling now?" Blaine whispered at him.

"Like I was born again." Kurt replied with a smile "What about you? How are your hands? Maybe I should bring my hand cream so you won't wrinkle or hurt them! You know what they say… your hands it's the first thing someone notices besides your face."

Blaine chuckled and shook his head.

"No, they are fine Kurt." He replied "I don't think they'll be wrinkling anytime soon." He added.

Kurt stared at them a long time, touching Blaine's hands that were still a little bit red and purple from the exposure. He then decided that maybe Blaine was right and he was just being an old fashionista worrying that much. He turned and snuggled more in Blaine while taking in his perfume… his scent and everything from his boyfriend.

"Would you all be needing something else?" suddenly an old voice was heard and Kurt turned to face the old man he had seen before… Henry was it?

"I don't think so, Henry. Why don't you serve yourself a cup of that hot chocolate and sit with us?" Aiden smiled, but Henry shook his head.

"Master Lewis you are really kind, but you know what your father—"

Aiden rolled his eyes and interrupted him. "My father isn't here, right?" Henry seemed to think about something for a moment and sighed nodding.

"I'll have a cup of that hot chocolate before I leave for the night. Thank you Mr. Lewis. Excuse me." He said and bowed before turning and leaving.

Kurt sat now starring at everything confused. Master? His father? He looked at his friend who was flustered and looked apologetic.

"He…" Aiden began and sighed. "He's been the butler for my family since before I was even born." He said now in a very serious tone, so unlike him "He actually sort of raised me, because my dad always works and my mother kind of always tries to help him."

Rob smiled at Aiden who looked down without taking his eyes now from his chocolate. He hated how his parents treated the only "father" he had ever had. He wanted Henry to have a life and to be with him, play with him, dress up like he did and talk about boys… as they always did. But that was only when Aiden was alone, because when he was with someone else (even if it was the dog) Henry would become this stiff person that tried to hide from everyone else.

"So he's here to help you out with everything?" Kurt asked.

"He offered… but I thought he would want to… relax too." He said and sighed. For a moment he didn't look at everyone and was silent, but then he smiled and was again like his usual self. "So, Kurt! What do you think about everyone so far?! You are the star in this gathering… so please tell me what do you think of this little cabin trip I organized."

And with that, the conversation went flying from Kurt's comment of how SO NOT little that cabin was to Wes and David arguing about why they were being forced to be sleeping in the same room, even though they had been the ones to put their luggage in the same place.

Kurt smiled as he heard everyone laughing and watched as Blaine took their empty cups and tried to wash them before Aiden almost kick him out of the kitchen. He was definitely not going to allow his friend to do that and if he did, Henry would be the one killing him in his sleep anyway.

"Anyway… I think that we need to go to sleep or else tomorrow we'll barely wake up." Wes said after a couple of hours as he realized it was almost eleven. He stretched a little bit and then motioned for everyone to do the same, but Kurt decided to ask something before.

"At what time are we supposed to be up?"

"Six or six thirty." Aiden replied as if it was the most normal hour to wake up on your vacations.

"What?! WHY?!" Kurt yelled back.

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend and gently pressed a hand to his leg.

"Because we are going skiing tomorrow, Kurt." He explained "We need to get out of here at about seven to be able to get there at a right hour."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and stared at everyone. They had never said they were going to ski tomorrow… Kurt wasn't a sports person; he actually hated sweating and everything about sports except how they made the person look, so this was definitely not a good thing for him.

"But I don't even know how to sky!" he yelled and Blaine smiled.

"Well… then we'll have to show you show." He replied, but Kurt wasn't at all happy about this. He didn't even have an outfit that matched this new sweaty and unhealthy look he was going to have to rock tomorrow! What was he supposed to do?!

"I can't." he said finally realizing he had a great excuse "I don't have skies or anything that resembles those weird hard sticks, so I can't really do anything."

Blaine sighed with a smirk still on his face as he turned to Aiden who was grinning as if he had wanted Kurt to say that.

"But you do!" he said clapping a little bit exited.

"I do?" Kurt mumbled really concerned about the next thing that was going to get out of his friend's lips.

"Yup! Rob's father is the director of a sports company and he just had to ask his father for a new pair of skies to have one the next second, so…. So they are yours! And now you can fall and look pathetically adorable to your boyfriend there tomorrow."

Kurt tried to glare, but his body was too tensed and worried about the possibility of getting hurt that he didn't say anything back. Blaine bit his lip worried as they moved upstairs thinking that maybe this was just not a good idea.

He wanted to sleep with Kurt and hug him, but Kurt didn't do a single movement towards him and finally, with a sighed, he decided to let it go and get into his bed and fall asleep.


End file.
